


Perfect

by jeux13



Category: Glee
Genre: CrissColfer Big Bang, F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 58,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeux13/pseuds/jeux13
Summary: smut warning!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Chris yaklaşık yarım saattir oturduğu koltukta huzursuzca kıpırdadı, set sırasını beklerken zihni o kadar doluydu ki repliklerini karıştırmaya başlamıştı. Son birkaç haftadır sette olmak ona daha zor gelmeye başlamıştı. Dizinin başlangıcından beri yaptığı işle gurur duyarken, edindiği dostlar için Ryan’a hep minnet duymuştu.

Birinci sezon sonuna doğru Ryan ile yaptığı konuşma hala ilk günkü gibi zihnindeydi. “Chris karakterinin bu kadar sevilmesi senin suçun ben sadece duruma çözüm üretmeye çalışıyorum, hem bu kadar rahatsız olacak bir şey yok sana bir sevgili bulmaya çalışmıyorum sadece fanların istediği gibi seni mutlu ve güçlü görmelerini sağlamaya çalışıyorum.” Demişti.

Chris zaten insanlardan saklamadığı cinsel tercihini dizide oynadığı karakterle insanlara sevdirmişti ve onu olduğu gibi sevmelerini sağladığı için rolünün hayatının dönüm noktası olduğunu düşünüyordu. Günlerdir nasıl olacağını düşünüyordu. Her ne kadar eşcinsel olsa da bu güne kadar hiç erkek arkadaşı olmamıştı ve gerçek hayatta yaşamadığı duyguları dizide canlandırmak zorunda kalmaktan korkuyordu. Neyse ki Ryan ona bu yeni karakterin onun için sadece bir akıl hocası ve iyi bir arkadaş olacağını söylemişti, “tabi ilerleyen zaman ne gösterir bilemeyiz” demeyi de ihmal etmemişti. Ryan’ın söylediği son muammalı cümle kafasını karıştırsa da Chris kendini bunu düşünmemeye zorlamıştı.

Beklenen gün gelmişti o gün 2. Sezonun 6. Bölümünü çekeceklerdi ve endişesinden mi yoksa gerçekten yorgun olduğu için mi yaptığını bilmediği o sebepten dolayı bir önceki akşam yapılan tanışma yemeğine gitmemişti. Dolayısıyla adının Blaine olduğunu bildiği karakteri bugün ilk defa görecekti. Saatine tekrar baktı neredeyse bir saattir makyaja girmek için bekliyordu. Bugün çekimlerde konuk oyuncular çoktu ve setin bütün düzeni bozulmuştu. Ortalıkta okul üniformalı gezen yeni oyuncular vardı herkes bir Katty Perry şarkısı provası yapıyordu etraf mırıldanan oyuncular ve koşuşturan cast elemanlarıyla doluydu.

İşin en kötü yanı Chris karakter hakkında her şeyi bilse de rolü alan Darren ismindeki çocuğu tanımıyordu. Onunla ilgili ufak bir araştırma yapmıştı tabi Lea’yı bunun için seferber etmiş olmasına araştırma yapmak denirse. “ çok tatlı biri Chris, inan bana endişelenmen için hiçbir sebep yok çokta sıcak biri neredeyse sürekli gülümsüyor. Korktuğun gibi katı ya da kendini beğenmiş biri olduğunu sanmıyorum, zaten onu gördüğün anda anlayacaksın giyim tarzından ve renkli güneş gözlüğünden -en iyi arkadaş olmak için yaratılmışım- imajı fışkırıyor” demişti ve çocuğun hayatıyla ilgili edindiği gerekli gereksiz her bilgiyi Chris’e anlatmaya devam etmişti. Lea onun en sevdiği arkadaşıydı ve canlandırdığı karakteriyle mükemmel bir uyumu vardı en belirgin özelliği de rachel karakteri gibi meraklı ve nefes almadan konuşuyor olmasıydı. Lea’nın söyledikleri bi nebze içini rahatlatmıştı. Sonunda sandy ona seslendi ve hızlıca giyinip makyaj için yerini aldı.

Sandy kısa boylu, kıvırcık saçlı, beyaz tenli oldukça şirin bir kızdı ve setteki en küçük çalışanlardan biriydi, Chris’le arası hep iyi olmuştu ona küçük komplimanlar yapar gününün nasıl geçtiğini anlatır ve mümkün oldukça Chris’in işini kolaylaştırmaya çalışırdı. Sandy makyaj sandalyesinde onu gördüğü an bir tuhaflık olduğunu anlamıştı. “Neyin var tatlım gergin görünüyorsun? “ dedi. Aslında ne olduğunu biliyordu onun rahatlatmasına yardımcı olmak için Lea gereken bilgiyi ona vermiş ve resmen ondan yardım dilenmişti. “Bir şeyim yok” dedi Chris “sadece yorgunum ve set..umm çok kalabalık bilirsin kalabalıktan pek hoşlanmam. Tanımadığım insanlarla çalışma fikri biraz canımı sıkıyor” dedi homurdanırcasına. Sandy istediği cevabı almıştı bir yerden konuya girmeyi umuyordu ve bu tam istediği fırsattı. “ tatlım inan bana yeni kadroya bayılacaksın, sabahtan beri sette şarkı söylüyorlar ve gülüşüyorlar sana da tanıdık geldi mi? “ derken gülümsedi ve Chris’in yüzüne sürdüğü pudranın kalanını yavaşça elinin tersiyle sildi. Sandy’in dokunuşu onu biraz rahatlatmıştı Lea’dan sonra en sevdiği insanlardan biriydi ki kızların Chris için en mükemmel arkadaşlar olması çokta şaşırtıcı değildi. Makyajı tamamlandıktan sonra Chris toparlandı ve sete doğru gitmek için yerinden kalktı, tam o anda sandy bileğini yakaladı “tatlım inan bana ona da bayılacaksın çok eğlenceli biri biraz geveze ama çok şeker aynı küçük yaramaz bir çocuk gibi, kendini akışına bırak eminim her şey istediğin gibi olacaktır “ dedi ve Chris’in yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurarak onu uğurladı.

Son kez derin bir nefes alarak kapıdan girdi Chris. İlk sahne merdiven sahnesiydi merdivende yerini aldı, kuaförü son rötuşlarını yapıyordu, suflörü de bir yandan onun repliklerini hızlıca ona okuyor ve duruş önerileri veriyordu. Ve o anda karşısında onu gördü. Kendisinden kısa boylu, kumral, bal rengi gözlere sahip bir çocuk! Gerçekten sandy’nin dediği gibi küçük bir çocuğa benzeyen son derece sevimli biri duruyordu. Chris’e doğru yaklaştı ve gülümseyerek elini uzattı “ ben darren sen Chris olmalısın” dedi. Chris ne olduğuna anlam veremiyordu bi anda kulaklarında bir basınç hissetti sanki aynı anda hem kulakları hem de burnu tıkanmıştı nefes almakta zorlanıyordu tam olarak ne kadar olduğunu bilmediği bir süre tüm ses kesilmişti görüntü vardı ama hiçbir şey duymuyordu midesinin bulandığını hissetti ve sanırım aman tanrımm! kulağının arkasından bir damla ter süzülüyordu. -Neler oluyordu böyle!!- Hemen silkelendi ve yanında ona hala gülümseyen çocuğa elini uzattı “merhaba” diyebilmişti sadece gerçi onu bile söyleyebilmiş olmasına şükrediyordu.. hızla etrafına bakındı. Az önce olan şeyi kimsenin fark etmemiş olmasına sevindi ve derin bir nefes aldı, panikle bir basamak inip çocukla boylarını hizalamak istedi ve bir adım attı. Ne olduysa o anda oldu ve Chris bir anda dizlerinin onu taşımadığını fark etti sanki bacağı yerinde yoktu ve kendini boşlukta buldu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapamıştı ve “lanet” demişti içinden “lanet olsun!” sonra bir anda kollarında iki kuvvetli el hissetti ve yüzünde sıcak bir nefes, gözlerini araladı çocuk şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu. “ seni tuttum! İyi misin? bir şeyin yok ya?” “iymmsm” diyebilmişti Chris ve ağzından çıkan harflerin bir kelime olmadığını anladığı an silkelendi ve yutkunarak tekrar cevapladı “teşekkür ederim iyiyim, bir an başım döndü” diye yalan söyledi. Tam olarak ne olduğunu oda bilmiyordu. Darren hala endişeli bir şekilde Chris’in suratına bakıyordu ne yapması gerektiğini bilemiyor gibiydi, neyse ki bu son derece rahatsız durumdan kurtulmak için gereken güç anında yetişmişti ve yönetmenin yerlerini almalarını söyleyen sesi duymuşlardı.

Çekimlerin başlamasından sonra ki yaklaşık yarım saatlik zaman diliminin sonunda diğer sahneye geçmişlerdi –Blaine Kurt’un elini tutar ve koridorda koşarlar- tanrım bu bir şaka olmalıydı daha ilk karşılaştıkları an kendini kaybeden kurt çocuğun onun elini tutmasıyla dokunduğu yerlerin yandığını fark etti. Ve aynı sahneyi 8 defa tekrar etmelerini saymazsak her şey yolunda gidiyordu. Chris daha fazla titreyemeyeceğine karar vermiş olacak ki on dakika mola isteyerek koşarak soyunma odasına gitti. Ellerini makyaj aynasının üzerine koydu ve aynadaki yüzüne baktı. Yanakları kıpkırmızı ve saçları terden sırılsıklamdı. Neyse ki sahne hareketliydi ve herkes nedeninin bu olduğunu düşünüyordu – Chris hariç- o sorunun ne olduğunu biliyordu. Darren! Tekrar derin bir nefes aldı kendi kendine konuşuyordu "kendine gel, ne oluyorsun alt tarafı, alt tarafı.. aman tanrım neler oluyor bana böyle? bu genç kız tripleri de nerden çıktı? Hem bu kadar heyecanlanacak ne var alt tarafı sıradan – inanılmaz yakışıklı, muhteşem bakışlara sahip ve nefesi cennet gibi kokan – bir çocuk." Kahretsin! Onca zaman endişelenmişti, bu anın gelmesini istemiyordu ama endişelerinin arasında bu olanlar asla yoktu. Çocuğu gördüğü an aşık olacağı aklına gelmemişti. Hayatında hiç aşık olmamıştı ki.. Tabi ki birilerinden hoşlanmıştı ama bunlar sadece ‘kot üzerinde ne güzel durmuş’ ya da ne bileyim ‘saçları ne kadar’ havalı türünden şeylerdi ve az önce yaşadıklarına yaklaşmamışlardı bile. Hemen kendine gelmesi gerekiyordu bu ruh halinden çıkması ve insanların anlamasına izin vermeden bu durumdan kurtulması gerekiyordu. Saçlarını eliyle düzeltti, son bir kez derin bir nefes aldı ve odadan çıktı.

Çekimler kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu, tabi Darren’ın öldürücü gülümsemesi de. Sonraki iki saat boyunca Darren’ın teenage dream şarkısını kurt’un gözlerinin içine bakarak söylediği çekimi tamamlamışlardı ve Chris içinden Ryan’a nefret püskürdü ilk karşılaşmada bu sahneyi yazmasının amacı neydi tam olarak bu nasıl bir arkadaşlık ilişkisiydi. Çekimlerin sonunda -Darren’ın kadife sesinin Chris’in beynine kazınması dışında- herşey yolunda gitmişti.

Soyunma odasının yolunu tuttu Chris biran önce üstünü değişmek ve seti terk etmek istiyordu. Hızlı adımlarla odasının kapısına vardığında elini kapıya uzatacaktı ki bir anda bileğinde bir sıcaklık hissetti “Chris, bekle! koşarak nereye gidiyorsun böyle? O kadar mı kötüydü?” Darren yine yüzünde o öldürücü gülümsemeyle Chris’e bakıyordu. Chris yutkundu “ çok yorgunum zor bir gündü, aksine inanılmazdı –hayır bunu söylemedin!- yani şey, her şey yolunda seninle çalışmak güzeldi” dedi ve gitmek için kıpırdandı “ pek sohbet etme fırsatımız olmadı, işin yoksa bir kahve içmek ister misin?” dedi darren, Chris olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı. Bu bir şaka olmalıydı, Chris kaçmaya çalıştıkça kader resmen aksini ister gibi yıldırımlarını yollamaya devam ediyordu bir süre sessiz kaldı “sorun değil istemiyorsan, gerçekten” Darren’ın suratı bir anlığına asılır gibi oldu bu sessizliği yanlış anlamıştı yada doğru mu anlamıştı pek emin değildi Chris. Hemen toparlamak istedi ve kelimeler ağzından izinsizce döküldü “tabi, tabi çok isterim” SENİN SORUNUN NEE? NEDEN BÖYLE SÖYLEDİN ŞİMDİ OFF! Darren’ın öldürücü gülümsemesi yüzüne geri döndü ve bir adım daha Chris’e yaklaştı “ 15 dakika sonra seni arka kapıdan alırım araban varsa sette kalsın” diyerek göz kırptı ve hızla uzaklaştı.

Chris olduğu yerde kaldı. Darren hakkında pek bilgi sahibi olmasa da gay olmadığını biliyordu. Hatta yanlış hatırlamıyorsa Lea onun eski kız arkadaşları hakkında ufak bir ön bilgi bile vermişti, mezun olduğu okul, müzik albümü gibi şeylerden bahsederken, ama Chris onu pek dinlememişti sonuçta tanımadığı biri hakkında bu kadar ayrıntı ilgisini çekmemişti ve her zamanki gibi onu dinliyor görünerek anı geçiştirmişti. Peki şimdi ne oluyordu? Chris bu konularda pek bilgili olmasa da darren’ın onunla flört ettiğine yemin edebilirdi. Belki de bunları kendisi kuruyordu, ondan etkilenmişti ve fazla histerik davranıyordu. ‘Alt tarafı bir kahve’ dedi Chris kendine ‘sakin ol ve o lanet kahveyi iç en kötü ne olabilir ki?’


	2. Chapter 2

Chris telaşla soyunma odasına girdi az önce olan şey gerçekten yaşanmıştı aynada pancar rengini almış suratına tekrar baktı ve aceleyle üzerini değişti. Saatine baktı çantasını omzuna geçirdi heyecanının fark edilmemesi için umduğu son bir çare olarak güneş gözlüklerinin arkasına saklanarak otoparkın yolunu tuttu.

Bir an heyecandan darren'a arabasının ne olduğunu sormayı unuttuğunu fark edip huzursuzca etrafına bakındı. Chris bunları düşünürken darren gri volvosuyla önünde durmuştu bile. Chris tereddütle darren’ın yanındaki koltukta yerini aldı. Darren yine öldürücü gülümsemesiyle chris'e doğru uzandı ve chris'in nedenini anlayamadığı bi muziplikle " içtiğin en güzel kahve olacağına inandığım bir yere gidiyoruz umarım önümüzdeki bi kaç saat için başka plan yapmamışsındır " diyerek arabayı çalıştırdı. Sonraki on beş dakika boyunca hiç konuşmamışlardı chris bu sessizliğin tuhaf olduğunu düşünsede konuşanın kendisi olmasını istemiyordu. Yeterince gergindi birde hevesli görünmek istemezdi sonuçta bu daveti kibarlık olsun diye kabul etmişti -en azından darren'ın öyle sanıyor olmasını umuyordu- gözlüklerinin koyu renk camlarının verdiği avantajı sonuna kadar kullanarak çaktırmadan darren'ı izliyordu hatta kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki şehirden uzaklaştıklarını bile fark edememişti. Darren bir an gözünü yoldan ayırıp gözlerini chris'in üzerine kitlediğinde chris darren'ın gözlerinin gezdiği noktalarda ateşi hissetti. 'Bu çocuğun amacı ne böyle beni bayıltmak mı istiyor?' Diye düşündü. Alt tarafı iki arkadaş kahve içeceklerdi ve bu durumun bu kadar kışkırtıcı olmaması gerekiyordu. Hemen bulunduğu ruh halinden kurtulmak için ortamı yumuşatmak isteyerek bir espiri yaptı "beni kaçırıyor musun yoksa? nereye gidiyoruz böyle?" Diye sordu. -kaçırmakta nerden çıktı? Kahretsin ne tip bastırılmış duyguların var senin böyle, komik mi bu şimdi!!- her zamanki gibi ağzından dökülmüstü kelimeler chris nasıl düzelteceğini düşünüyordu bişeyler söylemek için ağzını açtı sonuçta darren'ın chris onunla flört ediyor sanması isteyeceği son şeydi. Darren ondan önce davranmış, ufak -aman tanrım çok seksi- bir kahkaha patlatmış ve "evet seni benden kaçamayacağın kadar uzak bir yere götürüyorum" demişti. -Bunu gerçekten demiş miydi? - chris ateşinin yükseldiğini hissetti. Camı açmak ve hava almak istedi panikle vites kolunun oradaki düğmeye uzanmak için elini uzattığı an darren ile elleri birleşti. Chris şok olmuş bi surat ifadesiyle elini hemen çekti ve dudaklarından ufak bir inilti kaçtı. Darren ne olduğuna anlam vermeye çalışarak chris'in yüzüne bakıyordu "beni korkuttun bi an boş bulundum" diyerek anı toparladı chris. Neyse ki sonunda gidecekleri yere ulaşmışlardı.

 

Arabadan indiler chris etrafı süzmeye başladı tahmini 10 kilometre uzaktalardı şehirden pek uzak değildi ama chris öyle heyecanlıydı ki yıllar gibi sürmüştü 15 dakika. Etrafında banliyö tipi evlerin bulunduğu küçük bi muhitti burasi ama bir sorun vardı etrafta hiç dükkan yoktu burası da neresiydi böyle?? Chris şimdi nereye gidiyoruz der gibi anlamsızca darren'ın suratına bakıyordu. Darren cevap vermeden yürümeye başladı ve evlerden birine yöneldi chris'te çaresiz onu takip etti. Birkaç saniye sonra darren anahtarını çıkarmış kapıya uzanıyordu " bana evine geleceğimizi söylememiştin ben.., ben dışarda ayaküstü bi kahve içeriz sanmıştım" diyebildi chris sesinin heyecanlı yada sinirli çıkmamış olmasını umuyordu. Darren bir an döndü ve bal rengi gözlerini chris'in muazzam mavilerine kilitledi. Kadifemsi ses tonuyla " sakıncası olacağını düşünmemiştim ama sormadığım için hatalıyım özür dilerim sadece daha rahat edelim istemiştim" dedi. Chris ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu şehirden uzak bi evde darren'la başbaşa olma fikri ne kadar cazip gelmişti kulağına ama yanlıştı. Daha bugün tanışmışlardı ve belki de karşısındaki adam sapıktı, katildi ya da her neyse hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Eşcinsel olmayan bi adam neden eşcinsel bi adamı tanıştıkları gün evine davet ederdi ki? Hadi bu onun düşüncesizliğiydi chris'e ne oluyordu? Tüm bunlar aklından fırtına halinde geçmişti yine aynı sessiz bekleyiş yine darren huzursuz olmuştu " chris birşey söyle lütfen, gerçekten kötü hissediyorum istersen hemen dönebiliriz" dedi. Okadar masum ve endişeli görünüyordu ki chris içinde bir şeylerin titrediğini hissetti " bugüne kadar içtiğim en iyi kahve buradaysa eh ne yapalım ozaman" diye gülümsedi. Darren rahat bir nefes alarak kapıyı açtı, chris bir şey söylemeden onu takip etti. Geniş bi holün ardından iki basamak alçakta bulunan salona indiler. Darren chris'e hemen sol taraftaki büyük minderli koltuğu işaret ederek " keyfine bak ben hemen kahveyi yapayım" diyerek salonla birleşik açık amerikan mutfağa yöneldi. Chris dikkatle etrafı süzmeye başladı açık renklerle dekore edilmis ev oldukça sade ve zevkli döşenmişti. İki kocaman üçlü koltuk ve iki renkli tekli koltuk olan salonda televizyon chris'in oturduğu koltuğun tam karşısındaydı. Hemen yanında Sinema sistemi ve bir kaç farklı oyun konsolu bulunuyordu. Darren'ın resimlerinin bulunduğu renkli duvar kağıdı kaplı duvarın hemen önünde zengin bir müzik arşivi ve gitarı vardı. Chris şaşırmıştı ev nedense heteroseksüel bir erkek için fazla düzenli ve oldukça zevkli seçimlerle dekore edilmişti.

Darren " chris kahve olana kadar senden on dakika müsade istiyorum, bu şey -saçını işaret ederek- inanılmaz rahatsız edici hemen temizleyip geliyorum" diyerek hızla göz kırptı ve üst kata doğru yol aldı. Chris bir an ne yapacağını düşündü yerinden yavaşça kalktı ve odayı incelemek için dolaşmaya başladı. Resimlerin olduğu bir konsolun önünde duruyordu. Darren'ın üniversite arkadaşlarının olduğunu tahmin ettiği bi kaç resme göz attı. Darren oldukça farklı görünüyordu. Sette gördüğü blaine karakterinin haricinde oldukça muzip ve eğlenceli resimler vardı. Çoğu sahne konser anında yada darren'ın atlayıp zıpladığı resimlerden ibaretti. Chris dikkatle bir resme odaklandı bu sanırım darren'ın albüm için çektirdiği bir resimdi beyaz bir fonun önünde boynuna kabloların dolandığı bir resimdi. İlk dikkatini çeken darren'ın saçlarıydı -o mükemmel bukleleri- chris'in gözlerini alamamasına neden oluyordu. 'Bir insana bukleler en çok bu kadar yakışabilir' diye düşündü içinden. Sonra darren'ın filmlerinin olduğunu düşündüğü bir rafa doğru uzandı. Genelde aksiyon filmleri bulacağını sanıyordu ama aksine darren'ın güzel bir fantastik film arşivi vardı. Chris darren'ının kendisi gibi harry potter hayranı biri olmasına şaşırmıştı. Ama hoşunada gitmişti en azından bunun acil durumlarda konu açmak için güzel bir malzeme olacağını düşünmüştü. Daha sonra chris'in gözü yandaki kitaplığın rafında bulunan birkaç dergi kapağı, makaleler ve resimlerden oluşan arşive takıldı. Bir an yanlış gördüğünü düşünmek istedi çünkü gördüğü şey karşısında ne yapması, ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Arşiv üzerinde büyük harflerle CHRİS COLFER yazıyordu. Bir anlık tereddütle elini dosyaya uzattı. İçindekilere hızla göz gezdirmeye başladı. Dosyanın içinde chris'in öz geçmişi, bugüne kadar yayınlanmış ropörtajları, birkaç makale, -fanlarının tweetleri bile- birçok yazı vardı. Chris hakkında bilinmesi gereken herşey neredeyse buradaydı ve sayısız resim.. Chris'in bir an içi ürperdi. Endişelerinde haklıydı demek ki adam sapıktı ve ilk fırsatta chris'i ele geçirmeyi başarmıştı. Chris'in sorunu neydi böyle adamı ilk gördüğü andan beri bir an bile mantıklı düşünmemişti saatler içinde kendini onun evine atmıştı üstelik kimseye de haber vermemişti. Ya bir şey olursa Tanrım yardıma gelecek kimsede yoktu. Her türlü kötü senaryo zihninden geçiyordu, vücudu bir anda buz gibi olmuştu. İlk önce Lea’yı aramayı düşündü ama çok riskliydi darren konuşmasını duyabilirdi, ya da en iyisi mesaj atmaktı evet evet mesaj atmalıydı telefonunu çıkardı mesaj yerini açtı ve bir an duraksadı ne diyecekti ki? Darren’ın evindeydi orada ne yapıyordu? Tanrım daha sabah çocuk hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ve şuan onun evindeydi ve eğer Lea’yı tanıyorsa anında binlerce soru soracak ve chris daha ne olduğunu açıklamadan Darren onu bulup çoktan buna engel olacaktı. Peki ya amber ona msj atmalıydı, yok oda olmaz amber kesinlikle msjları görmezdi ya da en azından o görene kadar çoktan ölmüş olabilirdi. –ölmüş mü yok artık neler saçmalıyordu böyle?- ya da belki direk 911 i aramalıydı ne diyecekti ‘kendi ayaklarıyla çıldırtıcı derecede yakışıklı rol arkadaşının evine kahve içmeye geldiğini ve belki onu kesmek istiyor olabileceğini mi?’. Bunlar beyninden yıldırım gibi geçerken tek şansı olduğunu anladı. Hemen orayı terk etmeliydi, hazır darren'da yoktu bundan iyi fırsatı olamazdı tam elindekini bırakacaktı arkasından gelen sesle elindeki dosyayı yere düşürdü. "Chris!! Tanrım.. Bekle bak açıklıyabilirim sandığın gibi değil, nasıl göründüğünün farkındayım ama inan bana mantıklı bir açıklaması var" diyerek chris'i tutmak için bir adım attı. Ama chris daha da korkmuştu ve biran evel gitmek istiyordu. " ben gitmek istiyorum, hemen!!" Diyebilmişti. Korkudan Gözlerini okadar kocaman açmıştıki göz kapaklarının acıdığını hissetti ve yanıyorlardıda. 'Ağlama, sakın ağlama' diye kendini telkin ediyordu. Bu hiç iyi olmazdı eğer karşısında bir cani varsa korktuğunu bu kadar belli etmenin pek faydası olmazdı. Chris kapıya doğru hızla yöneldi bir kaç büyük adımda kapıya ulaştığı an darren'ın sesini duydu "chris lütfen! Bunu anlatmama izin ver, lanet olsun bunu söylemenin kolay bir yolu yok!" Sesli biçimde iç geçirdi " ben sapık değilim onlar sana hayranlığımdan dolayı oradalar" chris inanamayan gözlerle arkasında duran darren'a döndü şokla gözlerini üzerine sabitlemişti. Ne yapması gerektiğini düşünüyordu tanrım zihni durmuştu ve kulakları resmen uğulduyordu..


	3. Chapter 3

Chris duyduklarına anlam vermeye çalışıyordu. Tam olarak ne anlama geliyordu ki bu cümle? “ben sapık değilim chris onlar sana hayranlığımdan dolayı oradalar”… zihni bulanıktı gitmek istiyordu bu anlamsız durumdan uzaklaşmak istiyordu, çok gergindi ve bacaklarının onu daha fazla taşıyabileceğinden emin değildi. Birkaç saniye sonra hala anlamsızca darren’ın gözlerinin içine baktığını farketti. Darren korkmuştu ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyormuş gibi tedirgin ve her an ağlamaya hazır bir yüz ifadesiyle chris’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Chris birkaç dakika düşünmenin sonunda durumun ikisi içinde tuhaf olduğunun farkına vardı. Zihni gitmek istiyordu, biran önce orayı o anı terk etmek ama vücudu bu fikirden habersizdi anlaşılan ve sessizce darren’ın yanından geçerek aynı üçlü koltuğa kendini bıraktı, zira dizlerinin artık onu taşımayacağını biliyordu ve bir kez daha darren’ın kucağına düşme riskini göze almayacaktı. Soru sormak istiyordu, binlerce farklı soru beyninde yanıp sönüyordu. Neyse ki gerek kalmamıştı darren ufak adımlarla –onu ürkütmek istemiyordu anlaşılan- yanına geldi ve temas etmemeye özen göstererek yanına oturdu. “ çok tuhaf oldu biliyorum, sana bunlar yaşamadan önce bunun hakkında bilgi vermeliydim en azından o zaman sapık olduğumu düşünmezdin belki “ diye konuşmaya başladı. “Ama beni anlamalısın chris ben seni neredeyse bir senedir ekrandan takip ediyorum, senin hakkında her şeyi biliyorum, ama sen beni henüz yeni tanıyorsun ve kabul et ilk tanışmada birisine ‘bir yıldır seni izliyorum ve sana hayranım’ demek oldukça zor tabi takıntılı hayranlar gibi sette üstüne atlamamam da gerekiyordu” chris hala dinliyordu ‘ağzını aç ve birşeyler söyle!’ kendini telkin ediyordu ama bu bir işe yaramıyordu. Sadece dinlediğini belli eder gibi kafasını sallamakla yetinmişti. “ dün akşam tanışma yemeğine gitmeden önce saatlerce ayna karşısında seninle tanışma provaları yaptım, ryan stresimin farkındaydı ve beni rahatlatmak için elinden geleni yaptı ama pek işe yaramıyordu.” Chris bu duyduğu karşısında daha da şaşırmıştı “ryan mı? Onunla arkadaş mısın?” diyebilmişti. Ryan bunda hiç bahsetmemişti. Darren chris’in sonunda ses vermiş olmasından güç alarak konuşmasına devam etti “aslında bu oldukça karmaşık bir hikaye chris en iyisi baştan başlamak” dedi ve kalkıp kahve makinasına yöneldi. Chris anlaşılan uzun bir sohbet olacak dedi nedense gerginliği azalmıştı hatta biraz terlediğini bile hissetmişti – ki buda az önce buz tutmuş vücudu da kendine geliyor demekti- arkasına yaslandı ve darren’ı izledi. Darren kahveleri getirdi ve kibarca chris’e başını sallayarak kahveleri önlerindeki cam sehpaya bıraktı ve yerine oturdu.

Kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve konuşmaya başladı “ dizinin senaryo aşaması bittikten sonra yapılan ilk cast seçmelerine katılmıştım. Listede bulunan rollere ufak bir göz attım ve puck rolü için başvurumu yaptım. Dizinin haberlerini üniversitede birlikte okuduğum senarist bir arkadaşım var dean ondan duymuştum. Ryan ile arası iyiydi ve dizinin senaryosunu okuyup fikrini söylemesi için dean’a bir kopyasını vermişti.o sıralar müzik albümüm yeni bitmişti ve işin aslı biraz sorunlarım vardı kendimi oyalayacak bir şeyler arıyordum ve dean bunu biliyordu. Senaryo eline geçince aklına ilk ben gelmiş olmalıyım ki oda benimle bağlantı kurdu ve dizinin seçmelerinin olduğunu, bunun bir fırsat olabileceğini söyledi. Senaryoyu okumuş ve çok eğlenceli bulmuştu. Yani anlayacağın biraz merak biraz da onun hatırı için seçmelere katıldım. Elimdeki text i okurken bir yandan da etrafta seçmelere katılan kişileri inceliyordum. Sonra birkaç kişi ile birlikte içeri çağırıldım rolümü yaptım ve çıktım. Seçmelere verilen molada dean yanıma geldi onun çok beğendiğini ama ryan’ın rolü bana uygun bulmadığını söyledi biz bu konuşmayı yaparken ryan geldi ve dean sayesinde onunla tanıştım. Aslında üzülmüştüm ama o an çokta önemsememiştim üçümüz birlikte bir yemek yedik ve ryan diğer karakterlerden planlarından falan bahsetti. Sonra birlikte seçmelerin yapıldığı binaya döndük dean ile birlikte gelmiştik ve seçmeler bitene kadar dean’ı bekleyeceğimi bildiği için ryan nezaketten istersem salonda bir köşede seçmeleri izleyebileceğimi söyledi. Bende bana söyleneni yaptım ve izlemeye başladım. Yaklaşık bir buçuk saat ve 22 farklı kişiden sonra sen sahnedeydin.” Chris dikkatle darren’ı dinliyordu neden olduğunu bilmese de çocuğun anlattıkları ona masal gibi geliyordu artık gerginliği tamamen geçmişti ve kendini kahve kokusuyla dolan salonda yumuşak koltukta arkasına yaslanmış ve gözlerini alamadan darren’a bakarken bulmuştu. Darren bir yudum daha aldı ve devam etti “ gergin görünüyordun ama ona rağmen o güne kadar gördüğüm en sevimli insanlardan biriydin. Sahnede herkesin farkettiği bir enerjin vardı ve heyecandan olsa gerek biraz da komiktin. Finn karakteri için başvurmuştun ve ben seni izlerken resmen büyülenmiştim. Sonra bitirdin ve salonu terk ettin. Seçmeler devam ediyordu ama ben dean’a senin hakkındaki fikrini sormak için sabırsızlanıyordum. Sonrasındaki 14 kişiyi doğru dürüst izlediğim söylenemez çünkü aklım sendeydi. Çok gençtin, enerjiktin ve bu ne kadar doğru bir tabir bilmiyorum ama çok güzeldin, kız erkek herkesi kıskandıracak kadar” dedi ve chris’in ters bir tepki vermesinden endişeli olduğu anlaşılan bir yüz ifadesiyle birkaç saniye duraksadı. Neyse ki chris ters bir tepki vermedi hatta darren bir an chris’in yüzünden anlık bir gülümseme geçtiğine bile yemin edebilirdi, bundan cesaret alarak konuşmaya devam etti “seçmelerden sonra ryan ile vedalaşıp binayı terk ettik. Yolda dean ile konuşuyorduk ve ben dayanamayıp sormuştum. O da bana ryan’ın da senden çok etkilendiğini ama dizide ki hiçbir karakterin sana uygun olmadığını düşündüklerini söylemişti. Çok üzülmüştüm ama onlara hak veriyordum cast ta bulunan karakterleri okumuştum ve senin için hepsinin biraz eksik kaldığını düşünmüştüm. O gün öylece sonlandı ve hem senin hem benim için glee projesinin başlamadan bittiğini düşündüm, daha sonra seni dizide gördüğüme inanamıştım tam olarak nasıl olduğunu hala bilmiyorum, dean da hiç bahsetmedi ” dedi. Chris yutkundu sanırım anlatma sırası ondaydı darren çok iyi bir gözlemciydi anlaşılan sapıkta değildi.

Chris kahvesinden büyük bir yudum aldı ve söze başlamak için kibarca izin ister şekilde başıyla işaret verdi ve konuşmaya başladı “ seçmelere geldiğimde çok heyecanlıydım. Tüm cast ı okumuştum neredeyse, hikayenin kurgusunu o kadar beğenmiştim ki mutlaka yer almak istemiştim. Aslına bakarsan bende hangi rol için başvuracağıma emin değildim. İçlerinden finn karakteri o kadar sempatik gelmişti ki şansımı denemek istedim. Seçmelerin yapılacağı gün sahneye çıktığımda heyecandan delirmek üzereydim, seçilmeme ihtimalimin yüksek olduğunu bilsem de mutluydum ve heyecandan komik duruma düşmemek için kendimi tutuyordum. Sahnemi tamamlayıp çıktım ve sonraki günlerde haber almak için resmen telefonun başında yatıp kalkar olmuştum. İki gün sonra telefon çalmıştı beni tekrar çağırdıklarını ve ryan’ın benimle görüşmek istediğini söylemişlerdi. Heyecandan seçilip seçilmediğimi dahi sormadan tekrar seçmelerin olduğu binaya gitmiştim. Öğle arasında ryan geldi ve birlikte bir kahve içmek istedi. –darren’a muzipçe baktığından emin olduğu bi gülümsemeyle bakarak kahve kelimesini baskın söylemişti- bende kabul ettim biraz yürüdük ve binadan çokta uzak olmayan bir kahveciye oturduk. Ryan bana durumu nazikçe açıklamak istedi dizide ki karakterlerin hiçbirisinin bana uygun olmadığını, karakterlerin dışlanmış ya da azınlık çocuklar olması gerektiğini benimse kusursuz bir güzelliğe sahip olduğumu düşündüğünü ama beni başarılı bulduğunu ve sahne performansımdan etkilendiğini söyledi. Seçilmediğime o kadar üzülmüştüm ki konunun tam olarak nereye gittiğini anlayamamıştım. Sonuç olarak ryan bana asistanlık teklif etmişti ve seçmeleri onlarla birlikte izlememi hatta gerektiği yerlerde oyuncu koçluğu yapmamı istemişti. Senaryoyu o kadar beğenmiştim ki buda bir gelişme demiştim ve düşünmeden işi kabul ettim. Sonraki 3 hafta boyunca seçmeleri izledim gelmeyen oyuncuların yerine seçmelere katılanlara yardımcı suflörlük yaptım vs zaman geçiyordu. Bir gün ryan aradı ve yine biri için yardımcı oyuncuk yapmamı istediğini, sahnenin textini geldiğimde salonda vereceğini söyledi bende hazırlanıp çıktım. Salona vardığımda salon boştu sadece ryan ve dean vardı. Oyuncunun geç kaldığını düşünerek texti aldım ve bir kenarda çalışmaya başladım. Daha önce hiç görmediğim bir sahneydi. Hatta karakteri de ilk defa duyuyordum sonra oyuncu geldi ve bende işimi yaptım işaretli rolü oynadım. Sahne sonunda ryan oyuncuya teşekkür etti ve çocuk salondan ayrıldı bende yerime oturdum. Ryan ve dean gözlerini bana dikmişlerdi ve tebrikler chris ‘kurt hummel’ rolünü aldın demişlerdi. Anlayamamıştım öylece suratlarına bakıyordum kendi aralarında gülüyorlardı her ikisinin de çok eğlendiği her halinden belliydi. Birlikte yemek yemek üzere binadan ayrıldık ve restoran da bana her şeyi anlattılar. Asistanlık bahaneydi ryan beni daha yakından tanımak için beni yakınında tutmaya çalışmıştı. Bu sürede arkadaş olmuştuk ve ona lise hayatım, eşcinselliğim, ailem gibi konularda ettiğimiz sohbetlerle epey malzeme vermiştim. Bunlardan o kadar etkilenmişti ki benim için senaryodan başka bir rolü silip kurt hummel karakterini yazmıştı. Anlayacağın bu şekilde diziye dahil oldum.” Diyerek sözünü bitirdi. Darren’ın gözlerini bir an ondan ayırmadan hayran bir surat ifadesiyle onu izliyor olduğunu fark etmişti ama bu nedense artık onu rahatsız etmiyordu. Darren onun söylediği herşeyi zihnine kazımıştı ama hala anlam veremediği şeyler vardı.

-Flashback-

Dean onun chris’e olan hayranlığını biliyordu bu olanların içinde oda vardı ama bundan darren’a hiç bahsetmemişti. Gerçi Dean haklı olabilirdi darren ilk sezon çekimleri boyunca sürekli onu aramış chris hakkında sorular sormuş, hatta sette gizlice resimlerini bile çekmesini isteyecek kadar ileri gitmişti. Dean endişeleniyordu darren’ın heteroseksüel olduğuna emindi sonuçta senelerce birlikte okumuşlar üniversitede aynı odayı paylaşmışlardı. Üstelik darren’ın bir kız arkadaşı vardı. Tüm bu olanları tartınca dean bunun takıntılı bir fan ruh hali olduğuna karar vermiş ve üzerine düşmemişti. Ama kendi adına darren’ı bir adım geride bırakmayı da ihmal etmemişti ki ona her şeyden bahsetmemişti. İlk sezonun başlarında darren diziye girmek için o kadar inatçıydı ki dean’ı neredeyse bezdirmişti. Kadrolar artık belliydi ve başka rol alımı olmayacaktı en azından uzun bir süre. Buna rağmen darren her fırsatta isteğini dean’a hatırlatıyor ve birşeyler yapması için yalvarıyordu. Zaten bu nedenle şuan oynadığı blaine karakteri ortaya çıktığı anda darren’a referans sağlamış ve ryan’ı onu seçmelere tekrar alması için ikna etmişti. Ryan pek ihtimal vermediği için katılmasında bir sakınca görmemişti nasılsa deneyecekti ve olmayacak olması da çok önemli değildi. Seçmelerin yapıldığı gün birkaç kişi den sonra sıra darren’a gelmişti makyajı ve kostümü hazırdı darren salonda yerini aldı ve rolünü başarıyla oynadı. Ryan’ın gözleri açık kalmıştı. Daha önce darren’la tanışmıştı üstelik onun başka rolde ki seçmesinde de bizzat kendisi vardı ama şuan karşısında gördüğü adama inanamamıştı. Bu adam resmen bu rol için yaratılmıştı. Ryan acil bir toplantı halinde dean’ı aradı. Olan biteni anlattı ve darren’ın bu rol için uygun olup olmadığı konusunda ne düşündüğünü sordu. Dean dürüstçe olan biten her şeyi ryan’a anlattı. Ryan şaşkındı heteroseksüel bir erkek ve bu anlattıkları arasında bağlantı kuramıyordu. Evet o da chris’in muazzam güzelliği karşısında çok etkilenmişti ama o zaten eşcinseldi ve bir erkeği güzel bulması normaldi. Rolü darren’a verecekti ama öncelikle darren’la bu konu hakkında konuşmaya karar verdi. Birlikte bir yemek yemek için anlaştılar.

Ryan için chris çok değerliydi hem iyi bir arkadaş hem iyi bir oyuncu hem de iyi bir evlat gibiydi onun için. Bu yüzden biraz fazla histerik davransa da onu koruma içgüdüsüyle böyle bir şey yapıyordu. Sonuçta bu kişi chris’e bu kadar saplantılıysa bunun zararsız olduğuna emin olmadan onun chris’e ulaşmasına izin veremezdi. O gece birlikte bir yemek yediler. Darren’ın heyecanı her halinden belliydi ve ryan bunun üzerine gitmeye kararlıydı. Sonuçta en gizli sırlar stres anında ortaya dökülebilirdi. Şakayla karışık darren’a sataşmaya başladı “ diziye bir şekilde kendini dahil etmeyi başardın darren bu azmini neye borçluyuz?” diyerek gülümsedi. darren huzursuz bir şekilde yerinde kıpırdanmıştı bu sorunun biraz kinaye olduğu hissine kapılmıştı ve bu hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Bu durumdan kurtulmak ve gerginliği biraz olsun azaltmak için ryan’a karşı dürüst olmaya karar verdi, lafı dolandırmanın gereği yoktu. “ Dean ile konuşmuşsun anlaşılan” diye söze başladı ryan hain bir gülümsemeyle yüzüne bakıyordu devam etti “ bak bunun tuhaf geldiğini biliyorum ama beni de şu fan kitlelerinden biri sayamaz mısın? Chris’in oyunculuğunu beğeniyorum sonuçta herkesin dizide bir as karakteri olur öyle değil mi?” diyerek ryan’ın ikna olmasını umdu. Ama pekte öyle görünmüyordu ryan bunun ucunu bırakmayacaktı anlaşılan “aslına bakarsan olmaz. O bahsettiğin diziyi uzaktan izleyen ve buna dahil olmaya çalışmayan insanlar için geçerlidir. Sen se her şekilde chris’e yaklaşmanın bir yolunu arıyor gibisin. Bundan rahatsız değilim zira onun ne kadar çekici olduğunu kabul ediyorum ama eğer içinde hayranlık dışında bir şeyler varsa bana söylemelisin. Kız arkadaşının en iyi oyuncularımdan birini parçalamasını istemeyiz” diyerek şuh bir kahkaha patlattı. Darren’la uğraşmayı sevmişti ve anlaşılan durum darren için pek aynı değildi. Darren yüzünü ateşin bastığını fark etti utanmış mıydı yoksa kızmış mıydı emin değildi. Bu adam onun chris’e aşık olup olmadığını mı soruyordu dolaylı yoldan? Hemen buna bir son vermek istedi ve lafa atladı “ daha neler aklına neler geliyor böyle senin? Merak etme chris’e aşık falan değilim, bilmiyorsan söyleyeyim ben eşcinsel de değilim” kelimelerin ağzından tükürür gibi çıktığından emindi ve bu onu telaşlandırdı. Çünkü ryan eşcinseldi ve homofobik biri olmamasına rağmen öyle görünüp onu ya da bir başkasını kırmak istemezdi. Ryan’ın kızmış olduğu her halinden belliydi ve darren henüz aldığı rolü kaybetmek te istemiyordu. Tam ryan ağzını açacakken darren tekrar cümleye atlatı “ bak ben homofobik değilim gay bir erkek kardeşe sahibim ve çokça arkadaşımda var ama ben öyle değilim, bu rolü istiyorum ve evet chris’i bir oyuncu olarak idol kabul etmiş olabilirim ama lütfen bunun ardında başka bir şeyler arama” dedi ve gözlerini ryan’a dikti tepkisini merak ediyordu zira bu cümle biraz önce devirdiği çamı toparlamanın tek yolu olabilirdi. Ryan yüzü oldukça yumuşamış bir ifadeyle ona biraz eğildi “ anlaşılan pek şaka kaldıramıyoruz” dedi ve devam etti “ öyle olmadığına sevindim çünkü biliyorsun karakter kurt için bir rol modeli olacak bu da birlikte birçok sahneleri olacak demek. Tabiiii birde şu var ki blaine karakteri her ne kadar konuk rol olsa da zaman ne gösterir bilemeyiz kendini altından kalkamayacağın sahnelerle yüz yüze bulmak istemezsin” dedi. Anlaşılan ryan onu her şekilde sınıyordu. Darren’ın altından kalkamayacağı ne olabilirdi ki? Kendinden emin bir şekilde lafa atıldı ryan’ın ağzını kapatmak istiyordu “ inan bana altından kalkamayacağım bir durum olacağını sanmıyorum rol gereği bir erkekle sevgili olmak bile beni rahatsız etmez sonuçta ‘homofobik’ değilim” diyerek kelimenin üzerine bastığına emin oldu. Ryan için bu yeterliydi her ne kadar darren ona gıcık olmuş olsa da bunları chris’i düşündüğü için yapıyordu ve bunun ileride anlaşılacağına emindi. Ve emin olduğu başka şeylerde vardı…

Darren ve chris söyleyeceklerinin bitmiş olduğuna emin olduktan sonra birbirlerinin yüzlerine bakıyorlardı. Darren chris’in dış görüntüsü normale dönmüş gibi dursa da bundan emin olmak istiyordu. “ şimdi biraz olsun anlamışsındır beni sanırım seni korkuttuğum için tekrar özür dilerim” dedi ve chris’ten bir tepki bekledi. Beklediği tepki ufacık sıcak bir gülümseme olarak chris’in yüzünde belirmişti ve chris konuşmaya başladı “ aslına bakarsan biraz utandığımı söylemeliyim, aklıma genelde hep en kötü senaryolar gelir sanırım biraz depresifim “ dedi ve gülümsedi o an darren kendini tutamadı ve elini bir an için chris’in elinin üzerine attı “hayır değilsin, tepkin normaldi hatalı olan bendim. Yaptığın işe ve sana saygı duyuyorum chris ve iyi birer arkadaş olmayı umuyorum” dedi. Chris elinin üzerinde darren’ın elini hissedince ürperdi ama –tanrı aşkına çocuk arkadaş olmaya çalışıyor senin neyin var böyle- elini çekmenin kabalık olacağını düşünerek kendini engelledi. Saatine bakti ve geç olduğunu fark etti “artık kalksam iyi olur darren, gerçekten içtiğim en güzel kahve oldu teşekkür ederim “ dedi. Darren hızla yerinden kalktı “ anahtarlarımı alıp geliyorum bekle” dedi chris atılıp kolunu yakaladı. “lütfen bir taksi çağırır mısın? Gelmene gerek yok cidden ikimiz içinde stresli ve yorucu bir gündü” dedi gülümseyerek. Darren onu yalnız göndermek istememişti ama karşı çıkmadı “ peki nasıl istersen” dedi ve hemen telefonla bir taksi çağırdı. Kapının önünde kibarca vedalaştılar chris taksiye bindi kulaklığını taktı ve uzaklaştı. Darren sa olduğu yerde boşluğa bakıyordu. Nasıl bir gündü böyle ne kadar çok şey yaşanmıştı. Onu sapık sanan üçüncü insandı chris. Darren dean ve ryan’dan sonra bunun da yaşanmış olmasına inanamıyordu. Tam olarak sorunu neydi bunların bir insan birisine hayran olamaz mıydı? Ya da hayran olmak böyle bir şey miydi gerçekten?

 

Chris camdan dışarıyı izleyerek yoluna devam etti kulağındaki kulaklıkta hafif bir şarkı çalıyordu ve chris düşüncelerine daldı darren’la geçen her dakikanın bu kadar imkânsız olması normal miydi? Şimdi ne yapmalıydı heteroseksüel birine aşık olmuştu ve bu kişi kız arkadaşı olan bir hayranıydı…


	4. Chapter 4

Chris ve darren son yaşananlardan sonra birbirlerini tanımak için buldukları her fırsatı değerlendirmişlerdi. Arkadaşlıkları hızlı ve oldukça stresli başlamıştı ama ikisi de her şeyin en baştan konuşulmuş olmasından memnundu. Bu aralarında ki anlamsız gerginliğe son vermişti en azından. Tabi durum chris için o kadar basit değildi. Her şeyi öğrenmişti ama bu bir şeyi değiştirmiyordu darren’a aşık olmuştu. Bunun son derece uygunsuz olduğunun farkındaydı sonuçta gün içerisinde kendine de 237465393 defa söylediği gibi darren gay değildi ve chris kafasından bu düşünceyi atmalıydı. Darren chris’e olan hayranlığının artık sır olmadığını bildiği için chris’in yanında daha rahattı. Şakalaşıyor, bununla ilgili espiriler yapıyordu. Darren’ın ona bu kadar sıcak ve yakın davranması chris’in hoşuna gitse de işleri hiç kolaylaştırmıyordu. Sette olmadıkları zamanlar birlikte bir şeyler yapıyorlar, sıradan arkadaşlar gibi vakit geçiriyorlardı. Dolayısıyla set içinde birbirleriyle oldukça yakındılar ve bu etrafında gözünden kaçmamış olacaktı ki tam da chris’in beklediği tepki Lea’dan gelmekte gecikmemişti “ hayatım bakıyorum gerginliğini atmışsın üzerinden” diye onunla uğraşmaya başladı. Chris konunun açılmasını istemiyordu çünkü Lea’ya uzun süre yalan söyleyemeyeceğini biliyordu o yüzden geçiştirmek istedi “hmm evet sanırım” dedi ve önündeki tezgahta duran kahve makinasına elini uzatıp Lea’ya da ister misin anlamında boş fincan göstermişti. Tabi ki lea bununla kurtulamayacağı kadar akıllıydı “ tabi ki kahve iyi olur sonuçta uzun bir sohbet olacak gibi” diyerek chris’i kolundan yakaladığı gibi koltuğa sürükledi. Chris huzursuzca homurdandı setin ortak salonunda bu sohbeti yapmak istemiyordu. Sonuçta Lea’dan kaçamazdı tamam ama bunu başka birilerinin duymasını da istemiyordu. “Ne istiyorsun Lea Berry yine başladın mı ajanlığa” diye gözlerini devirdi chris. Bazen gerçekten karakteri gibi çekilmez ve inatçı olabiliyordu. Hele o allah vergisi merakı bazen herkesi çileden çıkarabiliyordu. Duyduğu Lea’yı kızdırmadığı gibi aksine hoşuna gitmişti sinsice chris’in yüzüne yaklaştı ve “ dökül bakalım colfer neler oluyor” dedi. Chris Lea’nın imasından rahatsız olmuştu “bir şey olduğu yok sadece arkadaşız, hem gerginlik yaratmamı söyleyen sen değil miydin? Yoksa geçen hafta çocuk hakkında bana brifing verende bir başkası mıydı?” diyerek önündeki dergilerden birini karıştırmaya başladı. “bana bak hummelfer bu numarayı herkes yer ama ben değil, gergin olmamandan bahsetmiyorum burada çocuğa yiyecekmiş gibi bakmandan bahsediyorum inan bana daha belirgin hale getiremezsin o bakışları” ve chris’e muzipçe göz kırptı. Chris olduğu yerde panikle kıpkırmızı oldu “öyle bir şey yapmıyorum berry kafandan senaryolar türetme sadece arkadaşız ve bende bir arkadaşa nasıl bakılır bilecek yaştayım” diye onu tersledi. Lea sonunda chris’in sabrını taşırdığını fark ederek durumu onun içinde net bir hale getirmeye karar verdi. “bu kadar sinirlenmen gerekmiyor hayatım, seni suçlamıyorum ki. Hem senin bir suçun yok kim kendisiyle o şekilde flört edilse o şekilde davranır, seni onun ne kadar dayanılmaz olduğuyla ilgili uyarmayı unutmuşum” yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yayarak chris’in tepkisini bekledi. Chris doğru mu duymuştu yoksa Lea ona Darren’ın onunla flört ettiğini mi söylemişti? Demek ki paranoyak değildi ya da bunları kafasından uydurmuyordu. Daha fazla dayanamadı ve her zaman ki düşünmeden konuşabilme gücünü kullandı “ kahretsin o kadar belli değilmi?” dedi ve yutkundu. “ahhaaa işte buu biliyordum chris farkında olduğunu biliyordum” Lea resmen üstüne atlamıştı chris gülmek ve ağlamak arasındaydı. “Bundan iyi bir şey gibi bahsetmekten vazgeç berry evet bunun sen ve ben farkındayız ama darren değil!” dedi bu sefer kafası karışan lea’ydı. “nasıl yani farkında değil? Neden farkında olmadan biriyle flört etsin ki? “ dedi. Chris konuyu yarısından anlatamayacağına karar verdi ve Lea’ya birkaç hafta önce olan olayı baştan sonuna eksiksiz bi şekilde anlattı.

Daha kelimeleri yeni bitmişti ki Lea koltuğun tepesine çıkıp bağırmaya başladı “Amaaann Tanrımm amann tanrımm chris evine gittin ve sana hayran olduğunu mu söyledi, bu mükemmel bir şey peki sen? Sende ona aşık olduğunu söyledinmi?” o koca gözlerini dikmiş chris’in suratına bakıyordu. Chris çileden çıkmıştı bu kız hiçmi onu dinlemiyordu? “tabiki söylemedim ve söyleyecekte değilim. Neyin var senin kulakların mı işitmiyor yoksa algıda mı seçicisin? Adam gay değil hatırladın mı bana eski sevgililerini falan sayan sendin Lea!” haklıydı Lea’nın suratı bulandı. “ e ne olacak şimdi? , kafam iyice karıştı” dedi ve gözlerini chris’e kilitledi. Chris’in dışarıdan eti yolunuyormuş gibi göründüğüne emindi. Hiçbir fikri yoktu chris’in. Bir süre sessizce birbirlerine baktılar. Lea bunun üzerinin örtülmesini istemiyordu ama biliyordu ki chris haklıydı adam gay değildi ve gelebilecekleri en uç noktaya tanıştıkları gün gelmişlerdi. Darren hayran olduğu biriyle çalıştığı için şanslıydı ama bu chris için işkenceden farksızdı. Lea onun moralini düzeltmek istedi “ boşver chris en azından sürekli kadroda değil konuk oyuncu bir süre kendini sıkarsın zaten gittikten sonra da sürekli görmezsen canın daha az yanar. Hem kim bilir belki de unutursun bile” dedi. Chris’in de aynını ummaktan başka şansı yoktu. Haklısın der gibi kafasını salladı konuşmaya başlayacaktı ki kapı açıldı ve darren resmen içeri atladı. “ berry hummel ne yapıyorsunuz bakalım? Dedikodu mu yapıyorsunuz yoksa? Resmen canım çıktı, bütün sahnelerde şarkı söyleyen ben olmak zorunda mıydım sanki, şarkı sahneleri çok vaktimi alıyor” dedi ve kendini chris’in yanına koltuğa attı ve devam etti “ set dışında geçireceğimiz zamanı yemelerinden hoşlanmıyorum” dedi. -Bunu chris’in yüzüne doğrumu söylemişti yoksa chris ve lea zamanla saplantılı hale mi gelmişti? – neyse ki chris ve lea’nın sırası gelmişti ve “makinada kahve var” diye darren’a göz kırparak uzaklaşmışlardı. 

Yaklaşık 3 saat sonra set bitmişti. Lea ve chris üzerlerini değiştirip setten çıktılar. Otopark ağzında vedalaşıp arabalarına yöneliyorlardı ki lea şiddetle chris’i sarstı. “aman tanrım chris, şuraya bak –chris’in arabasının olduğu yeri işaret ediyordu- darren mı o? Ne işi var burada 3 saat önce gitmiş olması gerekmiyor muydu?” dedi. Chris’in ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Lea haklıydı darren’ın çekimi saatler önce bitmişti. Üstelik sette de değildi. Neden geri gelmişti ki? “harika ben şimdi ne yapıcam? Hayat benimle uğraşmaktan vazgeç” diye söylendi ve aceleyle Lea’yı da arabasının yanına onunla birlikte sürükledi. Darren o öldürücü gülümsemesi suratında onlara bakıyordu. “ nerede kaldınız hava kararmaya başladı, sette yatacağınızı düşünmeye başlamıştım” dedi. Lea chris’in önüne atılarak kendini siper etmek istedi. “ işimiz uzun sürdü biz senin gibi sürekli şarkı söylemiyoruz anderson” diye gülmeye başladı. “ biri benim müzik kariyerimle alay mı ediyor yoksa” dedi darren lea bir anda taş kesilmişti. O hiç aklına gelmemişti lea sadece warblers’ın şarkı sahnelerinden bahsediyordu. “ afedersin darren ben ondan bahsetmiyordum” dedi ve o anda darren kahkahayı patlattı “ çok alıngansın berry şaka da mı yapmayalım” diye güldü ve değil mi der gibi gözlerini chris’e kilitledi. –bana bunu yapmaktan vazgeç dare- chris yine soğuk soğuk terlemeye balamıştı ki darren lafa atıldı. “Ee lea seni de biz mi bırakıyoruz yoksa araban var mı?” dedi. Chris ve lea bir an birbirlerine bakarak anlaşmak istediler ama çok geçti darren hemen lafa girmişti “ neyseki araban varmış prenses –başıyla lea’nın arabasının yerini işaret etti- hadi yarın görüşürüz” diyerek kibarca lea’yı başlarından savdı. Lea her ne kadar şok olmuş olsa da o an chris için yapabileceği bir şey olmadığının farkındaydı, chris’in sırtına yavaşça dokundu ve darren’a da başıyla selam verip arabasına doğru yol aldı. 

Chris şaşkın suratıyla darren’a bakıyordu biraz fazla tepkisiz kalmış olacaktı ki darren lafa atladı “ ee chris anahtarın mı yok, yoksa beni arabana almamak için mi bekliyorsun?” dedi kaşlarını havaya kaldırmış gülüyordu. Chris bir an anlayamadı sonra cebinden anahtarı çıkardı ve arabaya bindiler. Kabalık etmek istemiyordu ama ne olduğunu gerçekten anlayamamıştı. “ sen neden hala settesin saatler önce çekimlerin bitmemiş miydi?” dedi dayanamayarak chris. Darren bir an utanmıştı. Aslında tam olarak ne diyeceğini düşünmemişti de. “ özür dilerim yani merak ettim sadece” diye devam etti chris, darren halinden memnun bir halde gülüyordu “ dean arayıp ryan ile yemek yiyeceklerini söyledi, katılmak ister misin diye sordu bende senin de gelmenin iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüştüm” dedi. Chris şimdi anlamış ve biraz da rahatlamıştı. Yani darren 3 saat onu beklememişti. –hem neden beklesin ki saçmalama- “ee nereye gidiyoruz” diyebildi sadece darren uzandı ve chris’in gps’ine koordinatları girdi ve müzik açmaya başladı. Yola çıkmışlardı ama pek konuşmuyorlardı. Darren çalan şarkıyı mırıldanmakla meşguldü. Oldukça neşeli görünüyordu ve chris bunun sebebini anlayamamıştı. “peki neden hep birlikte yemek yiyoruz?” diye sordu darren’a dönerek. Darren çok sıradan bir cevap gibi söylemişti ağzından çıkanları “ ikisinin de sana ulaşmam için beni sınava tabi tuttuklarını düşünürsek birlikte yemek yemek eğlenceli olacaktır, masadaki herkes seni çok seviyor” dedi. – aman ne harika şimdi de beni sevdiğini mi ima etti bu?- anladığını belli etmeye çalışarak kafasını salladı ve yola döndü chris. Ryan’la arası oldukça iyiydi Dean’ı da sürekli görüyordu ve iyi birine benziyordu ama hiç ryan olmadan iletişimleri olmamıştı. Üstelik ryan ve dean arasında bir şeyler olduğuna dair dedikodular tüm seti dolduruyordu. Sürekli insanların dedikodularını ve en güncel magazin haberlerini almak için en kusursuz yer glee setiydi. Dean darren’la epey yakın arkadaştı bunu anlamıştı o yüzden onlara katılmasını istemeleri normaldi ama darren’ın onu da götürmek istemesi tuhaftı. Yani evet geçen hafta konuştukları düşünülürse herkesin aynı masada olması fikri güzeldi çünkü bir şekilde bağlantıları vardı ama çift olma ihtimalleri olan birilerinin yanına çift gibi gitmeleri hiç iyi bir fikir değildi. –yine başladın histerik davranmaya size çift gibi olduğunuzu düşündüren ne? Tanrı aşkına hiç mi normal erkek arkadaş edinmedin sen??- chris kafasını dağıtmaya çalıştı evet bu normal bir yemekti biraz sohbet edecekler bir şeyler yiyecekler ve kalkacaklardı ama zihninden geçen yine ağzına ulaşmamış olacak ki planlamadığı o şeyler yine ağzından dökülmüştü. “ neden kız arkadaşınla gitmiyorsun yemeğe yoksa aranız mı bozuk?” – ne ne ne neeee sanane kız arkadaşından tanrım kendini sanki kız arkadaşının yerine koymuş gibi kıyaslamalı bir cümle kurarken aklından ne geçiyor??- chris hemen dudağını ısırdı. ‘Şu ağızdan izinsiz çıkan kelimeleri geri almak için bir zaman makinesi yapılmalı’ diye düşündü. Darren’ın sırtının tam ortasından bir damla ter indi. Bu defa camı açmak için uzanan darren olmuştu. Buna ne cevap verecekti ki? Neden mia’yı değilde chris’i davet etmişti hiçbir fikri yoktu. Yüzü bir anda değişmişti ve chris bunu yaptığı için kendinden nefret etmişti. Bir şeyleri batırmadan kimse ile sohbet edemez miydi? Chris “darren üzgünüm öyle demek istememiştim, yani kız arkadaşın neden bizimle gelmiyor diyecektim” diye toparlamaya çalıştı. Darren az önceki konuşma hiç yaşanmamış gibi yüzünü düzeltmişti ve chris’i geçiştirdi “ o pek benim arkadaş toplantılarıma katılmaz bu şekilde yürüyen farklı bir ilişkimiz var “dedi. Chris daha fazla kurcalamak istemediğine karar verdi – ya da mia’dan bahsetmek istemediğine- ama bunun ne demek olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu, zihnini boşaltıp şuan bunu düşünmemeye çalıştı. Restoranın önüne gelmişlerdi. Chris arabayı park etti ve restorana yöneldiler.

İçeri yan yana girdiklerinde chris’in gözleri ryan’ı aradı, işte oradaydı heyecanla dean’a bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Bir anlık boşlukta gözü onlara temas etti ve yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade oluştu. Anlaşılan darren onlara da kendine yaptığı gibi sürpriz yapmıştı, chris’i beklemiyorlardı. Bu darren’ın hoşuna gitmişti çünkü birazda bilerek yapmıştı. Aslında asıl amacı dean’iin onu can çekiştirdiği zamanlardan intikamını almaktı.

Sonuçta artık arkadaşlardı ve saplantılı fan zamanları gerilerde kalmıştı. Bunu neden insanlara göstermek istediğini düşünmemişti bile. Asıl tuhaf olan darren’ın plansız yaptığı şeyin birçok şeye sebep olacağını bilmiyor olmasıydı. O gece ki yemeği ryan organize etmişti ve dean’den ona suç ortaklığı yapmasını istemiş, darren’ı davet ettirmişti. Ama şansa bak ki ryan bir taşla iki kuş vurmuş darren yanında chris’i de getirmişti. Ryan onları memnuniyetle ayakta karşıladı “chris, darren sizi birlikte görmek ne kadar güzel inanın çok mutlu oldum” diyerek chris’in boynuna atlamıştı. Chris ryan’ın bu tavrına alışıktı. Öyle ki onun için büyük bir iyilik yapmış ve kurt karakterini yaratmıştı bu da aralarında kopması zor kuvvetli bağlar yaratmıştı. Chris kendini ryan’dan kurtarır kurtarmaz kibarlıkla dean’ın elini sıktı. Yerlerine oturdukları andan itibaren dean’ın şüpheyle kendini izlediğini farketmişti chris ama buna bir anlam veremiyordu. Sonuçta dean onu severdi ya da en azından sevmemesi için bir sebep yoktu, bu güne kadar olan tüm karşılaşmaları iyi geçmişti. Ama bugün farklıydı. Masada sanki bir gerginlik vardı. Tuhaf olan onun aksine ryan’ın çok neşeli görünmesiydi. Darren’la şakalaşıyor sürekli gülüyordu ve yüzünde çok keyif aldığını gösteren bir surat ifadesi vardı. Yemeklerini sipariş edip beklemeye başladılar. O sırada sohbet koyulaşıyordu, darren aralarında ki samimiyete güvenerek dean’ın üzerine gidiyordu “ söyle bakalım dean sette duyduğumuz dedikodular ne kadar doğru? Patronumu mu ayartıyorsun?” dedi ryan ve dean küçük birer kahkaha koparmıştı ve darren devam etti “ hep güzel adamları kapmışsındır biliyorum ama bu defa hem güzel hem akıllı bir adam buldun anlaşılan” –kapmışsındır mı dedi o?- chris nedense ana konuya odaklanmak yerine kendine nem kapacak şeyler yaratmak ister gibi darren’ın cümlelerini elekten geçiriyordu. –sorunun ne senin kendine bahane yaratmaya mı çalışıyorsun?- chris konuşmanın dışında kaldığını hissederek dahil olmak istedi “ sizin adınıza çok sevindim” dedi ve gözlerini ryan’a dönerek ekledi “ ryan bakıyorum da çok hızlısın ama hızına ve hamlelerine bayıldım kesinlikle akıllısın” diyerek başını dean’a çevirdi. Ona iltifat etmişti ve kesinlikle gerginliği kaldırmak için kibar olmaya çabalıyordu. 

Bu arada yemekleri gelmişti ve kısa süren bir sessizliğin ardından ryan konuşmaya başlamıştı “ hayat nasıl gidiyor darren, çekimler falan memnun musun hayatından?” chris nedense bu cümlenin altında hain titreşimler hissediyordu ama tam olarak bağlantı kuramıyordu. Darren ağzındakini yutup kadehinden bir yudum aldı ve hemen cevapladı “ çok memnunum, aslına bakarsan biteceği için üzülmeye bile başladım” gözlerini chris’e döndü ve “herkese çok alıştım” diye cümlesini tamamladı. Anlaşılan chris’in buna alışması gerekiyordu bu darren’ın tarzıydı. Belli aralıklarla chris’i utandırmaktan zevk alıyordu. Chris’in bildiği bir şey daha vardı ki o da darren onunla bu kadar rahat flörtleşmeye devam ederse chris’in üzerine atlayacağıydı. – aklından geçenleri kontrol et colfer ve tekrar et ‘o gay değil, o gay değil, o gay değil..’- chris içinden geçirdiklerinin yüzüne yansımamış olmasını umarak yemeğine devam etti işte o anda ryan darren’a cevabını veriyordu “ üzülmene gerek yok darren seni alışkanlıklarından uzaklaştırmayı düşünmüyorum, aslına bakarsan bu gece seni buraya davet etmemizin sebebi de buydu, tebrik ederim dizide kalıcı karakter olarak atandın” doğrumu duyuyorlardı? Bir an neden olduklarını anlamadıkları bir şekilde chris’le göz göze geldiler. Darren’ın birkaç saniyelik bakışları chris’in midesinin kıpırdamasına sebep olmuştu ve bingo! Ryan ve dean bunu yakalamıştı. Ryan darren’ın cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden cümlesinin en zevkli kısmı olduğunu düşündüğü konuya gelmişti “yalnız size ufak süprizlerimiz var, hikayenin seyrini birazcık değiştiriyoruz.” “nasıl yani seyrini değiştiriyoruz” demişti chris. Bunu darren’ın sorması gerekiyordu ama chris ondan önce davranmıştı. “evet nasıl anlayamadım” diye onu tekrar etti darren. Bu defa dean büyük bir sevkle konuşmaya başladı “ sevgili dare artık akıl hocası değilsin, bir senedir yaptığın sapıklık girişimlerini göz önüne alarak sana bir iyilik daha yapmaya karar verdik ve tebrikler artık erkek arkadaşını tebrik edebilirsin –eliyle chris’i göstererek- kurt hummel” dedi. Chris ağzındaki şarabı önündeki tabağa doğru püskürdü. Tanrı aşkına böyle bir durum varsa bunu ryan’ın ağzından duymayı tercih ederdi. Üstelik chris başrollerden biriydi ve bunu bu akşam buraya darren tarafından sürüklenmese darren’dan sonra öğrenecekti. Darren şaşkınlıktan ve sevinçten oluşan dev gibi gülümsemesiyle sırıtırken chris kırgın bir ses tonuyla lafa atladı “ ryan bunu bana ne zaman söylemeyi planlıyordun?” dedi. Ryan bir an bulanık gözleriyle chris’e baktı tabi ki alınması normaldi. Çünkü dean ile bu konuşmayı planladıklarında chris’i hesaba katmamışlardı. Onların asıl amacı darren’ı korkutmaktı ya da en azından korkup korkmayacağına bakmaktı. Çünkü ryan gay olmayan bir erkeğin gay rolü oynadığı senaryoları hep sevmişti ve bu defa kendinin deneme şansı vardı. Ve darren’ın ne tepki vereceğini merak etmişti. Ama şuan sorun chris’in kızgın ve alınmış bir surat ifadesiyle ona bakıyor olmasıydı. Hızlı bir şekilde düşündü ve yumuşak bir tonda özür diler gibi chris’e döndü “ ah chris tabiki bunu ilk önce sana söyleyecektim ama hazır bu akşam sende buradasın ikinize birlikte sürpriz yapmak istemiştim üzgünüm” dedi. Chris ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Aslına bakarsa onun derdi aldığı haber ya da zamanı değil içeriğiydi. Darren’la sevgili olması demek ne demekti bunu az çok tahmin ediyordu ve onu endişelendiren kısmı buydu gay olmayan bir erkeğin – aman tanrım hem de DARREN’IN- onu öpmesi fikri tüylerinin diken diken olmasına sebep oluyordu. 

Ortamı biraz yumuşatmak amacıyla –ve heyecanını kontrol edemediği içinde olabilirdi tabi- darren lafa girmişti “ ryan gurur duydum bu harika bir haber demekki bunu kutluyoruz” diyerek kocaman gülümsemesini chris’e çevirmişti. ‘Sorunu ne bunun bu kadar rahat ya da bu kadar mutlu olmak zorunda mı?’ diye düşündü chris sonuçta bunun darren için daha tuhaf olması gerekmiyor muydu? Elbette chris’in bunları düşünmesinin sebebi darren’ın ryan ile en başta yaptığı konuşmanın içeriğinden haberdar olmamasıydı. Darren o zaman ryan’a homofobik olmadığını o kadar kararlı söylemişti ki ryan bunu mutlaka onun alehine kullanacaktı ve kullandı da. Ama ryan’ın emin olamadığı bir şey daha vardı gerçekten bu olan darren’ın alehine miydi? Çünkü hiç öyle durmuyordu. Defalarca dean’la bu konuyu konuşmuştu ve dean onun bir kız arkadaşı olduğunu ve 8 yıllık arkadaşlıkları boyunca darren’ın hiç böyle bir eğilimi olmadığını tekrarlayıp duruyordu. Madem dean bu kadar emindi o zaman bunu tartışmak anlamsızdı ama bu demek değildi ki tartışmasa da bunu deneyemezdi. Ryan bu zamana kadar çok fazla insanla tanışmış ve çalışmıştı ve emin olduğu bir şey vardı ki bu çocuk normal değildi ve bu hikâyede ki açık noktayı mutlaka tamamlayacaktı. Birkaç saat bu şekilde sohbet etmiş ve ileriki bölümler hakkında ryan’dan ufak ipuçları almışlardı. Herkes normale dönmüş sayılırdı en azından gerginlik dağılmıştı. Saatte epey ilerlemişti yavaş yavaş kalkma hazırlıkları yapıyorlardı. Ryan son kez konuşmaya başladı “ önümüzdeki 3 gün tatil yapın sonrasında çok hareketli bir haftaya gireceğiz. Pazartesi ilk sevgili sahnenizi çekeceğiz yarın text’lerinizi size ulaştırırım” demişti chris en azından birkaç gün darren’ı görmeden geçireceğine sevinmişti zira yüreği daha fazla heyecanı kaldıramayabilirdi kalktılar ve kapıya yöneldiler. Chris darren’ın arabası olmadığını hatırladı arabaya doğru uzaklaşırlarken ryan arkalarından seslendi “ çocuklar bu arada pazartesi günü tarihin en ateşli öpüşmesi olacak” dedi ve göz kırptı. – tamam herşey buraya kadar chris bu defa cidden bayılıyordu- anında dönüp darren’la birbirlerine baktılar..


	5. Chapter 5

Saatler gibi süren birkaç saniye birbirlerinin yüzüne baktılar. İkisi de oldukları yerde donakalmıştı. Chris hangisinin daha fazla kızardığını bilmiyordu, sadece gecenin karanlığında yüzündeki rengin seçilememesi için dua edebildi. Hiç konuşmadan arabaya bindiler, chris biran evel darren’ı evine bırakıp eve geçmek istiyordu zira ryan’ın söyledikleri beyninde resmen yapıp sönen bir pano halini almıştı. Birkaç dakika hiç konuşmadan yol aldılar ve chris’in korktuğu başına gelmişti darren konuşmaya başladı sesinde chris’in anlam veremediği bir heyecan vardı “ateşli derken neyi kastetti sence?” diye sordu. Aslında cevap oldukça basitti ama chris ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu kibarca anı geçiştirmek istedi “bilmiyorum” dedi ve konunun kapanması için dua etti. Ama darren’ı tanıyordu ve bu cevap onu asla tatmin etmeyecekti tekrar lafa atıldı “yani sıradan bir öpüşme olacak değil mi hani şu dudakların birkaç saniyeliğine birbirine değdiği?” dedi. –tanrım nesi var bu çocuğun neden bunun hakkında bu kadar hevesli?- “sanırım” diyebildi chris. Sesinin son derece gergin çıktığına emindi ve kahretsin ki darren bunu farketmiş ve nedense bu hoşuna gitmişti “ hadi ama chris bu kadar gerilecek bir şey yok, alt tarafı bir öpücük” ağzı kulaklarına varmış halde chris’e bakıyordu. Chris gözünü yoldan ayırmamaya özen gösterse de darren’ın yüzündeki o devasa gülümsemenin tınısını duyabiliyordu. “ gergin falan değilim bunu da nerden çıkardın” diye yalan söyledi anlaşılmamasını umarak ama darren bunun için fazla uyanıktı ve chris’le uğraşmaktan zevk alır gibi bir hali vardı. Darren chris’i konuşturamayacağına karar verince bu kez şansını iyice zorlamaya karar verdi “ korkma dudaklarımın tadı güzeldir, en azıdan bunu yeteri kadar duyacak kadar kızı öptüm” dedi ve bir kahkaha kopardı. –lanet olsun dudaklarımın tadı mı dedi o??- chris bir an direksiyonun kontrolü kaybetti ve sarsılmayla darren daha güçlü gülmeye başladı “owww chris sakin ol, yoksa tadına bakamadan ikimizi de öldüreceksin” dedi. Bu chris’in sabrını taşıran son damlaydı “ her zaman bu kadar ukala mısındır?” diye tersledi darren’ı. Darren sonunda alıngan bir sesle ileri gittiğini anladığını belli etmeye çalıştı “tamam özür dilerim gerginliğini azaltmaya çalışıyordum” dedi. Chris bu anlamsız konuşmanın bitmesini istese de bu şekilde sonlanmasını istemiyordu “ evet gerginim kabul ediyorum ama bunun seninle ilgisi yok –yani kısmen- sadece..mm.. ben henüz kimseyle öpüşmedim” dedi. –neden söyledin ki bunu chris tanrı aşkına o senin sır ortağın falan değil!!- darren duydukları karşısında şok olmuş gibiydi “woww chris özür dilerim bu aklıma gelmemişti, yani sen şimdi bu güne kadar hiç sevgilin olmadı mı yani kimseyle öpüşmedin mi yani ne bileyim hiç mi?” dedi ve chris’e dikkatle bakmaya başladı cevabı kadar tepkisini de merak ediyordu. “ hayır hiç” diyebildi sıkıntılı ve utanmış bir sesle chris. Darren onu utandırdığı için huzursuz olmuştu “ sorun değil cidden ben özür dilerim konunun bu kadar özele gireceğini düşünmemiştim” dedi. ‘bende’ diye düşündü chris gecenin bir yarısı otoyolda arabada darren’la bunları konuşacağını hayal etmemişti doğrusu. “önemli değil” diyerek konuyu kapattı. Neyse ki darren’ın evine yaklaşmışlardı ve bu konuşma sonunda kapanmıştı.

Darren huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı evine yaklaşmışlardı fakat bir tuhaflık vardı. Gündüz bile son derece durağan olan muhitte bir tuhaflık vardı neredeyse birçok evin ışığı açıktı ve insanlar pijamalarıyla sokaklardaydı. Darren sesleri dinlemek için yavaşça camı araladı ve o anda burunlarını bir yanık kokusu sardı daha ne oluyor diyemeden dumanlarla kaplı gri turuncu sokağı fark ettiler. “kahretsin chris bu benim sokağım” diye bağırdı darren ve arabadan atladı. Dumandan göz gözü görmüyordu ve iki kocaman itfaiye arabası ve birkaç polis arabası sokağı kapatmıştı. Darren hızla evine doğru koşarken chris’te arabayı öylece yolun ortasında bırakıp darren’ın arkasından koştu. 25 metre sonra darren’ı buldu kalabalık içinde ve o an fark etti darren’ın evinde yangın vardı ve darren içeri girmek için çabalıyordu ama görevliler onu dışarda tutmaya çalışıyordu. Chris çaresizce darren’ı arkasından yakaladı ve “ sakin ol lütfen, panik yapma” diyebildi o da en az darren kadar korkmuştu ama belli etmemesi gerekiyordu. Yarım saat sonra yangın tamamıyla söndürülmüştü. Sokak neredeyse boşaltılmıştı ve evden geriye pek bir şey de kalmamıştı. Darren kalan yıkıntılar arasında dolaşıyordu ve chris şaşkınlıktan ne yapması gerektiğini bilmediği için kaldırıma oturmuş onu seyrediyordu. Onu bu halde bırakıp gidemezdi ama ne yapması gerektiği hakkında da pek fikri yoktu. Bir süre sonra darren yanına geldi ve oda kaldırıma oturdu. “şimdi ne yapacağım ben herşeyim buradaydı, yangının elektrik kontağından çıktığını söylüyorlar, sigorta tüm zararımı karşılayacakmış” dedi chris onu teselli etmek istiyordu “ tamam o zaman sorun yok en azından kaybettiklerini yerine koyabilirsin yani zamanla” diye darren’ın kolunu sıvazladı. Ama asıl unuttuğu bişey vardı şimdi ne olacaktı? “peki şimdi ne yapıcam ben bu saatte nereye gideceğim?” dedi darren ve gözlerini evinin enkazına kilitledi. Chris bir şey yapmak istiyordu ama aklına çözüm gelmiyordu saat gecenin ikisiydi ve aklına ilk kız arkadaşı gelmişti neydi adı mira yok mia ya da onun gibi bir şeydi “ kız arkadaşın, istersen seni ona bırakabilirim” dedi. Bunun iyi bir fikir olması gerekiyordu ama nedense darren’ın yüzü bir anda kasıldı “ hayır” diyebilmişti sadece sonra bunun anlamsız olduğuna karar verdi ve devam etti “ biraz aramız bozuk ve şuan onu görmek iyi bir fikir değil” dedi. Chris yapılacak pek bir şey olmadığına karar verdi onu kedi gibi sokakta bırakacak değildi, maddi durumu hakkında da bilgi sahibi değildi bu yüzden bir otel de öneremezdi, para teklif etmesi de son derece uygunsuz olurdu. Tek çaresi vardı “hadi kalk bakalım o zaman yolumuz uzun” dedi ve darren’ı kolundan kavradı. Darren şaşkınlıkla yüzüne bakıyordu “ nereye” diyebildi ve chris yine düşünmeden pat diye lafa atladı “tabi ki bana gidiyoruz seni burada bırakamam ya” dedi. Darren bunun uygunsuz olacağını düşünse de başka çaresi yoktu ve minnetle chris’in yüzüne baktı “ çok üzgünüm chris seni buna mecbur bırakmak istemezdim gerçekten ama şuan pek alternatifim de yok açıkçası” dedi. Chris gerçekten onun için üzülmüştü ve ona acımış gibi görünmek istemiyordu. Sonuçta arkadaşlardı ve bu gayet doğal olarak yapılması gereken şeydi. “ beni hiçbir şeye mecbur bırakmıyorsun, hadi çıkar bunu aklından ikimizin de iyi bir duş ve dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var ne yapacağımızı yarın konuşuruz” dedi ve arabaya yöneldiler.

 

Eve vardıklarında ikisi de son derece yorgundu. Gerçekten birlikte oldukları her gün bu kadar yoğun geçmek zorunda mıydı? Chris’in stresten başı ağrımaya başlamıştı bile ve darren’ın yüzünden ne kadar berbat bir halde olduğunu anlıyordu. Darren’ı oturma odasında bırakıp giymesi için odasından temiz kıyafetleri aldı ve yatak yapması için gerekenleri alıp misafir odasına gitti. Salona geldiğinde darren’ın boş pencereye doğru daldığını fark etti. Elindekileri bir kenara bırakıp yanına oturdu “ biraz daha iyi misin? Epey yorucu bir gün oldu “ dedi. Darren onun geldiğini fark etmemiş gibi bir anlık şaşkınlıkla ona döndü ve sorusuna cevap verdi “ evet, kendimi korkunç hissediyorum.” Dedi. Chris günün yorgunluğunu üzerlerinden atmanın iyi bir yolu olduğunu düşünerek darren’a “ odanda bir banyo var istersen ılık bir duş al iyi gelir bende bu arada bize kahve hazırlıyayım uyumak istemezsen biraz sohbet edebiliriz nasılsa yarın tatiliz” dedi. Bu fikir darren’a oldukça makul gelmişti zira şuan bu kafayla uyuyabileceğini sanmıyordu. Kalkıp kibarca teşekkür ederek duş almak için odasına yöneldi. Chris’te hemen makinaya kahveyi koydu ve duş almak için odasına gitti. Yarım saat sonra ikisi de salondaydı. Chris darren’ı beklerken çok sevdiği müzik arşivinden sakin bir şeyler seçip çalmaya başlamıştı ve ışıkları biraz kısıp genelde kitap kurken kullandığı abajurunu açmıştı. Darren salona geldiğinde mekânın ne kadar huzurlu olduğunu düşündü ve bir an şuan mia’nın yanında olmadığına şükretti burası kesinlikle tam da olmak istediği yerdi. Chris darren’ın geldiğini görünce kalkıp kahvelerini hazırladı ve darren’ın yanına koltuğa yerleşti. İlk gözüne çarpan darren’ın üzerinde gördüğü pijamalarıydı neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bu gözüne çok sevimli görünmüştü. Genelde evinde Lea dışında misafir ağırlamazdı ama darren’ın onun kıyafetlerini giyiyor olması chris’in yüzünü gülümsetmişti. Darren chris’in gülümsemesini fark etti ve bir an için komik olduğunu düşündü “ çok mu kötü olmuş” diye gülümsedi. chris “aksine çok sevimli olmuş hatta biraz bana bile benzemişsin “ dedi. Hala dikkatle darren’ı süzüyordu yorgun yüz hatlarına kıvırcık ve ıslak muhteşem saçlarına ve onun üzerinde bol duran tişörtün darren’ı ne kadar iyi sardığına bakıyordu. Darren chris’in gözlerini üzerinde yeniden hissettiğinde hafifçe kızardı ve her zamanki gibi tepkisiz kalamazdı “ ne var? Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?” deyivermişti. Chris ona ne kadar uzun süre baktığını o an farketti bir anda yüzü alevler içinde yanıyordu bir şey söylemesi gerekti -ama neee??- “yok bir şey cidden, sadece çok sevimlisin” dedi –kahretsinnnn o çeneni kapalı tutmayı öğrenmek zorundasın- darren bir anda ufak –seksi olduğunu daha önce söylemiş miydi?- bir kahkaha attı “ senin kadar değilim ama teşekkür ederim” dedi. –evet işte yine başlıyoruz- chris iyice utanmıştı panikle hemen kahvesine uzandı kocaman bir yudum aldı o anda darren hafifçe ona uzandı ve fısıltı şeklinde belki de hiç söylememesi gereken şeylerden birini söyledi “ cidden seni nasıl bu zamana kadar öpmediklerini anlamıyorum” dedi. Ve bu chris’in birkaç saniye önce yaptığı paniğin neredeyse on kat üzerindeydi duyduklarını daha tam anlayamadan bütün kasları gevşedi ve elindeki fincan aniden darren’ın üzerine doğru devrildi. “agghh” diye sesle inledi darren. “ aman tanrım dare çok üzgünüm iyi misin?” diye bir anda darren’a doğru bir hamle yaptı chris neyse ki darren iyiydi biraz yanmıştı ama sohbet ederlerken kahveler biraz soğumuştu ki sadece bir anlık sıcağın şokuyla çığlığı basmıştı. “iyiyim, iyiyim sadece biraz korktum neyse ki çok sıcak değilmiş” dedi ve hızlı bir hareketle üzerindeki ıslak tişörtü çıkardı. Chris olduğu yerde donakalmıştı. – darren criss salonumda ve çıplakk amaaaannn tanrımmm- öylece darren’ın suratına bakıyordu ve darren bunun farkındaydı chris’e saatler gibi gelen bir süre darren’ı izledi ve darren’ın yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyi farkettiği an arkasını dönüp fırladı “ sana hemen yeni bir tişört getireyim darren ben üzgünüm ger..” lafını bitirememişti chris, darren bir anda onu kolundan yakalamış ve kendine çevirmişti aralarında neredeyse birkaç mm kalmıştı ve chris kalbinin durduğunu hissetti ne oluyor böyle diye düşünmesine fırsat kalmadan darren’ın dudakları chris’in titreyen dudaklarına kapandı..


	6. Chapter 6

İkisinin de yer ayaklarının altından kaymıştı. Chris heyecandan tam olarak ne olduğunu düşünemeyecek durumdaydı darren criss salonunda çıplaktı ve chris onun kollarındaydı olanları düşünmeye çalıştı üstelik chris ne olduğunu anlamasına fırsat kalmayacak bir sürede darren’ın sıcak tenini ve yumuşak dudaklarını dudaklarında hissetmişti. Bu neredeyse birkaç saniyelik bir andı. Darren yavaşça dudaklarını chris’ten çekerek bir adım uzaklaştı. Bunu planlamamıştı. Aslına bakarsa tam olarak neden böyle bir şey yaptığı hakkında da fikri yoktu darren’ın. Bir an panikten midesinin bulandığını hissetti her ne kadar bakmaya korksa da gözleri karşısındaki muazzam mavilere kitlendi. Bir tepki bekliyordu chris’in konuşmasını, soru sormasını yada ona vurmasını herhangi bir şey.. ama olmadı, chris şok içinde gözleri kocaman açılmış halde darren’a bakıyordu ama konuşacak cesareti bulamıyordu daha doğrusu ağzını açmaya çalıştı ancak ne söylemesi gerek bilmiyordu. Hızla arkasını döndü ve odasına doğru koştu ardından kapıyı kapattı ve kendini yatağa bıraktı. Darren salonun ortasında öylece kalmıştı.

Chris gözlerini tavana dikmiş nefes bile aldığından emin olamadan öylece yatıyordu ve gözyaşları bir anda sıcak yüzüne aktı. Az önce ne olduğunu biliyordu ama anlam veremiyordu. Darren onu öpmüştü –ama neden?- bu beklenmedik bir öpücüktü darren’ın dudakları sıcaktı ve nefesi misk gibi kokuyordu, ona usulca yaklaşmış ve neredeyse şevkatli denebilecek bir şekilde dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırmıştı. Bu tam olarak bir öpücük sayılabilir miydi emin değildi daha çok küçük bir dokunuş gibiydi ama chris’in emin olduğu bir şey vardı bu onun için ilkti, hem öpücük hem bu his kesinlikle yeniydi. Yaklaşık bir saat boyunca sessizce ağladı, bir şey yapmalıydı evde ölüm gibi bir sessizlik vardı. Odasına girdikten beş dakika sonra darren’ın odasının kapısının kapanma sesini duyduğunu biliyordu. Belki de gidip onunla konuşmalıydı. Bunun ne olduğunu, neden böyle bir şey yaptığını falan sormalıydı emin değildi ama cesaret de edemiyordu zaten. Yatağında sessizce ağlayarak uzandı, sabahın ilk ışıklarına kadar gözlerini neredeyse kırpmamıştı ve güneşin doğmasıyla birlikte chris’in gözleri kapandı. 

Darren resmen koşarak odasına gelmiş ve kapıyı ardından sıkıca kapatmıştı. Az önce olan şeyin nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu chris’i öpmüştü evet emindi o chris’i öpmüştü. Bunu neden yapmıştı –tanrı aşkına aklından ne geçiyordu??- sinir ve heyecan karışımı duygular vücudunu sarmıştı. Vücudunun her santiminin titrediğine emindi ve elleri karıncalanmaya başlamıştı. Üstelik her ne olduysa o an orada kalmıştı. Chris hiçbir tepki vermemiş onu öylece orada bırakmıştı. Ne bir soru sormuş nede bir şey söylemişti. Gecenin bir yarısı kendi evinde chris’i öpmüştü üstelik yarı çıplaktı ve chris ona yardımcı olmak için evini açmıştı. Darren zihnine dolan fikirler yüzünden delirmek üzereydi kaçıp gitmek istedi bir an önce orayı terk etmek, şuan güvenli bölgedeydi ama sabah chris’le yüz yüze gelmek zorunda kalacaktı ve ona ne demesi gerektiğini ya da nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Üstelik hiçbir yere de gidemezdi, gidecek başka yeride yoktu. Odasından yavaşça çıktı ve chris’in kapısının önüne geldiğinde sessizce kapıdan içeriyi dinlemeye çalıştı. Eğer chris uyanıksa onunla konuşabilir ve bir şekilde her şeyi düzeltebilirdi. Ev derin bir sessizlik ve karanlık içindeydi chris’in odasından belli belirsiz nefes alma sesleri duyuyordu ve darren o an bunun ne olduğunu anladı. Chris ağlıyordu! Darren tüm duvarların üzerine geldiğini hissetti ve sinirden titreyen vücudu olduğu yere kapının dibine yığılıp kaldı. O sahne zihninden binlerce defa geçti durdu ‘birkaç saniye süren bir öpücük şehvetli ya da aşk içermiyordu’ diye düşündü darren ‘daha çok sevdiğimiz bir arkadaşı yada küçük kardeşimizi sevgiyle öpmek gibiydi’ diye düşündü ya da en azından böyle olduğuna inanmak istiyordu. Ne kadar olduğunu bilmediği bir süre kapının yanındaki duvara dayalı şekilde yerde oturdu ve chris’i dinlemeye devam etti ve orada öylece uykuya daldı.

İlk uyanan chris oldu yatağında söyle bir doğruldu ve akşam olanların bir rüya olup olmadığının algısına varmaya çalıştı. Ne yazık ki rüya değildi ve chris yatağına sertçe geri attı kendini. Son bir kez düşündü ve bu konu hakkında konuşmak istemediğine karar verdi. Yaşanmamış gibi davranacaktı çünkü darren’ı seviyordu ve biliyordu ki bunu konuşmak hiçbir şeyi daha iyi bir hale sokmayacaktı. Yatağından kalktı ve elini yüzünü yıkamak için banyosuna doğru yol aldı. İçeriden gelen sesler ile darren yerinden sıçradı. Sırtı tutulmuştu ve chris’in onu orada bulmasının durumu daha da garip bir görüntüye sokacağını biliyordu telaşla odasına doğru koşar adım kaçtı. Elini yüzünü yıkadı ve üzerini değişti. Birazdan olacak her şeye hazırlıklıydı ve kesinlikle chris’e dürüst olacaktı odadan çıkıp salona doğru uzandı.

Darren salona girdiğinde gözleri chris’i aradı ama yoktu sonra burnuna gelen kahve kokusundan chris’in mutfakta olduğunu anladı ve ufak koridoru geçip mutfak kapısından kafasını uzattı “günaydın” dedi çekimser ve neredeyse kısık çıkmış bir sesle. “günaydın” dedi chris neredeyse hiç tereddüt etmeden ve sıradan bir sesle. “kahvaltı yapmak için çıkmak ister misin, hem birkaç kıyafette almalıyım” dedi darren. Chris hafifçe başıyla onayladı zaten daha fazla baş başa kalmamaları fikri son derece makuldü. Chris uzanıp kahve makinasını kapattı tezgâhtaki yarısını içmiş olduğu kahve fincanını da lavaboya bıraktı ve mutfaktan çıktılar. 

Hava çok güzeldi, “güneşli ve sakin bir tatil sabahı” dedi darren sohbet etmeye ve gerginliğin nabzını ölçmeye çabaladığı her halinden belliydi. Chris onun bu durumunu fark etmişti ve hala fikri değişmemişti hiçbir şey yaşanmamış gibi davranmaya devam edecekti. “evet, hatta hava epey sıcak bile sayılır, belki de açık bir yerde kahvaltı etmeliyiz alışveriş merkezinin dışında hoş kafeler var” dedi. Darren chris’in ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı, neden böyle davrandığına anlam verememişti. Her ne kadar ne söyleyeceğini bilemese de hiçbir şey yaşanmamış gibi davranamazdı ama şuan konuyu açmak onu dün gece yaptığı şey konusunda daha fazla suçlu konuma düşürmekten başka işe yaramazdı çaresizce ‘peki’ dedi içinden ‘nasıl istiyorsan öyle oynayalım’ “olur benim için uygun “ dedi ve neredeyse hiç konuşmadan alışveriş merkezine kadar yürüdüler.

Kahvaltı etmek için gözlerine güzel görünen bir kafeye oturdular. Bir süre açık havada sessizce yürümek ikisine de iyi gelmişti. En azından artık gergin hissetmiyorlardı ve havadan sudan konuşmaya başladılar. Darren yumurtadan hiç hoşlanmazdı, gözlerini chris’in yumurtasına dikmiş tuhaf tuhaf bakıyordu. Bu chris’e komik geldi ve ortamı biraz yumuşatmak için konuşmaya başladı “ tanıyor muydun” dedi yumurtayı işaret ederek “aranızda ciddi sorunlar vardı sanırım istersen konuşmanız için sizi baş başa bırakabilirim”. Darren sesli bir kahkaha attı “hayır teşekkür ederim konuşulacak bir şey yok sadece birbirimizden pek hoşlanmazdık ama sonunun böyle olmasına üzüldüm” dedi hafifçe kızarmış tarafını işaret ederek. İkisi de gülmeye başladılar. Bu çocuğun bu ruh halini seviyordu chris her zaman komik ve hayata umursamaz bir tavrı vardı ve ne yaparsa yapsın ona kızamamasına sebep olan o öldürücü yavru köpek bakışları. J darren’da benzer şeyler düşünüyordu o an gerçekten hayatında chris kadar sevimli birini görmemişti ve onun yanında olmak insana huzur veriyordu. Chris konuşmaya devam etti “ dün evin yandı ve sen bir kısmı yanmış yumurtama hakaret mi ediyorsun “ dedi darren’ın altta kalmaya niyeti yoktu “ en azından benim kalacak bir yerim var ve sanırım midende olmaktansa evinde kaldığım için sana ondan daha derin bir minnet duyuyorum “ dedi. Tekrar sesli şekilde güldüler. Birlikte geçirdikleri vakitleri seviyordu chris darren’ın yanında son derece rahattı üstelik içinde bulundukları durum ne kadar tuhaf olsa da ikisi de bunu umursamıyor gibiydi. Birlikte olmaları yeterliymiş gibi hissettiriyordu bu duygu. Darren chris’in yüzünü incelemeye devam etti aralarındaki şey her neyse o enerjiyi seviyordu ve bunu kaybetmemek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapacağını düşündü bir an ve bunu bir şekilde chris’in de hissettiğinden emin olmak istedi “ herşey için teşekkür ederim chris, benim için çok değerlisin ve bunu bilmeni istiyorum.” Dedi chris utanmıştı ama darren’ın ne demek istediğini biliyordu ve kibarca başıyla onayladı.

Kahvaltılarını bitirip alışveriş merkezine girdiler. Darren kendisine bir süre yetecek kadar kıyafet alışverişi yaparken chris’te birkaç kitap, dergi, cd gibi şeyler almıştı. Bu konu hakkında hiç konuşmamış olmalarına rağmen darren chris’in evinden gitmesi gerektiğini düşünmemişti zaten chris’te hiç darren gitmeliymiş gibi düşünmemişti ve tuhaf gelse de içten içe bunun olmasını da istememişti. “ buzdolabı için alışveriş yapmalıyız yoksa açlıktan koltukları yemeye başlayacağız” dedi chris “ lütfen koltuklar o kadar rahat ki yemeden önce bana haber verirsen onları kurtarmak için sana yemek yapabilirim” dedi darren ve gülerek kendilerini markete attılar. Mutfak alışverişi, birkaç temizlik malzemesi ve darren için bakım ürünleri aldıktan sonra marketten çıktılar. Planlamadıkları halde neredeyse 2 haftalık alışveriş yapmışlardı ve bunları eve kadar taşımaları imkânsızdı. Hemen bir taksi çağırdılar eşyaları yüklediler ve evin yolunu tuttular.

Eşyaları yerleştirdikten sonra ikisi de bitkin bir halde kendilerini koltuğa attılar. Neredeyse akşam olacaktı ve tüm günü ayakta geçirmişlerdi. Chris aldığı cdlerden birini ses sistemine taktı ve dergilerini kitaplığa yerleştirmeye başladı. Darren’da üzerini değiştirmiş yeni eşofmanlarının içinde tam uyku modunu almış chris’i izliyordu. “ev konusunda ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun darren aklında bir plan varmı?” dedi chris, darren yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı chris haklıydı sonsuza kadar burada kalamazdı ve belli ki ondan rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı “ üzgünüm chris haklısın bir şey yapmalıyım ama tam olarak ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum sanırım yarın hemen kendime yeni bir daire ve eşyalar bakacağım” dedi. Chris hemen lafa girişti darren onu yanlış anlamıştı “ hayır, hayır o anlamda söylemedim lütfen yanlış anlama burada olmandan son derece memnunum aksine belki burada bir süre daha kalmak istersin diye sormuştum” dedi. – neee burada bir süre daha kalmak mı? Sen aklını mı kaçırdın yan yana kaldığınız ilk akşam ne olduğunu unutuyor musun sen!!- chris yine hesapsızca konuşmuştu ama bu defa söylediklerini umursamıyordu çünkü bu iyi bir fikir olabilirdi sonuçta darren varken güzel vakit geçiriyordu ve çok uzun süredir yalnız kalmaktan artık sıkılmıştı. Darren derin bir nefes aldı bu duydukları içini ısıtmıştı çünkü şuan yeni bir ev bulmak ve yerleştirmek fikri ona korkunç derecede zahmetli geliyordu ve bunu yapacak enerjiyi kendinde bulamıyordu. Tabi chris’le olmakta bu zamana kadar belki de en huzurlu olduğu anları yaşamasına sebep olmuştu tabi ki istisnalar hariç. “teşekkür ederim chris gerçekten çok isterim, çünkü şuan için tüm bunlarla uğraşmak istemiyorum. Hem zaten istesem de o kadar kolay olmayacağına eminim, bir süre seninle ev arkadaşı olmak benim için şuan ihtiyacım olandan fazlası bile “ dedi. Birbirlerine gülümsediler. İkisi de bakışlarıyla anlaşmıştı. Darren artık chris’le kalacaktı en azından bir süre işleri yoluna koyana kadar. “peki öyleyse yarın çıkıp sana alış veriş yapmalıyız kısa zamanda eksiklerini tamamlarız, evinize hoşgeldiniz bay criss” dedi ve muzipçe elini uzattı chris. Chris’in bu halleri darren’ın hoşuna gidiyordu “ çok naziksiniz bay colfer “ dedi darren ve nazikçe chris’in elini sıktı. Bir süre daha müzik dinlediler, bu güzel ambiyansı bozan şey chris’in midesinden gelen guruldama sesiydi saat neredeyse 7 ye geliyordu ve hava kararmıştı. Darren küçük bir kahkahayla yerinden kalktı “ sanırım bay yumurta son çırpınışlarını tamamladı ve bu onun sinyaliydi” dedi. Chris bu yumurta sohbetinden epey hoşlanmıştı oda gülmeye başladı ama darren’a onunla uğraşmak ne demek gösterecekti “ peki o zaman artık pekte misafir olmayan ev arkadaşım zahmet olmazsa kalkta yemek yapalım yoksa gözlerimi oturduğun koltuktan alamayacağım” dedi. İkisi de bir anda kızardılar aslında chris’in ne demek istediği basitti koltuğu yemekten bahsediyordu ve ikisi de bunu biliyorlardı ama nedense bu ikisinin de kulağına öyle gelmemişti. Aralarında ki bu tuhaf sohbeti bitirmek istercesine ikisi de mutfağa yöneldiler. Körili tavuk ve fırın patates hazırladılar ve sohbet etmek için bir şişe şarap açıp salona kuruldular.

 

Yine o çok sevdiği abajurun ışığında güzel bir müzik açıp koltuklarına yerleştiler. Hem yemeklerini yiyor hem de sohbet ediyorlardı. Konu nasıl olduysa ikisinin de özel hayatlarına gelmişti. Chris birkaç defadır darren’ın kız arkadaşının bahsi açıldığında gerildiğini fark ediyordu ama bunun nedenini sormak için hiç fırsatı olmamıştı. Tabi ki şuan tam zamanıydı “ ee darren bana kız arkadaşından bahset neydi adı, nasıl gidiyor aşk?” dedi. Ve işte yine olmuştu darren’ın yüzünden o huzursuz dalgalanma geçmişti ama chris bu defa üstüne gitmeye kararlıydı. Darren isteksizce lafa başladı “ iyi sayılır yani her şey yolunda” diye kestirip attı. Ama chris istediği cevabı alamamıştı ve bunu öğrenmeye kararlıydı “ hadi ama dare bu kadar mı yani? herşey yolunda?” dedi ve darren’a hadi ama bakışını attı. Darren kadehinden büyük bir yudum aldı ve kaçamayacağını anladı. Hem zaten bunu daha fazla saklamasının da pek mantığı yoktu eğer chris’le aynı evde yaşayacaksa dürüst olmak zorundaydı. “ şey bu biraz karmaşık bir konu chris” dedi chris devam et der gibi başıyla onayladı ve kadehinden bir yudum alarak darren’ı dinlemeye başladı. “ biz yaklaşık 1.5 senedir birlikteyiz, mia’da benim gibi müzikle uğraşıyor. Babalarımız eski arkadaş üniversite zamanlarından ve yaklaşık 6 yıldır birikte bir avukatlık şirketi yönetiyorlar.” Chris dikkatle dinliyor arada başıyla dinlediğini belli edercesine tepki veriyordu. “ mia ile 1.5 yıl önce çıkmaya başladık ben henüz albüm hazırlıklarımı yapıyordum ve onun da bir müzik grubu vardı. Beste yapmam da epey yardımcı oldu. Bu sırada ailece de görüşüyorduk tabi. Aslında önceleri iyi arkadaştık diyebilirim. Bu arada babamın ufak tefek maddi sıkıntıları vardı ve bir defa kalp krizi geçirdi ama ailece ve mia’nın ailesi sayesinde bu sıkıntıları zamanla birlikte bir arada olarak atlattık. Bu zamanlarda mia ile yakınlaştık, onu da ailem kadar sık görüyordum.” Dedi ve yutkundu ağzı kurumuştu, üstelik sanki daha da geriliyormuş gibi bir hali vardı ve chris buna hala anlam veremiyordu. Darren devam etti “ albüm yapmaya karar verdiğimde bana birçok konuda yardım etti hatta bir kısmını birlikte yaptık diyebilirim. O zamanlar yapımcı bulmada biraz sıkıntı yaşıyordum ve mia bana referans oldu bu sayede onun şirketinden albümümü çıkarttık. Tabi bu arada albümün çıkması için şirketle bir anlaşma imzaladık. Onun grubunun turnelerinde bende sahne alacaktım ve bu iki taraf içinde iyi bir reklam olacaktı. Aynı zamanda bu sayede sevgili olduğumuz ışık hızıyla medyaya yayıldı. Albümüm başarılı olmuştu ve ilişkimizde şirkete magazinde epey malzeme çıkarmıştı. Tabi ki yapımcı bunu fırsat bilerek sonraki 3 albüm için ikimizle de kontrat yapmak istedi. Ve bu o zamanlar gayet mantıklı bir fikir gibi gelmişti. Bir düzen kurmuştum ve istediğim her şey tıkırında işliyordu. Yapımcının istediği gibi kontratı yaptık. Yaklaşık 6 ay kadar bir süre her şey sıkıntısız ilerledi. Ama mia ile sorunlarımız vardı anlaşamıyorduk, sürekli kavga eder olmuştuk dahası” – büyük bir yudum daha aldı- “ artık ona âşık değildim ve bunu ona da söyledim” dedi darren. Chris şaşırmıştı, pek böyle bir hikaye beklemiyordu açıkçası. Sıradan ilişki sorunları bekliyordu ama bu biraz farklıydı. Üstelik darren’ın suratının aldığı hale bakılırsa hikaye daha bitmemişti. Ve darren kaldığı yerden anlatmaya başladı “ mia bunu duyunca çıldırdı, tek düşündüğü itibarı ve albümüydü. Ayrılmak istiyordum ve o bunu kabul etmedi zaten kontratımız olduğu için 3 sene boyunca ayrılamazdık en azından bunu medyadan saklamak zorundaydık” dedi. Chris bir an sebebini bilmediği bir rahatlama hissiyle doldu. Darren mia’yı sevmiyordu ve bunu chris’e söylemişti. Tabi ki hala bir sorun vardı bu darren’ın gay olmadığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Chris aklındaki düşüncelerden kurtuldu ve darren’ı dinlemeye devam etti. “ bu olaylar zamanla şirketimize kadar yansıdı kontratı fes etmek için elimden geleni yaptım ama bir faydası olmadı çünkü mia için durum daha farklıydı ben bir albüm yapmıştım ve son derece başarılıydı ama onun grubunun dağılma durumu vardı kendi aralarında ki sıkıntıları performanslarını da etkiliyordu ve mia’nın benimle olan reklamı neredeyse elinde kalan tek şeydi. Üstelik mia ona yardımcı olmayacağım taktirde olayı ailelere kadar götüreceğini bir tehtit gibi söyleyip duruyordu ve benim son istediğim ailemin bir kez daha bu sefer benim yüzümden sıkıntılı günler geçirmesiydi. Bu yüzden anlaştık birlikte görünmemiz gerektiği gibi görünüyoruz ve her şeyi medyadan gizli tutuyoruz ama ayrıldık. Tabi ki bunun içinde mia’nın tek şartı vardı her şey bitene kadar ikimizin de düzenli ilişkisi olmayacaktı.” Dedi. Chris içinde bir şeylerin iyice sıkıştığını hissetti. Bu neredeyse berbat bir durumdu ve maalesef darren’ın anlattığı kadarıyla pek te çözümü yoktu. “üzgünüm dare ben bilmiyordum o yüzden seni biraz sıkıştırmış olabilirim” dedi chris kısık bir sesle, eliyle darren’ın omzuna dokunmuştu. Darren önemli değil der gibi başını salladı ve devam etti “ aslında diziye başvurmam da bu vesileyle oldu çok bunalmıştım ve artık bunlardan kafamı arındırmak istiyordum, sonra dean dizinin senaryosunu aldı ve sonrasını biliyorsun zaten” dedi. Chris şimdi anlıyordu darren’ın neden yemeğe mia’yla gitmediğini, yangından sonra neden neden mia’ya değil de ona geldiğini ve mia’dan bahsedildiği zaman yüzünün aldığı o mutsuz ifadeleri. Her şey yerli yerine oturmuştu. Ve anlattığına göre bu durum 1.5 yıldır sürüyordu. Ne kadar stresli ve zor bir durum olduğunu düşündü chris birine ya da bir şeylere mecbur kalmak çok kötü bir durumdu. Üstelik chris hesabı yanlış yapmıyorsa bu durum daha 1.5 sene bu şekilde sürmek zorundaydı. Bunaldığını hissetti sıcak basmıştı kalkıp salonun pencerelerinden birini açtı ve hava almak için bir süre karşısında bekledi. Darren onun da gerildiğini fark etti ve artık bu konudan bahsetmek istemiyordu. “ işte böyle chris artık durumu biliyorsun ve ben bunun hakkında bir kez daha konuşmak istemiyorum ama sana anlatmış olmaktan memnunum, sana yalan söylemekten hoşlanmıyorum” dedi. Bu cümle chris’in içini ısıtmıştı. Yavaşça yürüyerek yanına geldi ve karşısında ki adama baktı o kadar masum, üzgün ve yalnız duruyordu ki chris’in içi parçalanmıştı. Bir şey yapmalıydı, elbette durumu değiştirecek bir şey yapamazdı ama en azından darren’ın yanında olabilirdi. “ teşekkür ederim bana anlattığın ve bana dürüst davrandığın için dare” dedi ve kibarca ona sarıldı. Bu sefa ikisinin de içi ısınmıştı bu son derece dostça bir sarılmaydı, her ikisinin de içinde aynı tanıdık rahatlama hissi vardı ve aynı güvende olma duygusu.


	7. Chapter 7

Darren odayı saran bu kasvetli konudan sıyrılmak istedi ve hemen yüzüne o öldürücü gülümsemesini takınarak chris’e doğru döndü “ evet mr colfer sıra sizde anlatın bakalım neden bu güne kadar hiç sevgiliniz olmadı, biraz seçici miyiz?” dedi. Chris gülümsedi konunun buraya geleceğini biliyordu. Biten kadehlerini doldurdu ve bir yudum aldı “ aslında belli bir sebebi yok, doğru kişi karşıma çıkmadı diyelim” dedi ve müziği değiştirdi. Darren onun konuyu değiştirmek istediğini fark etti ama sebebini anlayamıyordu. Eğer dediği gibi bu zamana kadar kimse olmadıysa chris’in yüzündeki bu utanma hissinin sebebi de neydi? Ve darren o an – resmen ışıklı pano ile yanıp sönen cümleyi fark etti- “ ahaa “ dedi “ biri var değil mi? Sevgilin değil ama kalbinde biri var?”. Chris yeniden kıpkırmızı olmuştu, bu kadar kısa zamanda darren’ın chris’i bu kadar iyi tanımasına genelde memnun olsa da şuan bunun tam tersini dileyebilirdi. Chris darren’ın ona olan dürüstlüğüne minnettardı ve oda darren’a yalan söylemek istemiyordu ama bu konuda doğruyu söyleyemezdi en azından bir kısmını söyleyebileceğine karar verdi ve kabul etti “ evet birinden çok hoşlanıyorum ama bunun şimdilik bana özel olmasını istiyorum umarım buna anlayış gösterirsin” dedi.

Darren bir an içinde bir şeylerin cam gibi kırıldığını hissetti. Doğru duymuştu chris’in kalbinde biri vardı ve bunun kendisini neden rahatsız ettiğini bilmiyordu ama etmişti işte. “peki” diyebildi sadece “sen nasıl istersen, şimdilik öyle olsun” dedi. Daha sonra chris sofrayı toplamaya başladı darren ona yardım etmek için uzandı ama chris kendisi halledebileceğini ima eder bir bakışla darren’ı durdurdu.

Darren tekrar kadehine uzandı ve kalan şarabını bir dikişte bitirdi. Hala zihni bulanıktı az önce konuşulanları düşünüyordu ve chris’in kalbinde biri olduğunu kabul ederken ki yüz ifadesini. O kişi her kimse chris’i gülümsetmişti öyle ki chris’in ifadesi darren’ın içini yumuşatmaya yetmişti. Yine de onun adına sevinse de bu durumun onun kendisi için neden bu kadar huzursuz hissettirdiğini anlayamıyordu darren. Zihninden binlerce soru geçmeye başladı kim olduğunu öğrenmek için chris’ı sıkıştırmayacaktı çünkü chris olabilecek en kibar şekilde bunu rica etmişti ve darren onu kırmayı asla istemezdi. Ama kim olduğuna karşı duyduğu bu çıldırtıcı merak içini iyice kaplamıştı.

Chris’in çevresini pek fazla tanımıyordu genelde birlikte takılıyorlardı Lea dışında pek yakınında insan yoktu sadece settekiler vardı. Bu fikir darren’ın daha da huzursuz olmasına sebep olmuştu. Demek ki bu kişi her kimse çevrelerinden biriydi ve darren şimdiye kadar dikkatini çekmemiş olmasına şaşırıyordu. Kadroyu şöyle bir zihninden geçirdi dizide ki erkekleri gözden geçirmeye başlamıştı. Kevin olamazdı çünkü onun 2 yıllık bir ilişkisi vardı ve chris’le araları iyi olsa da sıradan arkadaşların gördükleri kadar birbirlerini görüyorlardı, mark ile araları sette bile hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı dolayısıyla oda olamazdı. Sonra bir anda aklına chord geldi. Dean’ın söylediğine göre kendisi kadroya dahil edilmeden önce akıllarına gelen kişi oydu ve chris’le aralarıda oldukça iyiydi. Neredeyse her sabah sette birlikte kahvaltı ediyorlardı ve gün içerisinde birbirlerine komik tacizlerde bulunuyor erkek şakaları yapıyorlardı. Darren bir an midesinin bulandığını hissetti. Gerçekten böyle bir şey vardı ve darren bunu fark edememişti. Chris her şeyi toplamış ve bulaşık makinasına yerleştirmişti. Biten şarap şişesini kaldırırken darren’a yenisini açabileceğini işaret etmişti ve darren’da kibarca “lütfen” diyebilmişti.

Aklı hala o konuya takılı kalmıştı. Eğer böyle bir şey varsa bunu bilebilecek tek kişi vardı oda Lea’dı ama bunu nasıl sorması gerektiğine karar veremiyordu. Chris’in kulağına gitmeden bunu öğrenmenin bir yolunu bulacaktı ama nasıl sonuçta chris duyarsa bu saygısızca olabilirdi çünkü kendine özel kalmasını rica etmişti. Darren’ın stresten başı ağrımaya başlamıştı. Bu arada chris’te işlerini bitirmiş ve koltuğuna geçip tv kanallarını dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Kısa süre sora ikisi de yorgunluk, şarabında verdiği etkiyle koltuklarında uyuyakaldılar.

Saat neredeyse 3’e geliyordu chris gözlerini açtığında. Şöyle bir etrafına bakındı, boynu tutulmuştu ve tv hala çalışıyordu. Tv’nin ışığında etrafına bakındı darren’da yüzükoyun şekilde koltukta uyuya kalmıştı. Yavaşça yerinden doğruldu boynunda inanılmaz bir ağrı vardı. Yumuşak bir şekilde darren’a doğru eğildi onu uyandırmak istiyordu ama korkutmakta istemiyordu, birkaç saniye bu anın tadını çıkarmak istedi dikkatlice karşısında uyuyan mükemmel adama baktı.

Çok yavaş bir şekilde nefes alıyordu ve chris farkında olmadan ona biraz daha yaklaştı artık yüzünde darren’ın sıcak nefesini hissedebiliyordu. Burnu bir anda darren’ın kendine has misk kokusu ile doldu bu işkenceye daha fazla dayanamayacaktı çünkü birkaç saniye daha böyle kalırsa darren’ın dudaklarına yapışacaktı bir adım geriledi ve nefesini düzene sokarak darren’ı uyandırmaya karar verdi “ darren, darren” pek işe yaramıyordu darren derin uykudaydı son bir kez daha seslendi chris bu defa elini yavaşça yanağına koydu “ dare uyanmalısın yoksa her yanın tutulacak” darren hafifçe yerinde kıpırdanmıştı ama gözlerini açmadı dudaklarını yaladı ve chris’in daha önce hiç görmediği bir seksilikle “ lütfen chris burada yatalım yatağa kadar gidemem” dedi. -Aman tanrım, aman tanrım burda yatalıM mı dedi gerçekten?- chris heyecandan ne yapacağını bilemedi ve darren’ın uyku sersemi bunu söylediğini düşündü sonra tekrar onu kaldırmaya yeltendi bu defa onu omzundan tutarak kalkmaya zorlayacaktı elini omzuna koydu ve yavaşça çekerek seslendi “ hadi dare yatağa kalkıyorsun, hemen şimdi” dedi ve o anda darren kolunu onun boynuna doladı ve onu kendine çekti. Chris bir an boş bulunmuştu ve darren’ın üzerine düştü. O an darren panikle uyandı ve ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı çok geçmeden anlamıştı çünkü chris’in gözleri korkuyla açılmıştı. – kahretsin uykunda ya da uyanık şu çocuğu taciz etmekten vazgeç darren- darren kendi kendine anlamsız bir şeyler söyledi ve chris’in kalkmasına yardım ederek televizyonun loş ışığında suratına baktı “ üzgünüm chris uykum biraz ağır ve ben sen olduğunu bir an anlayamadım, annem olduğunu düşünmüş olmalıyım iyi misin?” dedi. Chris darren’ın söyledikleri karşısında yumuşamıştı en azından bu bilinçli değildi diye düşündü bu evde ikinci defa kalıyor ve buna alışması zaman alacak diye düşündü.

Neyse ki darren kalkmıştı ve televizyonu kapatıp ikisi de odalarına yöneldiler. Birbirlerine iyi geceler diledikten sonra uyumak için odalarına geçtiler. Chris hala heyecanını atamamıştı ne olduğunu anlasa da vücudu hala sıcaktı ve terlemişti. Üzerini değişmek için dolabına yöneldi bir yandan da darren’ın söylediklerini düşünüp kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ve o anda bir şey fark etti bir cümle kafasında yankılanıyordu “lütfen CHRİS burda yatalım yatağa kadar gidemem” –AMANNN TANRIMM BİLİYORDU BEN OLDUĞUMU BİLİYORDU LANET OLSUN DARE- chris ne yapması gerektiğini düşündü. Heyecandan eli ayağına dolaşmıştı. 

 

Darren kendini odaya attığı andan itibaren aynanın karşısında suratına bakıyordu. Bu defa ne olduğunu biliyordu ve artık bundan saklanacak yer yoktu. Sonuçta chris onun bahanesine inanmıştı ama Chris’e dürüst olamasa da kendine olmak zorundaydı darren onun chris olduğunu biliyordu!! Neredeyse tüm gecenin sonunu chris’in kime aşık olduğunu düşünerek geçirmişti ve bunu düşünerek uyuyakalmıştı.

Rüyasında aynı koltuktaydı ve chris’le yan yana yatıyordu. Chris onu uyandırmaya çalıştığında gerçek ve rüyanın ayrımına varamamıştı ve neden olduğunu bilmese de uykusunda burnunda onun kokusunu duyduğuna emindi. Zaten darren’ın kontrolünü kaybetmesinin nedeni de buydu. Gerçek gibiydi bir süre chris’in nefesini yüzünde hissettiğine emindi. Bunun son derece rahatsız edici olması gerekirken aksine bu darren için son derece baştan çıkarıcı olmuştu, öyle ki ona sadece sarıldığı için kendini şanslı saymalıydı çünkü içindeki dizginleyemediği duygular ona sarılmasını söylememişti aklında tek şey vardı gözleri açılmadan birkaç saniye önce ‘chris’in dudakları!’ darren artık buna bir son vermeliydi gözleri hala karşısındaki aynadan bakan kendi yüzündeydi bembeyaz kesilmişti. ‘ondan hoşlanıyorsun’ dedi fısıltı gibi bir sesle aynadaki aksine ‘ lanet olsun chris colfer’dan hoşlanıyorsun’!


	8. Chapter 8

Darren sabaha kadar gözünü kırpmamıştı. Olan biten her şey gözünün önünden geçmişti. Tüm konuşmalar her şey, tekrar tekrar aynı sahneler dönüyordu zihninde. Artık biliyordu chris’e duyduğu hisler yalnızca hayranlık değildi. Bunu kabul etmesi neden bu kadar uzun sürmüştü. Onunla arkadaş olmak için her şeyi yapmıştı ve gerçeği kabullenmekten acizdi, etrafındaki insanlar bile bunu anlamıştı.

Şimdi her şey zihninde netleşiyordu. Öncelikle dean chris’e olan zaafını ilk öğrenen oydu ve darren’ın duygularının hayranlıktan öte olduğunu anlamıştı bu yüzden onu chris’e bir adım uzak tutmak istemişti. Ve ryan onu neredeyse hiç tanımamasına rağmen ilk andan beri bundan haberdardı ve darren’ın bunu anlaması için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Restoranda ilk karşılaşmalarında ki konuşmalarını hatırladı darren. Ryan ona bunun hayranlık olduğuna emin olup olmadığını bile sormuştu. Darren’sa son ana kadar her şeyi kendine bile inkar etmişti. Bunun sadece bir hayranlık olduğunu, chris’in yeteneklerinden etkilendiğini ve onu çok başarılı bulduğu için ona bu kadar hayran olduğunu düşünmüştü. Belki de kalbi ve vücudu olan her şeyin farkındaydı. Öyle ki onu gördüğü an kalbinin yerinden çıkacak gibi olması, ellerinin terlemesi ve onunla bu kadar rahat konuşup şakalaşmasının sebebi buydu. Ve bedeni, en büyük açığı o vermişti gecenin bir yarısı salonun ortasında yarı çıplak halde chris’in dudaklarına yapışmasına sebep olmuştu. Hiçbir şey düşünmemişti bunu yaparken, hiçbir şey planlamamıştı. Ve bildiği bir şey daha vardı o kısacık anın arkasından hissettiği o sıcaklık ve o tanıdık sıcak güven duygusu.

Yaptığı o kadar yanlış ve münasebetsizdi ki vücudunun ve kalbinin zihninin aksine bunun ne kadar doğru olduğunu düşünmesi bile onun gerçeği anlamasına sebep olamamıştı. Kendini bunun sadece şevkat içerdiğine ve bir sevgi göstergesi olduğuna bile inandırmaya çalışmıştı. –tanrı aşkına yetişkin bir adamı gecenin bir yarısı salonunda yarı çıplak haldeyken öpmek ne zamandır sevgi göstergesi sayılıyordu-? Olan biten her şey belliydi. Ama chris’ olan duyguları her ne kadar sıcak olsalar da, endişeleri hala bir o kadar soğuktu. Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Hayatı boyunca başına hiç böyle bir şey gelmemişti, hiçbir zaman erkekler ilgisini çekmemiş ya da kadın ve ya erkek kimseye böyle saplantılı duygular beslememişti. Gidip chris’in karşısına dikilerek ona onu sevdiğini söyleyemezdi.

Çünkü etrafında ki herkes gibi chris’te onun gay olmadığını biliyordu ve onu ikna etmek için ne yapması gerektiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Gerçi ona inansa bile bu yeterli değildi, belki de chris onu istemeyecekti. Bu güne kadar darren’dan hoşlandığına dair bir şey söylememiş ya da ona yaklaşmak için hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Dün akşam konuşulanlar aklında yankılandı ‘üstelik chris’in kalbinde biri vardı’. Her şeyin hem bu kadar doğru hissettirmesi ve bu kadar imkansız olması mümkün müydü gerçekten? O gece onu öptükten sonra chris saatlerce ağlamıştı ve ertesi gün hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmıştı.

Belli ki bunu konuşmaya değer bile bulmamıştı. Darren chris’in yaptığı gibi sessiz kalmış olmaktan pişmandı. Eğer bu konuşmayı dün gece olaydan hemen sonra yapmış olsaydı belki de her şey çok daha kolay olacaktı. – aptalsın! Sen sevdiği adama onu sevdiğini söyleyemeyecek kadar aptal ve korkaksın!- aynasının önündekileri sinirle yere fırlattı. 

Chris saatlerdir odasında ki camın önünde bulunan koltukta oturuyor, eliyle yanındaki abajurun düğmesini dalgınlıkla açıp kapatıyordu. Kaç saattir burada bu şekilde oturduğunu bilmiyordu. Hava neredeyse bir saat önce aydınlanmıştı ama chris hala vücudunda tek zerre uyku olduğunu sanmıyordu.’ İki gece ‘ diye düşündü ‘yalnızca iki gecede her şey bu kadar imkânsız bir hal alabilir mi gerçekten?’. Aynı sahneleri düşünmekten beyninin acımaya başladığını düşünüyordu. Sürekli aynı cümleler zihninden geçiyor ve gözünün önünde hep aynı kareler dans ediyordu. Bu gece olan şey basitti sıradan uyku sersemliği ile söylenmiş cümleler ve sıradan bir uyku hali davranışıydı. Aslında önemli olan artık darren’ın yaptıkları ya da söyledikleri değildi, bunların chris için neler ifade ettiği her şeyin rengini değiştirmişti.

Olan biteni düşünmemeye ya da konuşmamaya karar vermişti. Böylesinin daha kolay olacağını çünkü kelimelere dökülmezse yaşanmamış sayılacağını düşünmüştü. Ama öyle değildi darren’la bunları konuşmamak hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyordu. Dün geceden beri chris’in içinde bir alev vardı ve her saniye darren’ın dudaklarını düşünmek bu ateşin hep kuvvetli kalmasına sebep oluyordu. Onu öptüğü anı düşündü chris hayatında belki de hiçbir şey ona bu kadar kusursuz ve doğru gelmemişti. O kadar inanılmaz birkaç saniyeydi ki karşısındaki erkeğin arkadaşı olması, onu sevmiyor olması ya da asla sevmeyecek olması bile o anın mükemmelliğini bozmaya yetmiyordu. Chris ilk defa biri tarafından öpülmüştü, ilk kez birine bu kadar yaklaşmış ve ilk kez aşık olmuştu.

Şans ki bunların hepsi bir tek kişiydi ve o kişi de belki de sevgilisi olmayacak tek kişiydi. Chris’in yapabileceği iki şey vardı; darren’ı görmezden gelebilir ve aklındaki ya da kalbindeki bu duygulardan kurtulana kadar ondan uzak durmayı seçebilirdi. Diğer seçenekse her ne kadar onun olmayacaksa bile onunmuş gibi kendini aldatıp darren’ın bunu anlamamasını umarak sessiz sedasız hayatının bir köşesinde kalmayı dileyebilirdi. Her ikisi de asla çözüm olmayacaktı ve chris bunu biliyordu. Ona hissettiği aşk, duyduğu yakınlık ya da bütün bedenini saran tutku iki şekilde de chris’in sonu olacaktı. Ve yapabileceğine inandığı tek şıkkı seçti elde edemese de hayalini kurabileceği tek şeye darren’a ne pahasına olursa olsun yakın ama sessiz kalacaktı.

Darren duyduğu zil sesiyle uyandı. Birileri resmen kapıyı kırıyor olmalıydı. Yatağın ayakucunda uyuyakalmıştı ve doğrulup etrafına bakındı. Tişörtünü nereye fırlattığını hatırlamaya çalıştı ama kapıdakinin buna vakti yoktu anlaşılan kapıyı açmazlarsa kıracaktı. Hızla odasından fırladı ve kapıya doğru yol aldı.

Sabaha kadar aynı koltukta oturmuştu chris ve kendine gelmek için sıcak bir duş ve kahveye ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünerek kendini duşa atmıştı. Bir anda içerden gelen zil sesini duydu önce darren’ın açacağını düşünerek aldırış etmedi. Seslerin kesilmediğini anladığında kapıda ki kişi her kimse kapıyı yumruklamaya başlamıştı. Anlaşılan darren evde yoktu ve chris söylenerek duştan çıktı ve havlusunu beline sardığı gibi kapıya doğru koştu.

Neredeyse on dakikadır aralıksız kapıyı çalan lea endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Chris’i en son iki gece önce görmüştü ve darren’la olduğu için aramamış onun kendisini aramasını beklemişti. Ama dün tüm günde ondan haber alamayınca merakına yenilip onu görmek istemişti. Sabah gelen kargoyla yeni metinler eline ulaşmıştı ve herkesin texti’nin onda olması lea’ya chris’i sorguya çekmek için inanılmaz bir fırsat yaratmıştı. Lea chris’in Zili ve telefonunu duymadığı için başına bir şey gelmiş olabileceğinden endişelenmişti ve kapıyı kıracak kadar sert vurduğunun farkında değildi.

Son anda gelen ayak seslerini duymuş çizmelerini çıkarmak için eğilmişti bir yandan da kapıyı açan chris’e söylenmeye başlamıştı. “hangi cehennemdesin hummelfer saat sabahın 11 i bu saate kadar uyuduğuna inanamıyorum, darren’ın seni öldürdüğünü düşünmeye başlamıştım” dedi ve kafasını kaldırdığı an darren’la göz göze geldi. “darren?, senin burda ne işin var sen neden çıpla..” cümlesini bitirememişti o an koridordan belinde havlusuyla chris’te fırlamıştı ve lea olduğu yerde şokla kaldı. “ aman tanrım ben üzgünüm ben hemen gidiyorum” dedi ve arkasını döndü o an darren kolunu yakaldı “ hey dur bir dakika lea..” o an oda chris’le göz göze geldi ve onun da yarı çıplak olduğunu görünce içinde bulundukları durumun garipliğini anladı ne demesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu ki chris söze daldı “ lea geç içeriye tanrım! Bu kızın çılgın bir hayal gücü var, dare al şunu içeriye de olan biteni anlatalım” dedi ve arkasını dönüp odaya giyinmeye gitti.

Chris odasına girdiğinde kapısını kapattı ve sırtı kapıya dayalı çığlık atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Az önce darren yine salonunda yarı çıplaktı. Ve o an aklına sadece birkaç gece öncesi gelmişti. Bu olay çok sık yaşanmaya başlamıştı ve darren’la aynı evde kalacaksa buna alışması gerektiğinin farkındaydı.

Sonuçta erkekler –yani normal erkekler- çıplak gezme konusunda chris kadar hassas değillerdi. Darren lea’nın ardından salona geçti ve eşyalarını sehpaya bırakıp ona dikkatle bakan lea ile gözgöze gelmemek için “ hemen üzerime bir şey alıp geliyorum” diyerek odasına fırladı. Odaya girdiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Az önce ne olmuştu öyle? Chris belinde havlusuyla koridorda karşısındaydı. Saçları ıslaktı, çıplaktı ve teni - tanrım- porselen kadar kusursuz ve beyazdı. Darren gözünün önündeki kareden kurtulmak istedi. Ama pek işe yaramıyordu. Hayatında onun kadar güzel bir varlık görmediğini düşündü. -Belinde havlusu saçları ıslak ve teninde su damlacıkları olan CHRİS COLFER!- Hemen silkelendi, çekmecesinden bir tişört kapıp üzerine geçirdi. Kapıya vardığında birkaç saniye bekledi ve nabzının normale dönmesini diledi sonrada ilerledi. 

Lea hala gördüklerinin şokundaydı. Binlerce farklı soru düşündü o kadar çok şey düşünüyordu ki nereden başlamalı, önce hangisini sormalı yada hangisine sormalıydı bilmiyordu. Neyse ki chris ve darren gelmişlerdi. Darren kibarca selam verdi “ tekrar günaydın lea” diye gülümsedi ve mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Seslerden bir şeyler yaptığını anlamıştı lea ama şuan önemli olan o değildi. Hemen chris’in üzerine atladı ve fısıltı gibi bir sesle gözlerini kocaman açarak chris’i yakasından yakaladı “ hemen dökül colfer neler oluyor burda!” dedi. Chris onun bu halinden çok hoşlanmıştı.

Ve biraz heyecanlanması için onunla uğraşmaya karar verdi. “ biz, şey artık aynı evde kalıyoruz, bilirsin o gördüğün ev haliydi ve sen habersiz geldiğin için özür dilemek zorunda da değilim” dedi. Lea duyduklarına inanmakta zorluk çekiyordu. “ne demek aynı evde yaşıyoruz ve o ev halimizdi ne zamandır bu böyle ve tanrım siz evde çıplak mı geziyorsunuz, ama niye aman tanrım YATTINIZZMIII?” upss son kelimeyi bağırarak söylemişti. Darren bir anda duyduğu kelime ile irkildi. İçeriden fısıltılar duyuyordu ama sadece son kelimeyi duyabilmişti. ‘yattılar mı mı?” –kimle- diye düşündü darren.

Bir an midesi bulanmaya başlamıştı. Chris biriyle mi yatmıştı? ‘Ne zaman’ diye düşündü darren çıldırmak üzereydi. İçeri geçip neler olduğunu sormak istedi o kadar paniklemişti ki birkaç saniye sonra anca saçmaladığını fark etti. iki gece önce chris ona hiç sevgilisi olmadığını ve kimseyi öpmediğini söylemişti, ee iki gündür de birliktelerdi. -Kahretsin lea!- Darren ve chris’ten bahsediyordu. Darren büyük bir kahkaha kopardı ve aşık olmanın ne kadar büyük aptallığa sebep olduğunu düşündü. Kendi kendine gülüyordu ki chris ve lea kapıda belirdiğinde onları bir an fark edemedi. Chris lea’nın saçma sorusu karşısında darren’ın duyup duymadığını merak ederek gözlerini devirmiş ve mutfağa ilerlemişti tabi ki lea o kadar meraklıydı ki anında chris’i izlemişti.

İkiside mutfağa vardıklarında darren gülüyordu chris onun halini görünce onun lea’nın kelimesine güldüğünü düşünerek oda gülmeye başlamıştı. “pekiii” dedi lea “anlaşılan komik olan her neyse kaçıran bir tek benim”.

Hep birlikte kahvaltı yaptılar ve o arada chris lea’ya darren ile gittikleri akşam yemeğini ve sonrasında ki olan biteni anlattı. Lea sonunda ikisinin neden aynı evde olduğunu anlamıştı. Aslında bundan oldukça da keyif almıştı ama sabah ona yaptıkları şakanın intikamını almakta kararıydı. Chris ile uğraşmak her ne kadar keyifli olsa da darren’la uğraşma fikri daha cazip geliyordu. Çünkü darren lea’yı chris kadar tanımıyordu ve lea eğer chris darren’a aşıksa onunla da arasının iyi olmasını istiyordu. “işte böyle lea anlayacağın biraz keyifsiz zamanlar geçiriyoruz ve şimdilik bulabildiğimiz en iyi çözüm bu tabi bunun bu şekilde olması hoş olmasa da birlikte kalma fikri pekte kötü bir fikir değil” dedi ve darren’a kibarca gülümsedi. “ tamam yani neden birlikte kaldığınızı anladım ama hala sabah sizi neden çıplak bastığımı anlayamadım darren” dedi ve ona doğru döndü.

Darren bu tepkiyi beklemiyordu. Üstelik lea’nın chris’le konuştuğunu düşünüyordu o sadece dinliyordu ve bu cümleyle hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı, bir an ufak bi öksürükle ağzındakini yuttu ve “ hmm şey ben uyuyakalmışım zilin sesiyle uyandım sanırım chris’te o an banyodaydı, şey yani banyodaymış sanırım, yani orada değildim şey pek emin değilim” diye gevelemeye başlayınca chris ve lea gülmeye başladılar. İkiside darren’la uğraşmaktan keyif alıyordu.

Darren utanmıştı ama sonra onlarla birlikte gülmeye başladı. Lea durumu anlamış ve rahatlamıştı ama hala anlayamadığı şeyler vardı mesela ‘darren neden o kadar utanmıştı, chris nasıl oluyordu da bu kadar rahattı ve ikisinin arasında sürekli birbirlerine ufak ve gizli bakışlar atmalarını sadece kendisi mi fark etmişti?’ Bunun peşini kesinlikle bırakmayacaktı ama ikisiyle de yalnız uğraşmanın daha keyifli olacağını düşünerek bu konuşmayı daha sonraya bırakmaya karar verdi. “size iyi haberlerim var yarın ki çekimlerin textleri elime ulaştı ve senaryonuza ufak bir göz atmış olabilirim” diyerek muzipçe güldü. Dikkatle ikisini de süzdü ve ikisinin de kızardığına yemin edebilirdi. Tabi ki bunu da kurcalamamaya karar verdi en azından şimdilik.

İlk konuşan darren olmuştu “hmm nerde peki textler bir göz atsak iyi olur “ dedi. Chris’le göz göze geldiler ikisi de hangi kısma göz atmak istediklerini biliyorlardı ama bunu konuşmak istemiyorlardı. Lea hızlı ve çok eğlendiği belli bir tavırla uçarak salona gidip textleri alıp geldi. Metinleri her ikisine de uzatırken darren’a ufak bir göz kırpma hareketi yaparak “ darren anladığım kadarıyla bu sahnede sana iş düşüyor ve bu senin için zor olacak gibi bakalım ne yapacaksın” dedi. İkisi de texlerini alıp hızla göz gezdirmeye başladılar. Ve neredeyse aynı anda aynı kısma odaklanmışlardı. Metinde ki olay kısaca şöyleydi ‘kurt ona dalton tarafından verilen kanaryanın ölümüyle duygulanmış ve kanarya için bir şarkı söylemek istemiştir.

Kurtün söylediği şarkı anında blaine bundan çok etkilenmiş yarışmada kurt’le birlikte düet yapmak istediğini söylemiştir. Sonrasında kurt tabutu süslerken blaine yanına gelmiştir ve duygularını çok romantik ve anlamlı bir kaç cümleyle dile getirmiştir. Blaine bunları söylerken kürtün elini tutmuş sonrasında da kurt’ün beklemediği bir şekilde yavaşça yaklaşıp onu dudaklarından uzunca öpmüştür. Kurt şaşkınlıkla tepkisiz kalmış ama blaine dudaklarından ayrılınca ona sıcak bir gülümsemeyle karşılık vermiştir.” İkiside satırları okurken şok içerisindeydi. Chris’in kızarmış yüzünü görren darren onun klasik ilk öpücük endişesinden dolayı kızardığını düşünerek onu sakinleştirmek istedi “endişelenme chris sorunsuz bir sahne olacak inan bana “ dedi.

Lea’da chris’in bu güne kadar kimseyi öpmediğini ve bunun için gergin olduğunu biliyordu, bu yüzden onu rahatlatmak istercesine “ endişelenme tatlım bu gerçek bir öpücük değil sonuçta rol hala kendini aşık olduğun adama saklayabilirsin” diyerek ona kibarca gülümsedi. Ancak saniyeler sonra darren ve chris’in şok içinde birbirlerine baktığını gördüğünde bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı. Chris hızlıca yerinden kalktı ve “izninizle lavaboya kadar gitmem lazım” diyerek mutfaktan uzaklaştı. Lea ne olduğunu anlamıştı darren’ın kızaran suratına baktı “ neler oluyor darren biri bana söyleyecekmi?” dedi. Darren yutkundu “ bu karışık bir konu lea ama kısaca bunun chris için artık ilk olmayacağını söyleyebiliriz” dedi. Lea duydukları karşısında inanamaz gibi darren’a baktı daha açıklayıcı ol der gibi başını yana eğdi ve darren devam etti “ şey.. o gece yani yemeğe çıktığımız gece chris’i öptüm” dedi. “inanmıyorum darren nasıl yani, sen şey gay değilsinki, şey yani neden? Peki chris ne yaptı?” diyebildi lea anlam veremiyordu.

Chris’in darren’a karşı hislerini biliyordu ama darren’ın gay olmadığını da biliyordu. “hiçbirşey yapmadı hatta hiç yaşanmamış gibi davranıyor” dedi darren ve kısaca gece ve sonrasında olan biteni lea’ya anlattı. Birkaç saniye sessizlik oldu ve lea darren’ın kırgın ve yorgun bakan suratından olan biteni anlamıştı. “ aman tanrım darren! Senn.. onu seviyorsun..Bunu ona söyledinmi?” diyebildi. “ hayır, henüz değil. Zaten tam olarak nasıl söyleyeceğimi de bilmiyorum. Bak bunun tuhaf göründüğünü biliyorum ama böyle ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum berbat bir durumdayım” dedi. Lea o an darren için üzülmüştü çünkü karşısında ki adamı her ne kadar tanımasa da şuan doğruyu söylediğine inanıyordu. Ve chris’in hislerini de biliyordu.

Ama tabi ki bunu darren’a söyleyemezdi üstelik belki de her şeyin seyrini etkileyecek olan bu şeyi söylerse işler daha da karışabilirdi. Yutkudu ve “ peki ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun, bir şekilde bunu söylemelisin” dedi ve bekler bakışlarla gözlerini darren’a dikti. “yapamam” dedi darren omuzları düşmüştü “ sevdiği biri var kalbinde biri olduğunu biliyorum, kim olduğunu söylemedi ama bunu kabul etti. Lea bana yardım etmelisin lütfen başka güvenebileceğim kimse yok” dedi. Lea birkaç saniye düşündü şimdi durumun karmaşıklığını daha da idrak ediyordu. Demek ki bunu daha önce konuşmuşlardı ve chris bunu darren’a söylememeyi uygun bulmuştu bu da demekti ki lea’da ağzını kapalı tutmalıydı. Ama hala anlayamadığı şeyler vardı mesela ‘mia’ darren’ın bir kız arkadaşı vardı ve bildiği kadarıyla bu yeni birşeyde değildi en azından medyada hala birlikte görünüyorlardı.

Tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki chris döndü ve derin bir sessizlik oldu. “ ee “ dedi chris “ ne konuşuyordunuz?” darren o an lea ile artık özel konuşamayacağını anladı ve bir şekilde az önceki konuşmada eksik kalan yerleri tamamlamak istedi “ hiiç, lea bana mia’yı sordu bende tam olanı anlatacaktım” dedi. Lea şaşkınlıkla darren’ın onu anladığını farketti. Darren’ın vermek istediği mesajı anlamıştı ve dikkatle onu dinledi. Darren her şeyi eksiksiz bir şekilde lea’ya da anlattı. Darren ve lea birbirlerine kibarca gülümseyerek anlaştıklarını onayladılar. Ve lea artık her şeyin farkındaydı.


	9. Chapter 9

Günün geri kalanında Lea chris ve darren’la birlikteydi. Textler hakkında konuştular epey uzunca bir süre. Lea artık durumu biliyordu ama bunu chris’e belli edemezdi ve madem haberi yokmuş gibi yapacaktı o zaman ilgisiz gibi görünmemesi gerekiyordu ki chris bir şey anlamasın. “ bana kalırsa biraz gevşemelisin tatlım, sonuçta hiç bilmediğin bir insanla olmaktan iyidir arkadaşınla olmak” diye chris’i rahatlatmaya çalıştı. “haklısın hem ryan’ın korkuttuğu gibi bir durumda yok görüldüğü üzere neredeyse tepkisiz durmam yeterli” dedi göz ucuyla darren’a bakarak ve cümlesini tamamladı “ bunu yapabilirim sanırım”. Bu cümle darren’ın içini sızlatmıştı. Her ne kadar bunun hakkında konuşamasalar da üçü de chris’in ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Darren’ın bu cümle karşısında yüzü buruşmuştu. Ne anlamalıydı buradan darren’ın onu öpmesi hiçbir şey ifade etmiyor muydu yani bu muydu söylemeye çalıştığı? Yoksa sessiz kalmasını hatırlatıp darren’a konuşması için bi uyarı mıydı? Darren iyice dağılmıştı. Lea’da aynı şekilde düşünüyordu ‘chris’i anlamak imkânsız, ah darren yerinde olmak istemezdim’ diye düşündü bir an ve darren’la göz göze geldiklerinde yine sessizce anlaşmışlardı. Lea chris’in bu tavrından rahatsız olmuştu çünkü darren’la sabah yaptığı konuşmadan sonra ona kendini çok yakın hissetmişti ve darren’ı üzdüğü için chris’e tepki göstermek istedi “ sorun yok öyleyse darren sanırım sende ilk kez birini öpmüyorsundur” diyerek darren’a destek olmak istemişti. Ama bu defa chris’in yüzü bulanmıştı. Lea ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu ikisini de kırmak değildi amacı ya da taraf tutmak ama kendini o kadar tuhaf bir konumda bulmuştu ki şuan yapabileceği bir şey olmadığını bilmekten son derece rahatsızdı. Konunun artık kapanması gerektiğini düşünüp chris’e son aldığı filmleri sordu ve konu değişmişti şükürler olsun.

Günün geri kalanını film izleyerek geçirdiler, birlikte yemek yaptılar ve saatin geç olduğuna karar verdiklerinde darren ve chris arabayla lea’yı evine bıraktılar. Yine tv başındalardı. Yarın çekim vardı ve ikisi de bir önceki gece uyumamış olmanın sersemliğini taşıyordu. İlk kalkan chris olmuştu “ ben yatıyorum darren yarın zor bir gün olacak” diye yerinden doğruldu “iyi geceler chris” diye cevapladı onu darren. Heyecandan uyumakta zorluk çekeceğini biliyordu ve biraz daha bayılmak için tv karşısında kalmayı düşünüyordu, ama chris odadan çıkarken yine aynı şeyi yapmış ve ona bakıp “ bence sende yatmalısın dare annen bu gece seni uyandırmak için gelmeyebilir” demişti. Darren ikinci defa chris’in ona neden böyle davrandığını düşünüyordu. Yüzünden bir anlam çıkarmaya çalışmıştı. Chris gülümsüyordu ama bu eğlenceli bir gülümseme değildi ve darren onun bu şekilde sessiz bir sitemde bulunduğunu düşündü. “ tamam yerime geçiyorum” diyebildi darren. Bir şey yapmalıydı ama ne? Chris’le konuşmak istemişti ama buna yanaşmamıştı ve bir şekilde konuşmamakta kararlı olduğunu darren’a belli etmişti. ‘öyle olsun’ dedi içinden darren tekrar ‘bir kez daha nasıl istiyorsan öyle oynayalım’.

 

Ertesi sabah darren chris’ten önce kalkmış ve kahvelerini hazırlamıştı. Sonra birlikte setin yolunu tuttular. Chris her ne kadar umursamıyor görünse de son derece gergindi ve sandy bunu en kolay anlayacak kişiydi. “günaydın yakışıklı zor bir gece miydi yine yüzün porselen gibi bembeyaz ve ifadesiz?” demişti. Chris’in biriyle konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı ne konuştuğu önemli değildi sadece bu sessizlik onu daha çok strese sokuyordu. “ evet bu aralar uyku problemi çekiyorum sandy” diye duygu sömürüsü yapar gibi onun omzuna dayamıştı başını. Sandy chris’in çok tatlı olduğunu düşünmüştü hep ve neredeyse sette sevdiği tek insan oydu. Bir yılı aşkındır onun makyözüydü ve aralarında güzel bir bağ olduğuna inanıyordu. “ ah tatlım gel buraya şimdi sana nefis bir yüz masajı yaparım ve hiçbir şeyin kalmaz” dedi ve chris’in yüzüne şevkatli hareketlerle masaj yapmaya başladı. Chris buna minnettardı, sandy onun için bir küçük kardeş gibiydi ve her ne kadar dokunulmaktan hoşlanmasa da bu sandy için geçerli değildi. “ zor bir hafta mıydı?” dedi sandy, chris yavaşça başını salladı “ hareketliydi diyelim daha çok. Birkaç günde bile her şey değişebiliyor “ dedi. Sandy her zamanki gibi lea’dan bilmesi gerektiği kadarını öğrenmişti. Zaten artık darren ile aynı settelerdi ve aralarındaki arkadaşlığı herkes görüyordu. Makyajını bitirdikten sonra chris’in saçlarını son kez düzeltti ve “ eğlenceli bir bölüm olacak gibi neredeyse herkes bundan bahsediyor” dedi gülümseyerek. “hmm umarım” dedi chris hala o anı düşünmek istemiyordu. Birkaç basit cümlesi vardı o sahnede ve birkaç saniye de tepkisiz durması gerekiyordu. ‘Bu kadarını yapabilirim’ diye düşündü. Sonuçta bu darren’ın ona ilk dokunuşu olmayacaktı ve texti okuduğu kadarıyla o gecekiyle aynı olacaktı birkaç saniye ve her şey bitecekti. Makyajı bitti. Sandy gitmişti ve odasında yalnızdı şöyle bir doğrulup aynada kendi yüzüne baktı son kez ‘ sakin ol bunu yapabilirsin. ‘Alt tarafı bir öpücük’ dedi. ‘heyecanlanma ve unutma bu yalnızca rol’ kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibiydi. Yüzünü ifadesiz tutmak için uğraşıyordu akşamdan beri ama heyecanı bir an olsun geçmemişti. Son kez ‘ bu bir rol ve hiçbir anlamı yok, rol olduğunu unutma, -onun darren olduğunu unut- ‘ dedi ve sete yöneldi.

Darren resmen odasında volta atıyordu. Makyajı ve saçı bitmişti. Neredeyse herkesi kovalamıştı ve yalnız kalmaya şuan her zamankinden çok ihtiyacı vardı. Elleri son bir saattir ısınmamıştı ve sakin görünmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Dün gece ki konuşma geldi aklına, chris’in söyledikleri ve içi daha da buz gibi oldu. Bu sadece bir roldü ve birkaç saniyelik bir şeydi. Ama yine de korkuyordu darren birkaç gece önce yaşananları düşündü. Dudaklarının Chris’in dudaklarına dokunduğu anı ve ona hissettirdiklerini. Bunu tekrar yapmak için kendini hazır hissetmiyordu. En kötüsü de darren bunun rol gereği olduğu fikrini kabul edemiyordu. Hayatında hissetmediği bir duygu yaşamıştı o gece ve bunu şimdi herkesin önünde tekrarlaması gerekiyordu. Ve korkuyordu duramamaktan korkuyordu.. derin bir nefes aldı ‘sakin ol’ dedi kendi kendine kısık sesle ‘ sadece birkaç saniye bunun bir rol olduğunu unut gevşe – onun chris olduğunu unutma!-‘

 

Tüm set ekibi yerini almıştı. Darren’ın odaya girdiği sahneyi çekiyorlardı ve konuşma metni için alıştırma yapıyorlardı. Chris başka yere bakmaya çalışıyordu ve darren bunun farkındaydı chris onunla göz göze gelmemeye çalışıyordu. Bu darren’a içinde bir şeylerin kırıldığı hissini veriyordu. Neden ona bakamıyordu chris bu kadar mı rahatsız olmuştu o gece olanlardan. Oysa darren o an’a geri dönüp her şeyi değiştirmek için elinden geleni yapardı. Ve başlıyorlardı chris ve darren yerini aldı konuşma sahnesi sorunsuzca çekildi. Darren hala eli chris’in elinde yavaşça yerinden kalktı ve chris’e doğru yavaşça uzandı dudaklarına yavaşça dokundu ve kestiler. Darren ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı ama ryan durdurmuştu. “hadi ama chris o nasıl bir surat ifadesi? Daha tepkisiz olamazsın” dedi. Darren gözlerini kapattığı için chris’in yüzünü görememişti ama ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Chris dediğini yapmıştı ve öylece duruyordu. “zaten tepkisiz durmam gerekmiyor muydu burada öyle yazıyor” diye ileride ki texti işaret etti chris. Ryan önlerinde dikiliyordu “ tepkisiz durman bu surat ifadesi değil chris sadece seni öpecek olanın darren olduğu anlamına geliyor, tekrar alıyoruz unutma bu romantik bir an” dedi ve yerine geçti. Tam 11 defa bu sahneyi çekmişlerdi ama ryan hala memnun değildi. Çünkü 2. Denemeden sonra darren iyi ce alınmış ve gerginlikten huzursuz olmuştu. Huzursuzluğu yüzüne yansıyordu ve kamera doğrudan darren’ın yüzünü hedef alıyordu. Bir türlü olmuyordu herkes iyice gerilmişti. Ryan biraz ara vermeleri gerektiğini düşündü. Darren doğrudan odasına gitmişti dean’da arkasından onu takip etti.

Ryan chris’in arkasından gidip bekleme yerinde makyajı düzeltilen chris’in karşısına oturdu. “senin neyin var söylermisin? Tüm salonu saran bu negatif elektriğin sebebi nedir?” dedi. “birşeyim yok “ dedi chris ama ryan onun sesinde ki tonu almıştı. Sandy’den izin istedi ve chris’le yalnız kalmışlardı. “darren’la ilgili bir sorun mu var?” dedi ryan “hayır ne sorun olabilir ki” dedi chris gergince ve ryan bunu yakalamıştı. “ chris bana yardımcı ol, birkaç tahminde bulunuyorum ama bu şekilde bana hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun” dedi. “ sadece gerginim biliyorsun bunun darren’la ilgisi yok bu öpüşme yani bu sahne biraz beni geriyor” dedi. “peki “ dedi ryan “öyle olsun ama yerinde olsam bana yalan söylemezdim çünkü gözlerindeki o seti tutuşturacak ateşi gören tek kişi ben olabilirim” dedi ve uzaklaştı. – lanet olsun!- biliyordu istediği kadar rol yapsın ryan’ın bunu anladığını biliyordu. Bu onun için yeterli bir ikaz olmuştu huzursuzca kalktı ve sete döndü.

“darren beklermisin lütfen” diye seslendi dean önünden ışık hızıyla geçen darren’a yetişmeye çalışırken. “ ne istiyorsun dean” diye kükredi darren. Dean onun bu gerginliğinden iyice huzursuz olmuştu. “ neyin var senin biraz sakin olur musun? Homofobik olmadığını sanıyordum dare bunu defalarca konuştuk ve sende bunun seni rahatsız etmeyeceğini kabul ettin, şimdi sorun ne?” dedi. Darren o kadar umutsuz ve yorgun hissediyordu ki bu duymak istediği son şeydi. Hışımla odanın kapısını arkalarından kapattı ve bağırmaya başladı “ lanet olsun ben homofobik değilim tamam mı bunu daha kaç defa söylemem gerek?” dedi boynundaki kravatı gevşetirken. Hala terliyordu ve vücudunu ateş basmasına hiç yardımcı olmayan bir durumla 11 defa karşı karşıya kalmıştı. “ o zaman sorun ne chris’ten mi hoşlanmıyorsun? Şahsi bir şey mi?” dedi şaşkınlıkla dean hala sorunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. ve bu darren için son noktaydı daha fazla tepkisiz kalamayacaktı “hayır lanet olsun aksine chris’ten hoşlanıyorum tamam mı? Bu, bu her şeyi daha çekilmez bir hale sokuyor ve ben delirmek üzereyim” dedi. Dean resmen şok olmuştu. Günlerdir ryan ile bunu tartışıyorlardı ve dean darren’ı tanıdığına o kadar emindi ki ryan’ın bile gördüğü bir şeyi kabul etmemek için direnmişti. “ darren! Aman tanrım” diyebildi ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. “bunu ona söyledin mi peki?” dedi. “ hayır ama onu öptüm iki gece önce ve biliyor musun umrunda bile değil” dedi ve hışımla odadan çıkarak sete yöneldi. Dean resmen donup kalmıştı. Ne yapması gerektiğini bilemeden darren’ın arkasından bakakaldı.

Tekrar çekimlere başlamışlardı ve hala pekte iyi gitmiyordu bu 14.denemeydi ve darren artık kendini bunu daha fazla yapamayacak gibi hissediyordu. Son bir cesaret mola istedi ve “ chris biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” diyerek odasına yöneldi. Chris şaşırmış bir şekilde darren’ı takip etti. “ seni dinliyorum dare sorun ne?” dedi. Sesi o kadar yumuşak çıkmıştı ki darren çıldırmak üzereydi. Nesi vardı bu çocuğun saatlerdir uğraşıyorlardı ve o hala hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranmaya devam ediyordu. “ bak chris bunu konuşmak istemediğini biliyorum ama bunu daha fazla yapamayız” dedi. Chris sahneden bahsettiğini düşünerek “ ne yapmamı istiyorsun dare gerginim özür dilerim tekrar deneyelim” dedi. Darren onun sahneden bahsettiğini anlamıştı ama bu defa kararlıydı “ evet tekrar denemek istiyorum ve bu defa bu şekilde olmak zorunda değil çünkü ben yoruldum artık “ dedi ve chris’in yanına geldi chris anlamaz gözlerle ona bakıyordu ve ne olacağını anlamıştı. Darren ona bir adım daha yaklaştı ve “ birazdan seni tekrar öpeceğim ve bu defa tek şey düşünmeni istiyorum bu benim, bu bir rol değil ve bunu isteyerek ve bilerek yapıyoru. Ayrıca inan bana bu defa bunun sonrasında uzun uzun konuşacağız” dedi ve sete doğru yol aldı. Chris şok olmuştu. Böyle bir şey duymayı beklemiyordu ve bunun tam olarak ne anlama geldiğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. İstemsizce darren’ın arkasından sete gitti ve tekrar aynı sahne çekiliyordu darren yavaşça ona eğildi ama bu defa farklıydı chris bunu biliyordu, hissedebiliyordu darren bu kez ona bakıyordu ve gözlerinde ki ateş tüm seti tutuşturacak kadar yoğundu. Hızla eğildi ve diğerleri gibi dümdüz olmayan bir hareketle chris’in alt dudağını yakaladı o kadar derin bir nefes çekmişti ki içine sanki chris’in tüm kokusunu içine çekmek için uğraşıyordu ve o an darren’ın dilinin dudaklarına değdiğini hissetti. Hayatında hiç hissetmediği duygularla dolmuştu içi ve bir an nefessiz kalmış gibi derin bir nefeste darren’ın tüm kokusunu içine çekti ve ne yaptığını bile anlayamadan elini darren’ın yanağına atarak onu kendine doğru çekti ve darren’ın üst dudağını yakaladı. Neredeyse 10 saniye süren bir öpücüktü bu ve kesinlikle text’te yazanla alakası yoktu. Darren isteksizce dudaklarını chris’ten ayırdı ve yerine yığıldı. Heyecandan dizleri titriyordu. Yerine oturdu ve az önce olan şeye inanamıyordu ve gülmeye başladı gözlerini chris’e çevirerek “prova yapmalıyız” dedi saatlerdir uğraşıyorlardı, çekiyorlardı ama olmuyordu oysa bu defa çekilmiyordu ve hayatlarındaki ilk gerçek öpücüklerini yaşamışlardı. Chris hafifçe güldü ve “ yaptığımızı sanıyordum” dedi bunun üzerine darren kendini daha fazla tutamadı ve chris’in dudaklarını susuzluktan ölen birinin son damla suya olan arzusunu kıskandıracak bir şekilde yakaladı. O an nerede olduklarını unutmuşlardı, etraflarında kaç kişi vardı umurlarında değildi tek istedikleri birbirlerinin dudaklarını bitirmek istercesine doyasıya öpmekti. Birkaç saniye sonra hiç beklemedikleri bir şey oldu ryan’ın sesini duydular “kestiiiik” ve bir anda ikisi de irkildiler ve gerçek dünyaya döndüler. Chris bir an ryan ile göz göze geldi ve onun gözlerindeki gülümsemeyi gördü. Chris ryan’ın bunun rol gereği olmadığını anladığını biliyordu ama anlaşılan kimse bunun hakkında tek kelime etmek istemiyordu. Darren ve chris bunun için ryan’a minnet duydular ve alkışlarla çekim tamamlanmıştı.

 

Etraflarındaki herkes işlerini bitirmiş ve onları tebrik ederek setten dağılmıştı. İkisi de hiç konuşmadan odalarının yolunu tuttular ve bir an evvel eve gitmek için sabırsızdılar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris soyunma odasına girdiği andan beri heyecandan odanın içinde aşağı yukarı dolanıyordu. O kadar heyecanlıydı ki üzerini değişmesi gerektiğini bile akıl edemiyordu. Az önce olanlar gerçek miydi? Yani evet gerçekti ama nasıl olmuştu böyle bir şey? Anlayamıyordu tek bildiği darren'ın onu gerçekten tutkuyla öptüğü ve chris'in bütün vücudunun alev almasına sebep olan o öpücüğün hayatı boyunca başına gelen en seksi şey olduğuydu. Üstelik chris'te kendini tutamamış ve aynı tutkuyla karşılık vermişti, en tuhaf olanı da o an o kadar doğru gelmiş, o kadar güzel duygular içine düşmüştü ki bundan bir an bile pişmanlık duymamıştı. Hala titriyordu ve hemen üzerini değişip çıkması gerektiğini hatırladı kesinlikle darren'la bir an önce konuşmalıydı. O an telefonu çaldı arayan lea'ydı ama chris heyecandan onunla bile konuşacak halde değildi telefonu meşgule aldı ve hazırlanmaya başladı.

Lea az önce sandy'nin onu araması ve söyledikleri karşısında şokla yerinde zıplıyordu. Sandy çekimleri herkes gibi izlemişti ve gördüklerine şok olmuş halde etrafı inceliyordu. Birkaç kişi haricinde kimse ne olduğunu anlamamıştı ve bunun rol gereği olduğunu sanmıştı. Hatta çekimlerin bitmiş olmasına minnettar bir şekilde dağılmaya başlamışlardı. Ama sandy chris'i tanıyordu ve bunun rol olmadığına emindi sevinç ve şaşkınlık arasında ne yapacağını bilememiş ve hemen lea'yı arayıp gördüklerini aynen aktarmıştı. Lea az önce duydukları karşısında hala şok içindeydi. Bu nasıl olmuştu, kimin fikriydi ve lanet olsun neden orada değildi?? Hemen chris'i aramıştı ama anlaşılan tek heyecanlı olan o değildi chris telefona cevap vermemişti ve lea o an yapacağı en doğru şeyin darren'ı aramak olduğuna karar verdi. 

 

Telefon bir kaç çevir sesinden sonra açılmıştı lea heyecanla bağırdı " darren aman tanrım dare neler oldu öyle?" diye söze başladı ama darren ondan daha heyecanlıydı ve aniden konuşmaya başladı " onu öptüm lea tanrım onu gerçekten öptüm ve be.. bu rol değildi hemde herkesin ortasında. Kahretsin lea biran duramayacağımı sandım bana ne oldu bilmiyorum ama yaptım işte ve chris tanrım oda beni öptü bu.. bu hiç rol gibi değildi lea duyuyor musun chris'te beni öptü oracıkta herkesin içinde" dedi nefes nefeseydi ve lea sesinden bayılmak üzere olduğunu anlamıştı. " sakin ol dare tamam anladım peki şimdi ne olacak? Hala sette misiniz? Konuştunuz mu? Chris o o ne dedi?" Diye sorularını sıralamaya başlamıştı ama bir an sessizlik oldu darren şimdi biraz daha gerçekliğin farkındaydı " setteyiz ve hayır henüz konuşmadık kahretsin! Lea ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum ona konuşacağımızı söyledim ama ama şimdi ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum" dedi sesi son derece korkmuş çıkıyordu. Lea darren'ın cesaretle yapmış olduğu şeyden memnun olsa da her şeyi tekrar panikle batırmasına izin veremezdi 'bu kez olmaz' dedi içinden " darren sakin ol chris'i al ve eve geçin bende hemen geliyorum bunu birlikte konuşacağız" dedi. Darren o an lea'ya bir kez daha minnet duydu. " tamam" diyebildi o an " lütfen acele et". 

 

Darren hazırlanıp odadan çıktı koridorda ilerlerken göz ucuyla chris'in odasına doğru baktı kapı açıktı ve chris gitmişti. Darren onun arabada beklediğini anlayarak otoparka doğru yol aldı. Chris arabadaydı ve darren'ın ona yaklaştığını gördüğünde içini bir panik dalgası sardı. Ne yapmalıydı ya da ne söylemeliydi bilmiyordu. Sakin olmaya ve onu huzursuz etmemeye karar verdi en iyisi evde konuşmaktı ve chris'in bu aralar yapmayı bildiği en iyi şey tepkisiz kalmaktı. Darren arabaya yaklaştıkça ayakları dahil tüm vücudunun sarsıldığını hissediyordu. Bir anlık endişeyle chris'in yüzüne baktı, endişe ya da pişmanlık hali görmekten çok korkuyordu. Neyse ki korktuğu gibi olmadı chris yüzünde sıradan sayılabilecek sakin bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu bu darren'ın içini biraz daha yumuşattı. 

 

“Eve mi?" Diye sordu sordu chris direksiyondan doğruca darren'ın yüzüne bakıyordu kibarca gülümsedi darren ve sesinin son derece nazik çıktığına inandığı bir tonda " lütfen" diyebildi ve yola koyuldular. Darren konuşması gerektiğini düşünüyordu çünkü bu defa konunun yok sayılması riskini almayacaktı. Tabi ki bunu chris'i ürkütmeden yapmalıydı. Sesinin Normal bir şeyden bahseder gibi çıkmasına dikkat ederek " tebrik ederim, sonunda bunu da atlattık zor ama güzel bir gün oldu" dedi. " evet öyle oldu ama sonunda başardığımız için memnunum" diye cevapladı onu chris. Darren'ın bilerek konuştuğunu anlamıştı. Demek ki o da bu defa bunun konuşulması gerektiğini düşünüyor diye düşündü ve bundan memnundu. Birbirlerine gülümsediler ve neyse ki beş dakika sonra eve varmışlardı.

 

Kapıdan girdiklerin de chris doğruca odasına yönelmişti o an darren tekrar emin olmak için chris'in kolunu yakaladı onu kendine döndürdü ve doğruca gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmaya başladı " yoğun bir gündü duşumuzu alalım ve yiyecek birşeyler söyleyelim yemekle uğraşmak istemiyorum seninle konuşmak için sahip olduğumuz her an'a ihtiyacım var" dedi. Chris'in ilk tepkisi onun için çok önemliydi çünkü biliyordu ki bu her şeyin gidişatını değiştirebilirdi. Chris darren'ın yaptığı bu davranışın çok romantik olduğunu düşünmüştü ve bir süreliğine bütün endişelerini göz ardı edebileceğini düşünüp elini kibarca darren'ın yanağına koydu ve göz temaslarını kesmeden onu cevapladı "hemen duşumu alıp geliyorum sonrasında istediğin konuşmayı yapabiliriz" dedi. Darren rahat bir nefes aldı. Her ne kadar zor bir konuşma olacağını bilse de chris'in bu hali ona bir şansı olabileceğini açıkça göstermişti. Oda chris'in ardından duş almak için odasına yöneldi. 

 

İkisi de duşlarını almış ve eşofmanları içinde salonda ki yerlerini almıştı. Yemek için çin yemeği sipariş etmeye karar verdiler tam arama yapacakları sırada lea gelmişti. Chris bu durumdan tedirgin olmuştu ve konuşmanın başka bir zamana erteleneceğini düşünüyordu ki lea onun darren'a bakışlarından ne düşündüğünü anlamıştı. Kibarca izin ister gibi darren'a baktı ve chris'e dönerek " tatlım endişelenme her şeyi biliyorum ve yardımcı olmak için buradayım" dedi. Chris şaşırmıştı darren'ın ne ara lea'ya anlattığını anlayamadı. lea chris'in yüzündeki bakıştan sessiz sorusunu anlayıp bir kaç gündür olan biteni chris'e açıkladı bu sırada yemeklerini söylediler ve salondaki koltuklara yerleştiler. Darren terslik anında müdahale edebileceğini düşünerek chris'in yanına oturdu. Lea'da ikisinin de tepkilerini rahat görebileceğini düşündüğü bir yere, karşılarına oturdu.

 

İlk söze başlayan darren olmuştu " chris lütfen öncelikle söylediklerimi dikkatle ve ön yargısız olmaya çalışarak dinle çünkü bu konuşmayı bir süredir planlıyorum ve sana kendimi anlatmaya çalışmak benim için hiç kolay değil" dedi. Chris hala şaşkındı sonuçta darren'a âşıktı ve şuan neden çırpınanın darren olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Bu adil değil diye düşündü. darren anlaşılan bundan habersizdi ve onun duygularının karşılıksız olduğu endişesiyle chris'e yalvarır bakışlarla bakıyordu. Onu ürkütmek istemiyordu chris ama her ne kadar bundan memnun olsa da hala endişeleri vardı ve bunların başında hetero bir erkeğin ona nasıl olup ta böyle hisler beslediğini anlayamıyor olması vardı. "Peki dare seni dinliyorum" dedi kibarca.

 

Darren chris'in son derece uysal halinden bir kez daha güç alarak konuşmaya başladı. " seninle karşılaştığım ilk andan beri sana olan hayranlığımın sebeplerini sorgulayıp durdum, zamanla seninle tanışmak, arkadaş olmak gibi imkânlarım olduğu için kendimi o kadar şanslı sayıyordum ki aramızda olanların benim için hayranlıktan öte olduğunu anlayamadım. Sana ulaşmak için çok çabalamıştım ve bir gece hem herşeyimi kaybetmiş hemde senin evinde kendimi bulduğumda hislerimi sorgulamaya başlamıştım. Bedenim ve ruhum ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı ama anlaşılan kalbim biliyordu chris içimdekilerin hayranlık olmadığını kendimi tutamayıp seni öptüğüm an anlamalıydım" dedi. Sözüne devam edememişti çünkü chris söze girdi o gece yaşadıklarını hatırladı ve sonrasında sabaha kadar ağladığını darren'ınsa sessiz kaldığını. "Ama anlamadın, hayatımdaki en zor gecelerimden biriydi sabaha kadar ağladım ve sen hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmama izin verdin" dedi chris sesi titriyordu ve son derece kırgın duruyordu.

 

Darren her ne kadar chris'e hak verse de onun bu hali kalbinin içine kızgın bir demir sokulmuş etkisi yaratmıştı " biliyorum chris inan bana o gece konuşmak istedim ama yanına geldiğimde ağladığını duyabiliyordum ve yapamadım chris cesaret edemedim sabaha kadar kapının önünde bekledim seni dinledim ama yapamadım" diyebilmişti. Lea her şeyi biliyordu ve her ikisinin de bu hali hiç içine sinmiyordu darren konuşmaya devam etti " sabah seninle konuşmak istedim chris ama sen hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordun ve buna biraz alındım umursamadığını düşündüm chris ne yapmam gerektiğini bilemedim" dedi bu defa bir açıklama borçlu olan chris'ti ve hiç düşünmeden lafa girdi " paniklemiştim dare sana âşıktım ve lanet olsun bununla yüzleşirsek inkar edeceğinden ya da aramızdaki arkadaşlığı da kaybedeceğimden korktum" dedi. Darren bu cümle karşısında inanamaz gözlerle chris'e bakıyordu o an gözleri lea üzerine kilitlendi 'biliyor muydun?' der gibi ona bakıyordu lea bunu fark etmişti. "üzgünüm dare chris'in halini görmüştüm ve ben her ne kadar üzülsem de bunu sana söylemenin benim üzerime vazife olmadığını düşündüm, bir şekilde chris'in bunu sana söylemesini umuyordum" dedi.

 

Darren lea'ya kırıldığını hissetmişti ama ona hakta vermişti. Gözlerini chris'in gözlerine kilitledi o an chris kendini lea'yı korumak zorunda hissetti " onu suçlayamazsın darren ikimizde biliyoruz ki durum iki kişinin birbirini sevmesinden çok daha karmaşık. İkimizin de korumak zorunda olduğu bir itibarı var. Şuan bulunduğum noktaya çok zor geldim. Sen eşcinsel değilsin ve benim kendimi kabul ettirmek için neler çektiğimi anlayamazsın. Bunu sırf birine âşık oldum diye kaybetmeyi göze alamam bu dizi benim için kaybedemeyeceğim bir fırsat ve ben bir heyecan uğruna bana yaklaşan biri için her şeyi riske atamam" dedi. Darren duydukları karşısında gerçeğin soğukluğuyla karşılaştı "gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun bir heyecan için sana yaklaştığımı mı?" Dedi sesi titremişti. "Şuan bunun doğru olduğunu sanıyorsun ama bir gün bu heyecanın bitecek ve belki de bir kadın için benden vazgeçeceksin. Ben henüz duygularından emin olmayan biri için denek olmak istemiyorum, üzgünüm" dedi chris ve hışımla yerinden kalkıp odasına gitti.

Darren yine salonda kalmıştı. Kulakları uğuldamaya başladı. Chris kararlı görünüyordu ama darren vazgeçmeyecekti. Lea chris'in üzerine gitmenin bir faydası olmayacağını söyledi ve belki de haklıydı. Bir süre sessiz oturdular ve sonrasında chris'in dönmeyeceğini anlayınca lea'da darren'a güçlü olmasını ve üzülmemesini söyleyerek evi terk etti. Chris konuşmanın bittiğini düşünerek yattı ve uyuyana kadar ağladı fakat bilmediği bir şey vardı darren pes etmeyecekti!


	11. Chapter 11

Darren müthiş bir baş ağrısıyla uyandı. Gece olanlardan sonra bir süre chris’in kalkmasını beklemiş ve konuşmaya devam etmek istemişti. Tabi ki kalkmamıştı chris. Darren gerginliğini azaltmak ve konuşulanları sindirmek için birkaç bira içmişti. ‘Belki de birkaç’dan fazlaydı’ diye düşündü çünkü başı çatlamak üzereydi. Üstelik salonda uyuyakalmıştı. Kalkıp duş almak için odasına yöneldi zaten saat erkendi ve chris henüz kalkmamıştı. Duşunu alırken söyleyeceklerinin provasını yapıyordu. tüm gece konuşulanları düşününce aslında çok ta kötü gitmemişti. Sonuçta artık chris’in kalbindeki kişinin kendisi olduğunu biliyordu ve tabi ki chris’in onunla olmayacağını kesin bir dille söylediğini de hatırlıyordu. Yüzünü ekşitti darren. Her şeyden önce chris onun için bir heyecan ya da macera arayışıyla ilgilendiği biri olarak bahsetmişti ve bu kesinlikle doğru değildi. Darren hislerinin ne olduğunu geç anlamış olabilirdi ama asla yanlış anlamamıştı. Chris’i seviyordu ve bunu ne pahasına olursa olsun ona ispatlayacaktı. ‘istediğin kadar kaç benden, sonsuza kadar kaçamazsın’ diye fısıldadı darren kendi kendine. Bugün boş günleriydi ve darren birlikte birşeyler yapmayı teklif edecekti. Hazırlandı ve odasından çıktı. Evde derin bir sessizlik vardı. Chris’in uyanıp uyanmadığını kontrol etmek için hafifçe kapıyı dinledi darren ama hiç ses yoktu. Yavaşça kapıyı tıklatacaktı ki kapının aralık olduğunu farketti ve kapıyı yavaşça geriye doğru itti. Oda boştu. Uyandığını düşünüp içeri gitti ama yoktu chris evde değildi. Tam onu arayacakken buzdolabındaki notu gördü. “günaydın, biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var akşama dönmüş olurum” yazmıştı chris. Darren nota bir kez daha baktı ve tezgaha bırakıp masanın etrafındaki bar taburelerinden birine oturdu. Chris işi zora sokmakta kararlıydı anlaşılan öyle ki karşılaşmak bile istememişti. Bu düşünce darren’ın kalbini kırsa da azimliydi ve chris’in bunu kırmasına izin vermeyecekti. Telefonunu eline aldı ve hızlıca lea’ya msj attı:

_ Lea? Müsaitsen bize gelebilir misin?_ D.

_ Tabi ki dare sorun mu var chris? _ L.

_ Evet L chris evde değil uyandığımda gitmişti, akşam geleceğine dair not bırakmış.. Biraz konuşabilir miyiz? _ D.

_ Bir saate sende olurum, sıkma canını. _ L.

 

Darren kendine bir fincan kahve koymuş ve ne yapacağını bilmez halde salonun ortasında koltukta tek başına oturuyordu. Yaklaşık 45 dakikadır bu şekilde karşısında ki kapalı televizyona bakıyordu. Hayatının en güzel ve en stresli günlerini geçirdiği evin üzerine sinen, sahibinin kokusunu derin derin soluyordu. Her şeyin ne kadar imkansız göründüğünü biliyordu ama kendisine sürekli hatırlatıyordu ‘ birkaç ay öncesine kadar takıntılı şekilde yabancı olduğu chrisle birlikte yaşıyordu ve henüz neredeyse 30 saat önce hayatının en ateşli öpüşmesini yaşamışlardı. Şuansa bir koltukta tek başına onu seven ama ona inanmayan, aşık olduğu o muhteşem adamın nerede olduğunu bilmeden, ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde evlerinin salonunda yalnız başına oturuyordu.’ Her şeyin bu kadar karmaşık olmasına anlam veremiyordu. Daha önce onlarca ilişkisi olmuştu ama hiç biri umurunda olmamıştı. Hatta kısa bir süre öncesine kadar mia ile yaşadıklarının hayatında başına gelecek en kötü şey olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama şuan dışarıdan çok ta basit görünen bir şey hayatını cehenneme çevirmeye yetiyordu. Daha önce kimseye hissetmediği duygulara sahipti ve hayatında en çok önemsediği insana aşıktı. Üstelik onun bir erkek olması ya da bunu birilerinin duyması, kariyeri, ailesi, arkadaşları kimse umurunda değildi. Sanki yeryüzünde başka kimse yoktu ve o yalnızca chris’i istiyordu. Çaresiz olmaktan nefret ediyordu. Chris’e yakın olmaya çalıştıkça ondan uzaklaşması fikrinden de.. birkaç gün önce chris’in hissettiklerini şuan o hissediyordu sonucu ne olursa olsun her şeye razıydı gerekirse sessiz kalacaktı ama chris’in yanında kalacaktı. Bunun içinde elinden gelen tüm şansları kullanacaktı ve gerekirse chris’in de bunu anlamasını sağlayacak bir dizi olay yaşanacaktı.

Darren karmaşık düşünceler içinde boğuşurken lea sonunda gelmişti. İçeri girer girmez darren’ın yüzünün sıkıntıdan tabiri yerindeyse simsiyah olduğunu görmüştü. Hasta, yorgun hatta umutsuz göründüğünü düşündü lea ve daren’ın bu haline çok üzülüyordu. “dare bu halin ne tanrı aşkına, kendine gelmek zorundasın korkunç görünüyorsun” dedi. “biliyorum ama elimde değil lea berbat hissediyorum, tek kelime ile berbat” dedi darren bezgin bir sesle. “tatlım zor olduğunu biliyorum ama biraz sabırlı olmalısın bu olanlar chris içinde en az senin için olduğu kadar yeni ve zor” diyerek darren’ın omzunu okşadı lea. Şimdilik elinden başka bir şey gelmiyordu maalesef. “bir şeyler yapmalıyım lea. Chris’in benden kaçmasına tahammül edemiyorum” dedi darren. Haklıydı daha ne kadar bu şekilde köşe kapmaca oynayacaklardı. Aralarında yaşanan her şeyin sonu neredeyse bu şekilde sonuçlanıyordu. “ hala dün gece konuşulanlar kulaklarımda yankılanıyor, chris’in bana inanmadığını biliyorum ama lütfen sen inan onu seviyorum lea ve bu heyecan ya da yeni bir şey arayışı değil” dedi yalvarır gibi bir tonda. Lea ona tüm kalbiyle inanıyordu. Her ne kadar darren’ın gay olmadığını sürekli kendine hatırlatması bunu zorlaştırsa da karşısında gördüğü adamın gözleri yalan söylemiyordu.

“Onu tanıyorum dare ve şuan neler hissettiğini ya da neler düşündüğünü adım gibi biliyorum, geri gelecek endişelenme sadece bir süre kafasını dinlemeye ihtiyacı var eminim” diyerek darren’ın endişesini azaltmaya çalışmıştı lea ama pekte faydası olmuyordu çünkü her ikisi de chris’in eve dönmesinin bir çözüm olmadığını biliyordu zira chris isterse birini görmezden gelebilir ya da yaşananlar hiç olmamış gibi davranabilirdi artık bunu tecrübe etmişlerdi. “bir şey yapmalıyım lea, bu şekilde bekleyemem ya da onun gibi sessiz kalamam. Geçirdiğimiz her dakika da onun tekrar benden uzaklaşacağı düşüncesi beni bitiriyor” dedi darren artık hem üzgün hem de biraz kızgın görünmeye başlamıştı. “aklında ne var” diyebildi lea endişeyle, darren’ın değişken ruh hali onu da korkutmaya başlamıştı. “ zamanla bir şeylerin düzelmesini istemiyorum, bu belirsizlikle yaşamak istemiyorum onu istiyorum ve hemen şimdi istiyorum lea” dedi darren son derece kararlı bir ses tonuyla. Lea hala tam olarak anlayamamıştı “ darren?” dedi huzursuzca “ bunu bu akşam halledeceğim güven bana, ne istediğine karar vermesini sağlayacak her şeyi yapacağım. Gitmeme ya da onunla kalmama yalnızca chris karar verebilir ve bu kararı artık vermek zorunda” dedi darren. Lea onun kararlılığından ne kadar etkilense de biraz endişelenmiyor da değildi. Ama çok fazla üzerine gitmek istemiyordu çünkü darren konuştukça rahatlamak yerine daha da geriliyor gibiydi. “peki dare biliyorsun ikinizi de seviyorum ve her şeyin iyi olmasını, sizi mutlu görmeyi istiyorum ama her ne yapacaksan dikkatli ol ve sonuç ne olursa olsun şunu unutma chris seni seviyor ve bunu dile getirmemek için elinden geleni yapacaktır bu onun savunma mekanizması” dedi ve toparlanırken bir yandan sözlerini bitirdi lea “ sabırlı ol ve bir sorun olursa bana mutlaka haber ver aklım sizde biliyorsunuz “ diyerek oradan ayrıldı.

Lea gittikten sonra bir süre daha sessizce oturmuştu darren. Düşünmek için zamana ihtiyacı vardı ve bir yandan da dolapta bulduğu bir şarabı açıp içmeye başlamıştı. Saat neredeyse 3’e geliyordu ve chris’ten hala haber yoktu. Nerede olduğunu düşünüyordu ama aklına bir şey gelmiyordu darren’ın. Lea ile değilse neredeydi? Aslında bunun çok ta önemi yoktu darren sadece onun iyi olduğunu bilmek istiyordu. Aramamak için direniyordu ve yapmayacaktı da en azından eve gelmeden chris’in üzerine gitmek ve onu daha da uzaklaştırmak istemezdi. o bunları düşünürken telefonunun sesiyle yerinden sıçradı.

_ o iyi dare sandy ile karşılaşmış birlikte bir şeyler yemişler, biraz onunla kalması iyi olacaktır biraz içer rahatlar, eve döner endişelenme ve sana geldiğimi bilmiyor_ L.

Darren bu kızı seviyordu sanki içini okumuştu ve gerçekten en ihtiyacı olduğu zamanda ona ihtiyacı olanı vermişti. Demek ki ona inanıyordu. Darren’ın o an ne yapacağına karar verdi ve odasına gidip eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. Bir şekilde bu akşam bu konu sonuçlanacaktı ve eğer chris onunla olmama konusunda kararlıysa artık onunla kalamazdı. Onunla aynı ev içinde hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yaşayamazdı. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra eşyalarını tamamen toplamıştı. Zaten çok ta fazla eşyası yoktu.. hava kararmaya başlamıştı ve darren çantasını kapının üzerinde ki vestiyere bıraktıktan sonra chris’in çok sevdiği abajurunu yakmış ve koltukta loş ışıkta açtığı şişenin kalanını bitirmişti. Saat 5’e yaklaşmıştı ve chris döndü.

İçeri girdiği zaman odayı aydınlatan loş ışıkta darren’ı öylece koltukta otururken bulmuştu. Sandy’le olmak ona iyi gelmişti. Onunla dertleşmiş olan biten her şeyi anlatmıştı. Zaten sandy olanların farkında olan birkaç kişiden biriydi ve chris her zaman onun yanında kendini güvende hissetmişti. Chris’te birkaç kadeh içmişti çünkü eve döndüğü zaman ne olacağını az çok kestiriyordu. Her ne kadar konuşmaktan kaçmak için tüm günü dışarda geçirdiyse de bir şekilde eve dönmesi gerekiyordu ve darren onu bekliyor olacaktı. Tahmin ettiği gibi de olmuştu. İçeri girdiği an darren’la göz göze gelmişti.

Sessizce ceketini çıkarıp odasına doğru gitmek üzere koridora uzandı. “ chris, buraya gelir misin?” dedi usulca darren. Chris bunu bekliyordu ama bir gece daha kaçabileceğini umarak şansını dememişti ve işe yaramamıştı anlaşılan darren hiçbir şeyi ertelemek istemiyordu. Chris cevap vermeden geri döndü ve salona darren’ın karşısında ki koltuğa yerleşti. Onunla göz göze gelmemek için gözlerini odada gezdirdi ve o an boş şişeyi ve darren’ın ayağının yanındaki kadehi fark etti. anlaşılan oda chris gibi içmişti. “ chris konuşmamız gerek bunu sende biliyorsun daha ne kadar bu şekilde davranacaksın?” dedi uysal bir sesle darren. Chris küçük ve kesik bir nefes alarak aynı küçük harflerle konuşmaya başladı “ her şeyi konuştuğumuzu düşünüyorum darren, en azından benim bu konuda söyleyecek bir şeyim kalmadı” dedi. Bu cümle darren’ın içini acıtmıştı. “ bu kadar mı yani istediğin her şeyi söyledin ve beni öylece bırakıp gittin, söyleyeceklerimin hiç mi önemi yok senin için? benim ne düşündüğümü bildiğine nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin?” dedi darren bu defa sesi kırgın çıkmıştı. Chris hiçbir tepki vermemişti ve hala gözlerini darren’dan kaçırıyordu. Darren yavaşça yerinden kalkıp chris’in yanına oturdu, onu kollarından tutarak eğildi ve gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti “ yaptığım hiçbir şeyi bir macera ya da heyecan aradığım için yapmadım chris seni seviyorum bunu neden anlamak istemiyorsun?” dedi bu defa sesi iyice kısık ve çaresiz çıkmıştı.

Chris yumuşakça kollarını onun kollarından kurtardı “ yapma darren söylediklerini kulakların duymuyor sanırım, kim olduğumu biliyorsun değilmi benim” dedi ve gözlerini darren’a dikti “lanet olsun darren ben kadın değilim ve sende eşcinsel değilsin!” bunu tıslar gibi söylemişti chris ve darren artık sabrının tükendiğini hissetti “ yeter artık chris bunu söylemekten vazgeç. Lanet olsun senin kim olduğunu biliyorum, ne yaptığımı da biliyorum hayatımda bir sürü kadın oldu chris ve bir sürü ilişkim ama hiçbirinde sana hissettiklerime benzer bile bir şey hissetmedim. Bu aramızdakinin nasıl olduğu umurumda değil insanların ne düşündüğü de ben yalnızca seni istiyorum” dedi ve chris’in ellerini tuttu. Chris tekrar ellerini ondan kurtardı ve “yapamam ben senin gibi her şeyi riske atamam darren, anlamıyorsun, sen benim yerimde olmak ne demek bilmiyorsun” dedi ve kalkıp koridora doğru uzandı odasına doğru gitmek için yeltenmişti ama az önce fark etmediği bir şeyi fark etti. Darren’ın çantası vestiyerde duruyordu.

Her ne kadar güçlü ve kararlı görünmeye çalışsa da bu kalbini kırmıştı “ gidiyor musun?” dedi usulca arkasına dönüp darren’la göz göze gelerek. “ bunu yapamam chris seninle yan yana ama iki yabancı gibi burada kalamam. Bunun bana ne yaptığını görmüyor musun? Sabaha kadar uyumadım ve sabah duş alıp yanına geldiğimde çekip gitmiştin bu saate kadar o koltukta oturdum, ne yapacağımı nasıl davranacağımı düşündüm. Lanet olsun chris sende beni anlamıyorsun daha da kötüsü bana inanmıyorsun seni seviyorum chris bunu daha fazla inkar edemem ve senin gibi hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam edemem” dedi hızlı adımlarla kapıya yöneldi.

Chris onun fazlaca alkollü olduğunu her halinden anlamıştı zihninde ki sesler susmuyordu ne yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu vazgeçemezdi ama yapamıyordu oda buna daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Darren’ın ağlamaklı bu hali onu son noktaya getirmişti ve bağırmaya başladı “ lanet olsun darren bana neden bunu yapıyorsun, delirmek üzereyim beni anlamaya çalış bunun benim için kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun, aynı evin içinde her an seninleyken, bir an olsun senden ayrı kalmak istemezken senden kaçmak benim için kolay mı sanıyorsun?” dedi. Darren bu duyduktan sonra daha fazla yapamazdı chris’in ne düşündüğü umurumda değildi korktuğunu biliyordu ve oda korkuyordu ama korkuyla bunu ikisine yapmasına izin vermeyecekti hızla yanına ilerledi ve chris’i belinden yakalayıp kendisine doğru çekti.

 

Chris ne olduğunu anlamıştı ama daha yerinden kıpırdayamadan darren dudaklarına yapışmıştı. Bir an tüm vücudunun felç olduğunu hissetti chris darren’ın sıcak nefesini yüzünde hissediyordu ve bu duyguyu biliyordu tüm odayı tutuşturacak bu ateşi daha önce de hissetmişti. Direnmek istedi chris kendini sıkıp tepkisizce beklemek istedi nasılsa bir zaman sonra pes edecekti ama darren pes edecek gibi durmuyordu. Chris’in tepkisiz hali canını yakıyordu ama buna rağmen dudaklarını ondan ayıramıyordu yavaşça dilini chris’in dudaklarının üzerinde kaydırdı. Darren onun tadını almıştı ve gerekirse burada bu şekilde ölebileceğini düşünüyordu. Artık chris’in ona karşılık vermeyeceğini anlamıştı ve son kez alt dudağını dudaklarının arasına aldı ve tadını almak için yavaşça emdi tam ondan ayrılacaktı ki beklemediği bir şey oldu. Chris darren’ın son hareketiyle vücudunda ki bütün direncin kırıldığını hissetti eliyle başının üzerindeki saçları yakaladı ve darren’ın üst dudağını dudaklarının arasına aldı. İkiside saniyeler gibi süren bir zaman diliminde birbirlerini çılgınca öpüyorlardı. Darren hala olanlara inanamıyordu ama chris’in son anda vazgeçip kaçmaması için kollarında daha da sardı. Chris bunu fark etmişti ve çok hoşuna gitmişti. Bir anda dilini darren’ın dudaklarının arasından kaydırdı. Chris’in dilinin damağında bıraktığı tat darren’ı çılgına çevirmişti tek hamlede chris’i kucakladı ve arkalarında bulunan koltuklara taşıdı. Neredeyse nefes almadan ve birbirlerini tüketircesine, nefessizce soluyarak öpüşüyorlardı. Ne kadar olduklarını bilmedikleri bir süre birbirlerinin dudaklarından ayrılamadılar ilk ayrılan chris olmuştu ve nefes nefese darren’a bakıyordu. Darren bir an korkuyla onun gözlerine daldı ve telaşla “ lütfen chris” diyebildi, chris onun kelimelerini öpüyordu ve darren bu defa şaşırmıştı. Onun vazgeçip kaçacağını düşünmüştü ama öyle olmamıştı chris tek hamlede darren’ın kucağına oturmuş ve onu öpmeye devam ediyordu. Kucağındaki adamın sıcaklığı, burnuna dolan kokusu ve çıkardığı küçük kesik sesler nefesini kesiyordu. İkinci kez dudakları ayrıldığında bu defa konuşan chris’ti “ kimseye söyleyemeyiz dare, biliyorsun” dedi nefes nefese. Darren buna da razıydı tek istediği vardı o da şuan kollarının arasındaydı “ umurumda değil ” dedi ve tekrar üzerindeki sıcak bedene sarıldı.


	12. Chapter 12

Neredeyse bir saattir koltukta yan yana yatmış halde öpüşüyor ve birbirlerini seyrediyorlardı. Aralarındaki bağlantı o kadar kuvvetliydi ki ikisi de buna inanamıyorlardı. Sadece aşk değildi bu, tutku ve inanılmaz bir ten uyumları vardı. Chris içindeki korkunun yavaş yavaş yok olduğunu hissetti. Darren ona kırılacak bir şeymiş gibi hassas ve nazik davranıyordu. Darren büyülenmiş gibiydi yanında yatan adamı ilk gördüğü an düşündüklerini hatırladı. " seni ilk gördüğüm an gördüğüm en güzel şey olduğunu düşünmüştüm" dedi chris'in dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük daha kondurarak. Hatırlıyordu chris bu konuşmayı yapmışlardı ama şuan bunu bir kez daha duymak üstelik bu şekilde darren'ın kolları arasında uzanırken duymak ona dünyada ki en romantik an'ın bu olduğunu düşündürdü. Söylemek istediği çok şey vardı darren'ın ama hepsini bu an'a sığdıramazdı yine de kendini tutamıyordu " ne kadar aptalım chris bu anı yaşamak için bu kadar beklediğime inanamıyorum, bunu hem sana hemde kendime bu kadar geç itiraf ettiğim için ne kadar pişmanım" dedi parmak uçlarını chris'in yüzünde ve dudaklarında gezdirerek. Chris gözlerinin içine bakan adamın şefkatli dokunuşlarıyla kendinden geçmişti. Kendini hiç olmadığı kadar değerli hissediyordu şuan. Bu büyünün bozulmasından korkuyordu "korkuyorum dare" dedi yanağında ki nazik eli yakalayarak yüzünü avuç içine yaslarken "bir gün fikirlerinin değişmesinden, belki de pişman olmandan korkuyorum. Kendimi sana bu kadar açmışken her şeyin ellerimden kayıp gitmesinden korkuyorum" dedi ağlamaklı bir sesle.

Mutluydu bunu vücudunun her zerresinde hissediyordu darren. Hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı chris'i kalbinde en içeride hatta damarlarında hissediyordu. Onun korkusunu anlaması için bunları duyması gerekmiyordu ama yanılıyordu chris. " bu asla olmayacak chris, söz veriyorum asla bensiz kalmayacaksın ama bana söz ver ne olursa olsun bu an'ı unutma seni herşeyden çok sevdiğimi unutma sen benim başıma gelen en güzel, en kusursuz şeysin" diyerek onu dikkatle dinleyen muhteşem adamı kollarının arasına sardı. İkisi de her şeyi konuşmuş olmaktan memnundu. Fakat hala bir sorun vardı. Bunu kimseye söylemeden ve kimsenin anlamasına fırsat vermeden yürütmek zorundalardı. Darren'ın hala mia ile olan bir kontratı vardı ve bunu riske atacak bir şey yapamazdı. Chris ise bu güne kadar kimseyle medyada yer almamıştı ve ilk duyulacak insanın tanınmış bir heteroseksüel olması iyi bir reklam olmazdı. " peki, nasıl olacak, durumumuz belli bunu kimsenin anlamasına izin veremeyiz" dedi chris soru sorar bir tavırla. " endişelenme şuan birlikteyiz ve güvenli bölgedeyiz evimiz dışında dikkatli olacağız ve bu aramızdaki romantik bir sır olacak" dedi ve chris'in alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Chris, darren'dan biraz cesaret almıştı " haklısın evimizin içini bilemezler ve yeterince dikkatli olursak bunu yapabiliriz" diye onu onayladı. O an chris'in aklına takılan bir şey daha vardı " ama bunu bilenler var yani sandy ve lea'ya yalan söyleyemem" dedi ve ekledi "sende dean'a söyleyemezsin". Chris Haklıydı ve darren başıyla onayladı " evet zaten en yakınlarımıza yalan söylemek pek akıllıca olmaz" dedi onlara yalan söylemek hata yapma risklerini arttırırdı.

Darren'a hak vermişti. O an ikisinin aklında bir ışık yandı ve ilk konuşan darren oldu " peki ya ryan onu napıcaz?" Dedi. Chris bir an panikledi " olmaz ona söyleyemeyiz dare, ryan benim için değerli ama medyaya karşı en çok tacize maruz kalan o ve ne olursa olsun hata yapma riskini alamayız" dedi. İkisi de aynı fikirdeydi ryan kesinlikle yasaklı listedeydi ve ne olursa olsun inkar edeceklerdi. Ama chris ryan ile sette yaptığı son konuşmayı hatırladı " herkesten çok o farkında bir şeylerin varlığını seziyor dare bunu inkâr etmek yeterli olmayacaktır" dedi. Darren'da daha ilk başta restoranda yaptıkları konuşmayı chris'e aktardı " benden hep şüphelendi chris, o zaman şöyle yapacağız ben kendimi feda edeceğim ama sana aşık olduğumu inkar edeceğim ama o zaten buna inanmıyor bu yüzden ben sana zaafı olan taraf olarak kalacağım sende bunu anlayan ama bana karşı nötr olan taraf olacaksın" dedi. Bu chris'inde aklına yatmıştı "peki" dedi. Bu da demek oluyordu ki darren reddedilen tarafken chris iki kat dikkatli olmalıydı çünkü ona karşı tavırları her şeyi bozabilirdi ve bu adil bir anlaşma olmuştu.

Saat 8'e geliyordu ve ikisi de alkolün verdiği acıkma hissini fark etmeye başlamıştı. Yemek hazırlamak için kalktılar mutfağa geçerken chris'in gözü tekrar vestiyere takıldı " ahh lütfen dare şunu artık gözümün önünden kaldır sinirlerimi bozuyor" diyerek valizi işaret etti. Darren onun bu tavrından keyiflenmişti " ona böyle davranma bence bu gecenin kurtarıcısı o" diye gülmeye başladı. Chris'te keyiflenmişti ama altta kalmaya niyeti yoktu " bence fikrimi değiştirmeden yok et onu yoksa ona ihtiyacın olabilir" dedi. İkisi de sesli güldüler. Darren valizi odasına götürdü chris'te ikisine sandviç yapmak için mutfağa geçti bu sırada kapı çaldı darren kapının deliğinden gelenin lea olduğunu gördü ve kafasını uzatıp mutfağın ucundan chris'e sessizce işaret etti. İkisi de ne yapacaklarını anlamışlardı.  
Chris koşarak odaya saklandı darren kapıyı açtı lea merakla darren'a bakıyordu. Yavaşça chris'in iceride olduğunu işaret etti darren. Lea anlamıştı ve sessizce konuşmaya başladı " iyi misin? Ne oldu konuştunuz mu?" dedi lea merakla yüzüne bakıyordu. Darren en kırgın ifadesini takınarak başını salladı "evet ve sonuç malum" dedi odasına doğru ilerlerken lea'da onu takip etti. Darren odaya girip lea'nın da geçmesine izin verdikten sonra arkalarından kapıyı kapattı.

Chris kapının kapanma sesiyle odasından yavaşça çıktı ve mutfağa gidip işine devam etmeye başladı. Birazdan kendini göstermek için bir bahaneye ihtiyacı olacaktı. Lea odaya girdiği an gözlerini kapının yanındaki valize odaklamıştı "darren çok üzgüm" dedi sesi ağlamaklı çıkmıştı. Darren yavaşça kendini yatağa bıraktı " boşver lea gerçekten elimden geleni yaptım ama beni istemiyorsa zorla burada kalacak değilim" dedi. Gözlerini boş bir duvara dikmiş konuşuyordu darren zira lea'nın yüzüne bakarsa açık vereceğinden korkuyordu. Lea endişeli olduğu her halinden belli darren'ın yanına oturdu " peki ne yapacaksın dare? Nerede kalacaksın" dedi. Omzunu silkti darren " bilmiyorum bir pansiyona yerleşirim şimdilik bir kaç güne de bir daire bulurum. Zaten başından beri burada olmam hataymış" dedi. Lea hemen şefkatle lafa daldı "böyle söyleme darren lütfen sen elinden geleni yaptın yine de pişman olmamalısın eminim chris'te bir süre sonra hatasını anlayacaktır birbirinize biraz zaman tanıyın" dedi. Sanmıyorum der gibi bir bakış attı darren ve yerinden kalkıp kapıya yöneldi lea'yı içeri çekmeyi planlamıştı ama gerek kalmadı chris elinde iki tabak ve iceceklerin olduğu tepsiyle içeri girdi lea gözlerini şaşkınca chris'e çevirmişti.

Chris bunu fark ederek keyiflendi ve en öldürücü darbeyi yapmaya karar verdi. Lea bu anı asla unutmayacaktı "sevgilim şu tepsiyi tutar mısın lütfen lea'ya hoş geldin demek istiyorum" diyerek darren'a uzanıp tepsiyi verirken dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu ve lea'ya dönüp "hoş geldin tatlım geldiğini duymadım" dedi ve kibarca ona sarıldı. Sonra da lea'nın şok olmuş tepkisini fark edip konuşmasına fırsat vermeden yine darren'a döndü " bu valiz hala burada mı dare? Şundan kurtulmazsan senin yerine ben yapacağım" diyerek muzipçe pencereyi işaret etti. Darren hızla yanına gelmiş ve chris'i sarmıştı " tamam hemen sinirlenme bebeğim lea ile sohbet etmeye dalmışım" diyerek burnunu kokusunu içine çekmek ister gibi chris'in boynuna uzatmıştı.   
Lea resmen çılgına dönmüştü gözünün önünde aşk yaşayan arkadaşlarına baktı ve ona yaptıkları bu sevimsiz şakayı anladı. Darren ve chris, lea'nın yüzünün aldığı şok ifadesine gülmeye başlamışlardı ki lea bağırmaya başladı " amann tanrıım çocuklar size inanamıyorum" diye yerinde zıplıyordu. Hemen darren'ın üzerine atlayıp onu pataklamaya başladı " senn bayım çok kötüsün ve bunun intikamını ikinizden de çok feci alacağım" diye ikisine de kesik kesik bakmaya başladı. Artık hepsi birlikte gülüyorlardı. " biliyordum chris'in sana dayanamayacağını biliyordum" diye sevinçle darren'ın boynuna atılmıştı bunu çok komik bulsa da chris alınmış bir surat ifadesi yaratarak lea'ya doğru parmağını uzattı " seenn küçük hanım çok fenasın" dedi ve darren'a dönüp "şansını zorlama hayatım o hala benim kızım" dedi. 

 

Günlerdir süren gerginlikten sonra neyse ki her şey yolundaydı ve hepsi derin bir nefes aldı. Ama lea hala meraklıydı birlikte salona geçtiler ve yemeklerini yerken bütün olan biteni en ince ayrıntısına kadar lea'ya anlattılar. Lea onların aldıkları kararlarda onlara hak vermişti ve o da en doğru şeyin bu olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bir anda oraya gelme sebeplerinden birini hatırlayıp telaşla darren'a döndü " peki yarın akşam ne yapacaksın darren umarım bunu konuşmuşsunuzdur" dedi. Chris ne oluyor der gibi darren'ın suratına baktı. Darren o an bu karmaşada unuttuğu bir şeyi hatırladı medyada duyurulmuştu ve lea haberi alıp hemen oraya gelmişti. Chris darren'ın suratındaki sıkıntılı ifadeyi anlayıp " ne var yarın akşam dare siz neden bahsediyorsunuz?" Dedi. Darren ufak bir nefes aldı ve söze girdi " albüm tanıtımı" diyebildi " yarın akşam mia'nın tanıtım konseri var!".

Derin bir sessizlikle oturuyorlardı zira hangisi önce konuşmalıydı bilemediler. Lea pek karışmak istemediğini düşünmüştü. Sonuçta artık sevgililerdi ve müdahale etmemek yerinde bir karar olurdu. Chris düşünceli bir şekilde gözlerini darren’dan kaçırıyordu. Konunun ne kadar hassas olduğunu biliyordu. Vereceği tepkinin dozunu ayarlayamamaktan çekiniyordu. Kıskançlık yapması anlamsızdı sonuçta her şeyi bilerek bu işe kalkışmıştı ama yine de tepkisiz kalamazdı bunu üçü de biliyordu. Darren chris’in sessizliğinden daha da huzursuz olmuştu. “üzgünüm, ben bu karmaşanın içinde onu unuttum chris, yoksa mutlaka söylerdim” dedi yavaşça yanına sokularak. Chris ona inanıyordu çünkü darren’ın bunu saklaması için bir sebep yoktu. “ biliyorum canım sorun değil” dedi. –sesi isteksiz mi çıkmıştı?- her ne kadar söylediğinin darren’a güven vermesi gerekse de ses tonu pekte öyle hissettirmemişti. Chris ortadaki gerginliği sezdi “ bu bizim ilk sahnemiz olacak heyecanlı mısın?” diye güldü yavaşça darren anlayamamıştı “nasıl yani?” dedi anlamaz bakışlarla. Lea chris’in ne demek istediğini anlamıştı ve ne yapmak istediğini de. Chris darren’ı rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu ama kendinin gerginliği de lea’nın gözünden kaçmamıştı elbette. “ hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranmak diyorum, sahnemiz?” dedi chris darren’a anladın mı bakışı atarken. “ ah evet tamam anladım. Pek heyecanlı değilim açıkçası bu rolü uzun zamandır oynuyorum sanırım yapabilirim” dedi. Ama kendisi de farkındaydı ki bu defa farklıydı bu defa mia ile görünmesi chris kadar onu da huzursuz ediyordu.

Lea onları biraz yalnız bırakmak istemişti “ ben artık kalkayım böceklerim yarın hepimiz için yorucu bir gün, chris sette görüşürüz tatlım” dedi ona kibarca sarılarak “ sana da bol şans darren” dedi ama sesinde yine o muzip tını vardı iki eliyle gözlerini ve onun gözlerini göstererek “ gözümüz üzerinde olacak unutma” dedi gülerek ona da sarılıp evden ayrıldı. 

Lea’nın gidişinden sonra bir süre daha birlikte oturdular. İlk konuşan yine darren olmuştu “ sanırım biraz gerginim” diye itiraf etti. Chris bunun farkındaydı onu rahatlatacak bir şeyler söylemeliydi – ama ne? –oturdukları koltukta darren’a yanaşıp kollarını beline sardı burnunu boynuna doğru uzatıp kokusunu içine çekti. “ endişelenme hayatım sorun olmayacağına eminim. Hem bizde seni izliyor olacağız seni ilk defa yalnız olarak ekranda görmek heyecanlı olacak” dedi durumu yumuşatmaya çalışarak.

“Artık uyumalıyız sanırım” diyerek koltuktan doğruldu darren. Chris onun bu halinin hoşuna gittiğini düşündü biraz paniklemiş, biraz gergin küçük bir çocuğa benziyordu. Birlikte kalktılar ve biri abajuru kapatırken diğeri kapılarını kilitledi. Odalarına doğru ilerlediler chris yavaşça dönüp darren’a sarıldı ve dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu “ iyi geceler sevgilim” sonra arkasını dönüp odasına gidecekti ki darren onu bileğinden yakaldı “ benimle uyur musun? Bu gece yalnız uyumak istemiyorum” dedi. Chris karşısında duran adama aşk dolu gözlerle baktı. Ona hayır demeyi aklından bile geçirmezdi. Sessizce darren’ın elinden tuttu ve onu odasına kadar çekti. İkisi de heyecandan kesik kesik nefes alıp veriyordu ve bunun farkındaydılar. Birlikte yatağa uzandılar ilk defa birlikte yatıyorlardı ve ikisi de ne yapacağını bilememişti. Birbirlerine dönük halde yatıyorlardı. Bir süre birbirlerinin nefeslerini dinlediler. Chris bunun dünyanın en güzel şeyi olduğunu düşünüyordu “ aldığın her nefesi seninle paylaşmak aşk “ diye mırıldandı. Bunu çok kısık bir sesle söylemişti ama oda o kadar sessizdi ki kelimeler doğrudan darren’ın tüm hücrelerine ulaşmıştı. Chris’in fısıltı gibi çıkan sesi ve seçtiği kelimeler ondan yıldırım hissi yaratmıştı tek kolunun üzerinde chris’e doğru yavaşça yükseldi ve dudaklarını yakaladı. Bir anda darren’ın sıcaklığını ve dudaklarını hisseden chris yavaşça inledi ve dudaklarının tadını tüketmek ister gibi darren’ın öpücüğüne karşılık verdi.

 

İkisi de aralarında ki çekime inanamıyorlardı. Beş saniye öncesine kadar yan yana yatıyorlardı ve şuan darren chris’in göğsüne uzanmış halde dudaklarının tadını emiyordu. Chris elini darren’ın buklelerinde gezdirdi sonra hızlı bir hareketle onu saçlarından çekerek dudaklarını boynuna indirdi. “ her santiminin tadını almalıyım” diye inledi chris – aman tanrım bunu sesli söylemedin hayır söylemedin – chris’in dudakları boynunu yavaşça yalarken ağzından dökülenler darren’ın sesli bir şekilde inlemesine sebep oldu. Chris kontrolünü kaybetmek üzere olduğunu hissetti bir anda darren’ı itti ve sırtının yatağa gelmesini sağlayarak üzerine uzandı. Darren üzerindeki adamın dudaklarının teninde izlediği sıcak ve ıslak yolu tüm hücreleri hareket halinde hissediyordu. Chris kıvrak bir hareketle darren’ın bileklerini yakaladı ve ellerini birbirine kenetledi. Darren yavaşça doğrulmaya çalışarak chris’in dudaklarını tekrar yakaladı. Neredeyse nefes almıyorlardı ve odadaki seksüel gerilim gittikçe artıyordu. Chris durmaları gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Sevgili olmaları, her şey o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki henüz saatlerdir birliktelerdi ve chris henüz buna hazır değildi. Darren’ın dudaklarını son bir kez kuvvetlice öptü ve yavaşça geri çekildi “ darren, durmamız gerek” dedi nefes nefese. Darren’da benzer duygular içindeydi ama kendini chris’ten ayrılacak kadar güçlü hissetmemişti. “ nefes almadan, hiç durmadan yıllarca seni öpebilirim” dedi bir anda. Chris duydukları karşısında ona bir kez daha aşık olduğunu hissetti alnını darren’ın alnına dayadı nefes nefese “biliyorum bende ama yavaşlamamız gerek” dedi gülümseyerek. Daha fazla konuşmalarına gerek yoktu çünkü ikisi de anlıyorlardı darren yavaşça uzanıp chris’in burnunun üzerine ufak bir öpücük kondurdu chris’de yavaşça darren’ın üzerinden çekilerek yanına yattı. “iyi geceler sevgilim” diye fısıldadı darren chris’in kulağına ve chris onu saran kolların sıcaklığıyla gözlerini kapattı “iyi geceler sevgilim”..


	13. Chapter 13

Chris sabahın ilk ışıklarında gözlerini açtı. Yanında uyuyan sevgilisinin kolları arasından yavaşça sıyrılarak başucundaki saate baktı. Saat henüz sabahın 7'siydi. Darren'ı uyandırmadan yavaşça banyosunun yolunu tuttu. Chris bir kez uyandığında yeniden uyuyamayacağını biliyordu bu yüzden biran evvel duşunu alıp kahvaltı hazırlamaya karar verdi. Darren'ı uyandırmamak için sessiz adımlarla banyoya girdi. Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra belinde havlusuyla parmak ucunda kapıyı araladı. - kahretsin kıyafetlerimi almayı akıl etmeliydim - kapının aralığından odayı kolaçan etti. Neyse ki darren hala uyuyordu ve chris'in şifonyerine arkası dönüktü. Chris hızla ilerledi ve şifonyerinin çekmecesinden bir boxer kaparak hızla üzerine geçirdi. Telaşla o kadar hızla hareket etmişti ki dirseği başucundaki abajurun şapkasına çarptı ve çıkan metal cam çarpması uğultu darren'ın uyanmasına sebep oldu. Darren çıkan sesin ne olduğunu anlayamadan bir anda sıçrayarak yatakta doğruldu ve chris'le göz göze geldi.

Onun korktuğunu fark eden chris yatağa yanına oturarak " özür dilerim dare gerçekten korkutmak istememiştim, ben sadece off çok sakarım" dedi. Darren sorun olmadığını anlayarak rahatladığında gözünün önündeki manzarayı anca idrak edebilmişti. Büyülenmiş bir halde chris'in beyaz ve pürüzsüz tenine bakıyordu. - Bir insan gerçekten bu kadar beyaz olabilir mi? - Gördüğü manzaradan o kadar etkilenmişti ki ne kadar süredir baktığının farkında değildi. Chris vücudunda gezen gözleri hissetmişti ve yüzü bir anda pembeleşti telaşla " daree bana öyle bakma" diyerek hemen örtünün altına girdi. Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüştü ama değildi.

Darren bir an sıcak yatağın içinde tenine değen chris'in tenini hissetti. Çıplak göğsünün darren'a temas etmesiyle ikisi de ürpermişti. Darren kıvrak bir hareketle chris'i belinden yakalayarak vücutlarını birleştirdi. Chris'in ıslak saçlarının altında ensesinden yakaladı ve boynuna doğru uzanarak kokusunu derin derin içine çekti. " tanrım chris harika kokuyorsun" diye fısıldadı. Dudakları boynundaki ince dokuda dolaşırken diğer eli de chris'in sırtındaydı. chris darren'ın soğuk ellerini teninde hissettiğinde birden ürperdi ve darren'ın ağzından çıkan kelimeler sıcak nefesiyle ensesine çarptığında uyarıldığını hissetti.

Darren bunu fark etmişti kıvrak bir hareketle chris'in sırtını yatağa doğru kaydırdı ve göğsü üzerinden uzanarak dudaklarını yakaladı. İlk defa onu öpüyormuşçasına chris'in dudaklarını emiyordu darren. " tanrım chris kokun, tadın, .. beni çıldırtıyorsun" diyerek tekrar chris'in dudaklarına kapandı. Bir eli chris'i ensesinden daha da kendine çekerken diğer eli belinden hızlıca kaburgalarına doğru kayarak ilerledi. Darren hayatında bu kadar yumuşak ve kusursuz bir başka tene dokunmadığını düşünüyordu. İkisi de aralarındaki havanın ısınmaya başladığını fark etti. Chris kıvrak bir hareketle darren'ın tişörtünü belinin iki yanından kavradı ve çıkarmak için kuvvetlice yukarıya doğru çekti. " tenin, bende tenine dokunmak istiyorum" diye inledi. Darren itiraz etmeden chris'e yardımcı olmak için kollarını yukarı doğru kaydırdı. Ve chris tişörtün çıkmasıyla darren'ın kuvvetli kendine has misk kokusunu ciğerlerine çekti.

Saniyeler içinde darren tişörtünü çıkarmıştı. Vücutları birbirlerine aralarında hiç hava kalmayacak kadar yakındı. Chris darren'ı daha önce çıplak gördüğü anı hatırladı. Buğday teni, kuvvetli görünen karın kasları ve chris'in harika olduğunu düşündüğü kısa, yumuşak koyu renk tüylerle kaplı göğsü gözlerinin önündeydi. Darren'ın göğsündeki tüyler chris'in pürüzsüz tenine temas ettiğinde chris ürperdi "aman tanrım dare çok seksisin" diyerek inledi ve tekrar darren'ın dudaklarını yakaladı. Darren bu hareketle bir anda uyarıldığını hissetti ve vücudundaki tüm kanın bacaklarının arasına hücum ettiğini düşündü. Parmakları chris'in tüm vücudunda dolaşıyordu ve o an chris'in titreyen vücudunun kasılmasıyla sertliği darren'ın bacağına değdi. Darren bunu fark ettiği an elini doğrudan aşağı indirdi ve boxer'ı üzerinden chris'i okşamaya başladı.

Chris bu hareketle kendinden geçmişti. Bir anda darren'ın kulağına doğru "ahh darren" diye inledi ve tırnaklarını darren'ın sırtına geçirdi. Darren'ın eli yavaş ve sıkı hareketlerle chris'in sertliğinin üzerinde adeta dans ediyordu ve bu chris'i çıldırtmak üzereydi. Darren'ın elinin hareketi hızlandıkça chris'in nefesi kesiliyordu. Darren chris'in alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alarak emmeye başladı. Chris bu hareket karşısında nefessizce mırıldandı "lütfenn" ve darren bir anda elini chris'in boxerından içeriye sokup onu yeniden tamamen kavradı. 

Chris bu defa sesli bir çığlık koyuverdi ve ses odanın bütün duvarlarında yankılandı. Darren chris'in kıvranmalarından iyice kontrolünü kaybetmişti ve kendi sertliğini chris'e doğru kuvvetlice bastırdı. Chris Darren’ın sertliğini hissettiği an karnına doğru yayılan ateşi artık durduramayacağını anladı " darren, ben heran.." aman tanrımm“ diye bağırdı. Darren'da chris'in çıkardığı bu muhteşem zevk sesleri karşısında onunla birlikte orgazma ulaştı. Chris saniyeler içinde eline boşaldığında onun sıcaklığını hissetmesiyle kendini chris'e doğru bir kez daha itti ve chris'in adını haykırarak eşofmanına boşaldı.

İkisi de nefes nefese üst üste yatıyorlardı ve bu chris'in ilk orgazmıydı. Chris tırnaklarını darren'ın sırtından çıkardı ve onu ensesinden yakalayarak darren'ı yattığı göğsünden hafifçe kaldırdı. Darren'ın dudaklarını yavaşça yaladı ve küçük bir hareketle üst dudağını öptü. Darren chris'in muhteşem mavilerinin içine bakıyordu " chris harikaydın, tanrım çıkardığın o sesler inanılmazsın" dedi darren. Chris'te dayanamadı " ve sen bayım hayatımda gördüğüm en ateşli adamsın" dedi. Hala darren'ın sadece dokunarak onu baştan çıkardığına inanamıyordu. Tüm vücudu orgazmın verdiği titremeyle sarsılıyordu. " ama senn, sen nasıl boşaldın" diye sordu chris saf bir şaşkınlıkla. Darren küçük bir kahkaha attı ve uzanıp küçük bir öpücükle soruyu yanıtladı " sen hayatımda gördüğüm en seksi ve baştan çıkarıcı insansın bebeğim sadece çıkardığın sesler bile beni öldürebilir" dedi. Bu chris'in hoşuna gitmişti çünkü bu onun ilk deneyimiydi ve karşısındaki adamın cinsel tercihleri onu fazlasıyla endişelendirmişti. Ama anlaşılıyordu ki endişelenmesi yersizdi zira hiçbir şey yapmadan bile birbirlerini çılgın bir orgazma sürüklemişlerdi. 

Darren hala chris'in göğsündeydi ve ikisinin de kalp atışları yavaş yavaş düzene giriyordu. Chris'te ona sarılmış parmak uçlarıyla darren'ın sırtındaki her santimi usulca okşuyordu. Chris'in gözü başucundaki saate kaydı saat dokuza geliyordu. İnanamaz gözlerle tekrar kontrol etti ne yani iki saattir bu haldeler miydi? Hiç istemese de kalkmaları gerekiyordu zira bugün çok hareketli bir gün olacaktı ve darren'ın yapması gerekenler vardı. " sevgilim artık kalkmalıyız" dedi chris kibarca " bana böyle hitap etmene bayılıyorum" diye gülümsedi darren. Ama kalkmak istemiyordu " biraz daha sevgilinle kalamaz mısın?" dedi dudağını bükerek. - ah bu halinle bana istediğin her şeyi yaptırabilirsin- " hadi ama dare bir sürü işimiz var bugün, hem bunu yapmak için daha çok vaktimiz olacak" dedi chris. Haklıydı darren istemeyerek te olsa kalktı. Chris yatağın çarşaflarını sökerken darren mutfağa gidip kahve makinasını çalıştırdı. Hızlı birer duş alıp salonda buluştular.

Darren hemen kısa bir kaç telefon görüşmesi yaparak akşam giyeceği takımı hazırladı. Sonrasında mecburen mia'yı aradı. Saat 8 de başlayacak olan konser için 7de mekânda buluşacaklarını onayladılar ve telefonu kapattı. Chris hiç tepki vermeden darren'ı izliyordu. Telefon konuşmalarını dinlediği de her halinden belliydi. Darren telefonla konuşurken ona doğru kibarca gülümsedi. Chris mia ile olan konuşmada daha da dikkat kesilmişti. Mia'nın ne dediğini duyamasa da darren'ın son derece sıradan çıkan sesi ve isteksiz tavırları biraz içini rahatlatmıştı.

Darren kahveleri alıp chris'in yanına oturduğunda chris onun bu sıkılmış tavrını fark etmişti. Elini darren'ın sırtına koyarak " endişelenme göreceksin göz açıp kapayana kadar geçecek sevgilim hem birkaç saatten ne olacak ki" dedi. Chris'in dokunuşu darren'ı rahatlatmıştı. Ama onun bu sakinliğinin sebebi sadece bu değildi chris'e doğru döndü ve gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmaya başladı " sanırım birkaç saat dayanabilirim tabi ki sende yanımda olduğun sürece, bebeğim benimle gelir misin?" dedi. Chris şaşırmıştı pek böyle bir şey planlamamıştı. " ama dare uygun olacağını sanmıyorum, insanların ne düşüneceklerini bir düşün" dedi sesi endişeli çıkıyordu ve darren bunu fark etmişti. " endişelenme bebeğim kimse bir şey anlayamaz, sadece rol arkadaşımın bana destek olmak için orada olduğunu düşünecekler hepsi bu" diye chris'i rahatlatmak istedi. " hem inan bana kimsenin dikkatini çekmeyecektir, sonuçta biz iyi arkadaşız unuttun mu?" diyerek chris'in yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Söyledikleri doğruydu bu bilmeyen insanlar için dışarıdan son derece sıradan bir durumdu. Bir süre tereddüt etse de darren'ı mia ile baş başa bırakma fikri zaten hiç hoşuna gitmemişti bu yüzden kabul etti. " peki, ama çok dikkatli olmalıyız dare biliyorsun hata yapma lüksümüz yok" dedi chris.

Darren chris'in onunla geleceğini duyunca sonunda biraz gevşemişti "senden ayrı kalmak için çok çaba sarf etmem gerekse de razıyım hem yalnızca gözlerimin göreceği bir uzaklıkta olman beni güvende hissettiriyor" diyerek chris'e sokuldu. Darren'ın bu romantik jön tavırları chris'i gülümsetmişti "seninle ne yapacağım ben" diye gözlerini devirerek gülümsedi. Kahvelerini bitirdiler ve darren bir şey hatırlamış gibi hızla yerinden kalktı. " bebeğim çıkmam gerek dean'ı görmeliyim sonra eve gelirim ve birlikte hazırlanıp çıkarız olur mu?" dedi. Chris ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Dean aynı zamanda darren'ın menajeriydi ve darren sette yaptıkları konuşmadan sonra henüz onunla görüşmemişti. Bir an önce olan biteni açıklamalıydı. Chris'te bunu onayladı ve darren hazırlanıp evden ayrıldı.

Hemen dean'ı aradı ve konuşmaları gerektiğini söyledi. Buluşmak içinde hep birlikte kahve içtikleri mekânda beklediğini söyledi. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra dean gelmişti. Endişeli bir şekilde darren'ı süzdü ve oldukça keyifli göründüğünü fark etmişti. " evet, darren seni dinliyorum yüzündeki bu kocaman gülümseme umarım iyiye işarettir" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak. Darren hızla olan biteni ve chris'le yaptıkları anlaşmayı dean'a anlattı. Dean şok olmuş bir tavırla yüzüne bakıyordu. Darren'ın sette chris'ten hoşlandığını söylediği anı düşündü darren'ın chris'e olan zaafını hep biliyor olsa da nedense chris'in ona karşılık vereceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Hele o gün sette darren'ın halini gördüğünde chris yanaşmadığı için bunun bir süre sonra geçeceğini düşünüp rahatlamıştı. Ama anlaşılan işler gittikçe zor bir hal almıştı " darren sen aklını mı kaçırdın, bu duyulursa neler olacağını bilmiyor musun? Mia bunu öğrenirse neler olur bir düşünsene, tanrım hapse mi girmek istiyorsun!!" diye telaşla art arda konuşmaya başlamıştı. Darren onun bu haline hazırlıklıydı. " sakin olur musun dean sana söylediğime pişman etme beni, hem endişelenecek bir şey yok her şey kontrolümüz altında ve mia olayına gelirsek öğrenmesi umurumda bile değil chris'i seviyorum ve rolümü oynadığım sürece bu onu ilgilendirmez" dedi. Dean bir süre gergince düşündü. Darren'ın kararlı tavrı da ona başka seçeneği olmadığını açıkça göstermişti. " tamam, peki ama dikkatli olacağına söz ver lütfen aptalca bir şey yaşanmasına izin verme" dedi pes eden bir tavırla.

Dean'ın da pes ettiğini görmek darren'ı keyiflendirmişti. Heyecanla yerinde kıpırdanıp kahvesini içiyordu. Dean onun bu halini görünce ister istemez gevşedi ve gülmeye başladı " off darren çok aptalsın" diye konuşmaya başladı " ayrıca uzun zaman sonra seni böyle mutlu gördüğüme sevindim ama şu yüzündeki aptal liseli âşık tavrına dikkat et zira 500 metreden bağırıyor" diye kahkahayı bastı. Darren arkadaşına her şeyi anlatmaktan mutluydu. Her ne kadar bu bir sır olacaksa da o kadar mutluydu ki birilerine anlatma ihtiyacı duyuyordu. "Teşekkür ederim dean yanımda olduğuna sevindim" dedi minnettar bir havayla.

Dean tekrar konuştu onun bu hali hoşuna gitmişti " ee nasıl gidiyor bakalım" dedi merak ve keyifle " rüya gibi" diye lafa atladı darren. Dean kendini tutamamıştı "kahretsin darren çok aptalsın şu haline bak" diye gülmeye başlayınca ikisi de kahkahayı kopardılar. Biraz daha sohbet ettikten sonra dean son işleri halletmek için kalktı ve imalı bir şekilde darren'a seslendi " sen ve şu YAKIN ARKADAŞIN 7 de orada olun akşam görüşürüz" diyerek mekândan ayrıldı. Darren saatine baktı saat 1'e geliyordu. Hemen kıyafetlerini almak için moda evine doğru yola koyuldu.

Nerdeyse bir saat süren uğraş sonunda darren kıyafetlerini seçmiş ve evin yolunu tutmuştu. Bu süre boyunca belki 10 farklı takımın resmini çekip chris'e göndermişti. Hepsi için ayrı ayrı bahaneler bulduğu için darren chris'i delirtmişti. Eve döndüğünde chris salondan ona seslendi " sana inanamıyorum dare bir insan ancak bu kadar kararsız olabilir alt tarafı bir takım" diye gözlerini devirerek onunla uğraşıyordu. Ama darren her zaman ki muzipliği üstünde altta kalmaya hiç niyeti yoktu kıyafetlerini yatağına bırakarak içeriden seslendi " aslına bakarsan sesini her an duymak için güzel bir bahaneydi" diyerek chris'in yanına sokuldu. " sana inanamıyorum, seninle uğraşmaktan ne giyeceğimi hala seçemedim" diye sitem etti chris. Ama darren ona o kadar uysal yaklaşıyordu ki bu haliyle chris'in ona kızması imkânsızdı. Yavaşça eğilip chris'in kulağına fısıldadı " ben sadece boxer'lı halini tercih ederim" dedi ve chris anında kıpkırmızı olarak ufak bir çığlıkla " lanet olsun dare kes şunu " diyerek darren'ı patakladı.

Ama darren öpücükleriyle chris'i yumuşatmıştı. Chris bir kaç santim geriledi ve dudaklarını darren'dan kurtardı " sevgilim bunu yapmaya devam edersen kocaman ve şiş dudaklarla insan içine çıkamayız" diye söyledi. Ama darren yeniden chris'in dudaklarına uzanırken sitemkâr bir şekilde söylendi " umurumda değil senden ayrı kalamıyorum" dedi. Chris birkaç küçük öpücükten sonra darren’ın isyanlarına aldırmadan hızla koltuktan kalktı. Nerdeyse iki saattir bu şekilde öpüşüyorlardı ve saat 6’ya geliyordu hazırlanmak için odalarına geçtiler ve yarım saate evden çıktılar.

Chris yol boyunca darren'ı sürekli dikkatli olmaları konusunda uyardı. Darren chris'in yanında olması sayesinde artık iyice rahatlamıştı "tamam bebeğim endişelenme sorun çıkmayacak" diye chris'i telkin etti. Arabalarını park ettiler ve girişe yöneldiklerinde üzerinde muazzam bir göğüs dekoltesi olan alev rengi elbisesiyle mia ve etrafındaki gazetecileri gördüler. Chris bir an göz ucuyla darren'ın ona nasıl baktığını görmeye çalıştı. Darren oldukça sıradan bir halde mia'ya göz ucuyla bakıp etrafa bakınmaya başladı. Chris rahatlamıştı ki o anda mia tam karşılarındaydı ve gazetecilerin önünde chris'e hızlı bir selam verip darren'ın dudaklarına kapandı!


	14. Chapter 14

Chris bir anda gördükleri karşısında şokta gibiydi. Aniden vücudunun titrediğini hissetti. Yanında sevdiği adamın eski – güya hala- sevgilisi olan kadın sevdiği adamı öpüyordu. Bir anda patlayan flaşlar chris’in gözünü almıştı. Sakinliğini korumaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı ve göz ucuyla yanında olanlara inanamaz bakışlar attı. Darren’da chris gibi şok olmuştu ve etrafa belli edemese de yüzünden geçen ani sinir dalgalanması chris’in gözünden kaçmamıştı. Mia her ikisinin aksine son derece eğlendiği anlaşılan bir yüz ifadesiyle neredeyse yavru koala edasıyla darren’a sarılmış poz veriyordu. Kameralar yanlarından uzaklaşırken mia hiç istifini bozmadan en şirin halini takınarak chris’e elini uzattı “ selam ben mia sende chris olmalısın? Seni gördüğüme sevindim” dedi. – istediğin kadar şirinliğini takın her şeyi biliyorum küçük sürtük! – chris her ne kadar sinirden çıldırıyor olsa da asla bir açık vermeyecekti. Kendi kendine bunu sürekli hatırlatıyordu ve oyunculuğu iyi olan sadece mia değildi. Mümkün olduğunca kibar görünmeye çalışarak mia’nın uzattığı elini sıktı “ evet, bende memnun oldum” diyerek çaktırmadan darren ile göz göze geldi. Darren durumun ne kadar tuhaf olduğunun farkındaydı ama şuan bunu düşünecek zamanı yoktu. Neredeyse sadece üçünün duyabileceği bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı yüzünde sahte bir gülümsemeyle dişlerinin arasından “ artık rol yapmak zorunda değilsin ve lütfen en azından biz bizeyken kendine hakim ol” diye tısladı.

Mia chris’in her şeyi bildiğini anlatan cümleye karşılık huzursuzca kıpırdandı ve darren’ın kollarından sıyrılmasıyla gözlerini döndürerek chris’e doğru döndü. “ gelmene çok sevindim chris seninle tanışmayı epeydir istiyordum, ikinizin ne kadar iyi arkadaş olduğunuzu duyuyorum” dedi. Chris bir an paniklemişti. – bir şey mi ima etti bu! – durumun nabzını ölçmeye çalışır gibi darren’a kaçamak bir bakış attı ve darren’ın ona sessizce ‘sakin ol devam et’ dediğini gördü. Anlaşılan yem atıyordu ya da cidden böyle düşünmüştü ve bu oldukça iyiydi. Demek ki henüz dışarıdan görünende sıkıntı yoktu. Gala salonuna yürürlerken chris dikkatle mia’yı incelemeye başladı. Aslına bakılırsa ilk bakışta sıradan görünse de son derece güzel bir kadındı. Üzerindeki elbisenin rengi, vücudunu saran kıvrımları ve kızın kocaman göz alıcı dudakları! Chris vücudunu sıcak bir dalganın sardığını hissetti.

Daha önce mia’nın adını defalarca duymuştu ama nedense hiç bu kadar dikkat çekici ya da güzel olduğunu düşünmemişti. Anlaşılan o gece sandığı kadar eğlenceli geçmeyecekti. Chris şimdiden kıskançlıktan midesinin burulduğunu hissediyordu. Salona girdiklerinde birkaç kişi ile selamlaştılar ve darren’la bir bistroya geçip beklemeye başladılar. Mia gelenleri selamlamak için ufak bir tura çıkmıştı. Chris hala gözleriyle onu izliyordu ve darren bunu fark etmişti. Yavaşça eğilerek elini öksürür gibi ağzına kapatarak “ iyi misin bebeğim?” diye sordu. Chris birkaç saniyeliğine duyduğu o yumuşak kelimeyle gevşedi “ evet, sanırım iyiyim” dedi. Darren gülmeye başlamıştı. “ eğer hala etrafın bir şeyleri anlamasını istemiyorsan bu yüzündeki korku filmi izliyor ifadesini değiştirmelisin” diyerek gülümsedi. Chris onun ne kadar eğlendiğini görmüştü ve bu onu da güldürüyordu. “ sen birde kendi yüzünü görmelisin” diyerek darren’a gülümsedi.

Darren haklıydı buna bir son vermeliydi ve dikkatini dağıtmak için etrafı süzmeye başladı. Herkes oldukça şık giyimliydi ve ortam sandığından daha kalabalıktı. Darren rehber edasıyla ona etraftakileri tanıtmaya başladı. Müzik camiasından neredeyse herkes oradaydı. Darren’ın gözü bir noktaya takıldığında yüzü hafifçe gerildi ve sesinin kesik çıkması chris’in dikkatini çekmişti. “Bu da Reynold Hutcher , müzik şirketimizin sahibi” dedi darren. Chris sıkıntının sebebini anlamıştı. Reynold oldukça sıradan görünen bir adamdı. Her ne kadar iyi markalar giymiş ve dikkat çekmeye çalışmışsa da başaramamıştı. Chris onu ilk gördüğü an standart bir kötü adam karakterine benzediğini düşünmüştü. “Demek ki böyle oluyor ruhun yüze yansıması “diye söylendi ve gözlerini başka bir tarafa doğru devirdi. Yarım saate yakın bir süre kendi aralarında sohbet edip çevredekilerden bahsettiler. Darren konuşma arasında birkaç kişiyle chris’i tanıştırmıştı. Gerçi buna pek gerek kalmamıştı çünkü neredeyse herkes chris’i diziden tanıyordu. Konuştukları birçok kişi chris’e iltifatlar yağdırıyordu oyunculuğu ve karakteri hakkında. Chris bu tip ortamları neden sevmediğini bir kez daha anımsadı. ‘Birbirleri ile yarışan ve gereksiz yere yalakalık yapan tipler topluluğu’ diye düşündü.

Salon neredeyse tamamen dolmuştu ve mia sahne hazırlıkları için perde arkasında yerini almıştı. Chris herkes gibi olacakları dört gözle bekliyordu. O sırada dean yanlarına yaklaştı “ siz yakın arkadaşlar geceniz nasıl geçiyor bakalım?” diye aralarına geçip etrafı izliyor gibi yaptı. “ tanrıya şükür tanıdık biri” diye inledi chris. Daha şimdiden sıkılmaya başlamıştı ve darren’a uzak durmaya çabalamakta stresini ikiye katlamıştı. Dean chris’in tepkisinden ve darren’ın surat ifadesinden keyiflenmişti. “ Sandığın kadar kolay değilmiş ha dare” diyerek darren’ın omzuna ufak bir yumruk attı. Bu sırada mia artık sahnedeydi ve gözlerini darren’a dikmiş bir şekilde şarkısını söylemeye başladı. Chris ve dean’da bunun farkındaydı ve dean hain gülümsemesiyle kadehini darren’a doğru kaldırdı ve mia’yı işaret ederek gülmeye başladı. Darren ona ‘kapa çeneni’ bakışı fırlattığında keyifle konuşmasına devam etti “ duyduğuma göre mia seninle de bir şarkı söylemeyi planlıyormuş, heyecanlı mısın?” dedi. Duydukları darren’da soğuk su etkisi yaratmıştı. Kesinlikle böyle bir şey planlamamışlardı ve darren bunu dean’dan duyduğuna inanamadı. “ ciddi olamazsın dean, bundan şimdi haberim oluyor. Lütfen bir şeyler yap ve bunun olmasını engelle” diye yalvarır halde onu yanıtladı.

Ancak şansı pekte yaver gitmiyordu. Mia ilk parçasını bitirdikten sonra herkesi selamlamak için küçük bir konuşma yapmaya başlamıştı. “ bu gece burada olan herkese bize destek oldukları için sonsuz minnettarım. Her şeyin sorunsuz olması için çok çalıştık ve umarım sizde bizim kadar keyif alırsınız.” Dedi. Darren mia’nın üzerine kilitlediği gözlerinde kihain parıltıyı fark etmiş ve ‘sakın’ der gibi bakışlarını sinirle ona kilitlemişti. Ama anlaşılan mia kararlıydı ve cümlesine umursamadan devam etti “ bebeğim sahneyi benimle paylaşır mısın?”. Bir anda tüm gözler darren’a dönmüştü ve darren yüzüne en iyi sahte gülümsemesini takınarak sahneye doğru mecburi bir istikamet izledi. Chris darren’ın sinirden şakaklarının attığını görüyordu.

Mia’ya o kadar gıcık olmuştu ki sahnede üzerine atlayıp o özenle yapılmış saçlarını tek tek elleriyle yolmak istedi. Bu halini fark eden dean yavaşça ona yaklaşarak “ inan bana bunu burada yapmak istemezsin” dedi. Chris anlaşılmaz bir halde “ neyi?” diye sordu. Ve dean kahkahayı patlattı “ bu kadar insan içinde onu parçalamak küçük sırrınıza pek yardımcı olmaz” dedi. Chris dean’ın zihnini okuduğunu düşünerek gerildi ama bu çok uzun sürmemişti çünkü dean sıcak bir gülümsemeyle kolunu yakalamış ve neredeyse sadece chris’in duyacağı bir sesle “ endişelenme o yalnızca senin” diyerek onu rahatlatmaya çalışmıştı. Birkaç saniye sonra içinde bulunduğu duruma ve geçirdiği kıskançlık krizine chris’te gülmeye başlamıştı.

Chris bir anda mikrofondan gelen ses ile irkilmişti. Darren’ın sesi kulaklarına ulaştığında tüm vücudu heyecanla titremişti. Bu senin o kadar etkileyici olmasını beklememişti. O an sette birlikteki ilk sahnelerinde darren’ın teenagedream’i söylediği anı hatırladı ve gülümsedi. O hala aynı adamdı. Öldürücü bakışları ve chris’in kendinden geçmesine sebep olan kadife sesi. Chris gözlerini alamadan darren’ı izliyordu ki tekrar dean’ın sesiyle irkildi “ onuda burada yapamazsın colfer” dedi. Chris çıldırmış bir ifadeyle “nee? Bu defa neyden bahsediyorsun?” dedi. “ bu kadar insan içinde onu soymaya başladığını izlemek keyifli olsa da bence pekte akıllıca bir hareket olmaz” dedi ve kahkahayı bastı dean. Chris bu defa epey eğlenmişti ve dean’a samimi bir gülümseme atarak “ ahh yeter artık, kapa çeneni dean” diye sesli bir iç geçirdi. İkisi de kahkahalarla gülmeye başlamışlardı. Darren yanlarına geldiğinde chris’in keyifli halini görmek hoşuna gitmişti. Dean’a teşekkür eder bir bakış attı ve iki genç adam sessizce anlaştı.

Saat 10’a doğru yanlarına gelen birkaç müzisyenle sohbetleri koyulaşmıştı. Darren’ın birkaç arkadaşı ilk konser turneleri hakkında hikâyeler anlatıyorlardı. Chris dikkatle darren’ı izledi. Arkadaşlarının yanında çok eğlendiği her halinden belliydi ve mia ile olan anlar sayesinde artık darren’ın hangi halinin gerçek hangisinin rol olduğunu anlaması kolaylaşmıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra diğer masada gördükleri biri ile konuşmak için masadan ayrıldıklarında chris masada yalnız kalmıştı. Ama çokta uzun sürmemişti çünkü onları uzaktan izleyen mia darren’ın masadan uzaklaşmasıyla birlikte sahneye ara vermiş ve chris’in yanına gelmişti.

Chris “ şu haline bak ne kadar tatlı değil mi?” diye darren’ı işaret eden mia’nın sesiyle gözlerini darren’dan ayırarak irkildi. “ yaa, evet” diyebildi chris buna nasıl bir cevap vermesi gerek bilememişti. Chris sohbetin uzamamasını ümit etse de pekte öyle olmamıştı. Mia hevesli bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti. “ sanırım aynı evde kalıyormuşsunuz” dedi chris’e dönerek. Chris se bu cümleden rahatsız olmuştu. Chris mia’nın yüzünde kinaye ya da buna benzer bir şey aramıştı ama aksine nedense beklentili bir ifade ile karşılaşmıştı. Bunun ne demek olduğunu anlayamamış halde mia’nın suratına bakıyordu “ evet, darren iyi bir ev arkadaşı “ dedi ve bekledi. 

Beklediği şey çokta gecikmemişti. “ olanları biliyorsun sanırım chris ve yardımına ihtiyacım var “ dedi mia. Chris şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu “ evet ama ne yapabilirim, pek anlayamadım” dedi hafif sert bir tonla. Mia yine en şirin ifadesini takınarak chris’e doğru eğildi “ onu çok özledim ve geri istiyorum, anlarsın ya bana yardım etmelisin, lütfen chriss” dedi ve kafasını yavaşça onun omzuna yatırdı. Her ne kadar sevimli bir çocuk imajı yaratmaya çalışsa da bu aksine chris’e çok itici gelmişti. “ hala benim ne yapabileceğimi anlamadım” dedi ve sinirini gizlemek istercesine mia’nın yüzüne sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi. “ aslında senin pek bir şey yapmana gerek yok sadece gerekli ortamı yaratmama yardımcı olabilirsin, zaten gerisini yatakta ben hallederim ve inan bana darren buna asla karşı koyamayacaktır, öncekiler de de bu hep böyle oldu” diyerek chris’e göz kırptı. Chris duyduklarının şokuyla boynundan yukarı bir ateşin yükseldiğini hissetti.

Cevap vermek istese de ağzı sanki düğümlenmişti ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde dona kalmıştı ve o an darren’ın yaklaştığını gören mia son kez “ benden haber bekle bu iş en yakın zamanda halledelim” dedi ve koluna ufakça dokunarak bir kez daha göz kırptı ve masan uzaklaştı. Chris resmen bağırmak istiyordu. – buraya gelirken aklından ne geçiyordu aptal!! Şimdi ne olacak?- zihni bulanmıştı ve bir an kulaklarının uğultusundan etraftaki sesleri duyamaz hale geldi.

Darren masaya geldiği anda chris’in yüzünden bir sorun olduğunu anlamıştı. Endişeyle yaklaştı ve “chris, iyi misin? Kötü görünüyorsun, yoksa mia’mı bir şey söyledi?” diye panikle art arda konuşmaya başladı. Chris soruları duysa da konuşabilecek gibi değildi. Kendini içinde bulduğu durumdan nefret etmişti. Sesli bir şekilde bağırmak istemişti ‘ o benim anlıyor musun? BENİM’ demek istedi ama yapamazdı. – lanet olsun!! – birkaç saniye sonra nefes alamadığını hissetti. Vücudu ateş içindeydi ve hava almalıydı. Darren’ın soruları karşısında telaşla kapıya yönelmiş ve sadece “ hava almalıyım” diyebilmişti.

Darren chris’in bu tavrından iyice rahatsız olmuş ve telaşla bahçeye doğru onu takip etmişti. Chris’in durmayacağını anladığı anda ardından seslendi “ chris bekler misin? Lütfen, tanrım neyin var?” dedi. Chris o an gerçeklikle yüzleşti. Darren’ın bu olanlarda hiçbir suçu yoktu ve mia’nın amacını anlamıştı. Usulca darren’a döndü ve üç kelime söyleyebildi “ götür beni buradan”.

 

Darren arabanın anahtarlarını chris’e uzattı ve hemen geleceğini söyleyerek ona arabada beklemesini önerdi. Koşar adımlarla içeri girdi ve gözleriyle mekanı hızla taradı. Dean’ı masasında konuştuğu adamların yanından alarak “ gitmek zorundayım, lütfen idare et, sonra anlatırım” dedi ve hızla çıkışa yöneldi. Tam kapıdan çıkacakken mia önünü kesmişti. Ve kendinden emin bir tavırla darren’ın yanına gelerek kulağına eğildi “ne oldu dare oyuncağını mı kaybettin?” dedi. Darren artık ne olduğunu anlamıştı “ ona ne söyledin?” diye tısladı. Ama mia korkmuş ya da pişman görünmüyordu aksine şuh bir hareketle elleriyle darren’ın yakasını kavradı ve aralarında birkaç santim kalacak şekilde ona yaklaşarak fısıldadı “ gerçeği!”.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning!!!

Chris arabaya bindiği andan itibaren kafasını camdan dışarı çıkarmış nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Darren endişeli adımlarla koşarak geldiğinde chris'in tavrını görmüş ve iyice telaşlanmıştı. " bebeğim iyimisin? Sana ne söyledi lütfen bana söyler misin?" diyerek elini chris'in yanağına koydu ve yüzünü kendine doğru çevirdi. Chris nerdeyse ağlamak üzereydi ve darren'ın gözlerine bakmak bütün direncini kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu. "Konuşmak istemiyorum" dedi chris ve gözlerinden bir damla yaş döküldü. Kendini böyle bir duruma düşürdüğüne inanamıyordu. Heteroseksüel bir adama aşık olmak.. Aklından ne geçiyordu?

 

Tüm gece karşısındaki mükemmel adamı izlemişti ve son derece güzel ve seksi bir kadın onu, sevdiği adamı elinden almakla resmen tehdit etmişti. Üstelik bu kadın o erkeğe daha önce sahipti ve söylediğine göre geri döneceğine de emindi. Nasıl demişti " daha öncede oldu darren bana asla karşı koyamaz!" . Aynı cümle kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Darren'ı seviyordu, onu kaybetme korkusu muydu bu, yoksa bir kadına tercih edilebilme korkusu muydu bilmiyordu chris. Tek bildiği kendini savunmasız hissettiğiydi.

 

Darren chris'in üstüne gitmek istemiyordu ama onun bu hali sinirden kontrolünü kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu "lütfen sevgilim konuş benimle, her ne söylediyse hiçbir önemi yok biliyorsun" diyerek chris'i sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Ama chris cevap vermedi ve arabalarını park edip evlerine ulaşana kadar da tek kelime etmemişlerdi. Darren kapıyı açarak chris'in girmesine izin vermiş ve ardından kapılarını kilitlemişti. Chris hiç konuşmadan odasına yöneldi ve kendini yatağının üzerine bıraktı. 

 

Darren hemen yanına geldi ve chris'i yatakta doğrultup ellerini avucuna alarak yanına oturdu. Chris inatla onun yüzüne bakmıyordu ve bu darren'ın canını yakmıştı "lütfen sevgilim bunu bize yapmasına izin verme" diyerek chris'in yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı ve doğrudan gözlerini birbirine kilitledi. Chris darren'ın içini eriten bakışları gözlerine değdiğinde ağlamaklı bir sesle konuştu " seni özlediğini söyledi dare ve seni geri almak için her şeyi yapacağını. Benden ona yardım etmemi istedi inanabiliyor musun benden? Ve ben ağzımı açıp tek kelime edemedim." dedi ve gözyaşları yanaklarına süzüldü. " ona döneceğini söyledi dare, hep döndüğünü ona asla karşı koyamadığını söyledi ve bunun için seninle yatması yeterliymiş, tanrım böyle bir şeyle yarışamam dare. Lanet olsun onun sana verdiklerini sana veremem ben kahrolası bir kadın değilim darren!" Chris'in sesi gittikçe yükseliyordu ve cümlesini bitirdiğinde yerinden kalkmış yüksek sesle bağırıp eline geçirdiği herşeyi etrafa savurmaya başlamıştı.

 

Darren duydukları karşısında çılgına döndü – bunun olacağını tahmin etmeliydim kahretsin - " chris bana bak lütfen bunların hiçbir önemi yok lütfen böyle şeyler düşünme" diyerek ona doğru yürüdü ama bunun bir faydası yoktu çünkü chris çok gergindi ve darren ona dokunmak istediğinde bir adım gerileyerek buna izin vermedi. Darren bunu beklemiyordu ve sesi birden yükseldi " lanet olsun! Ne hakla böyle şeyler söyleyebiliyor. Bunu sana, bize nasıl yapar? Kendini ne sanıyor bu böyle?" diye bağırarak ceplerinde telefonunu arayıp buldu. Mia'yı aramak ve avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmak istiyordu ama chris telefonu elinden kaptı " hayır darren hiçbir şey yapmayacaksın tanrım anlamıyor musun bu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek o haklı belki de yine ona döneceksin tüm bunlar bittiğinde hevesin geçtiğinde.." cümlesi yarım kalmıştı çünkü darren'ın duydukları kulaklarını yakmaya başlamıştı hızla uzanıp chris'i belinden yakaladı ve parmaklarını dudaklarına bastırarak onu susturdu.

 

Artık sesi fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu "hayır bebeğim, hayır lütfen böyle söyleme seni seviyorum, seni çok seviyorum chris" diye inledi ve chris'in dudaklarını yakaladı. Chris darren'ın dudaklarının tadını aldığı an ona direnemeyeceğini biliyordu son gücüyle darren'ı itti " yapma" diye fısıldadı darren'ın dudaklarına doğru "yapma darren şuan böyle hissediyorsun ama bu şey geçince, yine ona dönersen buna dayanamam, bunu atlatamam dare sana veremediklerimi almak için ona dönmeni seyredemem.., ben yapamam" şiddetle ağlıyordu chris vücudu sarsılarak ağlıyordu ama darren'ın ondan vazgeçmeye niyeti yoktu.

 

Hızla yerinden kalktı ve onu kollarının arasında yatağa doğru sürükledi ve belinden çekerek birlikte yatağa uzandılar. Darren tekrar tutkuyla chris'in dudaklarını kavradı ve nefes nefese bir kaç santim başını geri atarak konuşmaya başladı " bu olmayacak chris anlamıyor musun? Senin bana veremeyeceğin hiçbir şey yok. Senden başka kimsede ihtiyacım olan bir şey yok. Seni seviyorum bebeğim ve bu geçmeyecek söz veriyorum bitmeyecek, aramızdaki hiçbir şey bitmeyecek" diye inledi ve tekrar chris'in dudaklarına kapandı. " tenin, kokun, sesin her şeyinle sen benim için kusursuzsun sevgilim sen benim hayatımın aşkısın chris seni seviyorum" diyerek öpücüklere boğdu darren sevdiği adamı.

 

Yüzünü, boynunu, hatta gözyaşlarını uzanabildiği her yerini küçük öpücüklere boğuyordu. Chris vücudunu saran bu hoş duyguların arasında kontrolünü kaybetmişti. Chris Elleriyle yanında yatan adamın gömleğinin yakasını yakaladı ve düğmelerini parçalarcasına açtı. Darren chris'in bu hareketiyle inledi ve biran evvel gömleğini üzerinden fırlatıp attı. Darren chris'in düğmelerini açıyorken chris elini darren'ın kemerine atmıştı. Hızlı hareketlerle darren'ın kemerinden kurtuldu ve vücuduna çarpan soğukla gömleğinin üzerinden sıyrılıp alınışını hissetti. Darren çıldırmış halde chris'in boynunu öpüyor âdemelmasının üzerini emiyordu. Chris tek hamlede uzandığı yerden kalkarak darren'ın pantolonunu parçalarcasına ayaklarından çekip çıkardı ve kıvrak bir hareketle kendi pantolonundan da kurtularak dizleri üzerinde yatağa tekrar tırmanarak bacaklarını darren'ın iki yanına koyup kucağında yerini aldı. 

 

Darren chris'in ateş gibi vücudundan yayılan titremeleri vücudunda hissediyordu nerdeyse nefes almadan öpüşüyorlardı ve chris darren'ın kucağında yavaşça ileri geri kıpırdanıyor sertliklerini birbirine sürtüyordu. Darren chris'in hem hareketleri hem de çıkardığı muhteşem sesler karşısında kontrolünü kaybetmişti. Ellerini uzatıp chris'in kalçalarını sıkıca kavradı ve bu hareket chris'in bu zamana kadar duyduğu en güzel iniltiyi çıkarmasına sebep olmuştu. Chris hızla yerinden doğrulup iki eliyle darren'ın boxerını belinden kavradı ve tek harekette bacaklarından sıyırıp fırlattı. Darren kasıklarına vuran sıcak nefesi hissettiğinde ne olacağını anlamıştı.

 

Chris karşısındaki manzaraya büyülenmiş gibi bakıyordu ve daha önce kimseye böyle bir şey yapmadığını hatırladı. Küçük bir dil hareketiyle darren'ın aletini boylu boyunca yaladı ve darren bu hareket karşısında resmen haykırmıştı " tanrım chriss!!" Chris darren'ın tepkisinden doğru yolda olduğunu anlamış ve tek harekette onun sıcak etinin üzerine kapanmıştı. İkisinin de alkollü olmasının verdiği rahatlıkla birbirleriyle doyasıya uğraşıyorlardı. Her ikisi de alkollü olmasalar çoktan boşalacaklarını biliyorlardı. Darren chris'in kuvvetli emme hareketlerine daha fazla dayanamayarak chris'i omuzlarından tutarak çevirdi ve yatağa boylu boyunca uzattı. Tek eliyle boxerını bacaklarından sıyırıp attı.

 

Saniyeler içinde chris’in bacaklarının arasına kaymıştı. Bir yandan ıslak ve tutkulu şekilde chris'i öperken diğer yandan parmağını chris'in dudaklarının arasına uzatıp onu ıslatmasını sağlamıştı. Sonra tekrar dudakları birleştiğinde bir an göz göze geldiler. Chris darren'ı anlamıştı ve iniltiyle karışık " lütfen darren" diyerek onu onayladı. Darren parmağını hafifçe chris'e bastırdı. Chris vücudunda hissettiği acı ile yerinden hafifçe sıçradı. Chris yavaş hareketlerle kendini darren'ın eline doğru ittiğinde darren bir parmağını daha da içeriye kaydırdı.

 

Darren chris'i mümkün oldukça esnetmeye çalışıyordu çünkü bu chris için ilkti ve darren onun canını asla yakamazdı. Birkaç dakika sonra darren'ın üç parmağı da belli bir ritimle chris'in içine girip çıkıyordu. Chris eskisi kadar canının yanmadığını anladığında yerinden hafifçe doğrularak darren'ın boynuna dişlerini geçirmişti "tanrım darren, lütfen.. Seni içimde istiyorum" dediğinde darren duyduklarıyla kendinden geçti. Tek hamlede chris'in girişine yerleşti ve chris bunu hissettiği an dişleriyle darren'ın dudaklarını yakaladı bu darren için yeterli bir hareketti ve kendini kuvvetlice chris'e doğru itti.

 

Artık chris'in içindeydi ve seslice inledi " chris tanrım çok sıcaksın, aman tanrım beni çıldırtıyorsun" bu kelimeler ve içinde hissettiği sıcak kaygan his chris'i orgazma sürükledi. Darren Dakikalar içinde ritimlerini yakalamış halde chris'i kuvvetli ve kararlı darbelerle tüketmişti. Vücutları şiddetle sarsılıyordu. Son bir kez dudakları birbirini bulduğunda darren tutturduğu ritim dışında diğer eliyle chris'i kavramıştı. Chris darren'ın elleri de onu kavradığında çıldırtacak kadar seksi bir çığlık atmıştı ve darren bu sesi duyduğu an derin bir iniltiyle chris'in içine boşaldı. Chris de içine dolan sıcaklık ve darren'ın genzinden kopan iniltiyle onunla nerdeyse aynı anda karnına doğru titreyerek boşaldı.

 

Birbirlerinin üzerine yığılmış halde nefes nefese yatıyorlardı ve ilk konuşan chris oldu " kimse, hiç kimse artık seni benden alamaz" dedi darren'ın terden ıslak saçlarına öpücük kondurarak. Darren'sa duyduğu cümle ile rahatlayıp gülümsedi ve chris'in göğsüne küçük bir öpücük kondurarak uykulu bir sesle cevap verdi " asla sevgilim, asla!"


	16. Chapter 16

Lea sokak kapısının önünde deli gibi çantasını karıştırıyordu. Son 1.5 saattir darren ve chris’e ulaşmaya çalışıyordu ama anlaşılan her ikisi de telefonlarını kapatacak kadar durumdan habersizdi.

\- FLASHBACK -

Sabah kahvesini içmek için oturduğu koltukta bir yandan tv izliyordu lea ve son anda ekrandaki görüntüler dikkatini çekti. Fox mia’nın tanıtım konserini yayınlıyordu. Bir süre dikkat kesilerek programı izledi. Darren ve chris’in arasında ki elektriklenmeyi seçebilenin sadece kendisi olmasını diledi zira her ikisi de neredeyse tüm gece boyunca sadece bakışarak epey dikkat çekmişti. Sonra gözü altta geçen yazıya takıldı ne yazıyordu “ ekran aşklarının DOSTHANE gösterisi” mi? Aman tanrım resmen onlardan bahsediliyordu. Chris, darren ve dean’ın mia sahneye çıktığı an ki görüntüleri yayınlanıyordu. Tabi ki konuştukları duyulmuyordu ama darren resmen chris’le flört ediyordu ve her ne söylüyorsa anlaşılmasını istemediği belliydi, elini ağzına kapatarak o muzip gülümsemesiyle konuşuyordu. Lea bir an telaşlandı ama haberin gidişatına bakılırsa bu başka kimsenin dikkatini çekmemişti. Kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve izlemeye devam etti. Birkaç saniye sonra bu sefa darren sahnedeydi ve chris –büyülenmiş gibi- onu izliyordu. “hadiii amaaa ona yiyecekmiş gibi bakmaktan vazgeç” diye inledi lea koltukta. Sonrasında gecenin ilerleyen saatleri olduğunu tahmin ettiği birkaç görüntü geçti, etraftan gelenleri vs gösteriyordu. Darren ve mia’nın patronu olan müzik şirketinin sahibi ile bir söyleşi yapılıyordu. Lea dikkatin başkasına çevrildiğini düşünerek rahatladı. Ama o anda ekranın sol köşesinden görünen görüntüyle bir anda soğuk su yemiş gibi oldu. Chris ve mia mıydı onlar? Chris’in yüzü bembeyazdı ve chris belli belirsiz cevap vererek şok içinde karşısında ki kadını dinliyordu. Mia her ne söylüyorsa yüzünde lea’nın nefret ettiği o şeytanca gülümseme vardı “lanet olsun sesini duyamıyorum ki” diye inledi ve görüntüye odaklandı. Ama ne olduysa saniyeler içinde olmuştu ve chris hızla masadan uzaklaşmıştı. Mia ise şeytanca bir gülümsemeyle ardından bakıyordu. “neredesiniz??” diye sabırsızca chris’in görüntüye girmesini bekledi ama olmamıştı. Sonrasında programı sonuna kadar izledi ve görebildiği sadece darren ve mia’nın – sahte olduğuna emin olduğu- kısa ve dışarıdan seksi görünen konuşmasıydı. Darren mia’ya bir şeyler soruyordu ve mia fazla cüretkâr bir şekilde darren’ı gömleğinden yakalayarak kendine çekip bir şeyler söyledi. Anlaşılan kameraman romantik bir an yakaladığını düşünüyordu ama lea darren’ın suratından bir terslik olduğunu anladı. Sonrasında yayın akışı devam etti geceden gösteriler vs lea hemen telefonuna sarıldı ve chris’i aradı. Telefonu kapalıydı sonra darren’a ulaşmaya çalıştı ama ona da ulaşamayınca hızla giyindi ve evden çıktı.

 

 

Lea sonunda aradığını bulmuştu. Birkaç gün önce chris’e ulaşamadığı için o kadar çok şikâyet etmişti ki chris çareyi ona bir yedek anahtar vermekte bulmuştu. Elinde ki anahtarla kapıyı açtı ve içeriye doğru seslendi “ chris, dare.. kimse yok mu?” cevap alamayınca hızla chris’in odasına yöneldi. “chris kalk çabuk, konuşmamız gerek neler oldu ö..?” “tanrımmm! Çok özür dilerim benn, salon.. salon da bekliyorum” dedi ve az önce açtığı kapıyı gördüklerinin şokuyla hızla geri çekti.

Lea odaya daldığı anda ikisi de çıplak bir halde sarılmış uyuyorlardı. Bir anda lea’nın sesiyle irkilerek uyandılar. İkisi de ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Sonra aceleyle giyinerek salona geçtiler.

İlk konuşan chris olmuştu “ tanrım lea neler oluyor sabah sabah saat kaç?” diye homurtu gibi bir sesle konuştu hala gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. Lea hala gördüğü manzarayı zihinden silememişti belli ki çünkü ikisine de tuhaf tuhaf bakıyordu. Darren bunu fark ederek konuşmaya başladı “ sana da günaydın lea ve sorun değil cidden” dedi. Lea darren’ın sözleri ile kendine geldi “ tanrım çocuklar üzgünüm. Ben sabah fox’ta dün geceki programı gördüm ve bir şeyler yanlış geldi endişelendim. Her ikinizi de aradım ama telefonlarınız kapalıydı. Bende iyi olduğunuzdan emin olmak istemiştim” dedi nefes almadan konuşması ikisini de güldürmüştü. Lea hala kıpkırmızı bir suratla nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu ve chris sonunda dayanamadı “ tamam kızımm, anladık sakinleş sorun yok” diyerek ona sarıldı.

“tanrım başım çatlamak üzere kahve isteyen” diye sordu darren ve mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Lea sadece “lütfen” diyebilmişti, chris’te yanıtladı “ sade olsun hayatım, yoksa açılamayacağım” dedi. Yüzüne hala şokla bakan lea’ya dönerek “ ne diyordun tatlım, sabah sabah bütün devrelerimi karıştırdın. Şimdi sakince tekrar anlat” dedi. Lea bir an silkelenerek kendine geldi ve olan biteni sakince yeniden anlattı. Chris’te haklı olduğunu söyleyerek olan biteni kısaca ona anlattı. Lea duyduklarına inanamıyor bakışlarla söze girdi “ kızıl yılan, suratından anlamıştım zaten” diye tısladı. Chris’te işte böyle der gibi bi surat ifadesi yaparak lea’yı onayladı.

Ama lea’nın merak ettikleri bununla sınırlı değildi. “ ee “ dedi “orada olanları anladım ama ya sonrası??”. Bu defa chris ve darren birbirlerine baktılar ve gülmeye başladılar. Darren söze girdi “ olanlardan sonra chris çıldırdı tabi bizde apar topar çıkıp eve geldik” dedi. Lea ona gözlerini döndürerek cevap verdi “ ee yani eve gelip hiçbir şey olmamış gibi sevişmeye mi karar verdiniz?” dedi. Lea’nın tepkisinden sonra chris sesli bir kahkaha kopardı “ hayır tatlım önce birbirimizi parçalamaya karar verdik” dedi. O arada darren araya girdi “ ve baktık o şekilde parçalamak bizi rahatlatmayacak bunun daha seksi olduğunu düşündük” diyerek chris’in boynuna sokuldu, chris’te ona hemen eşlik etti “ vuu evet bu çok daha seksiydi” dedi ve gülmeye başladılar.

Lea sorun olmadığını anlayarak rahatlamıştı. Onları böyle görmek çokta hoşuna gitmişti doğrusu. “ siz benim en sevdiğim çiftsiniz açık arayla” diye güldü. Ama hala aklına takılanlar vardı “peki şimdi ne olacak? Yani mia bunun peşini bırakmayacaktır?” dedi darren’a dönerek. Darren bunun bir soru olduğunu anladığında dümdüz bir sesle cevap verdi “bir kez daha ona bu fırsatı vermeyeceğim ve elbet chris’e yaptığını ödeyecek” dedi. Lea bu sohbetten keyiflenmişti “ zevkle onu öldürüp kaza süsü vermene yardımcı olurum dare” dedi gülümseyerek ama chris lafa atlamıştı “ heveslenme tatlım o sürtüğü kendim halledicem” dedi.

Chris’in söyledikleri darren’ın çok hoşuna gitmişti. Hemen dudaklarından öpüp “işte benim sevgilim” dedi ama bu defa onlarla uğraşma sırası lea’daydı “ahh lütfen yine başlamayın, eğer birbirinizi soyacaksanız bunu görmeyi tekrar kaldıramam” diyerek gülmeye başladı. Hepsi rahat bir kahkaha attılar. Kahvaltı hazırlamak için mutfağa geçtiler. Ve kahvaltılarını yaparken sohbete devam ettiler.

Lea ağzı dolu şekilde konuşmaya devam etti “ aslında birbirinizi bakışlarınızla yediğinizi saymazsak başarılı bir gece olmuş. Hatta herkes sizin yakın arkadaş olduğunuza inanmış görünüyor” dedi. “zaten sorun olmayacağını biliyordum, chris’e de defalarca rahatlamasını söyledim” dedi darren. Chris onlarla aynı fikirde değildi anlaşılan “ başarılı bir gece oldu evet ama tekrarlanırsa aynı başarıyı göstereceğime söz veremem, hayatımda bu kadar gerildiğimi hatırlamıyorum” dedi. Hala dün gecenin nasıl bittiğine inanamıyordu.

“Peki mia konusunda ne yapmayı planlıyorsunuz yani belli ki bir şeyler çakmış ve hiç vakit kaybetmeden üstüne gitmiş. Ya şimdi ne olacak kabul edecek misiniz?” dedi lea. Bunu hiç düşünmemişlerdi. Chris ne yapmaları gerektiğini bilmiyordu ve gözlerini darren’a çevirdi, onu lea’nın gözleri izledi. Darren ikisinin bakışları üzerinde sabitlendiği zaman karar vermesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. “ yani bilmiyorum hiç düşünmedim” dedi ve devam etti “ aslına bakarsan zaten herkes her şeyin farkında bu yüzden yalanlamanın bir faydası olmaz ama bunu başkasına söyleyip söylemeyeceği de ayrı bir sorun şuan” dedi. Chris bu riski almak istemiyordu. “ Başkasına söylemez değil mi?” dedi bir an telaşla. Darren onun gerildiğini fark etti “ sanmıyorum sonuçta bir kontratımız var bizi umursamasa bile kendisini tehlikeye atacak kadar aptal değildir” dedi. Bunu duymak chris’i birazda olsa rahatlatmıştı. Darren kararını vermişti mia ile konuşacaktı. “ Tamam, bunu ben hallederim” dedi. Bunu nasıl yapması gerektiğini düşündü. 

Lea olan biten her şeyi hızlıca tekrar düşündü. Belki de mia tam olarak anlamamıştı. Sadece darren’ın chris’ten hoşlandığını düşündüğü için onu ekarte etmek istemiş olabilirdi. Şu anda kalkıp onunla konuşmak uyuyan yılanı uyandırmak olabilirdi. Lea bunları düşünürken chris fark etmişti. “Aklından neler geçiyor?” dedi lea’ya dönerek ve lea bunu onlarla paylaşmaya karar verdi. “ aklıma takılan şey şu ya mia ikinizin ilişkisini bilmiyorsa sadece darren’ın zaafını fark etmiş ve bunun üzerine oynamış olabilir mi?” dedi. Bu ihtimal chris’in de aklına yatmıştı “ evet dare eğer öyleyse onunla konuşmak her şeyi daha kötü bir hale sokabilir” dedi.

“Ne yapmalıyız peki sessiz kalırsak ta bu arada mia bir atakta bulunabilir. Eğer konuşacaksak bunu o birine söylemeden yapmalıyız” dedi. Darren’da haklıydı. Chris sıkıntıyla yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Bunu ona çaktırmadan öğrenmenin bir yolu olmalıydı ama chris’in aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Lea bir anda yerinde heyecanla kıpırdadı “ buldum onu yemeğe davet edin en azından bu şekilde nabzını ölçer ona göre davranırız” dedi. Bu fikir ne kadar iyi olsa da chris’in midesinin bulanmasına sebep olmuştu. Mia’nın özel alanlarında olması fikri onu rahatsız etmişti. Ama biliyordu ki dışarıda bir yemek ayarlamaları çokta güvenli olmazdı. Sonuçta karşılarında ki mia’ydı ve insan içinde rezillik çıkarması ihtimali şuan istedikleri son şeydi.

 

Darren chris’in bundan rahatsız olacağını biliyordu ve onu hiçbir şeye zorlamak istemiyordu “ chris bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin, şansımızı deneyebiliriz” dedi. Ama chris şanslarını denemek istemiyordu her şeyin garanti altına alınmasını istiyordu. Şuan bunun medyaya duyurulması demek hem darren hem de kendisi için her şeyin ters yüz olması demekti ve henüz düzenlerini anca kurmuşlardı. “ hayır” dedi “ sorun değil bunu yapmalıyız”. Darren onun aklından geçenleri okumuş gibi söze devam etti “ bana güven her şeyin güvende olmasını sağlayacağım bu defa bizi hazırlıksız yakalayamayacak” diyerek chris’in elini tuttu. Chris sevdiği adamın gözlerine baktığında kararlı ve kendine güvenen ifadesi içini rahatlatmıştı. “Peki” dedi “yapalım şu lanet şeyi”.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris huzursuzca evin içinde farklı yönlere dolanıyordu. Lea tüm gün ona sakinleşmesini, her şeyin yolunda gideceğini binlerce kez söylemiş olsa da chris emin olamıyordu. Darren’ı mia’yı alması için göndermek o an çok mantıklı gelmesine rağmen şuan hiç içine sinmiyordu. “Neden bu kadar geciktiler?” diye sızlandı son bir saattir lea’yı çıldırtan heyecanlı ve panik sesiyle. Lea chris’in endişesini gördükçe kendisinin de içini bir sıkıntının sardığını fark etti “ tanrım, lütfen biraz sakin olur musun? Henüz darren gideli yarım saat oldu. Birazdan gelirler ve lütfen şu yüzünde ki korku ifadesinden kurtul tatlım bu kadar gergin olduğunu mia görsün istemezsin” dedi gerginliğini almak için chris’in omzuna masaj yaparak. Chris’in yüzü bembeyazdı, üstelik vücudunda ki her hücrenin buz kestiğini hissediyordu. Sabırsızca ellerini ovalamaya başladı zira eğer yanlış görmüyorsa elleri de titriyordu. – lanet olsun kendine gel, o senden korkmalı, o! – derin bir nefes aldı chris ve yüzüne en iyi bildiği maskeyi taktı – umursamaz görün, her şey yolunda. –

Lea chris’in yüzünden geçen dalgalanmadan ne düşündüğünü az çok tahmin ediyordu ve chris’e en çok güvendiği şeye şükrediyordu “ sen harika bir oyuncusun colfer, işte böyle” diyerek omzuna ufak bir dokunuşta bulundu. “ evet, tekrar üzerinden geçelim ne yapıyoruz?” dedi lea chris’in heyecandan her şeyi birbirine karıştırmamasını umarak, chris gözlerini devirerek ona cevap verdi. “ onu buraya konserini kutlamak için çağırdık, - çünkü psikolojik sorunlarımız var – her şey yolunda ve o gece de rahatsızlandığım için erken ayrıldık, aramızda sorun yok ve o sürtüğün gerçek niyetini bilmiyoruz!” dedi sesi gittikçe yükselerek. “ evet, teknik olarak doğru yaniii o gece senden yardım istedi vee sen sadece bu kısmını düşünerek ona iyi davranıyorsun çünkü sonrasında yaptığı imaları üzerine alınmadın ve zaten bunun içinde bir sebep yok” dedi lea ders çalıştırır edasıyla ve chris cümlesini tamamladı “ çünkü biz sadece arkadaşız ve alınmamam normal”. Lea artık daha iyi hissediyordu. En azından chris’in fikrini değiştirmediği ve mia’yı öldürmeyeceği hissine kapılmıştı ki chris az önce bunu teyit etmişti. – yani sanırım öyle bir şeydi. –

Chris yüz ifadesini sabitlemekle uğraşırken, lea mutfağa gidip şarapları buzluktan indirdi. Kapı çaldığı an ikisi holde buluştular. Lea “sakin ol tatlım, işte böyle harika” diyerek chris’i bir adım daha kapının önüne itti. Chris yüzünde bildiği en iyi sahte gülümsemeyle kapıyı açtı. Bir saniye kadar darren’la göz göze geldi ve her şey yolunda görünüyordu. Mia her zamanki sıcak ve yapışkan tavrıyla chris’in boynuna sarıldı “ colfer, her zaman ki gibi harika görünüyorsun” dedi o yapay sesiyle. Chris onu parçalama isteğini bastırarak elinde ki kurdele ile süslenmiş şarap şişesini aldı “ teşekkür ederim tatlım sende çok naziksin.” Mia kapıdan girdikten sonra salona doğru yöneldi ve etrafı süzmeye başlamıştı. Lea önüne atlamış ve mia’yla merhabalaşıyordu. Bu sırada darren chris’in beline ufak bir dokunuşla sarılmış ve sessizce kulağına “ gerçekten harika görünüyorsun” diyerek ufak bir gülücükle aralarında ki mesafeyi açtı.

“Evin hoşmuş, chris zevkli olduğunu tahmin etmiştim ama bu beklediğimden de hoş bir manzara” dedi mia ikisinin ilk öpüştükleri koltuğa oturarak. Neden bilmiyordu ama bu fikir bir an chris’in zihninde dolaşınca yüzünü sıcak bir gülümseme kapladı. – en çok o koltuğu beğenmişsindir eminim – Chris keyiflenmişti ve mia’nın haline bakılırsa, chris’te dikkatli olursa geceyi sorunsuz atlatabilirlerdi “teşekkür ederim, zevkimize göre yapmaya çalıştık” dedi. Nedense kurduğu cümle kulağına çok normal gelmişti. ‘cd rafı ve televizyon ünitesi sevgilimin fikriydi’ dememek için kendini zor tutmuştu. Ama mia en küçük ayrıntılara takılmaya kararlıydı “ doğru ya burası artık ikinizin evi, peki ev arkadaşlığı nasıl gidiyor? Darren pek kimseyle kalamaz ama?” diye devam etti.

-Kendini frenle, seninle uğraşmıyor sana öyle geliyor bu onun tarzı – “Aslında iyi gidiyor, darren iyi bir arkadaş yani şimdilik sorunumuz yok” dedi düz bir sesle chris. Lea mia’nın chris’in sabrını kırmasından korkarak “ sanırım artık sofraya geçebiliriz” dedi. Hep birlikte masaya geçtiler. Mia lea’nın yanına ve chris’le darren’ın karşısına yan yana oturmuşlardı. Chris mia’nın yüzünü görmekte kararlıydı ve darren’ı mia’nın yanına oturtma fikri hiç hoşuna gitmemişti bu yüzden böyle bir oturma düzeni planlamışlardı. Lea yemek servisine başlamıştı chris “ şarapları getireyim, mia hangisini tercih edersin kırmızı, beyaz ve pembe şarabımız var” diyerek mutfağa yöneldi. Darren’da “ben kadehleri çıkarayım” diye arkasından mutfağa girdi. Mia “ beyaz lütfen” derken chris buzdolabını açmıştı ve o an belinde darren’ın kollarını hissetti. Chris’e ensesinden sokulmuştu darren “ ben alkol olarak kokunu istiyorum” diyerek chris’in kulağının arkasına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Chris darren’ı yavaşça itip “ dare hadi amaaa, çok aptalsın” diye gülerek fısıldadı.

Şişeleri kaptığı gibi salona döndü ve tirbuşonu almadığını fark ederek “ bir saniye “ diye hızla mutfağa geri döndü. Girdiği an elinde kadehlerle darren karşısındaydı hızla chris’in dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurup salona yöneldi. Chris kızarmamaya çabalayarak çekmecen aradığını buldu ve salona döndü.

Chris az önce mutfakta yaşanan olayı açık etmeme çabasıyla biran evvel konuya girmeye çalıştı “ tebrik ederim mia, güzel bir konser oldu” diyerek topu mia’ya attı. “evet, teşekkür ederim, sayenizde daha güzel bir gece oldu “ dediğinde chris yine üzerine alınmaya geçmişti ki mia devam etti “ tanıdık birileri olması beni de rahatlatıyor, çok gergin oluyorum bu tip gecelerde” diyerek yemeğine yöneldi. Chris, lea ve darren gözleriyle konuştular birkaç saniye. Anlaşılan hepsi boşuna stres yapıyorlardı mia gayet normal davranıyordu. Ama darren’ın aklında sürekli mia’nın ona söyledikleri vardı “ oyuncağını mı kaybettin?” demişti, peki o zaman bu ne anlama geliyordu.

Darren bunu öğrenmek için bir yol ararken mia konuşmaya başladı “ sizi de tebrik ederim dizi son hız devam ediyor, şimdiden epey hayran kazandınız” dedi. “ evet, özellikle kurt ve blaine hayranları çığ gibi büyüyor” diyerek gülümsedi lea konunun değişmiş olmasından memnun bir edayla. Ama mia anlaşılan bundan bahsetmekten hoşlanmıştı. “ evet, özellikle internette ki durum çok ilginç sürekli bir klaine çılgınlığı var” dedi mia “ geçen gün internette dolaşırken birkaç hayran videosuna denk geldim, şu meşhur öpüşme sahnesi onları iyice cesaretlendirdi” dedi. Lea tekrar gülümsedi “ evet, bende görüyorum birkaç blog sitesinde bile çeşitli resim kolajları var, diyalogları bile efsane oldu” dedi.

Chris o sahneyi hatırladı, yaşadıklarını, sonrasında gelişen olayları ve yüzü hafifçe kızardı, bunu fark eden darren chris’in gözlerine aşk dolu bir kaçamak bakış fırlattı. Chris kızardığını biliyordu ve darren’dan başka kimsenin fark etmemiş olmasına şükretti. Ama durum pekte öyle değildi mia gözlerini ona dikmiş yine meşhur hain gülümsemesiyle söze başladı “ aslında hakları da var, birçok insan o sahneden etkilenmiştir. Şahsen ben darren’ı tanımasam gerçekten aşık olduklarını düşünebilirdim.” dedi ve ağzına bir lokma daha et atarak konuşmayı sürdürdü “ neyse ki ailelerinde ki bundan zevk alacak kardeş darren değil ve ben onunla bunu bilecek kadar an yaşadım” diye cümlesini tamamladı.

Chris duyduklarıyla vücudunu saran sinir dalgasını karşıladı. Chris’e mi hakaret etmişti yoksa darren’a mı kur yapıyordu anlayamadı. Aynı anda lea’da irkilerek mia’ya baktı ve kendini tutamadı “ homofobik olduğunu söylemeyeceksin değil mi? Yani bu hiç hoş bir davranış olmazdı her ikisi içinde” dedi. O an lea’nın söylediğinden irkildi chris ikisi derken nasıl bir pot kırmıştı öyle ve telaşla lafa atıldı “ sonuçta darren’ın eşcinsel bir kardeşi olması ve senin şuan benim soframda oturuyor olman alınganlık yaptığımızı düşündürmeli” dedi. Mia konuşmanın kontrolden çıktığını hissetti ve lafa girdi “ kesinlikle değilim, üstelik böyle bir saygısızlık yapmak istemedim. Sanırım hepiniz ne demek istediğimi anladınız” diyerek gülümsemeyle kadehinden bir yudum şarap içti.

Lea ortamın gittikçe ısındığını fark etmişti ve kesinlikle konuyu değiştirmenin tam sırasıydı “ Bu arada kardeşin nasıl darren? Adı neydi hah Aidan onunla tanışma fırsatımız henüz olmadı” dedi. Darren mia’nın ağzından çıkanlardan çok rahatsız olmuştu ve her ne kadar lea yumuşatmak için konuyu kardeşine çevirse de o mia’nın söylemek istediğinin chris ve kendisi olduğuna emindi. Ama temkinli olup, akıllıca yaklaşmalıydı zira şuan kavga çıkarmak için bütün şartlar eksiksizdi. “ iyi” dedi ve kadehinden bir yudum alıp devam etti darren “ oda sizinle tanışmak istiyor aslında ama pek fırsatı olmadı, bu aralar mastır yapıyor ve bu dönem oldukça yoğun” dedi.

Mia sonunda darren’la yakınlaşma fırsatı bulmuştu ve hiç vakit kaybetmeden ortaya atıldı “ Aidan çok tatlı bir insandır” dedi, lea ve chris’e bakarak. Sonra da gözlerini darren’a çevirip devam etti “ bence kesinlikle chris’le tanıştırmalısın, belki de iyi anlaşırlar” dedi şuh bir gülümsemeyle. Chris’in bu defa kan beynine sıçramıştı – bana çöpçatanlık yapmaya mı geldi sıra, üstelik darren’ın kardeşiyle! – sesinin tonuna dikkat etmeye çabalayarak konuştu “ tabi ki darren’ın kardeşiyle tanışmak isterim, sonuçta biz artık bir aileyiz” dedi. Mia’nın nasıl düşündüğü umurunda değildi, ama o, bu cümleyi ne amaçla söylediğini biliyordu ve sessizce gülümsedi.

Lea birkaç saniyeliğine paniklese de chris’in olayı toparlamasına hayran kalmıştı. Mia ne yaparsa yapsın chris son derece kıvrak bir şekilde durumu kendi lehine dönüştürüyordu. Rahatlamış bir halde kadehini dudaklarına götürdüğünde mia tekrar konuşmaya başlamıştı. “ evet, güzel ve büyük bir aile olmuşsunuz bunu görebiliyorum” dedi lea’ya da gülümseyerek ve devam etti “ en son birkaç gün önce konuşabildim aidan’la. O da darren’ı ziyaret etmek istediğini söyledi. Bende isterse bende kalabileceğini söylemiştim demek ki güzel bir fikirmiş” diyerek gülümsedi. Ama darren bu defa sessiz kalamamıştı “ düşündüğün için sağol ama gerek yok aidan isterse bizimle kalabilir, hem chris’te bundan memnun olur “ diyerek mia’nın cümlesini ağzına tıkadı. Chris’te hemen başıyla onu onayladı “ tabi ki bu harika olur” dedi.

Yemekleri bitmişti ve sofrada sohbet ediyorlardı. Konu bir süredir havadan sudan devam ediyordu. Lea ve mia kendi aralarında sohbet ederken chris ve darren onları dinliyordu. Yada en azından öyle görünüyordu. Ama chris mia’nın göz ucuyla darren’a attığı bakışları yakalıyordu ve sakin olmak için kendini telkin ediyordu. – biraz daha dayan belki bir saat daha hepsi bu – chris duruma alışmaya çalışırken bacağında bir sıcaklık hissederek irkildi ve o an mia ile göz göze geldi. Mia darren’ın bacağına uzanmıştı ama kazara chris’e de değmişti. Bu hareketle hem chris hem darren irkildi. Lea ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı ama darren bir anda masadan kalktı ve lavaboya gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Chris’in fark etmemiş olmasını umuyordu.

Chris gözlerini kocaman açmış halde mia’ya bakıyordu ve mia bunu fark ettiğinde ne olduğunu anlamış oldu. Darren oda dan çıkınca hemen konuşmaya başladı. Yüzünde yine o şeytanca gülümsemesi vardı “ chris, üzgünüm tatlım sadece darren’la aramızda ki bir şeydi, istemeden oldu” dedi. Lea ne olduğunu az çok anlamıştı. Ve chris’in cevap vermesine izin vermeden araya girdi “ mia, biraz daha şarap alır mısın?” chris o kadar sinirlenmişti ki o da lea gibi söyleyeceklerinden endişelenmişti. Hızla yerinden kalktı ve “ ben tatlıları getireyim” diyerek mutfağa yöneldi. Ellerini mutfak tezgahına dayayarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı.

-Sakin ol, akıllı davran, kontrolünü kaybettirmesine izin verme – sonunda biraz sakinleştiğine karar verdiğinde dolaptan tatlılarını ve dondurmayı çıkarıp servisleri hazırlamaya başladı. Bu sırada Darren’da masaya dönmüştü. Chris servislerle uğraşırken mia’nın mutfağa girdiğini fark etti. “ yardım edebilir miyim?” dedi kibarca mia ve chris gözlerini döndürerek sesini ayarladı yavaşça gülümsedi “ tabi, teşekkür ederim” dedi. Chris tatlıları servis ederken mia’da dondurmaları koyuyordu. Ama chris onun amacını anlamıştı yine onunla konuşmak için fırsat yaratmıştı. Düşündüğü gibi mia söze girdi “ güzel bir gece oluyor chris, her şey kusursuz teşekkür ederim” dedi. Chris kibarca onu geçiştirmek istedi “ önemli değil ne yaptım ki” dedi.

Mia beklediği soruyu farklı yolla da olsa almıştı “ bu geceyi hazırlamanın sebebi sanırım, arkadaşlık teklifimi kabul etmekti, bu yüzden teşekkür ederim sayende darren’la vakit geçiriyorum. Aslında bana yardımcı olacağını düşünmemiştim ama demek ki darren’ın arkadaşlığına değer veriyorsun” dedi. Chris’ten bir cevap beklediği açıktı. Chris o an olayı anladı. Gerçekten de mia darren’ın dediği gibi darren’ın ondan hoşlandığını ama chris’in buna karşılık vermediğini düşünüp yem atmıştı. O gece asıl amacı darren’ı çıldırtmaktı ve ne ilişkileri hakkında bir şey biliyordu ne de chris’in darren’la ilgileneceğine ihtimal vermemişti.

Chris bu defa rahatladığını hissetti. Çünkü biliyordu ki bu durum da avantajlı olan kesinlikle kendisiydi. – o zaman benim kurallarımla oynayalım küçük sürtük. – chris hemen düşündü ve en akıllıca şekilde onu cevapladı “ rica ederim, yardımım dokunmasına sevindim” dedi. Biliyordu ki bu cevaptan sonra mia chris’in bir tehlike olmadığını düşünecekti ve istediği kadar darren’a dönme planları yapabilirdi. Sonuçta darren bunun olmasına asla izin vermezdi.

Gecenin kalanı neredeyse sorunsuz geçmişti. Lea mia ile kalkmıştı. Aynı yere gidecekleri yalanını söyleyerek onu bırakmayı önermişti. Böylece mia’nın darren’la baş başa kalma planını da ekarte etmişti. Chris bu hareket için lea’ya minnet dolu bir bakış attı ve kızlar evden ayrıldılar.

 

Kapının kapanmasından sonra chris kendini koltuklara atıp gevşemeye çalıştı. Darren’da hemen yanına sokuldu ve ikisi de aynı anda konuştu. “ ne olduğ..” güldüler chris darren’a sen başla der gibi söz verdi. Darren konuşmaya başladı “ ne olduğunu biliyorum artık” dedi “ bir şey bildiği yok, sadece benim sana yakın davrandığımı fark etmiş ve bence bunun için senin nabzını ölçmeye çalışmış” dedi. Chris cümleyi tamamladı “ evet, amacı benimle uğraşmak değil seninle uğraşmak” dedi. İkisi de aynı fikirdeydi ve rahatlamışlardı. Darren devam etti “ senin bana karşı bir şey hissettiğine ihtimal vermediği için bu kadar rahattı bugün, inanabiliyor musun seni Aidan’a yakıştırdı” dedi darren inanamaz bir tavırla. Chris gülmeye başladı “ seninle arkadaş olduğuma inandı ve inan bana neden bilmiyorum ama bana güveniyor” dedi chris ve darren’ın dudaklarına uzanırken cümlesini tamamladı “ ne büyük aptallık.”


	18. Chapter 18

Alarmın sesiyle yerinden sıçradı darren. Yanında uyuyan muhteşem varlığa baktı ve sürünerek yataktan çıktı. Bugün üç set çekimi vardı. Chris'i yatakta bırakıp gitmekten nefret ettiğini düşündü. Son iki haftadır hep farklı zamanlarda oluyordu çekimleri sadece ortak sahneler için birlikte olabiliyorlardı sette. Her ne kadar Ryan kabul etmese de darren onun bunu bilinçli yaptığına emindi.

Artık bu odada yatıyorlardı, darren'ın odası kıyafet odası olarak kalmıştı ama her ihtimale karşı kullanılan oda gibi durmalıydı çünkü eve misafir gelmesi durumunda sakladıkları sır için her şey kusursuz olmalıydı. Darren hızla duşunu aldı ve chris'in çekmecelerinden bir boxer kapıp üzerine geçirdi. Chris yaklaşık on dakika önce uyanmıştı ama darren'ın duşta söylediği şarkıyı dinleyerek yatak keyfi yapıyordu ve gözünün önündeki nefis manzarada gerçekten keyif yapmak içindi. 

Darren'ın onun çamaşırlarını giymesi hoşuna gidiyordu zaten darren'da bildiği için bunu alışkanlık haline getirmişti, chris'in eğlenmesini seviyordu. Yerinden yavaşça doğrulup yanında giyinen adamı seyretmeye başladı. Darren bunu fark ettiği an hemen yanına uzandı "günaydın sevgilim, erkencisin" diyerek dudaklarına uzandı. Chris en sevdiği şeyin sabah öpücüğü olduğunu düşündü. "Son derece seksi, çıplak bir yakışıklı banyomda mükemmel bir şarkı söylerken uyuyamadım" dedi chris darren'ın dudaklarını tekrar yakalarken.

Birbirlerinden hiç ayrılamayacak gibilerdi yaklaşık beş dakika kadar nefes bile almadıklarına eminlerdi. Chris yavaşça sevgilisinin kollarından kurtuldu " bebeğim geç kalacaksın" diyerek onu kaldırmaya çalıştı ama darren her zamanki çocuksu sızlanmasıyla itiraz ediyordu " hadi amaa, lütfen beş dakika daha" chris'in üstüne tırmandı. Bu tavrı chris'in hoşuna gidiyordu " yaramaz küçük çocuklar gibisin gerçekten" diye gülerek sevgilisine küçük bir öpücük daha kondurup yataktan kalktı. 

Darren giyinmeye devam etti ve chris banyoya doğru ilerledi. " benden önce banyo yapmış olman ne kötü" diyerek hain bir gülümsemeyle banyoya girdi. Odadan gelen darren'ın sesi sabah sabah bütün günü neşeli geçirmesine yeterdi " bunu yapma amaaa, çok acımasızsın" diye sızlandı darren. Bir kaç dakika sonra duş penceresi açıldı ve chris içeri dolan soğuk havayla yerinden sıçradı. " daree" diye haykırdı şikâyet eder ses tonuyla ama darren yüzünde o öldürücü sevimliliği ile kafasını içeri uzattı. " son bir öpücük daha" dedi ve chris onun bu hallerine bayılıyordu, uzandı ve sevgilisini birkez daha öptü darren yine inledi " lanet olsun, çok sıcak, ıslak ve tanrım chris dudakların" chris gülerek darren'ın kafasını duştan geri itti ve pencereyi kapattı " enerjini akşama sakla yakışıklı" dedi ve darren onu sevdiğini söylerek evden çıktı.

Duştan sonra kahvesini alıp çalışma masasına geçti chris son iki aydır kitap yazıyordu ve darren yanında olduğu zamanlar pek vakit ayırdığı söylenemezdi. Yaklaşık üç saat sonra telefon sesiyle yerinde sıçradı zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştı. Arayan darren'dı ve chris gülümsedi " epey dayandın aslında" diye telefonu açtı darren'da gülüyordu " evet, ama inan bana kesinlikle çok direndim" dedi. " nasıl gidiyor bitiyor mu?" Diye sordu chris " pek sayılmaz, nerdeyse yarısı duruyor" dedi sıkkın bir sesle darren. Chris'in konuşmasına fırsat vermeden devam etti " az önce aidan aradı akşam 7'de burada olacakmış, telefondaki süprizzz diye bağıran sesini duymalıydın" diye güldü. Chris bir anda telaşa kapıldı " tanrım dare ne yapıcaz peki? Ohh lütfen sorun olmasın" dedi. Darren onun telaşlanmasına gülümseyerek sakince cevap verdi " endişelenme hayatım, aidan çok iyi niyetlidir ve kesinlikle şüpheci davranmaz birazcık dikkatli olsak yeter, şimdi kapatmam lazım ama tekrar arayacağım seni seviyorum" diyerek chris'in cevap vermesine izin vermeden telefonu kapadı.

Chris bir süre ne yapacaklarını, aidan'ın nerde yatacağını, hazırlayacağı yemekleri falan düşündü. Darren'ın söyledikleri onu biraz rahatlatmıştı aidan söylenenlere bakılırsa sorun yaratack biri değildi ve birkaç gün idare edilebilirdi. Darren akşamüstü tekrar aradı " bebeğim geliyorum ben birşey lazımmı?" diye sordu. Chris tüm gün kafasında plan yapmıştı " markete gel sevgilim bende oraya gelirim alışveriş yapmamız lazım misafirimiz var madem" dedi. Darren onun bu heyecanlı tavırlarına alışkındı itiraz etmeden kabul etti markerkette buluştular.

Chris o kadar heyecanlıydı ki yine nefes almadan soru sormaya başlamıştı " neler yer, tatlı sever mi, şarap sevmiyorsa başka bir şeyler almalıyız çünkü sadece şarabımız var hatta sanırım sadece beyaz, tabi ki onu da içmediysen.." Darren dayanamadan chris'in omzunu tuttu " hayatım lütfen sakin ol inan bana aidan için özel bir çaba sarf etmene gerek yok, aynı benim gibidir hatta bana göre çok daha kibar ve düşüncelidir. O yüzden istediğin her şeyi al zevkine göre aidan ayak uyduracaktır" dedi. Chris sonunda sakinleşmişti.

Alışverişlerini tamamlayıp eve geçtiler. Aldıklarını yerleştirdiler. Chris yemekleri gün içinde hazırlamıştı bu sayede birlikte salona geçtiler ve beklemeye başladılar. Chris bu sürede aidan hakkında hızlı şekilde bilgi almaya çalışıyordu. " onun hakkında çok az şey biliyorum dare bana biraz yardımcı ol" dedi ve darren onun endişeli yüzüne bakarak anlatmaya başladı " en belirgin özelliğini ikimizde biliyoruz sanırım, 3 yıldır josh adında bir sevgilisi vardı ve mükemmel bir çiftlerdi ama josh'ın annesi oğluna çok bağlıydı. Babasını çocukken kaybetmişlerdi ve josh'la aralarında çok sıkı bir bağ vardı. Sanırım bu nedenle aidan'ı kıskandı ve tam olarak ne olduğunu bende bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde bu ilişkilerindeki son kırılma noktasıydı. Aidan ayrılmalarından kısa bir süre sonra mastır yapmaya karar verdi, bizde bir süre kafasını dağıtmak istediğini düşünüp üzerine gitmedik" dedi.

Chris duyduklarını dikkatle dinliyordu " hmm zor olmalı, üzüldüm umarım toparlanabilmiştir" dedi. Darren ve aidan çok yakınlardı ama yan yana olmadıkları için malesef bağlantıları bu ara zayıftı. Chris asıl merak ettiği şeyi hatırladı " peki, asıl merak ettiğim birşey var ama bunu nasıl sormalıyım bilmiyorum" diye söze başladı. Darren az çok tahmin etmişti ve chris cümlesini tamamlamadan söze başladı " aidan mia konusunda bana destek oldu, yani onu artık sevmediğimi ve birşeylerin bittiğini ona anlattığımda bunu yadırgamadı aksine zaten mutlu olduğuma hiç inanmadığını, mia'yı sevse de bana uygun olmadığını düşündüğünü itiraf etti" dedi. Bu chris'in içini daha da rahatlattı ama hala endişeleri vardı. "Asıl merak ettiğim şey şu aranızdaki ilişki nasıl bilmiyorum, tabiki öğrenmeyecek ama diyelim ki bir şekilde bizi öğrendi buna tepkisi ne olur? Sonuçta senin tercihlerin belli yani en azından onların bildiği bu, yani benden utanmanı istemiyorum" dedi çekimser ve endişeli bir tavırla darren'da bunu fark etmişti hemen chris'in ellerini avucunun içine aldı " bunları daha öncede konuştuk hayatım, senden utanmam söz konusu bile olamaz. Her şeyi bilerek ve isteyerek yaptım ve bundan da asla pişman olmayacağım, seni seviyorum chris" diyerek dudağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu ve devam etti " aidan'a söylemeyi bende düşündüm ama biliyorsun zor zamanlar geçirdik, bana ilk bir erkekten hoşlandığını söylediğinde bunu biraz yadırgamıştım. Onu huzursuz etmemek için tam olarak fikirlerimi söyleyemesem de bunu kabullenmem biraz zaman almıştı. Bunun benim kardeşimin başına gelmiş olmasını anlayamamıştım" dedi darren ve chris fısıltı gibi bir sesle araya girdi " şimdiyse bu durumdayız" dedi ve darren ona biraz daha sokularak devam etti. " evet, artık onu tam olarak anlayabiliyorum chris sana âşık olduğum an her şeyi daha iyi anladım ama bunu aidan'a nasıl söylerim hala bilmiyorum" dedi.

Chris darren'ın samimiyetine inanıyordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse bunun kolay olmadığını da biliyordu. Ellerinin arasında darren'ın elini okşadı " sorun değil tatlım, anlıyorum ve inan bana hiç önemli değil en azından uzun bir süre bilmeyecekleri için bunları şuan konuşmamızın da pek anlamı yok" dedi. darren chris'in yüzüne aşkla bakarak konuştu " seni seviyorum chris ve bunları konuşmuş olmaktan memnunum. Her ne kadar şuan sessiz kalsak ta bunu sonsuza kadar saklamayı düşünmüyorum, seninle birlikte olduğumu gururla söyleyebilmek istiyorum inan bana ve bunun elbet bir yolunu bulucaz" diyerek chris'in yanağına sokuldu. Bir süre daha birlikte uzandılar saat 6 ya geliyordu darren aidan'ı karşılamak için havaalanına doğru yola çıktı.

Darren'da heyecanlıydı çünkü neredeyse 5 aydır kardeşini görmemişti ve şimdi yanında olacağını bilmek onu keyiflendirmişti. Keşke herşey daha kolay olsaydı diye düşündü, şuan ki heyecanını, chris'e olan aşkını ona anlatabilmek ve mutluluğunu paylaşmak isterdi ama malesef bunun için henüz erkendi. Ne kadar chris'e söylememiş olsa da darren bir zamanlar aidan'la yaptığı bir konuşmayı hiç unutmamıştı. " benden utanıyor musun?" diye sormuştu aidan bu konuyu ilk konuşmalarında. " hayır utanmıyorum sadece anlayamıyorum" demişti darren ve aidan devam etmişti " biliyorum zaten hemen anlamanı da beklemiyorum ama birbirimize birçok konuda benziyoruz dare ve bundan hayatım boyunca hep memnun oldum, beni hep anladın ve hep yanımda oldun herkesin senin kadar yakın bir kardeşi olmalı diye düşündüm ama şimdi anlıyorum ki keşke bu konuda aynı olsaydık ne hissettiğimi anlayabilmeni benimle bunu paylaşabilmeni her şeyden çok isterdim" demişti. 

Darren bu cümleleri hiç unutmamıştı her ne kadar onu desteklese de onun için yeterince yakın olamadığını ve onun hissettiği duyguları belki de hiç anlayamayacağını düşünmüştü. Ama şimdi anlıyordu ve ne yazık ki bunu bile aidan'a söyleyemezdi zira her şeyi anlatmadığı sürece aidan bu değişime bir anlam veremezdi. 'Bir süre daha bekleyebilir' diye düşündü darren 'elbette bir gün bunları söyleyeceğim'

Sonunda aidan'ın uçağı inmişti ve darren ona doğru gelen kardeşini görünce içinin ısındığını hissetti. Son karşılaşmalarından daha iyi görünüyordu ve biraz da kilo almıştı. Gözlerinin içi gülüyordu aidan'ın ve darren onu böyle gördüğü için memnundu. Josh'la ayrıldıkları zamanı düşündü on kiloya yakın kilo kaybetmişti ve ne kadar etrafa gülümsese de darren onun içinde nasıl hissettiğini biliyordu, kardeşinin bu hali onu çok endişelendirmişti. Şimdiyse her şey yolundaydı en önemlisi aidan artık eskisi gibi gülüyordu onun küçük her zaman neşeli kardeşi gibi. Birbirlerine sarıldılar ve arabaya kadar havadan sudan bahsettiler.

Arabada da koyu bir sohbet devam ediyordu ve konu chris'e gelmişti. Aidan neşeli bir sesle yavaşça darren'ın omzuna vurdu " seni şanslı piç, chris colfer ha, her zaman şanslı olan sendin zaten ama ne yazık ki bu senin işine yaramaz. Senin yerinde olan kesinlikle ben olmalıydım dare" dedi. Darren onun bu halinden keyiflenmişti " hiçte bile asıl şanslı olan sensin unuttun mu sen en çok sevilen en küçük kardeşsin" dedi. " evet, en çok beni sevdikleri konusunda haklısın ama chris gibi biriyle aynı evde kalanın sen olması beni fena halde gıcık ediyor, eğer bu hırsla sana eziyet etmemi istemiyorsan bu bir hafta bana iyi davranırsın kim bilir belki de chris'le bir şansım olur ne dersin, yardım edersin değil mi?" Diye darren'a yavaşça göz kırparak vurdu. Darren bir anda duydukları ile irkildi. Doğru mu duymuştu? Aidan şaka yapıyordu değil mi? Çünkü eğer ciddiyse bu korkunç bir fikirdi!!


	19. Chapter 19

Darren koltukta oturmuş gördüğü manzaranın ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Harika bir akşam yemeğinden sonra sevdiği adam bulaşık makinasına bulaşıkları yerleştiriyor, erkek kardeşi kalanları saklama kaplarına dolduruyor ve kendisi elinde kadehiyle koltukta oturmuş onlarla sohbet ediyordu. İkisi de onu ayakaltında dolaşmaması için kibar bir dille uyarıp koltuğa oturtmuşlardı. Kendi evlerinde herkesten uzak, samimi bir aile ortamı vardı. Darren kardeşinin ve sevdiği adamın bu kadar iyi anlaştıklarını gördüğünde içi sıcacık olmuştu. Bu zamana kadar bir sürü kız arkadaşı olmuştu ama ne arkadaş çevresinde ne de aile içinde hiç bu kadar huzurlu hissetmemişti. Aidan'ın gülen gözlerinin içine baktı ve karşısında arada ona aşk dolu kaçamak bakışlar atan muhteşem varlığa. 

Nasıl gelmişlerdi bu hale, yaşanan her şeyi anımsadı ve kendi kendine gülümsedi, hayatının nerdeyse büyük bir kısmını kendini bu duygudan mahrum bırakarak yaşadığına inanamıyordu. Chris'i belki de kimsenin bir başka kimseyi sevemeyeceği kadar seviyordu. 'Hayatımın aşkı' diye geçirdi içinden, daldığını fark etmemişti "değil mi dare? Dare? Darren!" Seslenen chris'ti ve darren o muhteşem olduğunu düşündüğü Sesi duyduğu an irkildi ve hayalleri ve bu gün arasına sıkışmış halde cevap verdi " efendim hayatım?" -Laannett olsun bunu söylemedin- aidan kocaman olmuş gözlerle darren'a bakıyordu ve ağzından çıkanlar kulağına ulaştığında yaptığını toplamak için tek hakkı olduğunu biliyordu " pardon chris sen miydin? Dalmışım ve bi an aidan olduğunu zannettim" diyerek chris'e döndüğünde aidan'ın suratı normale dönmüştü ve chris'in tuttugu nefesini bıraktığını görebiliyordu. 

Aidan aldırış etmeden chris'e dönüp konuşmaya girdi " boş ver onu chris, zamanla alışırsın. Çocukluğumdan beri söylüyorum darren fantastik bir dünya ve bizim dünyamız arasında sıkışıp kalmış bir beyaz atlı prens" kahkahayı bastı ve kıvrak bir hareketle dönüp darren'ın elinden kadehi kaptı " bu gecelik bu kadar yeter yakışıklı" artık üçü de gülüyorlardı.   
Bunun üstüne darren'a kahve hazırlayıp salona geçtiler ve sohbet tam gaz devam ediyordu. Darren bu defa uyanık olmaya çalışıyordu ama nedense burnu alkolün verdiği etkiyle son derece hassaslaşmıştı ve chris'in burnuna gelen parfümü zihnini açık tutmasını imkânsız hale getiriyordu.

Konu bir şekilde diziye gelmişti " kurt ve blaine hastasıyım kesinlikle" dedi aidan chris'e gülümseyerek " aralarında ki bağ o kadar kuvvetli ki, öyle bir aşk bilmiyorum, karakterlerden biri sen olduğun için sanırım o kadar gerçekçi aksi halde darren'ın hiç şansı olmazdı" dedi gülerek. chris duyduklarının anlamını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu - nasıl yani ben olduğum için mi aşk hissi yoğun?- o sırada darren'da fark etmiş konuşmaya girmişti " seni tanımasam chris'e kur yaptığını düşünürdüm aidan ama oyunculuğum hakkındaki fikirlerini bu kadar dürüst bir şekilde söylediğin içinde saol" dedi darren kinaye olduğu belli olan ses tonuyla. Bu cümlenin aidan'ı rahatsız etmesi gerekirdi ama aksine aidan keyifle güldü ve hemen yanıtladı " çok üzgünüm dare ama konu aslında senin oyunculuğun değil bence asıl sebep chris'in son derece çekici olması" diye cümlesini tamamladı.

Evet, darren bu defa emindi aidan chris'le flört ediyordu ve maalesef chris'te bunu fark etmişti. Chris darren'ın yüzünden gerilmeye başladığını fark etmişti ve hemen bu havayı dağıtmak istedi " iltifatın için teşekkür ederim aidan ama sana katılmıyorum bence herkes özellikle blaine karakterinin kurt'e olan aşkından etkileniyor. İnternette bile fanların davranışlarından korkmaya başladık" diyerek gülümsedi ve darren bu cümledeki gizli imayı almıştı doğrudan chris'in gözlerinin içine baktı 'evet sana aşığım ' bakışıydı bu birbirlerine gülümsediler.

Bu pek uzun sürmemişti aidan yeniden konuşmaya girdi " aslında haklısın zaten tuhaf olan da bu darren'ı tanımayan biri kesinlikle sana öldüresiye âşık olduğunu düşünebilir, zira blaine'in bakışları rol olamayacak kadar gerçek duruyor" dedi. Ve darren'ın koluna vurdu " bu kadar iyi oyuncu olduğun kimin aklına gelirdi, uzun yıllardır müzik yerine bunun üzerine gitmeliymişsin dare" dedi. 

Avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmak istedi darren ' ona aşığım zatenn!! ' ama yapamazdı kibarca güldü " yaa evet, fark etmek biraz zaman aldı" yüzüne en sıcak gülüşünü yapıştırdı. Chris gecenin başından beri darren'ı izliyordu ve ondaki gözle görülür değişikliğin sebebini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Evet, darren onu seviyordu chris buna emindi ama bu gece farklıydı darren yüzüne sanki büyülenmiş gibi bakıyordu. Bunu sevmişti chris ve nedense içinde ki her hücrenin hissettiği elektriği de sevmişti.

Gece ilerledikçe sohbet güzel olsa da herkes yorgundu. Her ne kadar chris ve darren odalarını vermek için ısrar etse de aidan kabul etmemişti. Chris salondaki büyük koltuğa aidan için yatak hazırladı ve yattılar. Neredeyse yarım saat geçmişti ve chris anca uykuya dalmıştı. Bir anda vücudunu saran bir çift kolla irkildi ama arkasına döndüğü an darren'ın sıcak nefesini ve o çok sevdiği kokuyu aldığı an gevşedi. Yine de çok riskliydi ve fısıltı gibi konuştu " dare ne yapıyorsun, bu çok tehlikeli" dedi ama cümlesini bitirememişti. Darren sevdiği adamın dudaklarına kapandığında daha fazla dayanamayacağına emindi " sensiz uyuyamıyorum, zaten tüm gece çıldırdım sevgilim" diye söylendi. 

Chris'te aynı hisler içindeydi " bende sevgilim bende ama yine de burada kalmazsın" diye inledi chris daren'ın dudaklarının arasına. Darren haklı olduğunu biliyordu çaresiz kabul etti " tamam sevgilim ama birazcık burada kalayım lütfen, biraz kokunu almalıyım" dedi ve bir kez daha dudaklarını öpüp chris'in boynuna doğru sokuldu. İkisi de birbirine sarılmış halde uykuya daldı. İlk uyanan chris'ti. Hava aydınlanıyordu ve darren kollarının arasında uyuyordu panikledi ve uyuyakaldıklarını fark etti. Hemen yavaşça darren'ı sarstı " dare uyan, lütfen aidan uyanmadan yatağına gitmelisin" diyerek dudaklarını darren'ın alnına dayadı. Darren uyanmıştı ve şikâyet eder gibi Bir ses tonuyla konuştu " bir daha kimsenin evimizde kalmasını istemiyorum, bundan nefret ettim" diye doğruldu ve chris'i son kez yumuşakça öpüp uykulu gözlerle odasına yöneldi.

Neyse ki sorun yoktu, aidan bir şey fark etmemişti ama darren chris'in kollarından ayrıldıktan sonra kendi yatağında pek derin bir uyku çekemedi. Sabah hep birlikte kahvaltı ettiler. İkisinin de çekimi vardı. Çok merak ettiğini söylediği için aidan'ı da yanlarına alarak setin yolunu tuttular. Darren aidan'ın sürekli chris'in etrafında dolanıyor olmasından iyice rahatsız olmuştu. Bu kızgınlık değildi sonuçta o kardeşiydi ama sevdiği adama gözleri önünde kur yapılması, üstelik bu kişinin kardeşi olması darren'ı çileden çıkarıyordu. İçinde ki duygu kıskançlıktı ve çığ gibi büyüyordu. Chris bunun farkındaydı bu yüzden darren'la göz temasını kesmemeye çalışıyordu.

Darren'ın gerginliği giderek artıyordu ve chris onun olanlara tepki vermek istese de ne yapacağını bilmediğini biliyordu. Chris'te Aidan'a karşı dikkatli davranıyordu ama aidan'ı kırmakta istemiyordu. Bir hafta idare edeceklerdi zaten başka seçenekleri de yoktu. Çekimler bitti ve sorunsuz eve döndüler. Günleri eğlenceli geçiyordu. Gün içinde Set sıralarına göre aidan'la kalıyorlardı. Darren çekimdeyken chris aidan ile alışveriş yapmıştı. Gün içinde beş defa aramasını saymazsak darren'da oldukça iyi idare etmişti.

Üçüncü gün chris'in çekimleri vardı ve darren kardeşiyle vakit geçirmenin tadını çıkarıyordu. Uzun zamandır baş başa bu kadar uzun zaman geçirmemişlerdi. Aidan ona okulundan, arkadaşlarından bahsetti daren'da ilk diziye başladığı andan beri olan biteni. -yani bir kısmı hariç- Aidan dizide ki karakterlerin gerçek hayatları hakkındaki hikayeleri zevkle dinliyordu. Amber, lea, kevin, mark ve daha birçok kişi. Darren da onlardan bahsetmeyi seviyordu çünkü sette güzel vakit geçiriyordu ve ekibinden çok memnundu.  
Bu sürede bir kaç kahve dükkânı gezmişler ve aidan'ın kitap, dergi gibi şeyler alması için biraz alışveriş yapmışlardı. Sonrasında eve döndüler. Darren saatine baktı, chris'in dönmesine neredeyse bir saat vardı bu sürede biraz televizyon izlemeye karar verdiler ikisi de yorulmuşlardı. Koltuklara uzandılar, bir süre sonra aidan sessizliği bozdu " dare seninle konuşmak istediğim bir şey var ama biraz çekiniyorum açıkçası" diye söze başladı. Darren bir an huzursuzca kıpırdandı, konunun chris'e gelmemesi için dua etti " saçmalama aidan, neyin var söyle bakalım" diye cevapladı. " az çok tahmin ediyorsundur sanırım ama bunu seninle konuşmak biraz tuhaf hissettirdi. Dürüst olmam gerekirse chris'ten hoşlanıyorum ve bir kaç gündür senin de ona yaklaşmaya çalıştığımı fark ettiğine eminim" diyerek tepki bekler bakışlarla darren'ın gözlerinin içine baktı.

Darren bir anda midesinin bulandığını hissetti. Evet, bunu hissetmişti ama aidan'ın bunu onunla konuşmayacağına ya da bir şey yapmayacağına inanmayı seçmişti. Şimdiyse kardeşi bu konuyu açmıştı ve anladığı kadarıyla chris'e karşı bir atakta bulunmayı da planlıyordu. Sakin olmaya çalıştı bunu açık vermeden ve aidan'ı incitmeden halletmeliydi. Sakin bir tavırla konuşmaya başladı " evet aidan farkındayım bende seninle bunu konuşmak istemiştim ama emin olmadan ses çıkarmak istemedim" dedi. Aidan dinliyorum der gibi başını sallayarak onay verdi ve darren devam etti " yeniden birine karşı bir şeyler hissetmene sevindim gerçekten ama chris'in doğru bir tercih olduğunu sanmıyorum" dedi.

Konunun burada kapanmasını ümid etmişti ama anlaşılan öyle olmayacaktı çünkü aidan'ın yüzü düşmüştü ve darren onun sorgular bakışlarını fark etmişti. " inan bana seninle ilgisi yok yalnızca chris'in hayatında biri var ve ilişkileri çok kuvvetli, şuan ona bunu söylemek pek doğru bir davranış olmaz" dedi. Aidan şaşırmış halde konuştu " bildiğim kadarıyla biri yoktu hayatında yani en azından medyadan araştırdığıma göre öyleydi" dedi ve devam etti " her kimse hayatındaki demek ki herkese söyleyecek kadar ciddi değil ve ben yine de şansımı denemek istiyorum ama uyardığın için saol gerisini ben halledebilirim" dedi. Darren onun yüzündeki kararlılığı fark ettiği an tüm vücudunun gerildiğini hissetti. Aidan vazgeçmeyecekti ve darren ağzını açıp ne söyleyebilirdi ki? Aidan chris'in hayatında ki kişinin kimseye söylenecek kadar ciddi olmadığını düşünmekte haksız mıydı? 

Ne kadar aciz olduğunu düşündü lanet olsun ki ağzını açıp o kişinin kendisi olduğunu ya da chris'e aşık olduğunu bile söyleyemezdi. Peki, şimdi ne olacaktı? Bildiği tek bir şey vardı aidan vazgeçmeyecekti ve anlaşılan en kısa zamanda harekete geçecekti ve darren bu kişi kardeşi bile olsa sevdiği adama birinin yaklaşması fikrinden nefret etmişti. Bunu artık yapamazdı yerinden hızla doğruldu ve düşünmeden ağzını açtı " Aidan yapamazsın, yani chris'e yaklaşamazsın!!"


	20. Chapter 20

Darren'ın bu ani çıkışına anlam verememişti aidan "nedenmiş o?" Diye ayaklandı ama konuşmaları yarıda kaldı. Chris kapıdan girdiği an çantasını yere bıraktı ve söylenerek anahtarını vestiyerdeki tabağın içine bıraktı "resmen bütün eklemlerim dökülüyor, yorgunluktan ölüyorum" dedi. Darren ve aidan'ın ona baktıklarını gördü ama bir şey olduğunu anlayamamıştı " ne güzel yatıyorsunuz öyle yaa , inanın yerinizde olmak için neler vermezdim, son 1,5 saattir ryan ile tartışıyoruz her sahneyi tekrar tekrar çekmemizi bilerek yaptığını düşünmeye başladım" diyerek gelip darren'ın yanına koltuğa bıraktı kendini. 

 

“Açlıktan ölüyorum hemen bir şeyler yiyelim mi size de uyarsa" dedi. İkisi de onayladılar ve en kolay yemeğin makarna ve şarap olduğunu düşünüp mutfağa geçerek işe koyuldular. Aidan az önce yaşanan konuşmada darren'ın tepkisinden şüphelenmişti ve mutfakta ikisinin yemek yapmasını izlemek yerine duşa girmeye karar verdi. " benim yardımım dokunmayacaksa bende yemeğe kadar duş alayım bari sorun olmazsa" dedi. Chris için sakıncası yoktu sevgilisini özlemişti ve darren'la yalnız kalmak iyi olur diye düşündü " tabi ki sorun değil, keyfine bak" dedi. Aidan duşa gitti ve darren hemen konuşmaya başladı " olanlara inanamayacaksın, zamanlaman nefisti" dedi. Chris anlayamamıştı "neye göre zamanlamam anlamadım?" dedi. Darren hızlı hızlı aidanla yaptığı konuşmayı anlattı.

Chris'te en az darren kadar huzursuz olmuştu. Darren huysuz şekilde söyleniyordu " kardeşim o benim lanet olsun, ona bile söyleyemiyorum" dedi. Ama chris onu anlayabiliyordu şu birkaç günü atlatırlarsa bir süre daha rahat edeceklerdi bu yüzden sabretmelilerdi " hayatım lütfen biraz sakin ol bir şekilde atlatırız. Şuan onunla tartışman sadece durumu daha zor bir hale sokar" diyerek usulca elini tuttu. Darren hiçte rahatlamış görünmüyordu " ama yapamıyorum, kardeşim bile olsa birinin sana yaklaşması fikrine katlanamıyorum chris, sana nasıl baktığını görmüyor musun?" dedi yüzünü buruşturarak.

Chris onun bu haline gülmemek için direniyordu ama dayanamadı. Darren'ı mia'dan kıskandığı zamanı düşündü ve şuan darren'ı anlayabiliyordu. Bu fikir içini ısıtmıştı darren'ın arkasına geçip kollarını beline doladı ve kulağının arkasından sokuldu "biliyor musun aslında beni kıskandığını görmek çok hoşuma gitti" dedi. Darren hızla arkasına döndü ve chris'i kollarının arasına aldı " seni kimseyle paylaşamam, bu fikir beni çıldırtıyor" diyerek chris'in dudaklarını yakaladı. Aralarındaki an o kadar özeldi ki ikisi de bir anlığına aidan'ı unutmuştu. Darren chris'in kokusunu derince içine çekti ve inledi "herkese söylemek istiyorum, delice haykırmak istiyorum tanrım, seni seviyorum" dedi.

Chris duyduklarından mest olmuş bir halde tekrar darren'ın dudaklarına kapandı. Bir kaç saniye sonra ikiside duydukları ses ile irkildiler aidan mutfak kapısına dayanmış onları izliyordu "bana söyleyerek başlayabilirsin dare" dedi gülerek. Bir anda ayrıldılar. Gafil avlanmışlardı, chris korkuyla, bir darren'a bir aidan'a baktı. Aidan yalnızca gülüyordu darren'sa sadece şaşkındı. Darren aidan'dan böyle bir tepki beklemiyordu nedense sert çıkmasını falan beklemişti " kızmadın mı? Ya da şaşırmadın mı yani?" dedi. Aidan gayet sakin görünüyordu. " Hadi ama daree kardeşinim ben senin. Ayrıca dürüst olmak gerekirse, mia beni arayıp senin chris'ten hoşlandığını söylediğinde bunu gözlerimle görmek istediğime de memnunum" dedi ve devam etti " ama şunu da söylemeliyim ki mia chris'in sana karşı bir şey hissetmediğini ve seni geri kazanmak için hala bir şansı olduğunu söylediğinde içten içe yanılıyor olmasını dilemiştim" dedi gülerek.

Ama darren şaşkındı henüz bir saat önce yaptıkları konuşmayı düşündü "ama sen dedin ki.. chris'ten hoşlandığını söyledin" dedi şaşkınca ve onun bu hali aidan'ı daha da keyiflendirmişti. " mia ile konuştuktan sonra ilk defa izledim o meşhur öpüşme sahnesini ve inan bana aranızdaki ateşin tüm seti tutuşturacağını, o öpücüğün her anının gerçek olduğunu bir bakışta anlayabilecek tek insan varsa o da kardeşindir dare" dedi gülerek. Chris şimdi her şeyi anlıyordu aidan aslında hiç chris'ten hoşlanmamıştı amacı darren'ı konuşturmaktı.

Chris haklıydı aidan keyifle masaya yerleşti ve konuşmaya devam etti " ilk izlediğimde anlamıştım ama seni tanıyorum ve bunu rahatça itiraf etmeyeceğini biliyordum üstelik o gece sarhoşken boş bulunup söylediğin hayatım kelimesini de hiç üstüme alınmadım haberin olsun" diyerek omzuna vurdu. Darren'da o anı hatırladı ve gülmeye başladı aidan devam etti " aslında o an itiraf etmeliydin ama tabi ki o kadar çabuk pes etmeyecektin bende şansımı zorlamaya karar verdim. İlk gece uyku tutmadı ve sohbet icin yanına gelmeye kalktığımda odan boştu ve o an chris'in odasından fısıltılarınızı duydum. İnanılmaz sevimliydiniz" dedi şefkatle gülerek darren'ın elini tuttu " ama o an odaya dalmak hoş olmayacaktı ve bende sessizce yatağıma geri döndüm" dedi.

Chris utanmıştı ve her zamanki gibi anında kızardı "tanrım bu çok utanç verici" diyerek yüzünü darren'ın boynuna sakladı. Aidan onunda elini tuttu "chris yapma böylee, seni utandırmak istemedim ama bu eşşeği tanıyorum ve buna mecburdum" dedi. Darren usulca chris'in elini tuttu ve alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Aidan devam etti " darren'ın seni gün içinde beş defa araması her şeyden komikti aslında, seni kıskandığını fark ettim ve kabul ediyorum bunun üstüne gitmek çok hoşuma gitti" dedi. " gerçi sabrını yeterince zorladığımı düşünüyorum, hatta sen gelmeseydin kendiliğinden dökülecekti eminim" dedi aidan son bir kahkaha patlatarak.

 

Darren sonunda araya girdi " bir an seni öldürmek zorunda kalacağım için çok korkmuştum neyse ki chris geldi yoksa onun için yapamayacağım şey değil yani" diyerek aidan'a korkunç bir ifade takınarak yöneldi. Bu kez hepsi gülmeye başlamıştı. Darren ve chris sonunda rahatlamıştı. Ama bu defa şikâyet etme sırası aidan'daydı " bunu bana söylemediğine inanamıyorum dare, senin yüzünden hala çocuk gibi bunlarla uğraşıyoruz" dedi. Darren ona hak vermişti "biliyorum aidan haklısın bende sana söylemeyi her şeyden çok istedim, ama yapamadım biliyorsun bunu sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilemedim" dedi sıkıntıyla.

Aidan gerçekten onu anlıyordu " biliyorum, biliyorum sorun değil seni anlayabiliyorum ama inan bana sizin adınıza çok sevindim" dedi ikisinin gözlerine bakarak ve darren'ının kolunu tutarak biraz daha ona yaklaşarak devam etti " ve sonunda gerçekten gözlerinde aşkı gördüğüme de memnunum" dedi. Darren çok duygulanmıştı çünkü bunları aidan'dan duymak belki de gerçekten ihtiyacı olan tek şeydi. Yavaşça kardeşine uzandı ve ona kuvvetlice sarıldı, yumuşak bir sesle kulağına fısıldadı "artık seni anlayabiliyorum inan bana artık bütün hislerini paylaşıyorum" dedi.

Bu da aidan'ın belki de yıllardır duymayı beklediği şeydi. Darren'a daha sıkı sarıldı. Her ikisi de kardeş olmaktan çok bir bütünün yarısı gibi hissetmişlerdi ve ortadaki duygusallık herkesi ağlatabilecek güçteydi. Chris buna müdahale etmeliydi yoksa birazdan mutfağı sel götürecekti. " hadi artık yemeklerimizi alalım ve güzel bir film izleyelim ne dersiniz?" dedi.

Yemeklerini ve şaraplarını alarak salona geçtiler. Bir yandan sohbet ediyorlardı aidan'a mia olayını ve yaşananları baştan sona anlattılar. Aidan çok keyiflenmişti "tanrım senin çekiciliğin yanında hiç şansı yok chris, mia için üzülüyorum" dedi gülerek ve darren hemen bir yastık kapıp ona fırlattı "o benim ufaklık, yine başlamayalım" dedi hep birlikte kahkahayı bastılar. "Ee şaka bir yana şimdi ne olacak yani mia çok tehlikeli ne yapmayı düşünüyorsunuz?" dedi aidan ikisinin yüzüne bakarak ama bu sefer söz sırası chris'teydi " darren benim ve bunu hiçkimse değiştiremez, elbet onun icabına kendim bakabilirim" diyerek sevgilisini ateşli şekilde öptü chris.

Aidan bu öpücükten çok etkilenmişti "uuuuu tanrım işte bu çok ateşli" diye inledi. Daha sonra filmi izlemeye geçtiler bir koltuğa aidan diğer koltuğa da chris ve darren uzanmıştı. Chris ve darren filmin yarısı boyunca üst üste uzanıyorlardı ve arada kendi aralarında fısıldaşıp küçük öpücükleri paylaşıyorlardı, aidan onların bu hallerine resmen mest olmuştu ve onlarla uğraşmayı sevmişti "aaa yeter ama daha fazla dayanamayacağım ya odanıza gidin ya da beni aranıza alın" diye kahkahayı patlattı bu defa chris ve darren aynı anda bağırdı " aidan kapaa çeneni" ve yine bir yastık aidan'ın suratına patladı.

 

Filmin sonuna doğru chris uyuyakaldı. darren chris'in üzerini örttü ve aidan'la birer bira açıp sohbet etmeye başladılar. Aidan ne kadar mutlu olsa da her şeyin nasıl olduğunu dinlemek istiyordu. Darren ona başından beri olanları anlattı, diziye girmek için yaptıklarını, evinin yanmasını ve chris'e âşık olduğunu kabul ettiği anı. Chris'i inandırmak için ne kadar zorlandığından bahsetti ama aidan chris'e hak veriyordu " üzgünüm dare ama sen geçmişinde çok fazla kızla adı anılan müzmin bekârlardansın ve bana kalırsa chris seni çok seviyor olmalı çünkü ben olsam asla o kadar zamanda sana inanmazdım" dedi.

Darren buna biraz alınmıştı ve aidan bunun farkındaydı " yapma dare hatırlasana sana ilk söylediğim zamanı, kardeşindim senin ona rağmen bana inanman ve bunu kabullenmen ne kadar zaman aldı" dedi. Haklıydı uzun bir süre aidan'ın vazgeçeceğini düşünmüştü ve bu yüzden emin olana kadar bunu etrafın duymamasını sağlamaya bile çalışmıştı. Hiç bu şekilde düşünmemişti, aslında hep bir parça bencildi chris'i istemişti hatta bunun için onu gitmekle bile tehdit etmişti. Usulca yanında uyuyan sevgilisine eğildi ve alnına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra o geceyi düşündü ve aidan'a dönüp konuşmaya başladı. "O kadar tuhaf bir duyguydu ki ona hayran olduğumu sanıyordum. Bir gece önce onu öpmeme rağmen hala kabullenmemek için direniyordum" dedi bir kaç saniye chris'i izledi ve devam etti "kalbinde biri olduğunu söylemişti ve buna o kadar takılmıştım ki kim olabileceğini düşünerek uyuyakalmışım" dedi. İkisi de birbirlerine gülümsediler aidan kardeşinin ilk defa gördüğü bu hallerini şefkatle izliyordu.

Darren konuşmaya devam etti " çok tuhaftı uyuyordum ama chris'in kokusunu duyabiliyordum, sanki bütün hücrelerime işlemişti. Nefesini bile yüzümde hissettiğime eminim, o kadar gerçekçi gelmişti ki gözümü açar açmaz boynuna sarılıp onu üzerime çektim" dedi gülmeye başlayarak. " Tabi ki chris korktu ve bende o an onun kadar korkuyordum, o kadar ki ona yalan söyledim annem olduğunu sandım dedim" diyerek güldü bu defa aidan'da gülmeye başlamıştı "zaten hep berbat bir yalancıydın ama bu en kötüsüymüş" dedi darren'ın koluna vurarak.

Chris neredeyse konuşmanın başından beri gözleri kapalı onları dinliyordu. Yaşanan her şeyi darren'ın ağzından duymak onu çok duygulandırmıştı. Ondan bu kadar aşkla bahsetmesi ve anlattıkları çok güzeldi chris kendini tutamadan yerinden doğruldu ve darren'ın gözlerine bakarak konuştu "ben olduğumu bildiğini biliyordum, aslına bakarsan o gece kokumu hayal etmedin" dedi. Darren ve aidan anlayamamış halde ona bakıyorlardı chris devam etti " kendimi tutamamış seni izliyordum ve farkında olmadan o kadar yaklaşmıştım ki nefeslerimiz birbirine karışmıştı, ben bile bir an dayanamayıp seni öpeceğimi sanmıştım" diye itiraf etti.

Bu duydukları darren'ı mest etmişti ve hemen chris'in yanına atlayarak çığlık gibi bir sesle konuştu "tanrım biliyordum, o kadar gerçek gelmişti ki o an sarıldığıma bile şükretmiştim çünkü aklımda yalnızca dudakların vardı ve seni öpmek. Sapık gibi hissetmiştim, kahretsin" diye güldü ve sevgilisinin dudaklarına kapandı. Aidan onlara hayran bir halde bakıyordu ve gülmeye başladı " tanrım, yeter artık, odanıza geçin lütfen ben bile kötü olmaya başladım" dediğinde hepsi gülmekten bayılmıştı.

 

Aidan'ın yatağını hazırladılar, darren su içmek için mutfağa geçmişti ki koridordan chris'in sesini duydular " fikrimi değiştirmeden yatağa gelmek için 2 dakikan var". Darren koşar gibi yaparak odaya yöneldiğinde aidan ona bir yastık atıp seslendi “darreeen çok aptalsın! ve lütfen sesinizi bastırın uyumak istiyorum, tanrımm"...


	21. Chapter 21

Aidan gittikten sonra üç hafta boyunca çekimler son hız devam etmişti. Neredeyse sadece akşamları birlikte vakit geçirebiliyorlardı. Geceleri de, günleri çok yoğun geçtiği için çoğunlukla uyuklayarak geçiyordu. İkinci sezon çekimleri bitmişti ve ryan sürpriz bir kararla tüm ekibe belli şehirlerde glee turneleri hazırlamıştı. Bunlar küçük skeçlerin bulunduğu konserlerdi. Bu zamana kadar dizide kullanılan şarkılardan oluşan bir repertuarla canlı performanslarını sergileyeceklerdi. Bu da demek oluyordu ki bir süre farklı şehirlerde ve otellerde konaklamaları gerekecekti.

Chris bu fikirden hiç hoşlanmamıştı çünkü günleri ne kadar yoğun olsa da geceleri birlikte olmaları yeterdi ama neredeyse 3 hafta boyunca otelde ve tüm ekiple konaklamak bu zamanlarının da ellerinden alınması demekti. Bir kaç kişi dışında chris ve darren'ın birlikte kaldığını bilen yoktu. Ve her ne kadar iyi arkadaş oldukları düşünülse de insan içinde çok dikkatli olmaları gerekiyordu.

Darren da bu konuya epey takılmıştı. 24 saat ekiple vakit geçirme fikri onu da endişelendiriyordu. Bariz olan bir şey varsa oda chris'in bu konuda darren'dan daha iyi rol yapıyor olmasıydı. Sonuçta ikisinin arasında ki ilişkiden haberi olan çoğu kişinin öğrenmesinin sebebi darren'ın duygularını saklamada pekte başarılı olamamasıydı. Darren bunun sebebinin içten içe bunu herkese söylemek istediği olduğunun farkındaydı ama chris bu konuda kararlıydı. Uzun bir süre daha en yakınları dışında bunun duyulmasını istemiyordu.

Arkadaş oldukları düşünülmesine rağmen fanları tarafın neredeyse 24 saat gözleniyorlardı ki bu yüzden aynı evde kalmalarının anlaşılmaması için bile üstün uğraş veriyorlardı. Bu durum en çok ryan'ı memnun ediyordu. Defalarca ikisini de itiraf etmeleri için zorlamıştı ve ikisi de arkadaşlık dışında bir ilişkileri olduğunu asla kabul etmemişti. Ryan ikna olmasa da hayranlar sayesinde artan reytingden oldukça memnundu ve artık üzerlerine düşmemeye karar vermişti.  
Bu turne işi kesinleştikten sonra ki ilk akşam ikisi de ne yapacaklarını tartışmaya başlamıştı. " çok riskli olacak ve bu durum beni çok geriyor" diye söylendi chris defalardır darren'ı dikkatli olmaları için telkin ediyordu ve darren bundan gittikçe rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı. "Hayatım lütfen sakinleş artık, çok fazla büyütüyorsun bunu defalarca konuştuk" diyerek chris'i yatıştırmaya çalıştı. "Settekilerle aynı otelde kalacak olma fikri hoşuma gitmiyor ne yapabilirim. Hem ikimizde biliyoruz dare bazen gerçekten kontrolünü kaybediyorsun" dedi sitemkâr bir sesle.

Darren chris'in bu halinden biraz alınmıştı " hadi ama chris bu kadar mı korkuyorsun bunun duyulmasından? Artık senin benden utandığını düşünmeye başladım" diyerek sıkıntıyla koltuktan kalktı, mutfağa doğru yol aldı. Chris hiç bu açıdan bakmamıştı ve darren'ı incitmek son isteyeceği şeydi. Hemen yerinden kalkıp darren'ın arkasından mutfağa daldı. Darren gerginliğini yatıştırmak için buzdolabından bir bira kaptı ve sıkıntıyla ellerini tezgâha dayadı. Chris onun halini görünce sevgilisine usulca yaklaştı ve onu kollarının arasına aldı. " bebeğim bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun, bunları en başından konuşmuştuk ve ikimizin bunu bir süre saklayacağı konusunda anlaştığımızı sanıyordum, şimdi neden alınganlık yapıyorsun" diyerek boynuna ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Darren cevap vermemişti ve onun bu dalgın hali chris'i üzüyordu. " Seni çok seviyorum bunu biliyorsun ve bende bunu gururla herkese söylemek istiyorum ama henüz bunun için çok erken. Zaten kontratın gereği şuan sabretmek zorundayız, herkesin bunu öğrenmesi demek her şeyden önce senin tehlikede olman demek ve bunu asla riske edemem dare, biliyorsun sana bir şey olmasını göze alamam" diyerek darren'ın dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Darren chris'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama kafasını kurcalayan şey asıl sonrasıydı. "Bunları biliyorum chris ama endişeleniyorum, peki ya kontrat bitince ne olacak? O zaman bunu herkese söylemek için hiçbir engelimiz kalmayacak ve ben senin o zaman da bunu açıklamak istemeyeceğinden korkuyorum, bunu sonsuza kadar saklayamayız" dedi.  
Chris kontrat mevzusu olmasa da başka endişeleri olduğunu kabul ediyordu ve bunu zaten en başında açıkça konuşmuşlardı. Hala aynı fikre sahip olsa da yumuşamıştı çünkü darren'a olan aşkının yanı sıra günden güne ona olan güveni artıyordu. " bebeğim problemin yalnızca kontrat olmadığını bende kabul ediyorum ama inan bana şuan erken olduğunu düşünsem de bir buçuk sene sonra böyle bir sorunumuz olmayacak, o zamana kadar her şey yolunda giderse tabi ki bunu herkese söylemeyi bende istiyorum" dedi chris darren'ı rahatlatmaya çalışarak.

Ama yine de başarılı olamamıştı. " peki ya kontrata bir çözüm bulursam ve bir buçuk sene beklemek zorunda kalmazsak chris? O zaman da kendini hazır hissetmen için bir buçuk sene bekleyecek miyiz?" dedi darren chris'in gözlerinin içine bakarak. Chris'in söylediği 'her şey yolunda giderse' lafına da bozulmuştu açıkçası. Chris bir kaç saniye sessiz kaldı, darren onun yüzünden bu ihtimali hiç düşünmediği için şaşırdığını anlamıştı ve sessizlikten yararlanıp söze devam etti " dediğin gibi her şey yolunda giderse yani, artık ne demekse" diye söylendi.

İkisi de gerilmişti ve bu sebeple cümleleri birbirini iğneleyici bir hal almıştı. Chris onu yatıştırmaya çalıştıkça panikleyip daha da kırıcı olduğunu anladı. Sevdiği adamın gözlerine dikkatle baktı ve yüzünü ellerinin arasına alarak gözlerini birbirine kilitledi. " hayatımda ilk defa böylesine âşık ve mutluyum sevgilim. Bu hisler senin için olduğu kadar benim içinde yeni. Ne olur beni anlamaya çalış aramızdaki şey o kadar kusursuz ve bize özel ki birilerinin bunu öğrenmesinin bunu bozmasından korkuyorum" diyerek darren'ın dudaklarına uzandı.

Darren'ın chris’in dudaklarından istemeyerek ayrıldı ve chris konuşmaya devam etti " senin için daha zor olacak anlamıyor musun? Mia'dan sonra insanların bunu doğal karşılayacağını mı sanıyorsun? Kim bilir ne yorumlar yapacaklar dare, belki de katlanamayacaksın ve bunun bize zarar vermesini istemiyorum, seni kaybetmek istemiyorum" dedi chris ve gözlerinden ufak bir damla yaş süzüldü.

Bunları sürekli düşünüyordu chris ama darren'a yansıtmamaya çalışıyordu, bu günlerin tadını çıkarıyordu, güvenli zamanlarının. Darren onun bu endişelerinden habersizdi. Chris'in söyledikleri ve gözünden dökülen o bir damla yaş darren'ın içini ürpertti. Bu defa sevdiği adama sımsıkı sarılan darren'dı " bunları bana söylememiş olduğuna inanamıyorum chris, anlamıyor musun sadece mia değil kimsenin düşündükleri umrumda değil, ne söyleyecekleri ne düşünecekleri de. Seni seviyorum ve kimsenin fikri ya da olabilecek hiçbir şey bunu değiştirmeyecek inan bana seninle olmaktan, sana aşık olmaktan gurur duyuyorum" diyerek sevdiği adamın göz yaşıyla ıslanmış dudaklarına kapandı darren.

Chris rahatladığını hissetti " sürekli bu endişeler beni yoruyor artık, hep gerginim ve bunaldım" diyerek darren'ın omzuna yaslandı chris. " biliyorum bebeğim biliyorum, artık lütfen bunları düşünme bu konuşmayı son kez yapmış olalım seni seviyorum ve ne olursa olsun bu değişmeyecek" dedi darren chris'in yüzünü okşayarak. Sonrasında salona geçip uzandılar bir süre sonra odalarına geçtiler ve birbirlerine sarılarak uykuya daldılar.  
Sonraki bir kaç gün konserler için hazırlıkla geçmişti. Canlı müzik performansları, skeç provaları derken herkes yorgundu. Eve geldikleri geceler sadece yemek yiyebiliyor ve hemen uyuyorlardı. Turneye yalnızca iki gün kalmıştı ve bu yolculuktan önceki tek boş günleriydi.

Darren gözlerini açtığında yatakta yalnız olduğunu fark etti. Başucundaki saate baktığında saat 11'i gösteriyordu. O kadar yorgun bir gece geçirmişlerdi ki neredeyse öğlen oluyordu ve anca dinlenmiş uyanabilmişti. Chris erken uyanmasına rağmen darren'ı bir süre izlemiş ama uyandırmaya kıyamamıştı. Hızla duş alıp kahvaltı hazırlamaya karar vermişti.  
Sıcak suyun vücudunda bıraktığı hisse minnet duydu chris, yaklaşık beş dakikadır işi bitmesine rağmen suyun altında gözlerini kapatmış öylece duruyordu. Bir anda duş penceresinin açılma sesini duydu ve içeri dolan soğuk havayla gözlerini açtı. Darren saniyeler içinde duşa, chris'in yanına girmişti ve sevdiği adamı hızla kollarının arasına aldı. Chris bu sürprizden hoşlanmıştı. Darren'ı özlemişti dudaklarının tadını, ona dokunmasını ama günlerdir koşuşturmada bunlar için bile doğru dürüst fırsat bulamamışlardı.

"Günaydın sevgilim" diyerek darren'ın onu sarmasına izin verdi chris. Darren sıcağın etkisiyle gevşemişti ve kollarının arasında duran sevgilisinin pürüzsüz cildini elleriyle keşfetmeye başlamıştı. Chris kıvrak bir hareketle darren'ın dudaklarını yakaladı. Darren bu ani hareketle yavaşça inledi "tanrım chris çok sıcaksın" diyerek chrisi daha da kuvvetle öpmeye başladı. İkisi de birbirlerine günlerdir hasret kalmışlardı ve bu açlıkla birbirlerinin dudaklarına sarılmışlardı.

Darren chris'in kokusunu içine çektikçe kontrolünü kaybediyordu. Dudaklarını birbirinden ayırmadan chris'in sırtını yavaşça duvara yasladı ve ateşli öpüşmelerinin arasında elleriyle chris'in tüm vücudunu okşamaya başladı. Chris bundan etkilenerek hızla sertleşti ve kesik kesik inlemeye başladı. Darren'da chris'in çıkardığı seslerden tahrik olmuştu. Elleri chris'in vücudunu keşfederken dudaklarını yavaşça boynuna doğru kaydırdı. Küçük öpücüklerinin arasında chris'in kulağının arkasını ve boynunu yalamaya başladı.

Dudakları yavaşça aşağılara kayıyordu. Her santimini öperek, tadını alarak aşağılara kayıyordu darren ve yavaşça chris'in göğsünü emmeye, uçlarını ısırmaya başladı. Chris bu hareketle küçük bir çığlık atarak ellerini darren'ın saçlarının arasına daldırdı. Darren sa chris'in çıkardığı seslere aldırmadan yavaşça dizlerinin üzerinde eğilerek chris'in karın kaslarına ulaştı. Bir süre karnını öptü ve kasıklarına doğru küçük dil hareketleriyle yoluna devam etti. Kasıklarına ulaştığında chris'in tüm vücudunun kasıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

Elleriyle chris'in kalçalarını kavradı ve kasıklarına bir kaç küçük öpücük kondurdu. Chris çıldırmak üzereydi darrenın ne yapacağını anlamıştı ve bu ilkti. Darren'ın sıcak nefesinin ve ateş gibi dudaklarının dolaştığı her santimi karıncalanmaya başlamıştı bu o kadar tahrik ediciydi ki chris dayanamadı "tanrımm darren sanırım dayanamayacağım" diye inlediğinde darren tek harekette chris'in aletinin üzerine kapandı. Chris'in içini bir ateş kaplamıştı. Darren'ın dili sıcak,ıslaktı ve inanılmaz derecede kuvvetle chris'i emiyordu.

Darren chris'in dizlerinin titrediğini fark ediyordu. Ara ara yavaşlıyor onu ağzından tamamen çıkarıp nazikçe aletinin başını yalıyor sonra tekrar hızla onu emmeye başlıyordu. Chris'in inlemeleri artık banyonun duvarlarında yankılanıyordu. Ve darren emmeye devam ederken, chris’in kalçalarında duran ellerinden birini yavaşça chris'in girişinden içeri kaydırdı. Darren'ın bu hareketiyle chris yavaşça yerinde zıpladı.

Darren elini tempolu şekilde chris'in içine sokuyor ve aynı tempoyla onu emmeye devam ediyordu. Darren chris'in inlemelerinden çok tahrik olmuştu bir anda yerinde doğrulup chris'i omuzlarından tutarak yüzü duvara gelecek şekilde döndürdü. Biraz geriledi ve chris'i arkadan tutarak öne doğru belinden eğdi. Chris sabırsızlıkla bacaklarını daha da araladı ve darren'ın bacaklarını tutup kendine doğru çekti.

Biran evvel onu içinde hissetmeliydi. Darren saniyeler içinde chris'in içine girdi. O an ikisi de sesli bir şekilde inlediler. İkisi de epey zaman direnmişlerdi ve bunun verdiği heyecanla hızlı şekilde hareket ediyorlardı. Darren aynı ritimde chris'in içinde ileri geri hareket ediyordu. Ama chris bununla yetinmiyordu " daha fazla dare, daha hızlı" diye inleyerek darren'ı bacaklarından kendine doğru kuvvetle çekti. Darren bu hareketle kendini daha sert itti ve sonuna kadar chris'in içine girdi. " Bebeğim inanılmazsın, tanrım chriss bu mükemmel çok darsın" diye inledi darren.

Darren'ın hayâları chris'in kalçasına vurmaya başlamıştı ve bir anda darren chris'in prostatına denk geldi. Chris " tekrar bebeğim, orası, tanrımm tekrar" diye inledi ve darren pozisyonlarını korumaya çalışarak aynı yönde tekrar hareket etti. Üçüncü çarpışında darren dayanamadı " tanrım chriss" diye bağırarak chris'in içine hızla boşaldı ve çıkardığı genizden kopan çığlık chris'inde boşalmasına sebep oldu.

 

İkisi de titriyordu ve yavaşça sırtları duvara dayalı olarak yere oturdular. Elleri birbirine kenetlenmişti ve konuşan darren'dı "beni çıldırtıyorsun bebeğim, inanılmazsın chriss seni seviyorum seni çok seviyorum" diyerek chris'in dudaklarına son kez uzandı. Bir kaç dakika sonra kalktılar birbirlerini yıkadılar ve banyodan çıktılar. İkisi de tatil günleri olduğuna minnettardı, yataklarına uzandılar. Darren uzun süre kıpırdayacak hallerinin kalmadığını düşünüyordu, ta ki chris tekrar darren'ın kucağına tırmanana kadar..


	22. Chapter 22

Yorucu maraton başlamıştı. Turne sorunsuz bir şekilde 12 gündür devam ediyordu. Şimdiden 3 şehri tamamlamışlardı ve günleri sandıklarından keyifli geçiyordu. Her ne kadar dikkatli davranmak için çaba harcamaları gerekse de ekipleri arasında aslında rahatlardı. Bunun en büyük sebebi hepsinin arkadaş bağlarının zamanla kuvvetlenmiş olmasıydı. Dizide 3 favori çift vardı. Oynadıkları karakterler turne boyunca hayranların yoğun ilgisine maruz kalıyordu ve kadroda bunu artık iyice benimsemişti. Hatta bununla ilgili kendi aralarında da şakalar havalarda uçuyordu.

Kevin'ın en büyük eğlencesi heather ve naya ile uğraşmaktı. Çünkü britney ve santana karakteri bayanların haricinde erkeklerinde çok ilgisini çekiyordu. Kuliste sürekli ekip arkadaşları tarafından makara halinde taciz ediliyorlardı. Kevin ikisinin skecinden sonra salondan gelen seslerle bir alkış kopartmıştı " işte benim ateşli kızlarım" diye yerinde zıpladı. Bunun üstüne naya kibarca eğilerek heather'ın yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Zaten çok iyi arkadaşlardı ve gerçek hayatlarında birinin evli olması çıkacak dedikoduların önünü kesiyordu.Zaten hayranları da ne kadar iyi arkadaş olduklarını biliyorlardı ve bu yüzden yaşananlar oynadıkları karakterin çizgisinden çıkmıyordu.

Bir diğer çiftte reachel ve finn'di. Onlarda gerçek hayatta zaten sevgililerdi. Bu yüzden hem hayranlarının hem de medyanın yoğun ilgisine maruz kalıyorlardı. Ama zaten sevgili olmaları birçok şeyin göz önünde yaşanmasına imkan tanıdığı için çokta umursamadan rahat ve olağan davranıyorlardı. 

Ama maalesef kurt ve blaine için durum farklıydı. İnsanlar her ne kadar onların karakterlerine hayran olsalar da asıl yakıştırdıkları chris ve darren'dı. Chris bunun mantığını bir türlü anlayamıyordu. Tamam, chris gay'di ve ona bir erkeği yakıştırmaları olasıydı ama ya darren? O heteroseksüel bir erkekti, en azından bu zamana kadar medyanın ilgi alanında kalan ve birçok bayanla haberleri çıkan çapkın bir adamdı. Üstelik sevgilisi vardı ve mia her yerde darren’ın yanındaydı. İnsanların onları birbirine yakıştırmalarının canlandırdıkları karakterlerle ilgili olduğunu düşünüyordu chris, insanlar rol ve gerçek arasındaki farkı anlayamıyorlar diye düşünüyordu. 

Ama zamanla durumun bundan farklı olduğunu kabul etti. Darren iyi bir oyuncuydu ama aynı zamanda kötü bir yalancıydı ve maalesef chris için hissettiklerini saklamakta pekte başarılı olamıyordu. Bu güne kadar medyada hep iyi bir arkadaş gibi davranmışlardı ve verdikleri röportajlarda da bu çizgiyi korumuşlardı. Ama bu yeterli değildi çünkü sorun olan söylenenler değil gözle görülenlerdi.

Setteki birçok insanda onların arasında kuvvetli bir bağ olduğunu fark ediyordu ama hiçbiri bunu sesli olarak dile getirmiyordu. Zira hayranları tarafından yeterince kıskaç altına alınıyorlardı ve birde arkadaşları tarafından taciz edilmek istemiyorlardı. Darren insanların yanında söylediklerine ve chris ile olan ilişkilerine dikkat etse de vücudu onu ele veriyordu. Bakışları, gülüşleri en önemlisi de vücut dili. Bu kontrolü altında değildi ama hep bir adım chris'e yakın durması, eline koluna omzuna bir şekilde temasta bulunması ya da dokunmasa bile her resim karesinde ona yanaşan, eğilen ya da ona dönük olanın kendi vücudu olması bir şeylerin dikkat çekmesine sebep oluyordu. 

Darren'da herkes kadar bunun farkındaydı ama ne kadar çabalasa da kontrolsüz şekilde attığı kaçamak bakışlar hayranları tarafından mutlaka yakalanıyordu. Oda artık bunun için uğraşmaktan vazgeçmişti. Medyada onlarla ilgili o kadar çok haber yapılıyordu ki internette bile her yerde hayranlarının çekim arkası kaçak videoları ya da ikisinin resimlerinden oluşan kolajları her yerde karşınıza çıkıyordu.

Sette bile bununla ilgili epey şaka yapılıyor, hatta birçok arkadaşı hayranlarını desteklediklerini açıkça dile getiriyorlardı. Ama tabi ki chris saklamakta kararlıydı ve bunlara kibarca teşekkür ediyor, gülüp geçiştiriyordu. Konserler sırasında da bu tip sohbetler olmuştu. Özellikle mark koyu bir crisscolfer fanı olduğunu sürekli dile getiriyordu ve özellikle chris'e sataşmayı seviyordu. Çünkü emin olduğu bir şey vardı ki hayranlarının darren hakkındaki gözlemleri doğruydu, kesinlikle chris'ten hoşlanıyordu ve bunu itiraf etmese de hiç inkârda etmemişti.

Mark, Chris'in Darren'la olan sahnesi için son hazırlıkları yapılırken chris'in yanına geldi " colfer bakıyorum bugünde çok enerjiksin " diye sataştı. Chris onun çok eğlenceli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Her ne kadar çok fazla vakit geçiremeseler de mark'ı severdi. " ben mi sen mi?" diye güldü chris. "Ben hep enerjiğim ama senin aksine enerjimi tüketecek güçte insan yok" diye kinayeli şekilde güldü mark, chris bunu fark etmişti " ne demek bu? Benim enerjimi kim tüketiyormuş?" dedi chris tek kaşını kaldırarak. Mark beklediği soruyu almıştı. Başıyla az ileride elindeki texte çalışan darren'ı işaret etti " izin versen tüketeceğine eminim" diye sırıttı. Markın her zamanki haliydi bu chris cevap vermeden yalnızca gözlerini devirdi. Mark bundan daha da keyiflenmişti "öyle olsun colfer ama gözüm üzerinde" dedi elleriyle ikisinin gözlerini işaret ederek ve gülerek uzaklaştı. 

Chris'in hazırlıkları tamamdı. Dublin 4.şehir olmasına rağmen bu kez daha heyecanlıydı çünkü turne içindeki en büyük sahne bu şehirdeydi. Darren onun gerginliğini fark ederek yanına geldi ve ona bir adım daha yaklaşarak sadece ikisinin duyabileceği bir sesle "harika görünüyorsun, her şey yolunda " diyerek onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Chris gülümsedi bu adam kesinlikle ona nasıl davranması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bir kaç saniye göz göze geldiler ve tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki arkasından gelen sesle irkildi. Mark hemen arkalarından geçiyordu ve bakışmalarını fark etmişti "unutma colfer, gözler" diyerek sinsi bir gülümseme atarak uzaklaştı.

Chris kaskatı kesilmişti konuşmaları duymuş olabilirdi. Darren ne oluyor dercesine chris'e baktı ama sıraları gelmişti. Sahneden çağırılıyorlardı ve konuşmaya fırsat bulamadan kendilerini sahnede buldular. Merdivenlerin ağzında chris'in eline bir kâğıt tutuşturmuşlardı. -Kurt gülerek blaine ile konuşuyordu- , bir yandan da elindeki komik şiiri okuyordu. Chris rol yapmaya devam ediyordu ama stadyum o kadar kalabalıktı ki heyecandan dizleri titriyordu. -Bir yandan blaine ile konuşup gülüşüyorlardı- bir yandan az önce mark ile olan olayı düşünüyordu. -Rol gereği blaine kurt'e kur yapıyordu-. Karşısındakinin darren olması bile şuan heyecanını bastıramıyordu.  
-Blaine kurt'un okuduğu şiire karşılık onunla flörtleşiyordu-. Sahnelerini epey çalışmıştı darren. chris'in heyecanını fark etmişti ama bir tuhaflıkta vardı. Az önce bir şey olmuştu ve darren tam olarak anlayamasa da chris'in yüzünden hala onu düşündüğünü anlayabiliyordu. Onun heyecanını atmasına yardımcı olmak, ona dokunmak, sakinleştirmek istiyordu. Konuşma sırası blaine'e geldiğinde aklında bunlar vardı darren'ın ve ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama biran uzanıp chris'in dudaklarını yakaladı.

Aynı anda stadyumdan bir uğultu yükseldi. Çığlıklar, alkışlar kopuyordu hayranları delirmişti adeta. Chris bu ani hareketle şok olmuştu ne yapacağını bilemeden öylece kalmıştı üstelik bir saniye kadar bir süre darren'ın dudaklarını hissetmenin verdiği sıcaklıkla neredeyse ona sarılacaktı. Son anda kendine geldi ve panikle gülerek durumu toparlamaya çalıştı. Kollarından kurtuldu ve sahnede bir kaç adım atarak dolandı o kadar heyecanlıydı ki sendeledi ve ayakları onu taşımadı yavaşça sahneye düştü.

Neyse ki darren'da kendine gelmişti ve blaine olarak durumu toparlamıştı. Bunun senaryoda olmadığını biliyordu bütün izleyiciler, çünkü bu aynı sahneyi 4.canlandırmalarıydı ve bu kesinlikle yeniydi. İkisi de blaine ve kurt olarak izleyicileri selamladılar ve kulise doğru yol aldılar. Hayranları bu beklenmedik öpücük karşısında çıldırmıştı ve deli gibi bağırıyorlardı bir kaç tanesi chris'e seslendi ve ona dokunmak için ellerini uzattılar ama chris heyecandan onları fark etmemişti bile koşarak merdivenleri indi ve kendini kulise attı. 

Darren'da arkasından geliyordu ve kulise indikleri anda orada da büyük bir uğultu olduğunu fark ettiler. Hepsi çıldırmış gibiydi. Ryan son hızla yanlarına geldi doğrudan darren'a bakıyordu "tanrı aşkına çocuklar oda neydi öyle" diye gürledi. Yüzünden ne kadar memnun olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Chris panikle lafa atıldı o herkesten gizlemeye çalıştıkça darren'ın bilerek yaptığını düşünmek istemiyordu. " bilmiyorum, yani anlayamadım. Kesinlikle benim haberim olan bir şey değildi" diye hiddetle darren'a döndü. "Evet, benim fikrimdi, tamamen doğaçlamaydı aslında içimden geldi, yani kendiliğinden gelişti" dedi darren. Ama ryan söze girmeden chris bağırmaya başlamıştı " neyin doğaçlaması bu dare, bizi birbirimize yakıştırmalarının ne kadar takıntı haline geldiğini bilmiyor musun amacın insanları çıldırtmak mı? Şimdi ne olacak kahretsin!" diye bağırdı kontrolsüz şekilde.

Ryan gerginliğin farkındaydı ve bir şey yapması gerektiğini hissetti " sakin ol chris tamam, artık bağırmanın bir faydası yok üstelik insanlar bayıldılar görmüyor musun?" dedi. Ama chris sinirden titriyordu, mia'yı düşündü olacakları ve bütün medyanın dikkati üzerlerine toplanacaktı, bu da saklanmalarını artık neredeyse imkânsız kılacaktı. " kahretsin darren, kendine hâkim olmalıydın eğer doğaçlama yapmak istiyorsan bunu sette yap tamam mı binlerce insanın önünde değil, tanrım çığlıkları duymuyor musun?" diye bir adım daha darren'a yöneldi sinirle.

Sesi resmen bağırır gibi çıkmıştı ve bu darren'ın sabrını tüketen noktaydı. Artık bunu yapamayacaktı, neye sebep olacağı umurunda değildi tek istediği bu sırrı artık içinden atmaktı. Chris'in bu korkmuş panik tavırları ve ona bağırması son noktaydı. Bir kaç adımda aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve chris'in ellerini yakaladı. Chris ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı darren buna fırsat vermeden konuşmaya başladı " lanet olsun chris yeter artık bunu daha fazla yapamayacağım tamam mı, yalan söylemekten yoruldum, saklanmaktan yoruldum, her dakika rol yapmak zorunda olmaktan, dikkat etmekten yoruldum görmüyor musun? Bunu daha fazla yapamam en azından burada bu ekiple yapamam seni seviyorum chris bunu daha kaç ay saklayacağız?" diye nefes verdi.

Chris dâhil herkesin gözleri şokla açılmış darren'a bakıyordu. Ve neredeyse kimse nefes bile almıyordu. Kuliste duyulan tek ses chris'ın ağzından kaçan inleme benzeri fısıltıydı "darreennn" diyerek eliyle şok halinde ağzını kapattı. Herkes sonunda ne olduğunu anlamıştı ve chris içini saran korkuyla titremeye başladı. Artık dönüşü yoktu ve kendini tutamadan feryadı bastı " dare sen aklını mı kaçırdın? Mia duyarsa medya ya duyulursa ne olur bilmiyor musun? Tanrım hapse girmek mi istiyorsun, kahretsin dare bunu saklamak için söz vermiştin, bunu defalarca konuşmadık mı? Şimdi bu olanlarda neyin nesi?" diye ağlamak üzere darren'ın yüzüne nefes verdi.

Darren'da korkuyordu ama bunu artık yapamayacaktı, yavaşça chris'e sarıldı ve dudaklarını alnına dayadı "umurumda değil ne olacaksa olsun artık yeter, yeter ki bana böyle davranmaktan vazgeç" diyerek dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. İkisi de biliyordu ki bunun artık dönüşü yoktu. Durum ne kadar tuhaf olsa da ikisi de rahatlamıştı. Chris bile bir anlığına rahatladığını hissetti ve çaresiz tuttuğu nefesini verdi.

 

Kulisteki herkes mest olmuş halde onları izliyordu ilk konuşan ryan olmuştu " tamam çocuklar bu olanlar kesinlikle burada kalıyor, neler döndüğünü anlamadım ve hep birlikte konuşulana kadar kimsenin ağzını açmasını istemiyorum. Dışarıya tek bir şey sızarsa bunun bedelini hepiniz ödersiniz" dedi chris'in sırtını ovarak "chris lütfen sakinleş, biz bir aileyiz ve ne yapmamız gerekiyorsa hepimiz üzerimize düşeni yaparız. Herkesin de benimle aynı fikirde olduğuna eminim, mia konusuna da bir açıklama bekliyoruz " dedi darren’a dönerek. Hafif seslerle herkes ona hak verdiğini belli eder cevaplar vermişti. Bir sonra ki sahne için hazırlandılar gece otelde hep birlikte konuşma kararı aldılar ve herkes işinin başına döndü. Tek tepki veren mark olmuştu, kocaman bir kahkaha atarak zafer kazanmış gibi chris'in üzerine atlayarak konuştu "biliyordum dostum, darren'ın seni kaçırmayacağını, kapacağını biliyordum". Chris sonunda pes etmişti. Mark'ın sırtına bir yumruk atıp kahkahayı koyuverdi "marrk defol başımdan".


	23. Chapter 23

Konser sonrası vakit kaybetmeden otellerine geçmişlerdi. Zaten öpücük sonrası herkes çıldırmış gibiydi ve kimseye yakalanmadan otele dönebildiklerine memnunlardı. Odalarına çıkıp birer duş alıp yemekte buluşmak üzere sözleştiler. Chris hala son derece gergindi ve henüz darren’la konuşacak fırsatı olmamıştı. Gerçi buna minnettardı da çünkü her ne kadar onu sevse de böyle bir durumda bu kadar mutlu olması sinirlerini bozuyordu. Yatağına uzandı. Bu durumun sadece onu korkutuyor olmasını bir türlü anlayamıyordu. Darren’ın hapse girme tehlikesi vardı – tanrı aşkına nasıl bu kadar sakin olabiliyor- ve bu fikir chris’in tüylerini diken diken yapıyordu.

Darren’ı seviyordu ve onunla olmak istiyordu ama hala bunu medyaya açıklamak istemiyordu. Medyanın öğrenmesi demek ailesinin de öğrenmesi demekti ve ailesi ona yıllardır destek olsa da henüz bir ilişkisi olmadığı için tepkilerini kestiremiyordu. Üstelik kendine seçtiği ilk sevgilinin darren gibi medyada son derece çapkın bir imajı olan heteroseksüel bir erkek olmasını ailesinin normal karşılamayacağına emindi. Babası her ne kadar ona destek olsa da hep dikkatli olmasını ve bunun hayatını mahvetmesine izin vermemesi için kontrollü adımlar atmasını söylemişti. Peki ya o ne yapıyordu şuan? Bulunduğu yere gelebilmek için çok çaba sarf etmişti, üstelik bir kitap yazıyordu ve bunun duyulması demek her şeyin önüne geçmesi demekti.

Darren’ın onu sevdiğine ve aralarında ki her şeyin gerçek olduğuna elbette ki inanıyordu. Ama insanların bunu anlaması imkânsızdı ve bunun için belki de çok çabalamaları gerekecekti. Bu öyle bir anda söylenebilecek bir şey değildi. Chris sürekli bunları düşünürken darren’ın gözünün bu kadar kara olması ya da olabilecekleri hafife alıyor olması fikri chris’i korkutuyordu. Sonuçta onunda bir erkekle olması kariyerinde büyük bir kırılma yaratabilirdi ve mia konusu başlı başına bir problemdi. Chris sıkıntıyla yattığı yerden doğruldu. Başının ağrısına dayanamaz hale gelmişti. Hızla duşa girdi.

Duştan sonra üzerine hızlıca eşofmanlarını geçirdi. Aynada bir kez daha yüzüne baktı. Yorgun ve solgun görünüyordu. Tüm bu düşündüklerinin yanında tepkilerini de kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu, çünkü darren’ı kırmak istemezdi. Çok şey değildi istediği sadece darren’ın ona biraz anlayış göstermesiydi ama nedense zamanla düzeleceğine karışıyor gibiydi her şey..

Chris bunları düşünürken çalan kapının sesiyle kendine geldi. Kapıyı açtığı anda darren dudaklarına atılmıştı. “ tanrım seni çok özledim” dedi hızlıca. Chris hala buna alışamıyordu “ darren, ne yapıyorsun?” diye geri çekildi bir anda. Ama darren ikinci bir hareketle chris’i belinden yakaladı ve kapılarını ayağıyla kapatarak onu yatağa sürükledi. “ hadi ama bebeğim artık sorun yok, hem kat boş kimse görmedi” dedi. Chris duyduklarına inanamıyordu. O son bir saattir neler düşünmüştü ama darren! Her zamanki tavrıyla chris’in karşısındaydı. “dare lütfen kendine gel, nasıl sorun yok olan bitenin farkında değil misin? Tüm bu olanlar tanrım! Ne yapacağımızı düşünüyorum sürekli ve delirmek üzereyim, sense yardımcı olacağına şu haline bak” diye kollarından kurtulmaya çalıştı. Darren buna da izin vermedi. Kollarını chris’e daha sıkı sararak boynuna doğru uzanıp konuşmaya başladı “ lütfen biraz gevşe sevgilim, biliyorum kızgınsın ama inan bana her şey düzelecek. Hem artık arkadaşlarımızdan saklanmamız da gerekmiyor. Sevgilim görmüyor musun her şey yoluna giriyor” dedi.

Darren haklıydı güvenli bölgedelerdi ama chris o kadar çok gerilmişti ki onu saran kuvvetli kolların sıcaklığını bile hissedememişti bir an. Sevdiği adamın sıcak nefesini boynunda ve kulağında hissettiğinde içi ısınmıştı. Darren’a dayanamıyordu, onun bu aşk dolu halleri ne olursa olsun onu sakinleştirmeyi başarıyordu. Sonunda daren kulağına tekrar “ seni özledim” dediğinde yavaşça vücudu gevşedi ve tuttuğu nefesini verdi chris. “ Tanrım dare.. ne yapacağız hiç bilmiyorum” dedi. Birkaç saniye sessizce birbirlerine sarıldılar ve chris tekrar konuştu “ bende seni özledim.. Ama aşağı inmeliyiz ve şu konuşmayı yapmalıyız artık, bence her şey daha yeni başlıyor” dedi. Haklıydı ve bu kolay olmayacaktı. Aralarında ki şey artık bir sır değildi. Bu durum iyi miydi yoksa her şeyin daha kötü bir hal almasına mı sebep olacaktı bunu zamanla göreceklerdi.

Birlikte yemek salonuna indiler. Tüm ekip oradaydı. Masanın başına toplanmıştı. Ryan önünde laptop bir şeylere bakıyordu ve herkeste aynı şeyi inceliyordu anlaşılan. İkisi de bunun ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Çoktan nete düşmüştü görüntüler. Mark’ın sesiyle kendine geldi chris “ colfer inan bana yılın en iyi reytingini kapar o öpücük” diye güldü. Chris daha da gerildiğini hissetti. Masaya yaklaşıp onlarda incelemeye başladılar. Mark haklıydı daha birkaç saat olmuştu ama binlerce hayran tarafından neredeyse 5 farklı yönden çekilen görüntüler tüm siteleri kaplamıştı. Hayranları çıldırmıştı ve bloglar, videolar, resimler her yeri sarmıştı. Chris ayaklarının titrediğine emindi ve darren bunu fark edip koluna girdi. Onu yavaşça yerine oturttuğu zaman ryan bilgisayarı kapadı. Chris’in halini görmüştü “ üzgünüm chris bunu önlememiz imkânsızdı, ama bir çözüm bulacağız” dedi. Bu sözler nedense chris’i zerre kadar rahatlatmamıştı.

Ryan biran önce konuşmaya başlamak istiyordu bu yüzden yemeklerin servisini başlattı. Garsonlar çıkarken de salonun kapılarının kapanmasını ve dışarıdan kimsenin alınmamasını özellikle belirtti. Masada herkes fısıltı halinde kendi arasında konuşuyordu. Resmen uğultu halini almıştı konuşmalar ve chris basınçtan kulaklarının uğuldadığını hissetti. Darren chris’in dizine elini koymuştu ve onu rahatlatmaya çabalıyordu. Diğer yanında ise lea ve ashley vardı. Lea chris’e bir şeyler söylüyordu, onu rahatlatacak şeyler. Her şeyin yoluna gireceği ve sakin olması gibi şeyler ama bunları bir önemi yoktu chris için. Asley neredeyse hiçbir şey söylemeden chris’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. O kadar sıcak bakışlardı ki bunlar chris onunda bir şeyler söylemiyor olmasına minnet duydu.

Ashley ile çok eski yıllardır arkadaşlardı. Ama darren’la olanları nedense ona anlatmamıştı. Daha doğrusu konuşmamışlardı ama ashley’in bildiğini ya da en azından tahmin ettiğini biliyordu. Ashley sormamıştı ve chris söylememişti. Yine de şuan onu anladığını biliyordu chris. Neler hissettiğini en iyi anlayacak insanlardan biriydi o ve o kadar iyi bir dosttu ki şuan salonun uğuldamasına sebep olan insanların aksine sessiz kalarak bakışlarıyla ona destek oluyordu.

Ryan tamamıyla yalnız kaldıklarına emin olduktan sonra ekibi susturup konuşmaya başladı. “ evet, tam olarak olanları kim anlatmak ister” diyerek darren ve chris’e yöneldi. Bir anda uğultular yerini fısıltılara bıraktı. Herkes pür dikkat onları izliyordu. Chris konuşabileceğini sanmıyordu zira darren’da bunun farkındaydı ve konuşmaya başladı. “ olanların bir kısmını zaten duydunuz, kısaca chris’le 6 aya yakın bir süredir beraberiz. Bunu birkaç kişi haricinde kimseyle paylaşmadık ve maalesef bunun için geçerli sebeplerimiz vardı” dedi. Kimse tepki vermeden dinliyordu “ bunun gizli kalmasına karar vermiştik, ama bugün olanları hepiniz gördünüz ve maalesef ben bunu saklama konusunda pek başarılıda değilim” dedi.

Ryan söze girmişti “ aksine aslında epey başarılıydınız darren, sizi o kadar çok taciz ettim ki ona rağmen açık vermediniz. Ama bugün olan şey evet hepimizi şok etti. Aslına bakarsan bir şekilde açık verenin sen olacağına emindim ama inan bana bu kadarını ben bile hayal edemezdim” dedi gülerek.

Darren’da gülerek cevapladı “ evet, bende bunu planlamamıştım ama chris o kadar gergindi ki, onun huzursuz halleri ve paniklemesi beni endişelendirdi. Onu sakinleştirmenin bir yolunu düşünüyordum, içten içe buna odaklanmış olmalıyım ve bir an kendimi tutamadım. Kesinlikle planlı bir şey değildi ama ne olduysa zaman ve mekân kavramımı yitirdim onu izlerken. Onun karşısında büyülenmiş gibi oluyorum kahretsin” diye söyledi. Chris her ne kadar gergin olsa da darren’ın bu itirafı onu etkilemişti. Sevdiği adamın yüzüne aşkla baktı. Amber bunu görmüştü ve lafa atladı “ iyi de anlayamadığım bir şey var neden bunu saklamak konusunda bu kadar kararlısınız? Yani tanrı aşkına chris birbirinize bakışlarınızı görmek bile içimi eritiyor” dedi şefkatle.

Chris buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi ve darren lafa girdi “ aslında mecburuz amber” dedi. Kimse ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. “ mia konusunda bilmedikleriniz var” diye başladı darren söze. Ve mia konusunda olan biteni en ince ayrıntısına kadar anlattı. Kontratı, yangını, chris’e taşınmasını, onu ikna edişini, mia’nın konserini ve sonrasında ki yemeği. Herkes gerilmişti. Anlaşılan kimse böyle bir şey hayal etmemişti. Ve ashley sonunda dayanamayarak masa üzerinden chris’in eline uzandı “ tatlım, tüm bunları bana anlatmadığına inanamıyorum” dedi fısıltı gibi bir sesle. Chris ağlamak üzereydi ve herkes bunun farkındaydı.

“Yapma ama chris, bu senin suçun değil. Bende bilmeden üzerine geldiysem özür dilerim” dedi mark. “ peki bunun bir yolu yok mu yani bu kontrat zırvalığını bozmanın?” diye lafa atıldı chord. “ maalesef henüz yok” dedi darren “ uğraşıyorum ama sanırım hallolsa bile tek sorunumuzda bu değil” diye gözlerini önüne eğdi darren. Bunu o kadar sıkıntılı bir tonda söylemişti ki ister istemez bu defa gözler chris’e yönelmişti. “ben yapamam, henüz aileme ya da başkalarına bunu açıklayamam” dedi chris fısıltı gibi bir sesle.” Neden ama birbirinizi seviyorsunuz “ dedi amber anlayamaz bir ses tonuyla.

Lea chris’in neler düşündüğünü biliyordu, evet darren’la olmasına mutluydu ama arkadaşının neler hissettiğini de biliyordu. Biran onu savunmak istedi, üzerine gelinmesi onu rahatsız etmişti “ evet birbirlerini seviyorlar ama sevgi her şey değildir maalesef” dedi. Darren hala başı masada dinliyordu. “ hadi ama çocuklar biraz mantıklı olun, kariyerinin başında genç gay bir erkek ve kariyerini oturtmuş son derece çapkın bir heteroseksüel erkek?” dedi soru sorar bir tavırla lea.

Herkes anlamıştı ama bazıları bunu kabul etmek istemiyordu “ saçma!” dedi diana “ ne olmuş yani, bu sadece chris için mi önemli? Darren içinde bir erkekle olduğunun öğrenilmesi aynı derecede önemli ve riskli değil mi yani?” dedi. Bu defa mark konuşmaya başladı “ evet orası öyle ama işin mantıklı yanından bakın, eğer bir şeyler yolunda gitmezse ve ayrılırlarsa darren yoluna devam eder, denedi ve olmadı ama chris için durum o kadar basit olmaz” dedi. Ashley ona hak vermişti ve cümleyi tamamladı “ heteroseksüel bir erkeğin başka bir kadın için terk ettiği bir adam olur ki bu da ilk ilişki için çok gurur kırıcı” dedi ashley chris’in elini tutarak.

Ryan olayın kızıştığının farkındaydı. Üstelik konuşma taraflara ayrılmış halde sürüyordu ve darren’ın yüzü gittikçe kararıyordu. Bu konuşmadan rahatsız olduğu her halinden belliydi. “ çocuklar yapmayın ama her şey yolundayken konuşulan şeylere bak. Bana kalırsa şuan yardımcı olmuyorsunuz” dedi. Darren konunun kapanmasına sebep olduğu için ryan’a minnet dolu bir bakış attı. Chris’i seviyordu ve neden herkesin sürekli her şeyin en kötüsünü düşündüğünü anlayamıyordu. Ryan konuşmaya devam etti “ asıl sorunumuz şuan ne yapacağımız. Sonuç itibari ile dikkatli davranmalıyız medyanın olan biteni anlamasını istemiyoruz ama durum inkâr edilemeyecek kadar da bariz maalesef” dedi. “ doğru, herkes bunun senaryoda olmadığını biliyor ve bir cevap bekleyecekler, en azından dedikoduların önünü kesmek istiyorsak o cevabı vermeliyiz” dedi diana.

Tüm olan biteni sessizce dinlemişti kevın ve sonunda dayanamadı. “O zaman önümüzde tek alternatif var” dedi. Herkes şaşırıp gözlerini ona dikmişti, gözlerini darren’a çevirdi ve konuşmaya devam etti “ Dean’la yaptığın anlaşmada ki kuralları uyguluyoruz” dedi. Demek ki başından beri olan biteni biliyordu kevin ve sessiz kalmıştı. Ama şuan nasıl olduğunu düşünecek durumda değillerdi “ yani “ dedi darren ve kevin devam etti “ sen chris’e hayransın ama aranızda bir şey yok, bu da sadece içinden geldiği için yaptığın bir şey, tıpkı mia’nın da zannettiği gibi” dedi kevin. Ve darren dean’la yaptığı konuşmayı hatırladı. O hayran görünecekti ve chris karşılık vermeyen taraf olacaktı. “evet” dedi ryan konuşmaya dâhil olarak “ bu en mantıklısı, biraz şakaya vurarak konuyu kapatmaya çalışacağız ve bu inkâr etmekten çok daha mantıklı.”

Ama diana bu fikri beğenmemişti, darren’ın öne atılmış olması ve herkesin chris’i koruma çabaları onu rahatsız etmişti. Arkadaşını korumak istedi “ neden darren’ı istenmeyen kişi konumuna sokmaya uğraşıyorsunuz anlamıyorum, bu hiç adil değil neden chris ondan hoşlanmıyor?” dedi sinirli bir sesle. Chris suçlanmıştı ve belki de haklılardı. Her şeyi darren’ın üstüne atmak adil değildi. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığı an darren kolunu tutarak ondan önce söze girdi “ sorun değil diana hem ben ona karşı olan hislerimden utanmıyorum, o henüz hazır olmayabilir ama ben hazırım onu seviyorum ve bu beni zerre kadar rahatsız etmiyor. Böylesi kendisini güvende hissettirecekse yapacağım, bunun için ne gerekirse yaparım” dedi ve kollarını chris’in beline sardı. Chris duydukları karşısında mest olmuştu. Usulca ona döndü ve ikisinin duyacağı bir ses tonuyla konuştu “ dare, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin, bende seni seviyorum ve bundan utanmıyorum, özür dilerim benim sadece biraz zamana ihtiyacım var..” dedi. Darren chris’in dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu ve cevapladı “ biliyorum sevgilim, biliyorum.”

arasında ki şey o kadar kuvvetliydi ki kimsenin söyleyecek başka bir şeyi kalmamıştı. Yemeklerini bitirdiler, bu arada ryan birkaç telefon görüşmesi yapmıştı. Planlarını onlarla paylaştı “ bir röportaj ayarladım bu olanlarla ilgili ufak bir konuşma olacak, birkaç kişi olursanız darren açık hedef olmaktan kurtulur” dedi. Herkes birbirine baktı kimlerin olacağını anlamaya çalıştılar. Sonrasında ryan devam etti “ darren, yanında kimlerin olmasını istersen seçebilirsin, herkes sana destek olmaktan memnun olacaktır eminim” dedi. Herkes başıyla onayladı. Darren düşünmeden “ mark ve ashley olmasını tercih ederim. Mark her zaman destek olmuştur bana ve ashley, chris’le aralarındaki bağ önemli bu chris’ide beni de güvende hissettirecektir ” dedi. Karar verilmişti.

Odalarına gitmek üzere ayaklandılar ve ryan son kez lafa girdi “ bu arada bu gece burada olan tüm konuşmalar ve yaşanan her şey bu ekip arasında gizli ve kesinlikle kapalı kalacaktır. Herkesin buna dikkat edeceğine eminim. Hiçbir şekilde bununla ilgili konuşamaz ya da bilgi veremezsiniz hatta bana kalırsa yaşandığını bile unutsanız iyi edersiniz. Anlaşıldıysa herkese iyi geceler” diyerek yerinden kalktı.

Ryan salonu terk ettikten sonra birkaç dakika toparlandılar ve yine kendi aralarında sohbet ederek yarım saat sonra odalarına gitmek için dağıldılar.

Darren ve chris odalarına gitmek için katlarına çıktıklarında chris’in odasının yanındaki oda kapısının önünde çantalarını buldular. Yanında da bir şişe şampanya ve iki kadeh vardı. Üzerinde de bir not “ odanızın keyfini çıkarın ve bir kez daha beni kandırmak istediğinizde birinizin bunu batıracak kadar aşık olmadığından emin olun;) RYAN.”


	24. Chapter 24

Darren odanın içinde deli gibi dolaşan adama bakıyordu. Bir şeyler söyleyeme çalışmıştı ama pek faydası olmuyordu. Chris sinirden neredeyse morarmıştı ve sesi darren’ın kulaklarını kanatacak kadar gür çıkıyordu. “nasıl böyle bir şey yaparsın, nasıl?” diye gürledi chris. Olanlara hala inanamıyordu. Dublin’den sonra bir şeyleri düzeltmek için belki de son şanslarıydı bu röportaj ve bu defa her şey daha da karışmıştı.

Chris çekime gitmediği için lanet etti bir kez daha. “ sana güvendim, anlıyor musun? Beni anladığını düşündüm darren kahretsin. Yapacağın tek şey vardı ortamı yumuşatacak birkaç şaka yapmak hepsi bu! Ama sen ne yaptın?” diye bağırdı darren’ın önünde durarak. Darren iyice köşeye sıkışmış hissetti kendini. Bir şeyleri düzeltmeye çabalıyordu ama nedense her şey aksine daha kötü bir hal alıyordu. “ ne yapmamı istiyorsun chris? İşi şakaya vurmamı ve sana hayran gibi davranmamı söylediniz? Ben mi yanlış anlıyorum?” dedi.

“işi şakaya vurmaktan anladığın bu mu senin? Asla asla dememek mi?” diye bağırdı tekrar chris. Darren’ın cevap vermesine izin vermeden devam etti “ peki ya mark’a ne demeli? Kahretsin en başından onun yanlış kişi olduğunu kabul etmeliydin. Sürekli bize şakalar yapan ve bir arada olduğumuzu duymaya çalışan saplantılı hayranlardan hiçbir farkı yok onun. Chris’le evlenirseniz isminiz ne olur da neyin nesi lanet olsunnnn!” bulunduğu odanın zeminini aşındırmıştı chris gezinirken. Her konuşmaya başlamasında ağzından çıkanlar darren’e birer tokat gibi çarpıyordu.

Evet, oda bir şeylerin kontrolden çıktığının farkındaydı ama her olay sonrası chris’in tepkileri şiddetleniyordu ve olaylar artık kontrol edilemez bir hal almıştı. Sürekli bağırılan azarlanan taraf olmak darren’ın da ağırına gitmeye başlamıştı. Kendini tutamadı “ yeter artık chris!” diye gürledi darren sesi planladığından daha yüksek çıkmıştı. Yataktan hızla kalkıp chris’in karşısına geçti “ her defasında çocuk gibi beni azarlamandan bıktım. Ben kurtulmaya çalıştığın bir kanser hücresi değilim ve senin bu tepkilerin beni öldürüyor“ diye çıkıştı darren. Bunun chris’i biraz bastırmasını umuyordu ama aksine daha da deliye döndürmüştü.

“Ashley bile olaya dâhil oldu inanamıyorum, bunların hepsi bir şaka olmalı. Resmen oraya çıktınız ve her şeyi berbat ettiniz. Artık insanları susturmanın hiçbir yolu yok!” diye bağırdı chris ve bu darren’ın sabrını taşıran son damla olmuştu. “ şu haline bak chris, bizi bu duruma sokan sensin, her şeyin bu kadar büyümesinin, böyle imkânsız bir hal almasının sebebi senin bu tepkilerin. Her şey seninle ilgili değil mi? Senin kariyerin, senin itibarın, senin ailen ve senin hakkında söylenecekler.. Ben neyim peki söyler misin?” diye inledi darren. Chris duyduklarına şok olmuş halde ağzını açtı “ sana inanamıyorum, ben mi? tek sorun ben miyim? Hapse girecek olan ben miyim söylesene, cevap ver” chris bu defa kontrolünü kaybetmiş ve darren’ı yakasından tutarak sarsmaya başlamıştı. Darren hiddetle yakasını chris’in elinden kurtardı ve bir adım gerileyerek konuşmaya başladı.

“ Sorunun bu olmadığını ikimizde biliyoruz, artık bunun arkasına saklanmaktan vazgeç tamam mı? Lanet mia da kontratta umurumda değil benim bunu ikimizde biliyoruz. Şuan bu halde olmamızın asıl sebebi o lanet kontrat değil chris, senin korkuların, benden utanman ve bu, buu – tiksinir bir surat ifadesiyle- histerik tavırların” dedi ve bir saniye kadar sert bir nefes alıp arkasına dönerek yürüdü darren. Birkaç adım sonra arkasına döndü ve devam etti “ hem ne diyorum biliyor musun? Benden bu kadar ben artık buna katlanamıyorum beni sevdiğini söyleyen ama benden günah gibi bahseden biriyle kalamam. Endişelenme her şeyi yoluna koyacağım en azından SENİN İÇİN! – işaret parmağıyla sertçe chris’in göğsüne vurur- artık kimseden saklanmana gerek yok!” diyerek arkasını dönüp gitti daren. Ve birkaç saniye sonra çarpan sokak kapısının sesiyle kendini yatağa bıraktı chris. Sinirleri yıpranmıştı ve gözyaşlarına hâkim olamıyordu.

Bir süre sonra sinirle yatağından kalktı. Etrafındaki eşyaları savurmaya başlamıştı. “lanet olsun, lanett!” diye bağırdı. Eline ne geçirdiyse dağıtıyordu. Kıyafetleri, resimleri, parfümleri her şeyi.. ne kadar olduğunu bilmediği bir süre ağlayarak bağırdı ve evin içinde kendi kendine konuşarak ortalığı dağıttı ama hırsını alamıyordu. Ne yapması gerek bilmiyordu zaten içinden bir şey yapmak ta gelmiyordu. Darren onu öylece bırakıp gitmişti. Kimi kandırıyordu chris? Darren haklıydı ve son olanlar ikisinin de sabrını tüketen son damla olmuştu.

‘Darren bir aptal gibi davranmasaydı bunlar yaşanmazdı’ diye düşündü chris. ‘Her şeyi benim üstüme yıkmaya çalışmak işleri daha iyi bir duruma sokmuyor, hem sadece önemseyen kendisi de değil. Olanlar tamamıyla yaptığı hatalardan kurtulmak için bahane, pişman olacak, hatasını anlayacak ve dönecek’ dedi kendi kendine. Ama biliyordu ki bunlar sadece kendisini teselli etme yoluydu ve eğer darren’ı tanıyorsa biliyordu, dönmeyecekti..

Chris saatlerdir, camın önünde oturduğu koltukta doğrularak elinde çevirdiği ama bir türlü çalmayan telefonun ekranına baktı. Darren gideli neredeyse 7 saat olmuştu ve ne dönmüştü ne de aramıştı. Zaten saat gecenin ikisini geçmişti ve chris gelmeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen onu bekliyordu. Defalarca darren’ı aramak istemiş ama ne diyeceğini bilememişti. ‘Hadi ama kimi kandırıyordu darren’dı o, sevdiği adam, ona her an her saniye aşkla bakan adam sonunda dayanamaz ve chris’i arardı.’ Saatler önce böyle düşünmüştü chris ama darren aramamıştı. Bir kez daha boş gözlerle elindeki telefon ekranına baktı chris ve sonunda pes edip telefonu yere attı. Kafasını geriye atıp dışarıdaki karanlığa doğru gözlerini kapattı.

 

Oturduğu bar taburesinden kalkmaya çalıştı darren. Nedense gözleri etrafı incelemeye çalışsa da pek başarılı olamıyordu zira az önce aynı barmenden 3 tane gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Elleri hala titriyordu ve boğazındaki düğüm yanma hissiyle sanki iki kat büyümüştü. Ne kadar içtiğini ya da ne kadardır içtiğini bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği ağlamak istediğiydi sinirini başka türlü çıkaramıyordu. Gözleri yanıyordu, alev alev yanıyordu ama lanet gözyaşları akmıyordu.

Zihni o kadar bulanıktı ki saatlerdir içinden sayıklıyordu olan biteni, ama buna rağmen bazı parçalar silinmeye başlamıştı. Son bir gayretle oturduğu yerden kalktı. Etrafındaki mekâna baktı bir kez daha hayatında gördüğü en izbe mekân burası olmalıydı zira saatlerdir içiyordu ve etrafta gördüğü kimse onu tanımamıştı. Nereye gelmişti böyle, şehrin tam olarak neresindeydi onu bile bilmiyordu. Barmen tezgâhını temizlemiş masaları toplamaya başlamıştı ve mekânın kirden kararmış camlarından içeriye gün ışığı süzülmeye başlamıştı.

Elini cebine atıp yeteceğini düşündüğü bir miktar parayı masanın üzerine bıraktı, zaten sayacak hali de yoktu. Sonra ceplerini aramaya başladı, lanet telefon neredeydi bilmiyordu. Bir yerlerde düşürmüş olabileceğini düşündü ama bununla vakit kaybedemezdi, bacakları onu taşıyamayacak kadar güçsüzdü ve midesinden gelen yanma hissi kusma isteği yaratıyordu. Arkasına bakmadan hızla bardan çıktı.

Nereye gideceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bir süre sokakları izledi ve ne tarafta olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı ama sokakları tanıması için düzgün olarak görebilmesi gerekirdi ve son gördüğü sokak tabelasında da barmen hastalığı vardı ya da belediye aynı sokağa 3 levha koymuştu ve ismi kesinlikle okunamaz halde yazılmıştı.

Sonunda bu şekilde ilerleyemeyeceğine karar verip bir taksi çevirdi. Aklına ilk gelen adresi söyledi, daha fazla konuşacak gücü yoktu ön koltuğa şoför için bir avuç para atıp cama doğru düşen kafasının üzerinde uyuyakaldı. Bir süre sonra şoförün yardımıyla uyandı ve taksiden indi. Zar zor adımlarla ilerledi ve açık olan apartman kapısından içeri attı kendini. Asansöre kusmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Kata geldiğinde kapıyı neredeyse yumrukluyordu. Saat sabahın 6’sıydı ve anlaşılan ev sahibi hala uyuyordu.

Sonrasında hatırladıkları birkaç kare görüntüden ibaretti. İçeri girmiş ve banyoya koşmuştu. Biraz çıkarmıştı ve daha sonra karşısında kişi merakla ne olduğunu anlamak için sorular soruyordu. Ama darren’ın cevap verecek hali yoktu homurtu benzeri seslerle kendini karşısındakinin kollarına bıraktı. Klozet kapağının üzerine oturtulup soyuldu genç adam ve buz gibi duşun altına sokuldu. Soğuk suyun şokuyla inledi darren ve bilinci hafif hafif yerine gelmeye başlıyordu. “ kimseyi arama yalvarırım, burada olduğumu bilmelerini istemiyorum” diyebildi yalnızca. Ve gözleri tekrar kapandı.

Yumuşak çarşafların arasındaydı artık, üzerinde yalnızca boxer vardı ve buna rağmen vücudundan ateş çıkıyordu neredeyse. Uzun bir süre içmemeyi düşündü bir an ve o kadar.. gözleri kapandı..

 

Başındaki korkunç baş ağrısıyla gözlerini açtı darren. Bir an nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Yavaş yavaş kendine geldikçe hatırlıyordu. Akşam neler olmuştu öyle. Midesi hala bulanıyordu halbuki olan biteni çıkarmıştı gece. Yavaşça yerinden doğruldu yalnızdı odada. Kıyafetleri katlanmış halde baş ucundaki koltukta duruyordu. Kalkıp pantolonunu üzerine geçirdi ve salona doğru yol aldı. 

 

Mark sabaha karşı olanlardan sonra darren'ı kendi yatağına yatırmış kendisi de salona yatmıştı. Darren'ın odaya girmesiyle gözlerini açtı. " küçük beyimiz uyanmışlar mı? İyi uyudunuz mu beyefendi?" dedi rahatsız bir kinaye ile darren farkındaydı. " üzgünüm dostum berbat bi geceydi ve başka nereye gideceğimi bilemedim" dedi sıkıntıyla. Mark bir şeylerin yolunda gitmediğini anlamıştı ve darren'ın sabah ki görüntüsü onu endişelendirmişti. " sorun değil gerçekten, hadi giyinip çıkalım kahvaltıda her şeyi anlatırsın" dedi. Darren pek çıkmak istemiyordu şuan kimseyi görecek halde değildi " çıkmak zorunda mıyız" dedi isteksizce. " maalesef mecburuz evde hiçbir şey yok alkolden başka, mutfakla aram berbat ve bence uzun bi süre yetecek kadar alkol var bünyende, açlıktan ölmek istemezsin herhalde mideni en son banyoma boşalttığını düşünürsek" dedi gülerek.

Mark Haklıydı darren midesinden gelen guruldamaları duyabiliyordu. Çaresiz direnmedi giyinip çıktılar. Rahat konuşabilecekleri sessiz ve sakin bir mekana oturdular. Karınlarını doyurduktan sonra darren yavaş yavaş olan biteni anlattı. Mark hiç müdahale etmeden dinledi. İşlerin bu kadar karıştığını tahmin etmemişti. Biraz chris'e de hak vermişti ama bunun bu kadar büyük sonuçlar yaratmış olmasının suçlusu da chris'ti. " dostum sıkma canını sonuçta sen elinden geleni yaptın ve eğer bunun duyulmasından bu kadar rahatsız oluyorsa keyfi bilir" dedi. Darren hala düşünüyordu " belki de haklıdır çok abartmışızdır mark, sonuçta bende onun aksine belki de içten içe bunu saklamak istemediğim için bu kadar kontrolsüz davranmış olabilirim" dedi kendini suçlar bir tavırla.

Mark onun bu halini gördükçe daha da üzülüyordu ve darren'ın ilişkide ki ezilen taraf olması da onu sinirlendiriyordu. " yapma ama darren onu bunu saklayamayacak kadar seviyorsun ve o ne yapıyor? Bana kalırsa yaptığımız asıl senin için küçük düşürücüydü. Kendine suç bulmaktan vazgeç hem ne olmuş yani biraz eğlenmişsek alt tarafı şakaydı bunu bu kadar büyütmek anlamsız" dedi. Darren'ın bu konuşulanları kafasında tarttığını biliyordu. Şuan ipler onun elindeydi ve ona destek olup pes etmemesini sağlaması gerekirdi. " bak dostum, biraz mantıklı ol şuan geri adım atarsan chris isteyene kadar bunu saklamak zorunda kalırsın. Ve anladığım kadarıyla onu gerçekten seviyorsun. Eğer bu konuda kazanan taraf olmak istiyorsan kararlı davranmalısın yoksa bu bahsi şimdiden kaybettiğini kabul et" dedi mark.

 

Darren'ın kafası iyice karışmıştı " tanrım ondan ayrıldım mark ve sen hiçbir şey yapmama mı söylüyorsun? Onu seviyorum ve kaybetmek istemiyorum sadece kontrolümü kaybettim, amacım ayrılmak değildi ki" dedi korkmuş bir ifadeyle. Mark hemen bastırdı " tamam işte bende bunu diyorum eğer onu yeniden kazanmak istiyorsan kararlı ol, inan bana bu ilişkilerde hep böyledir sert olursan o sana dönecektir, biraz kovalanan taraf sen ol" dedi. Bu fikir darren'a da mantıklı geldi. Sonuçta başından beri chris'i ikna etmek için çok uğraşmıştı ve artık bu ilişkiyi isteyenin yalnızca kendisi olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Neden sürekli uğraşan taraf oydu ki? Eğer chris'te onun kadar bu ilişkiye değer veriyorsa darren'ı geri istediğini kanıtlamalıydı. Zaten bir şey yapmazsa darren boşa uğraştığına mecburen ikna olacaktı. "Peki" dedi mark'a dönerek " öyleyse bu defa benim kurallarımla oynayacağız"!


	25. Chapter 25

Chris deli gibi çalan telefonun sesiyle kendine geldi. Tüm geceyi cam önündeki tekli koltukta geçirmişti ve tanrım her yeri tutulmuş olmalıydı. Yavaşça yerinden kalktı ve heyecanla telefona uzandı. Darren sonunda aramayı akıl etmişti anlaşılan. Ama yanıldı arayan chord’du. Chris açmak ve açmamak konusunda kararsızdı, nedense sesinden her şeyin anlaşılacağı hissine kapılmıştı. Ama bu mantıksızdı ve isteksizde olsa telefonu açtı. “ neredesin chris öldün mü? Kaçıncı arayışım” diye isyan etti chord. Chris ne demesi gerektiğini düşündü bir an, neden arıyordu ki şuan bu kadar acil olan da neydi yani? “ uyuyordum, duymamışım” diye cevap verdi sıradan bir ses tonuyla. Chord nedense buna da aldırış etmemişti. “ne uyuması bu saatte? Saat öğlenin ikisi ve sen hala uyuyor musun? Neyse az önce darren ve mark’ı gördüm yani sanırım onlardı ben taksideydim ve baya koyu sohbette kahvaltı yapıyorlardı. Sonra darren’ı aradım ama cevap vermedi. Bende yanlarında olacağını düşünerek seni aradım, muhtemelen seni göremediğimi düşünmüştüm” dedi.

Chris olduğu yerde donakaldı. Ne yani o sabaha kadar darren’ın aramasını beklemişti ve darren hiçbir şey olmamış gibi arkadaşlarıyla sohbet halinde sabah kahvaltılarına mı çıkıyordu yani? Bir anda gözlerinin yandığını hissetti ama anlaşılan kimse olan bitenden haberdar değildi ve chris’in de açık vermeye niyeti yoktu. “ hmm yok ben evdeyim, kendimi pekiyi hissetmiyorum sanırım hasta olacağım” diyerek geçiştirmek istedi. Ama chord da pek anlayışlı havasında değildi “hadi ama dostum harika bir Pazar gününü evde uyuyarak geçirmeyeceksin her halde” dedi beklenti dolu sesiyle ama chris’in gerçekten kimseyi kaldıracak hali yoktu. “ aslına bakarsan tam da öyle bir planım var chord beni rahat bırak” dedi telefonu kapatmaya yeltenerek ama sesinin biraz küstah çıktığını fark edip duraksadı. O sırada chrod yine yapışkan sesiyle konuşmaya başladı “ hadi ama chriss, dışarıda hava nefis ve seni neredeyse hiç yalnız yakalayamaz oldum, bi kahve içecek vaktin vardır sanırım, hem sana anlatmak istediklerim var” dedi. Chris daha fazla diretemeyeceğine ikna olmuştu anlaşılan chord bu günü ona bırakmayacaktı “ tamam ama anlatacaklarını planlamaya başla, akşama kadar sana katlanamayabilirim” dedi.

Bir saat içinde hazırlanıp buluşmak üzere anlaştılar. Chris sürünerek odasına gitti ve aynada kendini süzmeye başladı gözaltları muazzam bir mor rengini almıştı tıpkı çok sevdiği yabani böğürtlenler gibi… Hemen hızlı hareketlerle duş aldı ve gözaltlarını kapatıcıyla kapadı. Üzerine bir kot ve gömlek geçirip evden çıktı. Neyse ki çok sevdiği güneş gözlükleri bu günler için vardı. Buluşacakları caddeye yürümeye başladı. Zihninde yalnızca dün akşam olanlar vardı. Ve anlaşılan bunu düşünen yalnızca kendisiydi ki darren hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Pazar kahvaltılarındaydı. Üstelik sanki inadına yapar gibi mark’ın yanındaydı. Düşündükçe sinirleniyordu chris. Bir şeyler yapmalıydı ama ne? Ya da aksine hiçbir şey yapmamalıydı evet evet en doğrusu buydu..

Yaklaşık 15 dakika sonra buluşacakları yere varmıştı. Ama kafasında hala aynı şeyler dönüyordu ve kendi kendine konuştukça sinirlendiğinin farkında olsa da buna engel olamıyordu. Chord chris’i gördüğü an arkasından sessizce yaklaşıp üstüne atlamıştı “ iştee en sevdiğim adamım” dedi eliyle chris’in saçlarını karıştırırken. “ beni küçük çocuk gibi sevme hastalığını hala yenememişsin bakıyorum, in tepemden” dedi chris gözlerini devirirken. Chord chris’in aksine oldukça keyifli görünüyordu “ hadi ama şu suratının haline bak bugün de suratsızlıktan ölme diye senin için dua edeceğim” dedi chord sesli gülerek. Chris’te onun bu şapşal haline gülmüştü sonunda. Yaramaz çocuk gibiydi ve chris onu her gördüğünde kardeş olmadıkları için şükrediyordu. Sonuçta kardeşini her gün döven abi olmak pekte iyi bir kariyer getirmezdi.

Önünde buluştukları alışveriş merkezine girdiler. Kahve içmek için bir kafeye oturdular ve chord heyecanlı bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı “ dostum sana inanılmaz bir haberim var, şu karşında görmüş olduğun adam sanırım dün gece itibariyle âşık oldu hemdee taşş gibi bir hatuna” dedi o koca ağızlı joker gülümsemesiyle. “ harika desene birimiz daha düşünmeden hareket edebilme lüksünü kullanıyor” dedi chris gözlerini devirerek. Chord onun bu tepkisinden bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı ama üzerinde durmadı “ yapma dostum, hem kızı görmelisin bir içim su ve yine bu şanslı adam dün bütün geceyi o kızla geçirdi uuuu” dedi hevesle. Chris birinin âşık olması fikrinden tiksinmişti nedense “ aman ne mükemmel en azından birimiz iyi bir gece geçirmiş” dedi tiksinir bir ifadeyle. Bu kez bir sorun olduğuna emin oldu chord ve istemsiz sordu “ neyin var senin adamım ne bu ifadeler böyle, sorun ne?” dedi.

Chris şuan bundan bahsetmek istemiyordu. Üstelik herkes daha yeni öğrenmişti ve ‘şu olanlara bak’ dedi kendi kendine. “ yok, bir şey cidden, özür dilerim ee anlat bakalım kim bu kız?” dedi konuyu değiştirmek istercesine ama anlaşılan biraz geç kalmıştı. “ hadi ama chris anlatır mısın sorun ne? Darren’la mı alakalı?” dedi cevap bekler bir ifadeyle. Chris darren’ın adını duyduğu anda kendine engel olamamıştı “ lanet olsun berbat bi gece geçirdim tamam mı? Ve gerçekten bundan bahsetmesek daha iyi olur” dedi gözlüklerini çıkarıp masaya atarak.

Chord bir süre soru sorar bakışlarla ona baktı ve chris onun vazgeçmeyeceğini anladı. “tamam, lanet olsun anlatıyorum o zaman ama inan bana pek iç açıcı bir hikâye değil seninkinin aksine” diye söylenerek olan biteni açıkça anlattı. Chord duydukları karşısında şok olmuş bir ifadeyle onu dinliyordu. “ tanrım chris ben henüz videoyu görmedim bile nete düşmüş mü ki?” diyerek telefonunu eline alıp videoyu aramaya başladı. “ maalesef” diye söylendi chris ve chord sonunda videoyu bulup açtı. İzledikten sonra şokla açılmış gözlerle telefonu masaya bıraktı. Ne demesi gerektiğini düşündü birkaç saniye. Chris’in davranışlarının sebebini sonunda anlamıştı.

Bir süre nasıl yaklaşması gerektiğini düşündü olaya. Aslına bakılırsa darren’ın chris’e olan aşkının bu tip salak davranışlara sebep olması hoşuna gidiyordu yani en azından dışardan izlemek keyifliydi. Gerçi anlaşılan durum chris için o kadar da keyifli değildi. Bir süre darren’ı savunmak ve chris’i rahatlatmak istedi ama sonrasında sabah gördüğü manzarayı düşündü ve nedense içindeki savunma içgüdüsü anında küle döndü. Chris’in perişan halinin yanında onların sıradan rahatlıkları chord’u da rahatsız etmişti. Dürüst olmaya karar verdi “ bu tip şeyler sevgililer arasında yaşanabilir aslında, yani bana kalırsa pek karışmamakta fayda vardır ama olayın artık yalnızca ikinizi ilgilendirmediğini düşünüyorum. Yani bir şekilde hepimizi ilgilendirir hale geldiniz ve herkes olayı örtbas etmeye çabalıyor ama darren sanki aksine bilinçli yapıyor gibi davranıyor” dedi chrod çekimser bir tavırla. “ biliyorum aslına bakarsan bende artık böyle düşünmeye başladım ve onun bu gereksiz rahatlığı beni rahatsız ediyor” dedi chris.

Portakal suyundan bir yudum alarak konuşmaya devam etti chris “ her şeyden önce darren’ın durumumuzun ciddiyeti hakkında tam olarak fikri olmadığını düşünmeye başladım, aksi halde kimse bu şekilde davranamaz. Hele bir de her şeyin sebebi sanki yalnızca benim gizlemek istememmiş gibi davranması yok mu, beni çileden çıkarıyor” dedi söylenerek. Kesinlikle haklıydı chris, durumları çok ince bir çizgiydi ve darren hariç herkes son derece dikkatle davranıyordu. Tamam, belki bir şeylerin saklanıyor olmasından memnun olmayabilirdi ama şuan başka alternatifleri olmadığını kabul etmemesi de her şeyi daha da zorluyordu. “ bana kalırsa kesinlikle haklısın, onun bu şekilde tepki vermesi bence çok anlamsız. Eğer seni birazcık anlamaya çalışsa zaten o da bunun farkında olurdu chris” dedi chord kendini tutamadan.

“ Şimdi ki hallimize bak, her şeyi daha da karmaşık bir hale soktu, üstelik birde kapıyı çarpıp gitti inanabiliyor musun? Öylece kaldım. Peki, o ne yaptı? Hiç! Beyefendi arkadaşlarıyla vakit geçiriyor sıradan bir gün gibi üstelik bu kavganın bir şekilde asıl sebebi olan adamla!” dedi chris gittikçe sinirleniyordu. “peki, ne yapacaksın?” dedi chord onun bu tavrına karşılık olarak. Bilmiyordu chris, sürekli aynı şeyi düşünmesine rağmen ne yapacağı hakkında en ufak bir fikri de yoktu. “ bilmiyorum, sence ne yapmalıyım?” dedi yardım bekler bir tavırla.

Chord chris’in ne kadar kızgın olduğunu görüyordu ama ne kadar saklamaya çalışsa da kırgın olduğunun da farkındaydı. Her ikisi de arkadaşıydı elbette ama chris’le aralarında daha sıcak bir bağ vardı ve onun üzülmesini tabi ki istemezdi. İstemeden de olsa taraf seçmek durumundaydı ve şansını darren’dan yana kullanmayacaktı. “ bana kalırsa hiçbir şey yapmamalısın. Sonuçta burada hatalı olan yalnızca sen değilsin. Olayın bu kadar büyümesinin sebebi darren. Eğer hareketlerini kontrol edebilseydi ya da en azından daha dikkatli davransaydı bunlar yaşanmazdı. Ama o tüm hata sendeymiş gibi davranmak istiyorsa kendi bilir. Bence aranızda ki bu anlamsız kavgayı sonlandırmak istiyorsan hatanın onda olduğunu anlamasını sağlamalısın” dedi.

 

Kesinlikle haklıydı chris onu seviyordu ve darren bunu bilmesine rağmen resmen sanki chris onu istemiyormuş gibi davranmıştı. Olayları çarpıtmakta üstüne yoktu zaten ve chris onun haksız olduğunu anlaması gerektiğinde chord’la aynı fikirdeydi. Şuan bir adım geri atması demek darren’ın tekrar kontrolsüz hareket etmesi için eline fırsat geçmesi demekti ve artık başka bir hata yapma lüksleri yoktu. Madem böyle bir durumda bile kendini haklı çıkarmayı başarmış ve chris’i bırakıp gitmişti eğer bir şeyleri düzeltecek biri varsa o da kendisiydi. Chris derin düşüncelere daldığı yerden çıktı ve chord’u cevapladı “ haklısın. Madem böyle bir sebeple benden vazgeçiyor o zaman kendi bilir. Onu seviyor olabilirim ama bu, yaptığı bu anlamsız olaylar silsilesine hak vermemi gerektirmiyor. Madem bırakıp gidecek cesareti vardı öyle olsun. Eğer beni geri istiyorsa maalesef gelip kendi almak zorunda çünkü ben hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!.”


	26. Chapter 26

Darren her yeri aramasına rağmen ne yazık ki telefonunu bulamamıştı. Çaresiz yeni bir telefon alıp hattını yeniden çıkartacaktı. Aksi gibi hattını da seneler önce babasının şirketi kurulurken kurumsal olarak almıştı. Hattı kendi üzerine olmadığı için istenmeyen durumlarda bulunması imkânsızdı ve bu darren'ın işine yaramış o yüzdende değiştirme gereği duymamıştı. Ama şimdi aynı hattı yeniden çıkarmak için anlamsız bir çok prosedür gerekiyordu ve darren şirketi aramak istemiyordu. Çaresiz yeni bir hat aldı ve bütün çalışma arkadaşlarına ve ailesine yeni numarasını duyurdu.

Chris'i düşündü bir an ama onu arayamazdı. Çünkü chris bunu iletişim için bir bahane olarak düşünebilirdi ve darren bir süre tepkisiz kalmakta kararlıydı. Eğer chris isterse bir şekilde çevreden numarayı bulabilirdi. Zaten darren'a ulaşmak istiyorsa bir yolunu da bulması gerekti, zira hata chris'teydi.

Chris chord'la yaptığı konuşmayı tekrar zihninden geçirdi. Bundan sonraki hamlelerini iyi seçmeliydi. Salonda oturduğu yerden telefonuna uzandı. Darren'ın her şeyin ciddiyetini kavramasını istiyordu. Darren'ın tüm eşyalarını toplanıştı ve bu defa blöf yapma sırası christeydi. Darren'a ev konusunda ne yapacağını soracak ve kararı ona bırakacaktı. İçten içe gitmemesini umdu chris, her ne kadar katı görünmek istese de darren'ı seviyordu ve bu sevimsiz zamanların biran önce bitmesini diliyordu. Darren'ı aradı ama bir sorun vardı telefon santrale düşmüştü. Chris inanamaz kocaman gözlerle yerinden fırladı. Eğer yanlış duymadıysa az önce santral ona aradığı numaranın artık kullanılmadığını söylemişti.

Chris vücudunun sinirle sarsıldığını hissetti. Ne yani o burada oturmuş her şeyin yoluna girmesini umuyordu, darren'ı sevdiğini düşünüyordu ve darren hattını mı değiştirmişti? Bu kadar mı kararlıydı? Nasıl bu kadar çabuk vazgeçebilmişti? Demek ki başından beri haklıydı chris, darren onu gerçekten sevmiyordu sadece bir hevesti ve işte ilk problemde geçmişti. Kendini aptal gibi hissetti chris. Başından beri ona inanmamalıydı demek ki bu kadar olay yaratmakta haklıydı şuan medya biliyor olsaydı tüm itibarını bir hiç uğruna kaybedecekti. Sinirle evin içinde turluyordu eli bilekliğine gitti istemsiz olarak ve ne yapması gerektiğini artık biliyordu. Tereddüte gerek yoktu telefonu aldı ve darren'ın menajerini dean'ı aradı..  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren markın evine attı kendini. Saatlerdir bu hat olayıyla uğraşıyordu. Aklı hala chris'teydi. Belki de ona ulaşmaya çalışmıştı ama darren bunu bilemeyecekti. Neyse ki halletmişti hattı açılmıştı. Şimdi ne yapacağını düşündü. Bir kaç gün daha chris'in sakinleşmesini bekleyebilirdi, nasılsa sonunda darren'ı arayıp iyi olduğunu öğrenmek isteyecekti ve darren'da bu şekilde eve dönebilirdi. Bir kaç gün yetecek kadar kıyafet aldı kendine böylece ikiside kafasını toparlayabilecekti.

Onu ne kadar özlediğini düşündü ve ilk aramada koşarak ona gitmek istiyordu. Çaresiz telefon elinde beklemeye başladı " hadi bebeğim.." Saatler geçmişti ve hala aramamıştı chris. Gerçekten bu kadar kolay mıydı? Sorgusuz sualsiz kabul mü etmişti ayrılığı? Demek ki haklıydı darren bu ilişkiyi gerçekten isteyen yalnızca darren'dı ve chris'in insanlardan gizlemek istemesinin sebebi gerçekten kararlı olmamasıydı. Belki de darren'ı sevdiğine emin değildi ve darren'ın bunu anlaması için bunları yaşaması gerekmişti. Aynı koltukta bir saate yakındır oturuyordu darren ve farkında olmadan yüzüğüyle oynuyordu, bunun kendini iyi hissetmesini sağlamasını umuyordu..  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

.......FLASHBACK.......

Salonda ki koltuklarında film izliyorlardı darren ve chris. Her zamanki gibi darren chris'in göğsüne yatmıştı ve chris onun bukleleriyle oynuyordu. Eski bir fransız filmi seçmişlerdi 'jeux d'enfants' aslında eğlenceli bir filmdi ama nedense chris buruk biten aşk hikayelerini pek sevmezdi. İki çok iyi arkadaşın çocukluktan beri birbirine olan gizli aşklarını anlatıyordu film. Ellerinde bir oyun kutusu ile birbirleri ile yarışıyorlar, arkadaşlıklarını ve farkında olmadan aşklarını sınıyorlardı. Oyun kutusu fikri darren'ın çok hoşuna gitmişti. Filmin sonunda yavaşça chris'e doğru döndü " ne kutu ama" dedi etkilenmiş bir halde. " yalnızca ikisine özel bir parça, onların sırrı ve nelere sebep oldu" dedi yeniden.  
Chris'te bu fikirden etkilenmişti " evet ve oldukça romantik aslında" dedi dudaklarını darren'ın alnına dayayarak. Darren bir anda yerinden fırladı. Aklına bir şey gelmişti ve hızla vestiyerden ceketini kapıp kapıya yöneldi. " bebeğim ne oluyor, sorun mu var, nereyee" diye seslendi chris. Darren'sa o kadar hızlı çıkmıştı ki sadece seslendi " hemen döneceğim sevgilim hemen" diyerek kapıdan çıktı. Chris şaşırmıştı ama darren'ın heyecanlı ve neşeli halini gördüğü için rahatlamıştı. Kendi kendine güldü 'darren'ın her zamanki çılgın halleri kim bilir neler düşündü yine' diye geçirdi içinden.  
İçtikleri boş şarap şişesini, kadehlerini mutfağa kaldırdı. Ortalığı düzenledi biraz ve odayı havalandırıp tv izlemeye koyuldu. Biliyordu ki ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorsa darren'ı beklemekten başka çaresi yoktu.   
Yaklaşık bir saat sonra dönmüştü darren ve hemen koltuğa yanaşıp heyecanla sevgilisinin dudaklarına kapandı " tanrım bu kadar sürede bile seni çok özledim" dedi. Chris sevdiği adamın bu hallerine aşık olduğunu düşündü dudakları birbirlerinin tadını tüketircesine emerken. Birden olanları hatırladı ve yavaşça ayrıldı "bende sevgilim bende" dedi ve devam etti " hem nereye kayboldun öyle? Ne olduğunu söylemeyecek misin?" Dedi chris merakla. Darren'ın yüzünde aşk dolu bir gülümseme vardı belki birazda muzip.  
Chris'in ellerini avuçlarına aldı darren ve doğrudan mavilerine kilitledi gözlerini "bende yalnızca ikimize özel bir hatıra istiyorum, yan yana olmadığımız zamanlarda bile bize birbirimizi hatırlatacak ve sırrımızı saklayacak bir şey" dedi. Chris bu fikri beğenmişti " tıpkı oyun kutusu gibi" dedi yavaşça ve darren başıyla onayladı " evet ama heran yanımızda olacak bir şey olmalı ve dikkat çekmeyecek, insanların bir anlamı olduğunu düşünemeyecekleri bir şeyler" diye devam etti darren. Chris heyecanlanmıştı ama ne olabileceği hakkında fikir üretemiyordu " ama ne?" dedi düşünür bir tavırla.  
Darren yerinden yavaşça kalktı ve elini ceketinin cebine atarak ufak bir paket çıkardı. " her ikimiz de de aynı olduğu taktirde dikkat çeker bir şeyler ama farklı olursa yalnızca bizim sırrımız olur, iki farklı parça hangisini istediğine sen karar ver" dedi ve paketi açtı. Chris merakla dinliyordu darren'ı ve avucuna konan iki nesneye baktı. Üzerinde belli belirsiz işlemeleri olan bir gümüş yüzük ve deri üzerine gümüş ayrıntıları olan bir bileklik ellerindeydi. Chris ikisini de beğenmişti ama hayatında hiç yüzük takmamıştı. " bu zamana kadar hiç yüzük takmadım ve kaybedebilirim sanırım" diyerek bilekliği seçti.  
Darren gülümsedi " biliyorum sevgilim, aslında bende öyle düşünmüştüm ve bu yüzden yüzük benim parmağıma göre" diyerek yüzüğü sağ elinin orta parmağına taktı ve chris'e bilekliği sol bileğine takması için yardım etti. İkisi de aşkla birbirlerinin dudaklarına sarıldılar ve odalarına doğru sürüklendiler. Dakikalar sonra yataklarında buldular kendilerini çıplak ve birbirlerinin üzerlerinde uzanıyorlardı elleri birbirlerinin ellerinin üzerinde dolaşıyordu. Bir fikir aniden chris'in dikkatini çekmişti " dare" dedi birşey hatırlamış gibi " bu parmağa takılan yüzüğün ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun değil mi?" * Sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle sevgilisini öptü darren " biliyorum sevgilim ama güzel bir esprisi olduğunu düşündüm bana kalırsa kusursuz bir ima oldu" dedi. Haklıydı bu onların sırrıydı ve kimsenin ne düşündüğü umurlarında değildi hem zaten bu sadece batıl bir inançtı. Chris aşkla fısıldadı " seni seviyorum ve bu değişmeyecek" darren'ın alnını öptü usulca. Darren da onu yanıtladı " nerede ve ne şekilde olursak olalım seni sevdiğim sürece bunu asla çıkarmayacağım" ve gözleri kapandı..

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean olanlara anlam verememişti ama chris soru sormasına fırsat vermeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Hemen darren'ı aradı her ne oluyorsa darren'ın bir açıklaması vardır diye düşündü. Bir saat önce mesajla gelmişti darren'ın numarası aradı " neler oluyor dare numara değiştirmekte nerden cıktı" dedi. " telefonumu kaybettim dün ve uzun hikâye yeni numara almak zorunda kaldım, endişelenme sorun yok" dedi darren. Ama dean ikna olmamıştı " her neyse az önce chris aradı eşyalarını toplamış ve göndermek için ofisimin adresini istedi. Neler oluyor böyle ikinize?" Dedi. Darren duydukları karşısında şok oldu. Demek ki chris kararlıydı ve işi bu raddeye kadar getirmişti. Aramasını ve onu geri almasını beklemişti darren ama anlaşılan chris konusundaki şüphelerinde haklıydı. 'Peki' dedi kendi kendine 'istediğin buysa..'


	27. Chapter 27

Chris darren'ın eşyalarını dean'a yolladıktan sonra nerdeyse bir hafta çekimler harici evden çıkmamıştı. Sette darren ile olan sahneleri haricinde asla darren'la konuşmamıştı. Ona kırgındı chris, bırakıp gitmesi yetmezmiş gibi birde numarasını değiştirmiş ve bunu haber verme gereği bile duymamıştı. Darren dean'la yaptığı konuşma sonrasında kendine eşyalı bir daire tutmuş ve şahsi eşyalarını dean'dan almıştı. Neredeyse 3 hafta olmuştu ama hala eve alışamamıştı darren, daha doğrusu yalnız kalmaya alışamamıştı. Chris'e ne kadar alıştığını düşündü, kollarında uyuduğu zamanları. Her şey canını yakıyordu, ayrılmaları, sette onu görmezden gelmesi, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi hayatına devam etmesi ve tabi ki chord!

 

Uzaktan uzağa chris'i izliyordu darren ve neredeyse setteki her dakikayı chord'la geçiriyordu chris. Darren eski zamanları düşündü henüz sevgili olmadıkları zamanlarda chord'un chris'ten etkilendiğini biliyordu. Hatta chord'un bunu dile getirdiği bir röpörtaj bile vardı. Sete birlikte gelip, birlikte dönüyorlardı ve öğlen yemeklerinde koyu sohbetleri vardı. Anlam veremiyordu darren, chris gerçekten chord'dan etkileniyor olamazdı. Her ne kadar ayrılmış olsalar da her şey çok yeniydi ve chris'in bu kadar umursamaz davranacağına inanamıyordu. Yaşadıkları tüm romantik anlar, sevişmeleri ve birbirlerine verdikleri sözler, hepsi bu kadar anlamsız olamazdı. Bunları düşünmek darren'ı üzse de aynı zamanda kızgınlığının da sıcak kalmasını sağlıyordu, unutmamasını ve her ne kadar koşarak dudaklarına atılmak istese de bunu bastırmasını..

 

 

Chris'te ondan farklı bir durumda değildi. Sinirle ve kırgınlıkla darren'ın eşyalarını yollamıştı ama anlaşılan onsuz kalmaya hazır değildi. Her ne kadar eşyaları olmasa da tüm anıları hala o evdeydi. Evin her köşesinde darren'ı hatırlatacak şeyler vardı. 'Darren'ın kahve fincanı, izledikleri filmler, buzdolabının üzerinde asılı duran ikisinin birlikte çekilmiş resimleri, birlikte uyudukları çarşaflar, salonda seviştikleri koltuk ve lanet duşa kabin' diye sayıkladı chris. Evde elini attığı her şeyde darren'ın hatırası vardı ve ne kadar istese de koltuktan darren'ın kokusunu çıkarmaya çalışmaya bile kıyamamıştı. 

Chord olmasaydı direnemeyeceğini biliyordu. Sette bile darren'ı izliyordu gizlice ve koşarak kucağına atlamamak ya da kokusunu içine çekmek için sarılmamak için çok direniyordu. Bunları konuşabildiği yalnızca chord vardı ve chris'in dayanması için neredeyse tüm gün yanından ayrılmıyordu. Ona güçlü olmasını ve darren'ın gerçekten onu seviyorsa er geç bir şeyler yapacağını sürekli hatırlatıyordu. Set dışında ki zamanlarda neredeyse hiç görüşmüyorlardı çünkü chord'un artık bir kız arkadaşı vardı ve kimsenin sevgilisiyle olan zamanını çalamazdı, zira darren'la geçirebileceği beş dakikası olsa bunun için her şeyi yapardı.

Ama yapamazdı, vazgeçemezdi artık bir tercih yapılmıştı ve bunun dönüşü yoktu. Kendini oyalayacak bir şeyler bulmalıydı, bu yüzden yazdığı kitabına odaklandı. Nerdeyse günlerce aralıksız yazdı, yazdı.. 

 

Darren uzun zamandır chris'siz bir şey yapmadığının farkındaydı. Evde yalnız kalmaktan hoşlanmamıştı. Televizyon izlerken bile karşılaştığı bir film tüm dengesini alt üst etmeye yetiyordu. Yattığı koltukta huzursuzca kıpırdandı, kanalları dolaşırken star wars'a denk gelmişti ve chris'in chewbecca hayranlığını hatırlayıp yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Kimi kandırıyordu ki onsuz yapamıyordu bir an bile onu düşünmeden vakit geçiremiyordu duvarların bile üzerine gelmeye başladığını düşündü evden çıkmalıydı.

Telefonunu eline aldı ve ilk aklına gelen kişiyi aradı diana'yı. Bir barda birşeyler içmek için sözleştiler, darren hazırlandı ve çıktı. Olayların üzerinden henüz bir hafta geçmeden tüm ekip bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı. İkisi de birbirinden habersiz arkadaşlarına olan biteni anlattı. 

Ryan'ın buna canı çok sıkılmıştı ama karışmamakta kararlıydı. Onların birbirlerini sevdiğine inanıyordur03; ve çözümü kendileri bulmalıydı. Tüm ekibi de uyarmış mümkün olduğu kadar bu konunun üzerine gidilmemesini sağlamıştı. Tabi çok yakınları için durum farklıydı. Diana darren'ın ne kadar zorlandığının farkındaydı, üstelik başından beri ona haksızlık yapıldığını düşünüyordu. Her ne kadar bu konuyu konuşmasalar da darren'a destek olmak için her şeyi yapardı.

O gece bir şeyler içtiler, başka şeylerden sohbet ettiler ve darren en azından chris'i düşünmemeye çalışarak zaman geçirmiş olmasına minnettardı. Gece sonunda mekândan çıkarken magazinciler tarafından görüntülenmişlerdi neyse ki yakın arkadaşlardı ve sadece darren'ın gece hayatına döndüğü ile ilgili haberler yapılmıştı. Zaten o geceden sonra darren'ın hayatı da uzun bir sürede bu şekilde devam etmişti.

Chris haftalar süren uğraşlar sonunda kitabının yazımını tamamlamıştı. Birkaç yayın evine yollamış ve haber beklemeye başlamıştı. Bu sırada günlerini ashley ve lea ile geçirmeye başlamıştı. Ashley ve lea chris'in haline üzülüyorlardı. Önceleri bu yorgun ve isteksiz ruh halini kitabı için yoğun çalışmasına bağlıyorlardı ama zaman geçtikçe asıl sorunun darren'dan kaynaklandığını kabul ettiler. Hâlbuki chris sette o kadar iyi rol yapıyordu ki neredeyse herkes chris'in bunu çok kısa sürede atlattığına inanmıştı.

Ama ashley ve lea için durum farklıydı. Set dışında da chris'in yanındalardı ve her ne kadar konuyu açmamaya özen gösterseler de chris'in bir yerde patlak vereceğine inanıyorlardı. Nitekim tahminlerinde de haklı çıktılar. Bir gece birlikte sohbet ederlerken televizyonda darren'ın arkadaşlarıyla bir mekânda eğlendiklerini gördü chris. Her ne kadar ilgisiz davranmaya çalışsa da yapamıyordu. Sonunda çareyi lavaboya gitme bahanesiyle salonu terk etmekte bulmuştu.

Bir süre sonra gelmemesinden şüphe edip lea arkasından gitmiş ve onu odasının balkonunda duvara dayalı şekilde yere oturmuş halde bulmuştu. " tatlım iyi misin?" Dedi usulca lea. Chris son derece sıradan bir tavırla yanıtladı " evet iyiyim. Yalnızca hava almak istedim lea. Biraz bunaldım sanırım" dedi. Ama lea bu konunun üzerini örtmenin sadece anı kurtarmak olduğunu biliyordu. " chris tatlım üstüne gelmek istemiyorum ama iyi değilsin ve bunu görebiliyorum. Bunu konuşmuyor olmamız gerçeği değiştirmiyor" dedi lea chris'i konuşmaya ikna etmek ister bir ses tonuyla. Zaten chris'te artık yorulmuştu ve bunu inkâr etmenin çözüm olmadığına sonunda ikna olmuştu. " biliyorum, ben sadece yapamıyorum lea. Her gün yeniden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmaya çalışmaktan yoruldum. Neredeyse iki ay geçti ve ben hala bu duruma alışamadım" dedi chris sesinin titrediği her halinden belliydi ve devam etti " onu çok özledim ve kahretsin ki geçen zamanında bana hiç faydası olmuyor" dedi yüzünü ellerinin arasına alarak. Ashley de lea'nın yanında sessizce duruyordu. Konuşmayı başından beri dinliyordu ama ne demesi gerektiğini kestiremiyordu. 

Onu cesaretlendirmek istedi, belki de biraz rahatlatmak "yapma ama chris madem onu özlüyorsun bunu neden ona söylemiyorsun?" dedi ashley dayanamayarak. Ama chris artık daha da üzgün görünüyordu " yapamam, anlamıyorsunuz. Kendi isteğiyle gitti ve dönmek istese zaten dönerdi. Ona yalvaramam sırf ben istiyorum diye bana dönmesini istemiyorum. Görüyorsunuz her şey bitti, kendine yeni bir düzen kurdu bile. Artık beni istemiyor ve bunu kabul etmek zorundayım" dedi chris, artık gözyaşlarının akmasını engellemiyordu. 

İkisi de söyleyecek bir şey bulamadılar. Belki de chris haklıydı, darren onu seviyor olsaydı şimdiye kadar mutlaka bir şey yapardı. Darren'la ilk chris hakkında konuştukları anı düşündü lea. Hala bu olanlara anlam veremiyordu, darren'ın chris'e olan aşkına o kadar güveniyordu ki başlarda bunun bir kaç günlük bir sorun olduğunu düşünmüştü. Şimdiyse chris'e hak veriyordu. Demek ki darren'ın hissettikleri gerçekten bir anlık hevesti ve ilk darbede geçmişti. Sessizce chris'e sarıldı lea ve ashley'de lea'da uzun bir süre chris'in yanından ayrılmadılar.

 

Darren dean'dan haber almıştı. Chris'in kitabı onaylanmış ve basılmıştı. Bir kaç gün sonra piyasaya çıkacaktı. Ne kadar ilgisiz kalmıştı chris'e nerdeyse 6 ay aynı evde kalmışlardı ve darren chris'in ne hakkında yazdığını bile sormamıştı. Zaten ayrıldıklarından beri hala toparlanamamıştı darren. Dışarıya güçlü görünmeye çalışmaktan yorulmuştu. Kendini oyalamak için sürekli farklı mekânlarda insanlarla bir aradaydı. Mia ile birçok davete katılmıştı ve ne kadar sabrını zorlasa da mia'ya bile tepkisiz kalmıştı. Mia'nın acınası davranışları bile umurunda değildi artık çünkü chris yoktu ve zavallı hayatında elinde sahte sevgilisi ve birsürü gereksiz insan dışında kayda değer bir şey kalmamıştı. 

Chord sonunda chris'i kız arkadaşıyla tanıştırmak için fırsat yaramıştı. Kız arkadaşı bir modeldi ve pek sık aynı şehirde bunmuyorlardı. Zaten medyadan uzak olmak için gizli saklı görüşüyorlardı ve chris'le tanıştırmak için anca fırsat yaratabilmişti. Sonunda bir akşam hep birlikte sinemaya gitmeyi önerdi. Chris her ne kadar gitmek istemese de chord bunun chris içinde değişiklik olacağını düşündü. Set dışında neredeyse hiçbir şey yapamıyorlardı ve chris'in de onlarla olması fikri aklına çok mantıklı gelmişti.

Diana arkadaşının rol aldığı filmin galasına katılamamıştı bu nedenle ilk fırsatta filmi sinemada izlemeye karar verdi. Darren'ın son zamanlarda ki hali gittikçe onu endişelendirmeye başlamıştı çünkü ne zaman sohbet etseler darren nedense chord hakkında tuhaf imalarda bulunmaya başlamıştı. Diana onun chris'i kıskandığını biliyordu ama chord ve chris arasında bir şey olduğunu da kabul etmek istemiyordu.

Darren son bir kaç gündür sette neredeyse chord'u takip ediyordu ve sürekli huzursuz halleri diana'yı da endişelendirmişti. Bunu takıntı haline getirmişti darren ve sinema fikrinin onunda kafasının dağılmasına yardımcı olacağını düşündü. Darren her ne kadar istemese de diana'nın ısrarlarına sonunda direnememişti. 

Chris'le ayrıldıklarından beri film izlememişti ve onunda kafasını boşaltması gerekti. Gerçi sinema salonuna gelene kadar bile bu konudan bahsetmişti darren ve diana artık onu ne diye ikna edeceğini bilemez haldeydi.

 

Her türlü paparazzi tacizine karşılık kız arkadaşıyla dışarıda görüşmüyordu chord ve bu gece de salonda buluşmak üzere anlaşmışlardı. Mısır falan alıp salona doğru çıktılar. Chord heyecanla elini chris'in omzuna attı "dostum hazırlıklı ol, birazdan hayatında gördüğün en güzel kadınla karşılaşacaksın" dedi. Chris gözlerini devirerek bir kahkaha kopardı "hadi bakalım hazırım, yapalım şu işi" dedi. Ama cümlesi yarım kalmıştı bir anda bir gürültü oldu ve chord yere kapaklandı. 

Biri neredeyse üzerine atlamış ve yüzüne bir yumruk patlatmıştı chord'un. Chris panikle chord'da ayırdı gözlerini ve ne olduğunu anlamak için etrafına bakındı. O an darren'la göz göze geldiler "daree" diye inledi chris şok olmuştu ama darren'ın suratında gördüğü ifade daha şaşırtıcıydı. Darren dişlerini sıkmış halde chord'a doğru bir adım daha atarak hırladı " çek o lanet ellerini sevgilimin üzerinden!!".


	28. Chapter 28

Chord şokla darren’ın suratına baktı. “dostum sakin ol ne oluyorsun” dedi yüzündeki kanı temizlerken. Ama darren hala tiksinir bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. Bir anda duyduğu sesle kendine geldi darren “ asıl sen ellerini sevgilimin üzerinden çek” dedi ilk defa gördüğü kadın. Chord’un üzerine eğilmiş ve onu ayağa kaldırmıştı. “ tatlım iyi misin?” diye sevgilisinin dudağındaki kanı sildi katy. Darren o an olan biteni anlamıştı. Bu kadın chord’un sevgilisiydi ve o zaman demek ki sinemaya baş başa gelmemişlerdi, hatta ortada baş başa olunacak bir durumda yoktu. Kahretsin her şeyi yanlış anlamıştı. Bir an panikle chris’e döndü bakışları ama gördüğü manzara her şeyi açıklıyordu. Chris son derece soğuk bakışlarla ona bakıyordu. Şok olmuştu ve siniri yüzündeki dalgalanmadan anlaşılıyordu. “chris, ben çok üzgünüm, ger..” cümlesi yarım kalmıştı. Chris hızlı adımlarla arkasını döndü ve uzaklaştı. Darren arkasından gitmek için yeltendi ama diana’nın eli kolunu yakalamıştı “ tanrı aşkına darren ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?” dedi inanamaz bir tavırla. Olan bariz şekilde ortadaydı ve aslında bu bir soru değildi. ‘ lanet olsun’ diye söylendi darren kendi kendine her şeyi tekrar berbat etmişti ’lanet!’

 

Chris hala az önce olanların şokundaydı. Neler olmuştu öyle? Darren’ı hiç öylesine sinirli görmemişti hatta kendi kavgalarında bile ve ne demişti o öyle? “ çek o lanet ellerini sevgilimin üzerinden” mi? Emin değildi ya da öyle bir şeydi. Ne yapması gerektiğini bilememişti chris ya da ne söylemesi gerektiğini. Sadece uzaklaşmıştı, zaten kalsa da olacaklar pek iyiye gitmeyecek gibiydi. Bir süre bunları düşündü chris ve sonunda ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Darren onların arasında bir şey olduğunu sanmıştı ve bu onu deliye döndürmüş olacak ki kendini tutamamıştı. ‘ her zamanki darren’ diye düşündü chris. Hala kendini kontrol etme konusunda hiç yol alamamıştı. Kendini sinema binasından kalabalık caddeye attı. Şuan nefes almak tek ihtiyacıydı.

 

Darren çıldırmış gibi ayağını sallıyordu oturduğu masada ve diana onun bu halini gördükçe sakinleşemeyeceğini anladı. “ kes artık şunu lütfen” dedi yalvarır bir tonda ama darren onu duymuyor gibiydi. Az önce olan şey cidden yaşanmıştı. Nasıl bu hale geldiğini düşündü resmen gözü dönmüştü ve onca insanın içinde rol arkadaşına yumruk atmıştı. Neyse ki o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki her şey kimsenin resim çekecek vakti olmamıştı. Günlerdir chris’i düşünmekten delirecek gibiydi. Resmen kendi kendine konuşmaya başlamış ve paranoyakça düşüncelere kapılmıştı. Chord’la olduğuna bile kendini inandırmıştı. Bir anda karşısında sarılmış halde ikisini görünce de kendini kaybetmişti. Aklında ki tek şey chris’e birinin dokunması fikriydi ve bu kontrolünü kaybetmesine yetmişti. Bir şey yapmalıydı ama ne? Hem chris’in tavrından anladığı bir şey varsa o da şuan ne yaparsa yapsın bunu toparlayamayacağıydı.

“bir şeyler yapmalıyım diana, burda daha fazla oturamam” diye ayaklandı darren. Ama diana onu son anda yakalamıştı “ saçmalama lütfen, her şeyi daha da berbat edeceksin. Şu kahveni içi ve biraz nefes al, elbet bir şey düşüneceğiz” dedi diana sinirli bir tavırla. Ama aklına hiç bir şey gelmiyordu. Az önce olanları gözleriyle görmüştü ve chris’in yüzünde ki öfkeyi de. Darren’ı şuan onun arkasından yollamak sadece intihar olurdu. İkisinin de biraz sakinleşmesi gerekti, ilişkilerden öğrendiği en büyük tecrübe hiçbir şeyin üzerine gidilerek çözülemeyeceğiydi, en azından bu tip durumlarda. “ tamam, chris’e biraz zaman ver ne olduğunu anlaması ve kafasını toplaması gerek darren. Sonra onunla konuşursun inan bana böylesi ikiniz içinde çok daha iyi” dedi koluna dokunarak. Diana haklıydı şu an onunla konuşmak istese de chris buna yanaşmazdı. Zaten haklıydı da “tanrım, bana neler oluyor böyle diana” diye sinirle inledi darren. Chris’i seviyordu ve bu anlamsız oyuna dahil olmak her şeyi berbat etmişti. Neden beklemişti ki? Daha ilk geceden gidip ayaklarına kapanmalı ve onu geri almasını dilemeliydi.

 

Nerdeyse bacakları kopana kadar yürümüştü chris. Sonunda bir parka oturmuş ve chord’u aramayı akıl etmişti. “ çok üzgünüm gerçekten, iyi misin?” dedi utanmış bir ses tonuyla chris. Ama chord kızgın değildi “ iyiyim dostum sorun yok cidden, asıl sen nasılsın? Nerdesin?” dedi merakla. “ biraz hava almak iyi geldi, gecenizi berbat ettiğim için üzgünüm, katy’e de özürlerimi ilet lütfen” dedi chris. Ama chord’un sesi onun aksine eğleniyormuş gibi geliyordu “ tamam amaa, sorun değil dedim, ayrıca bence çok eğlenceliydi, tanrım darren’ın halini gördün mü resmen çıldırmış gibiydi. Seni nasıl kıskanmış öyle adamın gözü dönmüş resmen” diye kahkahayı koyuverdi. Duydukları karşısında chris’te istemsiz gülümsedi. Gerçekten aslında chris’te etkilenmişti. “ şapşal işte kim bilir neler kurdu kafasında, tanrım ağlanacak halimize gülüyoruz” diye inledi chris.

“hadi ama gül artık bu iyi bir şey. Demek ki planlarımız işe yaramış, yani farkında olmadan yaptığımızı varsaydığım planlar” diye gülmeye başladı chord. Haklıydı sadece kararlı görünmek istemişti chris ama bu hayal ettiğinden daha iyiydi. Demek ki sandığı gibi değildi. Darren da onun gibi inadına hareket etmişti. Ve her zaman ki gibi iyi rol yapan chris’ti. “ hadi kapatıyorum artık, sende o koca ağzınla gülmeyi bırak yarın konuşuruz” dedi chris telefonu kapatırken. Keyfi yerine gelince üşüdüğünü hissetti ve evine doğru yol aldı.

 

Darren ve diana bir şey yapmama konusunda anlaşmışlar ve ayrılmışlardı. Darren hala gerginliğini atamamıştı üstelik buna birde beklemek eklenmişti. Yol üzerinde gördüğü bir mekâna girip birkaç kadeh bir şeyler içmeye karar verdi. Zaten aksi halde sabretmesi pek mümkün değildi. Ne kadar olduğunu bilmediği bir süre içmişti ve içtikçe chris’e olan hisleri çıldırma noktasına gelmişti. İki ayı geçmişti onunla konuşalı. Tabi setteki mecburi konuşmalar sayılmazdı. Son olanları anımsadı tekrar. O gece her şeyin mahvolduğu gecede aynı böyle bir mekânda bir bar taburesi üzerinde kendini kaybedene kadar içmişti. Bu kez aynı hatayı yapmayacaktı telefonunu eline aldı ve chris’in numarasını tuşladı.

 

Saat neredeyse gece bire geliyordu ve chris çalan telefonunun sesiyle yerinden zıpladı. Tek gözünü açabilmişti ve ekranda ki tanıyamadığı numaraya baktı. Bu saatte tanımadığı bir numara birine bir şey olmuş olabilir miydi? Telaşla telefonu açtı. “efendim?” diyebildi. “ chris benim..” karşısında duyduğu nefes alış verişleri ve hemen ardından duyduğu sesi tanımıştı chris. İçini bir anda bir heyecan kapladı ama ona hala kızgındı ve aylardır konuşmamışlardı. Şuan ne konuşacaklardı ki? Demek ki bu darren’ın yeni numarasıydı. “ efendim darren?” dedi mümkün olduğunca soğukkanlı bir tavırla. Ama bu darren’ın beklediği bir şeydi “ üzgünüm chris, gerçekten bana ne kadar kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama ben..” yine sözü yarıda kalmıştı darren’ın “ sorun değil” dedi chrsi konuyu kapatmaya çalışır bir tavırla.

Bu darren’ın canını acıtmıştı “ lütfen chris böyle davranma, gerçekten sandığın gibi değil” dedi darren özür diler bir tavırla. Ama chris ona kızgındı her ne kadar yaptığı şey hoşuna gitmiş olsa da kesinlikle çok yanlıştı. “ tamam, artık darren, sırf bunu söylemek için aramana gerek yoktu. Numaranı da saklamaya devam edebilirdin” dedi dayanamayarak. Demek ki sorun buydu. Chris onun numarasını isteyerek değiştirdiğini düşünmüştü “ saçmalama chris lütfen, numaramı saklamaya çalıştığım falan yok benim” dedi. Ama anlaşılan chris bunun peşini bırakmayacaktı. İki aydır kendi kendine konuştuğu ne varsa ortaya dökmenin belki de tam zamanıydı. “ öylemi? Hâlbuki bir gece beni terk edip ertesi gün numaranı değiştirmenin daha mantıklı bir açıklaması vardır değil mi darren?” dedi chris. Sesi bu defa fazla yüksek çıkmıştı.

Darren artık olan biteni daha iyi anlamıştı. Bunu düşünememiş olmasına inanamadı “ sen.. bu yüzden mi eşyalarımı yolladın?” dedi fısıltı gibi bir sesle. Chris o günü hatırladı “ ne yapmalıydım peki? Beni öylece bırakıp gittin üstelik sana ulaşabileceğim tek yolu da yok ettin” dedi chris sesi titremişti. Darren bunu farketti ve bir kez daha yaptığına lanet etti “ üzgünüm chris, ben gerçekten sandığın gibi değil, ben o gece..” diye açıklamaya çalıştı darren ama chris duymak istemiyordu.” Artık bir önemi yok anladın mı? Koskoca iki aydır bu konuşmayı yapmamış olmamızın bir sebebi var darren. Biz ayrıldık sen benden ayrıldın ve ben artık bunları duymak istemiyorum” dedi chris ağlamak üzereydi.

Darren duydukları karşısında ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı “ chris lütfen beni dinle, inan bana isteyerek yapmadım ve sana da numarayı vermek istedim ama arayamazdım, ben..” diye yalvardı darren. Onu affetmesini istiyordu geri almasını ve ilk günden beri her sabah bunun için dua ederek uyanmıştı. Ama şimdi anlıyordu ki bu ihtimali de mahveden kendisiydi. Ama chris sakinleşeceğine daha da sinirleniyordu “ yeter artık, duymak istemiyorum tamam mı beni bir daha arama ve bunca zaman neredeysen orada kal” diyerek telefonu darren’ın suratına kapattı. Artık kendini tutamıyordu ve sesli şekilde ağlamaya başladı.

İki koca ay diye düşündü chris neredeyse 60 gün. Bu evin içinde hatıralarla baş başa ne yapacağını bilmeden yaşamıştı. Her gün darren’ın o kapıdan girmesini ve onu geri istediğini söylemesini beklemişti ama darren gelmemişti. Şimdiyse gecenin bir vakti arayıp haklı olduğunu ya da sebeplerini söylemesi hiçbir şeyi geri getirmeyecekti. Sinirle yatağından kalktı ve salonda ki koltuğuna oturup karanlıkta ağlamaya başladı.

Darren duyduklarıyla çılgına dönmüştü. Chris’in bağırışları kulaklarından gitmiyordu. Darren onun ağladığını anlamıştı ve buna sebep olan aptal bir telefon numarasıydı. İlk andan kimseyi dinlememeliydi darren. Ama o ne yapmıştı mark’ı dinlemiş ve güya chris’i döndürmek için umurunda değilmiş gibi davranmıştı. Şimdi anlıyordu ki chris’te aynı şeyi yapmıştı çünkü haklıydı. Darren bir anlık sinirle onu terk etmiş ve hiçbir şey yapmadığı gibi chris’in ona ulaşmak isteyebileceğini dahi akıl etmemişti. Her şey yanlıştı, yanlış anlaşılmalar ve sinirle yapılanlar tüm her şeyi değiştirmişti ve darren şuan bulundukları duruma tahammül edemiyordu. Bir süre daha ne yapacağını düşünerek içmeye devam etti. Zihni iyice bulanmaya başlamıştı, chris olmadan yapamıyordu onu seviyordu ve buna bir son vermeliydi. Chris onu dinlemek istemiyorsa bunu zorla yapacaktı. Ama ne olursa olsun onu geri alma şansı varsa bunu boşa kullanmayacaktı.

Yaklaşık bir saat geçmişti ve tekrar chris’i aradı. İçtiği mekândan çıkmıştı ve numarayı zar zor çevirebilmişti zira her zamanki barmen hastalığı yine kendini göstermişti. 3. Denemeden sonra numarayı eksiksiz çevirebilmişti. Chris’in telefonunu açmayacağını düşündü ve eğer açmazsa kapısına dayanacaktı. Tek sorun şuan bu kafayla chris’in evini nasıl bulacağıydı. Neyse ki chris uzun çalmalar sonu telefonu açmıştı “ ne var darren ne?” diye bağırdı chris. Ama darren onun bu tavrına alınamayacak kadar sarhoştu “ lanet olsun chris, ben yapamıyorum anlamıyor musun? Delirmek üzereyim, tanrım bugün chord’a yaptığımı görmedin mi?” dedi ağlamak üzere olduğu her halinden belliydi ve cümleleri zar zor kuruyordu. Chris bunu fark etmişti. “ sen sarhoşsun darren, bunları sabah konuşuruz” diyerek kapatmaya yeltendi “ hayır sabah konuşmak istemiyorum, lanet olsun chris sensiz bir sabaha daha uyanmak istemiyorum neden anlamıyorsun? Eğer beni geri almayacaksan başka sabah istemiyorum” diye bağırdı.

Chris şokla ağzını kapadı. Darren’ın arkasından gelen araba kornaları yolun ortasında olduğunun kanıtıydı. “ neredesin sen? Tanrım darren sen sokakta mısın?” diye inledi chris ama darren onu duymamış gibiydi “ lütfen chris, beni dinle gerçekten her şeyi düzeltebilirim” dedi darren ya da en azından chris anlaşılmaz kelimelerden öyle olduğu hissine kapılmıştı. “ tamam, dare şimdi sakin ol ve bana nerede olduğunu söyle ve yerinden ayrılma, seni gelip alacağım” dedi chris. Darren duydukları ile sakinleşmişti “ umm, pek emin değilim ama sanırım sete giden cadde üzerindeyim ve burada, burada şeyy çok fazla araba var.” Dedi darren. Chris hala neresi olduğunu anlayamamıştı. “ darren etrafta ne var araba dışında bir şey, belki bir dükkân?” dedi.

Darren tekrar kafasını kaldırıp etrafa baktı. Kaldırımın kenarına oturdu ve cevapladı “ şey galeri, araba galerisi hani şu vitrininde çok sevdiğin kırmızı mustang olan vitrin” dedi darren. Chris sonunda anlamıştı hızla ceketini ve araba anahtarlarını kapıp evden çıktı. Bu arada dean’a mesaj atıp darren’ın adresini yazmasını istemişti. Caddeye vardığında darren’ın kaldırımın kenarında oturduğunu gördü. Korkunç görünüyordu. Neredeyse gözlerini açık tutamayacak kadar sarhoştu. Hızla darren’ın kolunu omzuna attı ve kalkmasına yardım ederek onu arabasına taşıdı.

Cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp adresi gps’e yazdı ve yola koyuldu. Darren neredeyse uyuyordu. Arabadan inmeden darren’ın ceplerinden anahtarını buldu ve onu yine yarı omzuna alarak apartmana taşıdı. Asansöre bindikleri anda darren’ın başı chris’in boynuna düşmüştü ve uyuduğunu düşünerek kata bastı. Ama birkaç saniye sonra boynunda hissettiği ıslak ve sıcak dudaklar ile irkilerek hafifçe yerinde zıpladı. “ darren ne yapıyorsun, kendine gel” diyerek ayrılmaya çalıştı. Ama darren chris’i belinden yakalamıştı ve daha da kendine çekerek chris’in kokusunu derince içine çekerek konuştu “ seni çok özledim bebeğim” dedi fısıltı gibi ağlamaklı sesiyle. Neyse ki kata gelmişlerdi ve chris yavaşça boynunu darren’dan kurtararak onu duvara dayadı ve kapıyı açtı.

Hızla içeri girip etrafı kolaçan etmeye başladı. Banyoyu gördüğü anda darren’ı bırakmadan banyoya sürükledi çünkü bırakırsa bir daha kaldıramayacağına emindi. Darren’ı klozete oturtup soymaya başladı ve bu arada havlu bulup duşa kabini açtı. Darren hala isabetsiz öpücüklerle chris’e yaklaşmaya çalışıyordu ve bu chris’i gülümsetti. “ tanrı aşkına önünü görmüyorsun dare ve beni öpmeye çalışıyorsun” dedi küçük bir kahkahayla. Sonunda darren’ı tamamen soymuştu ve yavaşça küvete yatırdı.

Karşısında gördüğü manzarayı ne kadar özlediğini düşündü chris. Darren’ı ne kadar özlediğini düşündü. İki aydır bu adama tekrar dokunacağı anın hayalini kurmuştu ve şimdi gecenin bir yarısı hiç bilmediği bir evde karşısında sarhoş ve çırılçıplaktı. Üstelik sarhoş olmasına rağmen o kadar sevimliydi ki chris ona olan kızgınlığını unutmuştu. Darren sürekli bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu ama maalesef bunlar birer kelime değildi ya da en azından chris bu dili bilmiyordu. Darren’a hızla soğuk bir duş aldırdı. Darren soğuk suyun tenine temas etmesiyle ufak bir çığlık atmıştı. Ama sızlanmalarına rağmen chris onu zaptetmiş ve açılana kadar suyun altında kalmasını sağlamıştı.

Birkaç dakika sonra darren doğrudan chris’e bakıyordu. Chris onun biraz kendine geldiğinin farkındaydı. Hızla uzandı ve havluyla sarınmasını sağladı. Sonra banyonun hemen karşısında ki yatak odasını fark etti ve yatağı açarak darren’ı odaya taşıdı. Darren artık chris’e dayanarak ta olsa kendi yürüyebiliyordu. Yatağın yanına geldiğinde üzerinde ki havluyu attı ve yatağa girdi. Chris üzerini örttü ve odadan çıkmak için arkasını döndü. Ama darren onu kolundan yakalamış ve üzerine çekmişti.

Chris bir an heyecan dalgasının vücudunu sardığını hissetti ve çaresizce donakaldı. Bu bir anlık şaşkınlığı darren için bulunmaz bir fırsattı. Chris’in dudaklarının arasına fısıldadı darren “ ne olur gitme, burada benimle kal” dedi ve chris’in dudaklarını kavradı..


	29. Chapter 29

Chris bir an heyecan dalgasının vücudunu sardığını hissetti ve çaresizce donakaldı. Bu bir anlık şaşkınlığı darren için bulunmaz bir fırsattı. Chris’in dudaklarının arasına fısıldadı darren “ ne olur gitme, burada benimle kal” dedi ve chris’in dudaklarını kavradı..

 

Chris bir an kontrolünü kaybetti. O kadar uzun zamandır bu anı bekliyordu ki vücudunda ki tüm hücrelerin çektiği özlem şuan son bulmuştu. İşte bu kadardı, ihtiyacı olan tek şey buydu. Bu koku, bu dudaklar, nefes almak gibi ekmek gibi su gibi.. Tüm vücudu titriyordu, o kadar sıcak bir his kaplamıştı ki içini birkaç saniye ne olduğunun ayrımına varamadı. Sonra bir an içinde bulundukları durumu hatırladı ve hızla darren’ı itti. “ Yapma dare sarhoşsun!” diye kollarından sıyrılmaya çalıştı. Ama darren sandığı kadar kolay pes etmeyecekti. “lütfen bebeğim, seni seviyorum” diye inledi fısıltı şeklinde ve chris’i daha sıkı sardı.

“Ben, yapamam darren” diye son bir gayret hızla kalktı darren’ın göğsünden. Arkasını dönerek hızla kapıya yöneldi. Darren yataktan fırladı ve az önce yere attığı havlusunu kaparak chris’in arkasından koştu. Chris sokak kapısına vardığı an darren onu kolundan yakalamıştı. “ chris, lütfen gitme. Ben sarhoş değilim ve ne dediğimi, ne istediğimi biliyorum. Seni seviyorum bunu biliyorsun” dedi yalvarır gibi. Chris döndü ve darren’la burun buruna gelmişti. “ hayır, sevmiyorsun” dedi ağlamaklı ses tonuyla “ sevseydin gitmezdin!” ve bir damla gözyaşı yanağından süzüldü.

Darren yaptığına bir kez daha lanet etti. Sevdiği adam, her şeyden çok önemsediği adam ile burun burunaydı ve onu geri alması için yalvarmasına rağmen ona inanmıyordu. “onca zaman hiçbir şey yapmadın darren, hiçbir çaba harcamadın öylece gittin ve gerisini umursamadın. Şimdi bir anda bir gece yarısı çıkıp beni sevdiğini söyleyemezsin, buna hakkın yok” diye sessizce ağlamayı sürdürdü chris. Kızgındı ve kırgındı ama sevdiği adama direnmek bunların içinde en zor olanıydı.

Haklıydı chris ve darren bunu inkâr etmeyecekti. Bir anlık kızgınlıkla yapmıştı her şeyi ve pişmandı.” Biliyorum bebeğim haklısın, ben eşeğin tekiyim, ne desen haklısın ama inan bana o kapıdan çıktığım an biliyordum sensiz yapamayacağımı, beni de anla ne olur benden utanıyordun chris, tanrı aşkına kendimi değersiz hissettim anlamıyor musun? Ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum ve görmek istedim, beni gerçekten sevdiğini görmek istedim” dedi chris’in ellerini avucuna alarak. “ ben yokmuşum gibi davrandın chris, hiç olmamışım gibi sanki orada değilmişim gibi görmezden geldin beni. Ne yapmalıydım? Beni geri alman için yalvarmak istedim, sensiz olamayacağımı söylemek, koşarak sana dönmek ama sen, sen.. Eşyalarımı yolladığında her şeyin bittiğini düşündüm, artık beni istemediğini” dedi sesi titremişti.

Chris duydukları karşısında şokla darren’a bakıyordu “ numaranı değiştirdin dare, sanki bende kurtulmak ister gibi daha 24 saat dolmadan beni hayatının dışında bıraktın. Seni aradım dönmen için, beni geri alman için seni aradım ve o an tanrım, deliye döndüm anlıyor musun? Hevesinin geçtiğini düşündüm, istediğini almıştın ve işte bu kadardı her şey demek ki benim korktuğum gibiydi” dedi sinirle ama darren duyduklarıyla kendine geldi “ tanrım chris, o gece o kadar çok içtim ki kendimi kaybettim, telefonumu kaybettim nereye gideceğimi bilemedim. Ertesi gün ne yaptımsa telefonumu bulamadım. Hattımı şirketten almıştım yıllar önce ve yeniden şirkete haber vermek istemedim, mia’nın öğrenmesini istemedim. Yeni bir hat çıkardım ama neden bilmiyorum sana yollayamadım. Senin bulmanı istedim, beni istediğine dair bir işaret görmek istedim ve chord tanrım.. Aranızda bir şeyler olduğunu sandım” dedi darren.

Öylece bir birlerine bakıyorlardı. İkisi de nefes nefese kalmıştı ve bir birlerine kaçacakmış gibi kuvvetle tutunuyorlardı. “ seni hep sevdim” dedi chris fısıltı gibi bir sesle “ yalnızca seni sevdim dare.” Darren hızla chris’e bir adım daha yaklaştı ve aralarında ki mesafeyi kapatarak onu belinden kendine sıkıca sardı. “ yalvarırım gitme, bir kez daha sensiz kalamam, ben yapamam” dedi darren chris’in kokusunu içine çekerken. İkisi de duymak istediklerini duymuştu. “ asla” dedi chris fısıltı gibi “ ben asla seni bırakmayacağım” ve usulca darren’ın dudaklarını yakaladı.

Darren içine dolan duygunun adını koyamıyordu. İlk defa onu öpüyor gibiydi, ilk kez ona dokunmuş gibi. Aralarındaki elektrik tüm vücudunda dolaşıyordu sertçe emdi chris’in dudaklarını “ tanrım, seni öyle çok özledim ki” diye inledi chris’in dudaklarına darren “ seni kaybettiğimi sandım chris, başkasıyla olman fikri bile beni çıldırtmaya yetiyor” dedi. Chris bundan hoşlanmıştı darren’ın onu kıskanması ve chrod’a yaptığı şeyi düşündü. Usulca gülümsedi ve darren’ın dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı “ öyle mi?” dedi cüretkâr bir sesle “ geç kalmadığın için şanslısın.” Darren bu cümleyle çıldırmış gibi chris’in dudaklarına sarıldı. Onu kaybetme fikri ya da chris’e bir başkasının dokunması fikri tüylerini ürpertiyordu.

O kadar zamandır bu anın hayalini kuruyorlardı ki ikisi de kontrolünü kaybedercesine birbirine saldırmıştı. Nefes almadan öpüşüyorlardı, ilk defa birbirlerini bulmuş gibi ve yarın kaybedecek gibi. Chris hızlıca darren’ın kucağına tırmandı. Doğruca yatak odasındalardı. Darren usulca chris’i kucağından yatağa bıraktı ve yırtarcasına gömleğinin düğmelerine sarıldı. Saniyeler sonra chris çıplaktı. Darren yatağa chris’in üzerine doğru tırmandı. Üzerindeki havluyu yatağa tırmanmadan fırlatmıştı.

Chris üzerinde hissettiği adamın sıcaklığıyla inledi. Darren kucağına, erkekliğinin tam üzerine oturmuştu. Ve ellerini chris’in boynuna doladı. Birkaç saniye ayrı kalmaları bile sabırlarını tüketiyordu. Chris yavaşça doğrularak darren’ın üst dudağını yakaladı. Darren chris’in alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına aldı ve emmeye başladı. Bu hareketiyle chris başını geriye doğru attı ve ağzından derin bir inilti kaçtı. Chris’in çıkardığı ses ile darren hızla sertleşmişti ve sertlikleri ikisinin arasında kalan alanda birbirine baskı uyguluyordu. Darren daha önce chris’in yaptığı gibi yumuşak hareketlerle chris’e sürtünmeye başladı.

Chris’in ağzından sesli bir çığlık kaçtı ve başını yastığa doğru geriye attı. Darren usulca boynuna indirdi dudaklarını. Yavaşça yalamaya ve her zerresinin tadını almaya çabalıyordu. Boynunu emdi yavaşça ve oluşan küçük kızarıklığa baktı, sabah kesinlikle iz kalacaktı ama umursamadı. Chris yavaşça darren’ın kalçalarını yakaladı ve onu sertçe kendine bastırdı. Darren bu hareketle genzine doğru bir inilti bıraktı. İçinde ki duygular o kadar kuvvetliydi ki düşünmeden chris’in kulağına fısıldadı “ seni hissetmek istiyorum” dedi fısıltı şeklinde “ içimde.”

Chris bir an duyduklarının şokuyla kapalı olan gözlerini açtı ve darren’a baktı. “ama sen” diyebildi ve cümlesini bitiremedi. Darren onun soran gözlerine baktı. Chris onun gözlerinde gördüğü bakışlardan kararlı olduğunu anladı, hiç olmadığı kadar karanlıktı bakışları ve darren başıyla onayladı “ evet istiyorum ve eminim.” Chris duydukları karşısında daha çok tahrik olmuştu ve darren’ın kalçasındaki elini sıkılaştırdı.

Darren hızla yataktan kalktı. Gardırobunun çekmecelerinden kayganlaştırıcı ve birkaç prezervatif kapıp yatağa geri döndüğünde chris onu izliyordu. Darren chris’in dudaklarına uzandı ve kuvvetle onu öptü. Bu sırada şişeyi chris’in avucuna bırakmıştı. Chris dudaklarını darren’dan ayırmadan şişeyi açtı ve hızla parmaklarını yağladı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu aslında, bunun olacağını hiç tahmin etmemişti. Hazırlıksızdı ve darren’ın canını yakmaktan korkuyordu. Yavaşça darren’a sarılarak onu sırtı yatağa gelecek şekilde yatırdı. “ emin misin?” dedi son kez şaşkınlıkla. Bu gerçekten oluyordu ve darren’ın vazgeçeceğini düşündü. “ evet, eminim bende senin olmak istiyorum” diye fısıldadı darren dudaklarına doğru.

Chris darren’ın gözlerinde gördüğü kararlılıkla endişelerinden kurtuldu ve yavaş hareketlerle darren’ı esnetmeye başladı. Saniyeler sonra chris’in parmağı darren’ın içine doğru kaydı ve tanrım gerçekten acıyordu. Darren bir an irkilerek hafifçe yerinde zıpladı ve chris hareketsizce alışmasını bekledi. “ lütfen devam et” dedi darren birkaç saniye sonra ve chris tekrar uzandı. Chris yavaş hareketlerle darren’ın içine iki, sonrada üç parmağını soktu ve alışması için yavaşça hareket etmeye başladı. Bir süre sonra yanma hissinin azaldığını hissetti darren ve bunun gerçekten korktuğu kadar acımadığını düşündü.

Chris’in kesik kesik nefes alışları darren’ın göğsüne çarpıyordu ve hissettiği kayganlık hissi darren’ın kendini kaybetmesine neden oluyordu. Sandığından daha çok hoşuna gitmişti ve bir zaman sonra daha fazla dayanamayacağını düşündü biran önce onu hissetmek istiyordu. “ bebeğim lütfen” diye inledi darren. Chris onun bu halinden çok zevk almıştı ve prezervatifi hızlıca sertliğine takarak usulca darren’ın dudaklarına yanaştı. Ama darren hızlı bir hareketle chris’i belinden yakaladı ve onu yatağa yatırarak üzerine tırmandı.

Chris onun bu istekli halini gördüğünde biraz daha rahatlamıştı. Ellerine biraz daha kayganlaştırıcı alarak kendini yağladı. Darren hızla chris’in dudaklarını yakaladı ve yavaşça chris’in pozisyonunu almasını sağladı. Birkaç saniye sonra chris’in üzerine doğru yavaşça kendini bıraktı. “tanrım” diye inledi ikisi de aynı anda. Bu her ikisi için de yeniydi ve ikisi içinde son derece ateşliydi. Chris hızını ayarlayamamaktan korkuyordu ama anlaşılan buna gerek yoktu. Darren birkaç saniye içinde kontrolü eline almıştı ve yavaşça hareketlerini hızlandırmaya başlamıştı. Chris hissettiği sıcaklıkla oturur pozisyonda ellerini darren’ın sırtına doladı ve tırnakları ile tüm vücudunu boydan boya dolaştı.

Darren teninde hissettiği tırnaklarla iyice hızlanmıştı. Arkaya doğru yasladığı kollarının yorulmaya başladığını hissetti, titremeye başlamıştı. Chris hızla onu belinden kavradı ve içinden çıkarak onu öne doğru dizleri üzerinde yerleştirerek arkasına geçti. Darren chris’in yokluğuyla hafifçe inledi. Bir eliyle darren’ın kalçasını kavramıştı chris diğer eliyle ise darren’ın belinden destek alıyordu. Tekrar içine girdiğinde inledi chris “ tanrım dare, çok sıcaksın.” Darren hissettiği duyguların bu kadar yoğun olmasına şaşırmıştı. Daha önce böyle bir şeyi denemeyi planlamamıştı ama anlaşılan bunu yapmak için çok geç kalmıştı.

“hızlı bebeğim daha hızlı” diye inledi darren daha çok istiyordu, her şeyi istiyordu ve chris hızlarını arttırdı. Darren eliyle chris’in bacağına uzandı ve hızla onu kendine doğru çekti. Bu hareketle neredeyse tamamen darren’ın içine gömülmüştü chris ve darren’ın prostatına çarpmasıyla darren’dan bir çığlık yükseldi. Chris doğru açıyı bulduklarını anladı ve bozmadan birkaç defa daha aynı hareketi tekrarladı. Darren bu hareketle birkaç dakika içinde hızla kendi karnına doğru boşaldı. Chris biraz daha hızlanarak devam etti ve o da birkaç saniye sonra darren’ın içine boşaldı.

Nefes nefese kalmışlardı ve birbirlerine sarılarak yatağa yığıldılar. Chris hala olanların şokundaydı. Usulca darren’a baktı. Pişman olmasından korkuyordu ama darren ona her zaman ki gibi aşkla bakıyordu ve bu bakış pişmanlıktan çok uzaktı. Yavaşça uzandı darren chris’in dudağına. Ufacık bir öpücük kondurdu “ bu kadar iyi hissettirdiğini söylememiştin” dedi gülümseyerek. Chris onun bu flörtöz halinin geri gelmesine güldü “evet, sende söylememiştin” dedi gülerek ve darren’ın dudaklarını öptü bir kez daha. Bir süre nefeslerini düzenlemek için yattılar.

 

Sonrasında chris kalktı ve çarşafları sökmek için darren’ı da kaldırdı. Yatağı temizledikten sonra duşa yöneldi darren ve seslendi “ gelmiyor musun?” chris onun yüzündeki bakıştan ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. “ birlikte mi? Yine mi? ” dedi şaşkınlıkla yorgunluktan ölüyordu. Ama darren en sinsi gülümsemesiyle ona bakıyordu “ yorgunsan ben yardımcı olabilirim” dedi haince. Ve chris gözlerini devirerek duşa doğru itti onu “ off çok aptalsın!”


	30. Chapter 30

Darren’ın yeni evinin salonla birleşik bir mutfağı vardı. Geçen hareketli gecenin üzerine neredeyse akşamüstüne kadar uyumuşlardı ve ikisi de günlerdir bir şey yememiş gibi aç uyandılar. Darren kahvaltı için kahve makinasını çalıştırıp tost yaparken chris evin içinde dolanıyordu. Darren’ın evi ona nedense çok yabancı ve ona ait değilmiş gibi gelmişti. “hiç alışamayacağım sanırım buna, burası bambaşka birine ait gibi hiç seni yansıtmıyor” dedi darren’ın tost yaptığı tezgâhın boş kısmına otururken.

Darren belli belirsiz gülümsedi ve elindekileri bırakıp kollarını sevgilisine sardı “ çünkü benim değil ” diye fısıldadı “ senin olmadığın hiçbir yeri bende benimmiş gibi hissetmiyorum” usulca öptü sevgilisini. “ Bunları yaşadığımıza inanamıyorum, bunca zamanı hiç uğruna birbirimizden ayrı geçirdik” dedi chris sıkıntılı bir sesle “ sen yokken o evde kalmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilemezsin. Her metrekaresinde sen varsın, dokunduğum, baktığım her yerde seni görmek ve sensiz kalmak korkunçtu ” diyerek bacaklarını darren’ın beline doladı ve onu kendine çekerek daha sıkı sardı.

“Bu eve taşındığım ilk iki hafta uyuyamadım bile, sensiz uyumak bile imkânsızdı. Kendimi başka bir gezegende gibi hissettim. Televizyon izlerken bile gördüğüm her şeyin seni hatırlatması korku filmi gibiydi ” dedi darren usulca chris’in kokusunu içine çekerken. “bir daha bu kokuyu alamayacağımı düşünmek, bir daha sana dokunamama fikri..” diye iç geçirdi darren ve chris sevdiği adamın yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı “ bu bir daha asla olmayacak, bunun bizim başımıza gelmesine asla izin vermemeliydim” diyerek dudaklarına kapandı sevdiği adamın.

Birbirlerine olan özlemlerini anlatabilecek kelimeleri yoktu. Geçirdikleri süre boyunca ikisinin de bunu epey düşünecek fırsatı olmuştu. Asla birlikte olmadıkları bir hayat istemiyorlardı. “ hayatımın sonuna kadar bir daha asla sensiz uyanmak istemiyorum, o sabahlardan nefret ettim” dedi darren ellerini chris’in sırtında gezdirerek. “ bu büyük bir cümle dare” dedi dikkatle darren’ın gözlerinin içine bakan chris ama darren ona aşkla bakıyordu ve chris onun gözlerinde ki kararlılığı gördüğü zaman her şeyin ne kadar kusursuz olduğunu düşündü. “ Bende sevgilim, bende her anında senin olduğun bir hayat istiyorum” diye fısıldadı darren’ın kulağına ve aşkla öptü âşık olduğu adamı.

Bir süre daha yeniden birlikte olmanın tadını çıkardılar. Her saniyelerini birlikte geçirmek istiyorlardı. Birbirlerini o kadar özlemişlerdi ki bu geçen sürenin acısını çıkartmak istiyorlardı. İkisi de artık eski endişelerini taşımıyorlardı. Hala aynı sebepten dolayı her şeyi açıklayamazlardı ve bunun için kontratın bitmesini beklemek zorundalardı ama biliyorlardı ki artık aralarında ki tek engel oydu. Gevşediğini hissetti chris darren’ın kollarında söylediği gibi sonsuza kadar olmak istediği tek yer orasıydı ve bunun için ne yapması gerekiyorsa yapacaktı. ‘ herkesin canı cehenneme’ diye düşündü chris. Darren son defa aşkla baktı sevdiği adamın yüzüne. Artık sevildiğine emindi ve ne olursa olsun bunu kaybetmeyecekti. ne yaşanması gerekiyorsa hazırdı ‘ne olacaksa olsun’ dedi kendi kendine ‘onunla sonsuzluğu istiyorum’…

 

 

3\. sezonun çekimleri başlamıştı ve bu hafta ‘ first time’ çekimleri vardı. Bir önceki günü yalnız kalarak, doyasıya birlikte geçirmişlerdi. Chris darren’da kalmıştı ama bugün darren’ın çekimleri chris’ten önce başlıyordu. Son bir kez uyuyan sevgilisinin yüzünü kazıdı hafızasına darren ve uzanarak yavaşça öptü dudaklarından. Daha sonra hızla hazırlandı ve sete doğru yol almak için evden ayrıldı. Bir warblers sahnesi vardı bugün ve kadroya yeni biri katılmıştı. Sebastian smyte adında bir karakter darren’ın eski yerini doldurmak için yeni başlamıştı. Çekimler sorunsuz geçiyordu ama darren’ın aklı hala chris’teydi. Akşamüstüne doğru çekimler tamamlanmıştı ve chris’in sahneleri için hazırlardı. Chris’in hazırlanması ve ikinci kısma geçmeleri için yarım saat mola verildi.

Darren hızlıca chris’in soyunma odasına doğru yol aldı. Kapı aralıktı, chris yeni gelmişti. Kapıyı sessizce arkalarından kapadı darren ve hızla chris’e arkasından sarıldı. “ tanrım, çok özledim “ diye fısıldadı chris’in ensesine sokulurken. Chris hafifçe yerinde irkildi ama bu dokunuşu oda özlemişti. Hızla döndü arkasına ve dudaklarını yakaladı darren’ın “ bende sevgilim, bende çok özledim “ diye emdi ona açlıkla sarılan dudakları. Henüz saatler olmuştu ama anlaşılan ikisi de birbirine hala doyamamıştı.

“ nerede kaldın, tüm gün aklım sendeydi ” diye sızlandı darren. “biraz ortalığı topladım ve eve gidip üzerimi değiştim bebeğim sete de senin eşofmanlarınla gelemezdim ya “ dedi gülümseyerek. “ bence hiç sakıncası olmazdı seni öyle görmeyi özlemişim” dedi darren. “merak etme hala üzerimde bir parçanı taşıyorum” diyerek muzipçe güldü chris. Darren onun boxerdan bahsettiğini anlamıştı ve ufak bir kahkaha attı “ ne zamandan beri sende benim çamaşırlarımı giyiyorsun ” dedi. Chris onun bu eğlenen halinin hoşuna gittiğini düşündü “ sen benimkileri çıkarmak yerine parçalamaya başladığından beri” dedi gülerek.

“ Şu anda da parçalamak istiyorum “ dedi darren elini chris’in kemerine atarak. “ emin misin? Bu defa parçalanan benim çamaşırım olmayacak ama “ dedi chris bir yandan darren’a yardımcı olarak pantolonundan kurtulmuştu. Hızla darren’ın üzerindeki kostümün gömleğini söktü “ şu papyonlara hastayım” diye inledi chris dudaklarını darren’ın boynuna uzatırken. Ufak bir kahkaha attı darren “ aklımda olsun o zaman evde de papyonlarla bir şeyler düşünebiliriz “ dedi. Hızla pantolonundan da kurtuldu darren. Ve chris’in üzerindeki gömleği koparırcasına çıkardı.

“ kokun, bu koku beni çıldırtıyor “ diye inledi chris darren’sa konuşmasına fırsat vermeden tekrar chris’in dudaklarına kapanmıştı. Bir adım gerileyerek bedenlerini birbirinden ayırdı darren ve elini yavaşça aşağıya kaydırdı. Chris sertliğinde hissettiği sıcak elle yavaşça inledi ve dudaklarında darren’ın gülümsemesini hissedebiliyordu. Ellerini darren’ın kalçaların indirdi ve sıkıca yakaladı. “ tanrımm, acele et lütfen “ diye inledi chris sabırsızlıkla. Chris’in bu halleri darren’ı daha da heyecanlandırıyordu. Hızla chris’in çamaşırının belini kavradı.. ikisi de bir anda açılan kapının sesiyle yerlerinde zıpladılar “tanrımm heyy” diye bağırdı chris. “ ben çok özür dilerim, boş olduğunu düşünmüştüm cidden af edersiniz ” diyerek kapıyı geri kapattı gelen.

İkisi de panikle birbirlerine baktılar. Gelen her kimse sesinden tanıyamamışlardı ve bu da demek oluyordu ki arkadaşlarından biri değildi. Darren korkuyla chris’in yüzüne baktı, chris’in yakalanmak konusunda ki endişelerini hatırladı ve bunun her şeyi tekrar berbat edeceğinden korktu. Ama birkaç saniye içinde chris gülmeye başlamıştı ve darren’da nefesini bırakarak ona katıldı. Chris ne kadar paniklemiş olsa da darren’a bir daha aynı duyguları yaşatmamak için dikkatli olacaktı, umursamaz görünmek istedi. “ kapıyı kilitlemedin mi dare “ dedi gülerek “ tanrı aşkına kapının dışında ki her kimse gördükleriyle bayılmış bile olabilir “ diye kahkahayı bastı. Darren bu yeni chris’ten hoşlanmıştı hızla uzandı ve kıyafetlerini yerden aldı. Bir yandan giyinirken bir yandan chris’i cevapladı “ burada kal ve hazırlan bende bakayım bakalım bu patavatsız kimmiş ” diyerek hızla odadan çıktı. Chris darren’ın olayı toparlayabilmesini umuyordu.

Darren odadan çıktığı anda karşısında yeni çocuğu gördü. Adı ne demişlerdi Grant gustin. Çocuk gözleri hala korkuyla açık şekilde ona bakıyordu ve heyecanla konuşmaya başladı “ ben çok üzgünüm cidden, düşüncesizce davrandım “ dedi. Darren durumu nasıl toparlayacağını düşünüyordu “ sorun değil, benim hatam kapıyı kilitlemeliydim. Şey bu gördüklerin aramızda kalırsa sevinirim, çünkü şey bu biraz karışık bir durum” dedi. “ biliyorum, benim haberim var yani aslında aidan anlatmıştı ” dedi kibarca gülümseyerek. Darren anlayamamıştı ama sonra bir anda hatırladı. “ sen o sun Aidan’ın erkek arkadaşı, ha tamam. Pardon ben kim olduğunu bilmiyordum. Tüm gün neden bir şey söylemedin? ” dedi şaşkınlıkla. “ aslında aidan bana kalacak yer baktığını ve sana benden bahsettiğini söylemişti ama sanırım kim olduğumu söyleyecek kadar konuşma fırsatınız olmamış ve bende kendisinin söylemek isteyeceğini düşünmüştüm” dedi.

Darren bir an rahatladığını hissetti. Aidan erkek arkadaşının onunla aynı sette görev alacağını ve bir süre kalacak bir yere ihtiyaçları olduğunu söylemişti. Darren ona yanında kalmalarını önermişti ama aidan onu rahatsız etmek istemediği konusunda ısrar etmişti. Zaten akşamına da epey olay olmuştu ve darren konuşmanın yarım kaldığını unutmuştu. Chris’e o kadar odaklanmıştı ki kardeşini araması gerektiği bile aklına gelmemişti. “aidan bana bahsettiğinde bunun dizide bir rol olduğu aklıma gelmemişti ben daha çok cast ta görevli olduğunu sanmıştım, o yüzden de tahmin edemedim, af edersin ” dedi kibarca. Grant onu gülümseyerek yanıtladı “ sorun değil cidden, chris’ide korkuttuysam üzgünüm” dedi.

O sırada chris giyinmiş halde makyaj için soyunma odasından çıktı. Endişeli gözlerle darren ve konuştuğu çocuğa bakıyordu. Çocuğu daha önce görmemişti ve darren’ın rahat tavırları tuhafına gitmişti. Tereddütle yanlarına yaklaştı ve neler oluyor der gibi hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırarak darren’la göz göze geldi. Darren onun ne demek istediğini anlamıştı “ chris bu grant gustin yeni rol arkadaşımız. Sebastian symthe karakterini oynuyor” diyerek açıklamaya başladı. “ memnun oldum” dedi chris hala ‘yani’ bakışı atıyordu ve bu defa grantta anlamıştı ve kibarca açıkladı “ ben aynı zamanda aidan’ın erkek arkadaşıyım, aidan darren’a biraz bahsetmişti ama sanırım o ara biraz sorunlar vardı ve tam olarak tanışma fırsatımız olmadı. Tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum ve ayrıca az önce olanlar içinde özür dilerim” diye açıklayarak gülümsedi.

Chris’te sonunda gevşemişti. “ohh, çok memnun oldum” dedi ve yavaşça darren’a dönerek konuşmayı sürdürdü “ üzgünüm, darren bana bahsetmeyi unuttu sanırım ” dedi. “ evet, maalesef tamamıyla sana odaklanmıştım aklımdan çıkmış, aidan’ı bile geri aramayı unutmuşum” dedi chris’in koluna girerek. “ neyse en azından rahatladım “ dedi chris darren’a ufak bir bakış atarak grant’a döndü “ bu durum biraz karışık ve biz tam olarak henüz kontrol altına alamadık “ dedi. “ biliyorum, epey dinledim aslında aidan’dan ve medyadan da sizi takip ediyorum. İlk duyduğumda çok sevindiğimi de söylemeliyim” dedi grant gülerek.

Set başlamak üzereydi ve sandy makyaj için chris’i çağırıyordu. “ benim gitmem gerek, ama tanıştığımıza çok memnun oldum ve set dışında da mutlaka görüşmeliyiz, mesela akşam yemek yiyelim” diyerek darren’a göz kırptı. Darren organizasyonun kendisine kaldığını anlamıştı. Chris gittikten sonra darren hemen aidan’ı aradı ve akşam birlikte yemek yemeleri için onları evine çağırdı. Adresi grant’a vererek çekim için setteki yerine geçti.

 

Çekimler başlamadan hızlıca chris’e anlattı olan biteni. Aidan ile yaptığı konuşmayı ve akşam ki planı. “ bana kalırsa başka bir yer bulmalarına gerek yok senin evinde kalabilirler. Yani senin içinde sorun olmayacaksa, hem belki sende evimize dönersin” dedi fısıldayarak, beklentiyle darren’a bakarak. “ harika fikir “ dedi darren ve çaktırmadan chris’in koluna dokunarak fısıldadı “ şuan dudaklarına yapışmamak için direniyorum” ve çekim başladı.


	31. Chapter 31

Darren çekim sonrası evine giderek birkaç gün idare edecek kadar eşya aldı ve chris’e geçti. Aidan ve grant yemeğe gelecekti ve chris hazırlıkları neredeyse tamamlamıştı. “aidan’ı sevgilisiyle görmek çok heycan verici değil mi?” dedi chris darren’a masa için hazırladıkları bardakları uzatarak. “ hmm evet” diye geçiştirdi darren onu. Chris onun gergin olduğunu anlamıştı ama gevşemesi için konuşturmaya çalışıyordu. “ hadi ama dare çocuk iyi birine benziyordu bence çok eğlenceli olacak “ dedi. Darren kısa bir iç çekişle konuştu “ biliyorum, bende grant’tan hoşlandım ama bilmiyorum aidan’ı josh’dan başka biriyle görmeye hazır değilim sanırım. Josh’a da alışmam epey zaman almıştı” dedi dürüstçe “ yeni bir ilişkiye başlamaya hazır olduğuna emin değilim” dedi.

Chris yavaşça elindeki tabakları masaya bıraktı ve kollarını darren’ın boynuna sardı “ endişelenmen çok tatlı bebeğim ama aidan yetişkin bir adam ve eminim ne yaptığını biliyordur. Üstelik josh konusunda ne kadar zorlandığını biliyorsun, belki de grant ona iyi gelecektir” dedi usulca yanağına öpücük kondurarak. Darren’da chris’in söylediklerini mantıklı bulmuştu. “ umarım öyle olur, onun iyi olmasını her şeyden çok istiyorum. Yeniden âşık olmasını – yavaşça chris’in boynundan öptü – bu dünyanın en güzel hissi” dedi.

Hazırlıkları tamamlamak üzerelerdi ki kapı çalındı. Chris yavaşça darren’ın kolunu ovdu ve kapıyı açmak için içeri geçti. Aidan ve grant ellerinde güzel bir şişe şarap ve peynir sepetiyle kapıdalardı. Chris ikisini ilk defa yan yana görmüştü ve ilk anda birbirlerine yakıştıklarını düşündü. Darren sessizce bir süre onları süzmüştü ve aidan bunu fark ederek chris’le göz göze geldi. Chris kibarca göz kırptı aidan’a onları içeri buyur etti.

Aidan her zaman ki kibarlığıyla masaya hızlıca göz atarak chris’e yöneldi “ yine harika bir masa ve yine en sevdiğim çift mükemmel bir gece diye buna denir” dedi chris’e gülümseyerek. Chris onun bu kibar jön tavırlarını seviyordu “ ve yine en sevdiğim kibar küçük kardeş “ diyerek aidan’ın sırtını okşadı sevecenlikle. Masa da yerlerini almışlardı ve aidan darren’ın gerginliğini dağıtmak için ona sataşmaya başladı. “ bakıyorum da hala kendini kontrol edemiyorsun dare, sette de hız kesmediğini duydum “ dedi gülerek. Grant olanları anlatmıştı anlaşılan “ evet maalesef hala chris’den uzak kalamıyorum, elimde değil büyüsündeyken kontrolümü kaybediyorum” dedi darren chris’in koluna omzunu sürterek.

Grant dikkatle sohbeti dinliyordu, bulunduğu ortamda yeniydi ve herkesi tanımak için zamana ihtiyacı vardı. “ darren kaç defa insan içinden sana büyü yaptığımdan bahsetme demedim mi ben?” diye güldü chris. Onların bu flörtöz halleri aidan’ı keyiflendiriyordu. “ aranızda ki elektrik inanılmaz, ayrılık size kesinlikle yaramış zira ateşinizin masanın ayaklarını tutuşturmasından korkmaya başladım” dedi kahkaha patlatarak. “ bu gördüğün sadece bir kıvılcım” diyerek chris’in dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu darren. Grant kendini tutamamıştı “ evet, darren’a hak veriyorum bugün gördüklerim cidden çok daha ateşliydi” diye güldü. Chris utanmıştı ve birkaç saniye içinde kızardı. “ işte en sevdiğim kısım, şuna bakar mısın nasılda kızarıyor ” diye grant’ı yavaşça dürrtü aidan. Hepsi sesli şekilde gülmeye başlamışlardı chris elindeki peçete ile aidan’a ufak bir şaplak attı.

“ siz gerçekten dışarıdan göründüğünüzden çok farklısınız “dedi grant “ her zaman crisscolfer hayranı olmuşumdur ama bu kadarını ben bile tahmin edemezdim” dedi gülümseyerek. “ bunlar daha hiç bir şey değil hayatım sen birde onlarla film izlemeyi “ dene dedi aidan gözlerini devirerek. “ bizi kıskanmaktan vazgeç aidan chris’i ilk ben kaptığım için içten içe kıskandığını bu kadar belli etmemelisin “ dedi darren. Aidan bir kahkaha atarak grant’a döndü “ şu görmüş olduğun adam sevgilisine hastalık derecesinde âşık, hatta bir ara kıskançlıktan beni bile diri diri keseceğini düşünmüştüm” dedi aidan. Grant geçen konuşmayı anlayamamıştı ve aidan onun yanlış anlamaması için hemen olan biteni kısaca anlattı.

Grant hikâyeyi dinledikten sonra neden bu kadar eğlendiklerini anlamıştı. “ sevgiliyi küçük kardeşe kaptırma fikri cidden korkunç olmalı” diye darren’ın kolunu okşadı grant gülerek. “ gerçekten korkunçtu, düşünsene kardeşini aşkın için kesmek zorunda kalmak ne kadar hazin bir son olurdu “ dedi darren aidan’a tehditkâr bir bakış atarak. Chris gülmekten konuya dâhil olamıyordu “ tamam beyler bu kadar korku filmi yeter, misafirimizi korkutup kaçırmak istemeyiz” dedi. “ sorun değil, benim de sevgilimi kimseye kaptırmak gibi bir niyetim yok “ dedi grant ve aidan’ın dudağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu chris’in hoşuna gitmişti “ uuu bu çok tatlıydı” dedi “ sanırım bende en sevdiğim çifti sonunda buldum.”

Yemeklerini yedikten sonra şaraplarını alarak koltuklara geçtiler. Darren ev konusunu unutmadan aidan’la konuşmak istiyordu. “ kalacak yer konusunda ne yaptınız” diye sordu aidan’a dönerek. “ henüz bir şey yapamadık, yani pek vaktimiz olmadı birkaç günü daha otelde geçireceğiz sanırım” dedi aidan. “ bana kalırsa otelde kalmanıza ya da yer aramanıza gerek yok” dedi darren “ benim evimde kalmalısınız, şuan başka bir yer aramak anlamsız olur” dedi. Grant darren’ı rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. “ teşekkür ederiz ama gerçekten buna gerek yok, kimseyi rahatsız etmek istemiyorum “ dedi grant. Darren muzipçe gülümsedi “ aidan şu sevgiline bir şey söyle buraya dönme girişimimi baltalamak üzere “ dedi.

Grant anlamaz bakışlarla bakıyordu. Aidan açıklamaya başladı “ darren ve chris burada yaşıyorlardı ve benim çatlak kardeşimin yaptığı birkaç davranış yüzünden bir süre araları bozuktu. Bu nedenle diğer evi tuttu. E artık görüldüğü üzere de oraya ihtiyacı kalmadı” dedi aidan. Grant anlamıştı, aidan gülerek devam etti “ sanırım bu odada ki herkes darren’ın chris’ten ayrı kalamadığını biliyordur buda demek oluyor ki darren buna bahane bulmak için bizi kullanıyor” dedi haince. Ev konusu da böylece çözülmüştü.

Aidan onların ayrılıkları konusunda yarım yamalak bilgiye sahipti ve olan biteni dinlemek istedi, her ikisinin ağzından da. Böylece olan biteni anlattılar. Aidan şaşkındı “ o videoyu gördüğüm an olay olacağını anlamıştım” dedi tedirgin bir sesle. Grant lafa girdi “ ben dışardan izleyen biri olarak o videoyu neredeyse 5 defa izledim ve inanın bana yerimde zıpladığıma eminim” dedi. Chris kaçamak bakışlarla darren’a baktı. “ hadi ama sevgilim bunu konuşmuştuk “ dedi darren. Grant’ın söyledikleri chris’in haklı olduğunun resmen kanıtıydı. Hayranlarını çıldırtmıştı. Ama chris artık bunları umursamıyordu. Darren’ı seviyordu ve ne olursa olsun bu anın bozulmasını istemiyordu. Muzipçe gülümsedi “ bir daha ilanı aşk edeceğin zaman benimde orada olduğuma emin ol, her şeyi medyadan takip etmek zorunda kalıyorum” diyerek darren’ın göğsüne uzandı.

Chris’in tepkisiyle herkes rahat bir nefes almıştı. Aidan bundan güç alarak merakla konuşmaya atıldı. “ peki, şimdi ne yapacaksınız yani kontrat bitince? Karar verdiniz mi?” dedi merakla. İkisi de şaşırmıştı. Bunu henüz konuşmamışlardı ve darren’da en az aidan kadar chris’in cevabını merak ediyordu. Ama chris’in bunu düşünecek epey zamanı olmuştu. “ ayrı kaldığımız zaman bunu düşünecek çok vaktim oldu aslında ve sana haksızlık ettiğimi kabul etmem epey zaman aldığı için üzgünüm” dedi darren’ın göğsünde elini gezdirerek “ bu ayrılık bir şeyi kesinlikle anlamamı sağladı; seni seviyorum ve hiçbir şeyin buna mani olmasını istemiyorum” dedi chris darren’ın gözlerinin içine bakarak. “ bunu kesinlikle daha fazla saklamak istemiyorum ve birkaç gündür hannah ile konuşma planları yapıyorum. Bir şekilde ailemi buna hazırlamaya çalışacağım, zamanı geldiğinde de bunu gururla herkesle paylaşacağım” dedi uzanıp darren’ı öperek.

Darren mest olmuş halde chris’i izliyordu “ seni seviyorum, tanrım seni çok seviyorum” diye fısıldadı chris’in dudaklarının arasına ve onu kuvvetle öptü. Herkes bu andan çok etkilenmişti grant ve aidan bile göz göze gelmişlerdi. Aidan hemen havayı dağıtmak istedi zira kimsenin ağladığını görmek istemezdi. “ al işte yine başlıyoruz “ diyerek ufak bir yastık attı ikisine “ ayrılın yoksa odalarınızdan birini kullanmak zorunda kalacağız” dedi gülerek. Chris ve grant’ta gülmeye başlamıştı ama darren nedense bu fikri zihninde canlandırınca tuhaf hissetti ve aidan’a şok içinde bir bakış attı. Aidan fark ettiği an güldü “ dare sakin ol sadece şaka yapıyorum” dedi ve hepsi gülmeye başladılar.

“Peki ya mia?” dedi aidan “ oda mı herkesle birlikte öğrenecek? Çünkü kesinlikle o an orada olmak istiyorum” dedi gülerek. Chris ve darren kısa bir süre göz göze geldiler. Darren sormak istediği tüm soruları sorduğu için aidan’a minnettardı. Chris’in bir süre boş bakmış olmasından darren onun da bunu düşünmediğini anladı. Ama chris hemen toparlandı ve cevapladı “ aslına bakarsan ona söylemek için bir sene beklemeyebilirim” dedi darren’a bakarak “ pençelerini sevgilimin üstünde hissetmek epey sabrımı zorluyor “ dedi. “ tahmin edebiliyorum, bazen gerçekten çok çekilmez olabiliyor” dedi aidan “ benden sürekli darren hakkında bilgi almak istemesi ve yardım dilenmesi sinirimi bozmaya başladı ”dedi.

“Beni son aradığında neredeyse tüm konuşmamız senin üstüneydi” dedi chris’e dönerek. “ senin evrim geçirdiğini düşünüyormuş” dedi gülmeye başlayarak “ aranızda bir şey olmadığını sanması ne kötü yoksa keyifle ona gereken cevabı verebilirdim” dedi. Darren bu konuşmadan keyiflenmişti “ aslında haklı bebeğim bu son 3 ayda gerçekten çok değiştin” dedi chris’e sıkıca sarılarak “ bu beni de deli etmiyor değil ” dedi. Chris duyduklarından hoşlanmıştı. Darren’la ayrı olduğu sürede chord’un tavsiyelerine uymuş ve kendine yeni bir imaj yapmıştı. Muzipçe cevapladı “ darren’a karşılık vermeyeceğimi düşünmesi kendini güvende hissettiriyor buna eminim “ dedi “ ama bana güvenmesi hayatında yaptığı en büyük aptallık bence ve inan bana ben artık o küçük çocuk değilim ve bunu anlaması için güzel planlarım var ” dedi.

“ Darren’ın sana karşı hislerini saklamadığının farkında medyadan ama senin tepkisiz kalman bence ona daha da cesaret veriyor” dedi aidan. “ yani bu zamana kadar dışardan gören birisi için olay sadece platonik görünüyor “ diye cümlesini tamamladı. Chris’te bunun fakındaydı zaten başından beri planladıkları da buydu. Madem saklayamıyorlardı en azından bu şekilde kamufle edebilirlerdi ve öylede yapmışlardı. “ peki ya işler biraz değişse” dedi chris muzipçe darren’a dönerek “ bu defa medyaya açılan taraf ben olsam? ”

Anlayamamışlardı. Herkes sessizce soru sorar şekilde chris’e bakıyordu. “ yani diyorum ki sürekli darren tarafından bakılıyor olaya ve belki de bu yüzden hayranlar tarafından saplantılı hale geldik” dedi chris. “ Peki ya bu defa darren tepkisiz kalsa ve ben ona hayran olsam, eğlenceli olmaz mı? “ herkes şok olmuş halde chris’e bakıyordu. “ ama bu herkesin anlamasına sebep olabilir ” dedi darren fısıltı gibi bir sesle. “ iyi ya “ dedi chris muzipçe “ bizde zaten insanları hazırlamaya çalışmıyor muyuz? Biraz bu şekilde oyalanırlar sonuçta biz alenen söylemedikçe kontratın zarar görmez. Sonunda da her şey yerine oturur” dedi chris.

 

Bu kesinlikle mantıklıydı. Sürekli inkâr ettikten sonra bir anda ortaya çıkamazlardı ya. İnsanlar bu defa gerçek olduğuna inanmakta zorluk çekerlerdi. Ama bu şekilde olursa hem daha gerçekçi olurdu hem de son bir seneyi daha az kaçmaya çalışarak geçirebilirlerdi. Sonuçta chris’in sürekli inkâr etmesi de hayranlarını saplantılı hale getiriyordu. Aidan keyifle yerinde kıpırdandı “ Tanrım buraya gelmek için daha doğru bir zaman seçemezdin “ dedi grant’ın dudağına bir öpücük kondurarak “ bu çok eğlenceli olacak.”


	32. Chapter 32

Çekimler son hız devam ediyordu. Aidan ve grant darren’ın evine geçmişlerdi. Haftanın 6 günü çekim vardı ve bu tempo herkesi fena halde yoruyordu. Günün çoğunda aidan’da sette onlarla oluyordu. Akşamları da birlikte vakit geçiriyorlardı. Sonunda darren’da grant’a alışmıştı ve her şey yolunda gidiyordu. Setler arası verilen molalarda birlikte çene çalıyorlardı. “ şu sevgiline göz kulak ol iyice gıcık olmaya başladım” dedi chris aidan’a göz kırparak. Aidan kahkahayı koyuverdi “ farkındayım, şahsen ben bile gıcık olmaya başladım “ dedi grant’ın yanağına öpücük kondurarak. “ hadi amaa, herkes mi bana düşman oldu “ dedi grant dudağını bükerek “ şahsen ben seni sevmeye bile başladım “dedi darren chris’e gözlerini açıp “ uu bu çok eğlenceli “ diyerek.

Chris yavaşça darren’ın saçını çekti “ blaine olmaktan çok keyif alıyorsun demi?” dedi gülerek “ ama şansını zorlama kurt’un sabrı benden daha çabuk bitebilir “ dedi. Aidan iyice keyiflenmişti “ aslında şakası bile kötü düşününce, sevgilim abime asılıyor ve onunda sevgilisi her an sevgilimin tüylerini yolabilir” dedi. Artık hepsi kahkahalarla gülüyorlardı. “ dizide ki en kötü karakter olmak benim tercihim değildi gençler lütfen üzerime gelmeyin” dedi gülümseyerek grant. “ biliyorum bebeğim ama inan bana sebastian rolü üzerinde harika durdu, sen resmen kötü adam olmak için yaratılmışsın” dedi ve kulağına eğildi “ ayrıca bu çok seksi”.

Darren ikisinin arasında ki fısıldaşmayı fark etmişti “ ben aynı şeyi söyleyemeyeceğim maalesef, sevgilinin kötü karakteri yüzünden chris’in ruh hali değişmeye başladı. Lima bean çekimlerinde onunla tanışanın bir an kurt değil de chris olduğunu sandım” diyerek gülmeye başladı. “desene bar çekimlerinde doğaçlama olarak dayak yeme riskim var “ diye korkulu surat ifadesiyle chris’e döndü grant. “ valla o anki ruh halime bağlı olarak doğaçlama yapmayı planlıyorum, hem biliyorsun söz konusu darren olduğunda yalnızca kurt değil bende son derece yırtıcı olabiliyorum” dedi grant’ı tehtit eder ses tonuyla.

Ryan sohbeti dinlemiş ve epey keyiflenmişti “ herkesin neşesi yerinde bakıyorum” diyerek yanlarına geldi. “pek sayılmaz aslında ufak çaplı bir aile iç savaşı yaşanıyor “ dedi darren ve ekledi “ beni paylaşamıyorlar kahretsin.” Chris elinde ki havluyu darren’a fırlattı “şımarma.”

Birlikte hızlıca bir kahve içip çekimlere döndüler. Bar sahneleri çekimlerini tamamlamak üzerelerdi ve şükür ki kimse kimseyi parçalamamıştı. Bar çıkışı araba sahnesinin çekimlerinde darren doğaçlama yaparak diyalogları biraz uzatmıştı. – blaine’in kurt’u arabada sevişmeleri konusunda sıkıştırdığı sahne - Ryan dayanamadan araya girdi “ bu çocuğun kendini chris’e kaptırmasına bayılıyorum” dedi darren’ı işaret ederek “ ama dikkatli olsan iyi edersin bir an hepimiz chris için endişelendik” diyerek kahkahayı bastı.

 

 

Gün sonunda çekimlerin birinci kısmı tamamlanmıştı ve nihayet kendilerini eve atmayı başarmışlardı. Yiyecek bir şeyler sipariş edip hızla duşa girdiler. Duştan sonra televizyon başında yemeklerini yiyorlardı. “seninle film izlemeyi özledim “ dedi darren chris’in saçlarında parmaklarını dolaştırarak. Ayrı oldukları sürede neredeyse doğru dürüst televizyon bile izlememişti ve chris’in üzerine uzanıp film izlemeyi özlemişti. “ bende özledim bebeğim, filmi sen seç öyleyse bende mısır patlatayım ve şarabımızı getireyim” diyerek mutfağa yöneldi chris.

Darren izlemek için film ararken üzerinde ‘ Tom O’neil söyleşi ‘ yazan bir cd bulmuştu. Hızla takıp ne olduğuna bakmak istedi. Bu chris’le ayrı oldukları zamanda çekilmiş bir skype video söyleşisiydi. Darren izlemeye başladı. Bir kısmı silinmişti ya da özellikle başka bir kısmı saklanmıştı emin olamadı. Video da tom, chris’e darren’ın iyi öpüşüp öpüşmediğini soruyordu ve chris’in tepkileri gerçekten görülmeye değerdi. Darren farkında olmadan sesli bir kahkaha attı chris sesi duyarak salona gelmişti ve darren’ın izlediği videoyu görünce oda gülmeye başladı. “ tanrım, korkuncum görüyor musun nasıl kekeliyorum” dedi chris elleriyle yüzünü kapatarak. Darren gördüklerinden ve chris’in tepkilerinden çok hoşlanmıştı “ hayır bebeğim, çok tatlısın inanmıyorum bunu daha önce neden görmedim ben” dedi üzerinde ki tarihe bakarak. “ bu videoyu izlediğimi şimdi hatırlıyorum ama böyle bir kısım yoktu “ dedi şaşkınlıkla. Chris gözlerini kısarak bir sır açıklar gibi konuştu “ aslında bu kısmı kestik ve ben saklamak istemiştim” dedi.

Darren uzanıp chris’i belinden yakaladı “ bu çok tatlı “ dedi “ bunu kimsenin görmemiş olması çok yazık.” O an chris’in aklına bunun medyaya açılmak için iyi bir başlangıç olacağı geldi. “ şeyy, belki de görmelerini sağlayabiliriz “ dedi darren’ın tepkisini ölçer gibi. Darren chris’in fikrini beğenmişti ama nasıl olacağını anlamadı sonuçta bu video 1.5 ay önce yayınlanmıştı ve kimse bu kısmını görmemişti. Chris onun yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyi fark etti ve cevapladı “ belki de birisi isimsiz olarak videoyu internete yükleyebilir ” dedi darren’a göz kırparak. Darren anlamıştı ve mest olmuş gibi chris’e bakıyordu “ bebeğim, bu çok zekice ” dedi yerinde zıplayarak sonra bir an duraksadı ve doğruca chris’in gözlerinin içine baktı “ bunu yapmayı gerçekten istiyor musun?” dedi.

Yaşadıkları sorunları unutmuyordu ve chris’i huzursuz edecek hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordu. “ evet, eminim bunu daha o zaman hiç kesmemeliydim ” dedi chris. “ diana haklıydı, başından beri seni ortaya atmak hiç adil değildi, özür dilerim aptallık ettim” dedi darren’ın dudaklarına öpücük kondurarak. Darren hiçbir şey söylemeden öptü sevdiği adamı. Uzun uzun, doya doya öptü “ seni seviyorum” diye fısıldadı dudaklarına “ ne olursa olsun hep sevdim.”

 

 

Çekimlerin ikinci kısmı da neredeyse tamamlanmıştı. Son sahne olarak tiyatro salonu sahnesi kalmıştı çekilmedik ve set oldukça kalabalıktı. Finchel sahnelerinin çekimi yeni tamamlanmıştı ve lea koşarak soluğu chris’in soyunma odasında almıştı. “ hazır mısın hummel? Çünkü ben kesinlikle hazırım ve dünkü otopark sahnesini kaçırdığıma inanamıyorum. Darren yine yıkmış ortalığı “ dedi chris’in koltuğuna kendini atarak.

Chris gözlerini devirdi bu kızın ne kadar reachel’a benzediğini kendine daha sık hatırlatmalıydı. “ evet, her zamanki gibi darren’ı kendi haline bıraktık ve sonuç ortada “ diye gülmeye başladı chris’te. “ Bence bu çok eğlenceli, yani bu şeyler gerçekten insanı saplantılı hayran yapmaya yeter, hayranlarınıza hak vermeye başladım “ dedi. Chris’te onunla aynı fikirdeydi. Hatta daha geçen gün ryan’a bunu bilerek yapıp yapmadığını sormuştu ve tabi ki ryan kesinlikle tesadüf olduğunu söylemişti. Gerçi kimse ona inanmamıştı ama.

“ umarım bu defa doğaçlama yapmaz çünkü sahneyi okudum ve inan bana bence orijinal hali bile efsaneler arasında yerini alacak “ dedi odadan çıkan chris’in ardından bağırarak. ‘bencede ‘ diye düşündü chris ‘ lütfen dare kontrolünü kaybetme ‘.

Neyse ki sahne sorunsuz şekilde tamamlanmıştı. Neredeyse 7 defa çekmişlerdi aynı sahneyi ve ryan en sonunda içlerinden darren’ın kendini en çok kontrol altında tutabildiği öpüşmeyi seçmişti. Tüm set kırılıyordu alkıştan ve - tanrım herkes bildiği için güya her şeyin böyle daha kolay olması gerekiyordu – çekimlerin bitmesi neredeyse herkeste küçük bir hayal kırıklığı yaratmıştı. Çekim sonrası soyunma odasına koşmuşlardı ikisi de çünkü kimsenin sorularına maruz kalmadan seti terk etmek istiyorlardı en başta da lea’dan kaçmışlardı. Ama pek faydası olmamıştı.

“ size inanamıyorummmm, taanrımm o neydi öylee “ diye zıplayarak içeri girdi lea. “ işte yine başlıyoruz “ diye fısıldadı chris darren’a doğru gözlerini devirerek. Darren onların bu halinden hoşlanıyordu “ biliyorum, biliyorum yine harikaydık kahretsin “ dedi darren eliyle halkı selamlama işareti yaparak. Lea tek harekette darren’ın sırtına atladı “ harika mı efsaneydiniz daree. O nasıl bir bakıştı öyle ‘evine gitmek istiyorum’ derken chris çok ateşliydi uuuuu ” diye chris’in sırtına bir şaplak attı lea. Chris utanmıştı “ hadi ama bu kadar yeter, yorgunum ve eve gitmek istiyorum “ diyerek lea’yı kapıya doğru sürükledi chris.

 

Lea kapı dışarı edilirken mızmızlandı ama son anda kapıdan kafasını içeri sokmayı da ihmal etmemişti “ ayrıcaaaaaa tomm o neil efsaneydi dare gösterdiğin için teşekkür ederim “ dedi göz kırparak. Chris şok olmuş halde darren’a bakıyordu. “ ne? “ dedi “ gece videoyu yükledim ve ufak bir deneme yapmak istemiştim.“


	33. Chapter 33

Chris kocaman bir tavuk parçasını daha ağzına tıkarak konuştu " buna inanabiliyor musun, bu insanlar cidden deli sadece bir günde üç bin kişi, şuraya bak " laptopu darren'a doğru çevirdi. Darren son yarım saattir oyun konsolunu kurmaya çalışıyordu ve bir türlü olmadığı için sızlanıyordu. Chris laptopu elinden koltuğa bıraktı ve kendi kendine konuşan darren'a usulca belinden sarıldı " bebeğim vazgeç artık yarın kurması için servisi ararız olur biter " dedi boynuna öpücük kondurarak. "Neyi yanlış yaptığımı anlamıyorum hayatım boyunca bunlardan kurup durdum ama bu lanet şey çalışmıyor" diyerek elindeki yönetme kolunu yere attı.  
Sonunda pes etmişti ve kollarını ona dolayan chris'e uzanıp onu sıkıca sardı. Kendilerini koltuğa bıraktılar. Darren uzanıp laptopun kapağını kapattı " eveeet, ne diyorduk? Şu üç bin kişinin iltifatını dinlediği öpücükten isteyen var mı?" Diyerek chris'in dudaklarına kapandı. Chris bir kez daha haklı olduğunu düşündü nefes almadan günlerce darren'la öpüşebilirdi. " ahh tanrımm bu gerçekten inanılmaz " diye inledi. İkisi de kahkahalarla gülmeye başladılar.  
" Hani film izleyecektik biz " dedi chris darren'a bakarak. Darren hemen yerinden kalkıp mutfağa doğru fırladı " şarabı buzlukta unuttuğumuza inanamıyorum" diye seslendi neyse ki donmamıştı. Elinde iki kadehle döndüğünde bir yandan şişeyi kafasına dikerek şarabı test ediyordu.  
Chris elindeki bir kaç cdyi işaret ederek sordu " ikisi hakkında da hiç bir fikrim yok önerin var mı?" Darren bir süre filmlere bakıp yüzünü buruşturdu " cidden korku filmi mi izleyeceğiz? " chris onun bu halinden keyiflenmişti " hadi ama dare eğlenceli olacak gerçekten hem neden bu kadar korktuğunu anlamıyorum, sen sert erkek değil miydin" diye darren'a bulaştı. Darren alınmış bir ifadeyle lafa atıldığında chris yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bastırmaya çalıştı " korkmuyorum, sadece seninleyken romantik bir şey izlemeyi seviyorum ya da belki fantastik ama korku ne bileyim pek hoşuma gitmiyor" dedi.  
Chris'in de asıl amacı darren'la uğraşmaktı ve ısrar etmeden elindeki cd'leri bıraktı " pekâlâ öyleyseee" diyerek yeni bir cd alıp dvd ye taktı. Kadehini alarak darren'ın kollarının arasında yerini aldı chris. Filmi izlerken arada darren'ın boynuna ufak öpücükler konduruyor ve kokusunu derince içine çekiyordu. " hadi amaa, bu kızın çocuğa pislikmiş gibi bakmasına dayanamıyorum, hayatımda gördüğüm en kötü oyunculuk bu" diye söylendi darren. " çocuğun surat ifadesine ne demeli kız korkmakta haklı, ben bile onu yemeye başlamasından korkuyorum" dedi chris bella'yı savunarak. " çocuk vampir ne yapabilir ki zor yani durumu" diye lafa atıldı darren ve chris'in gözlerini devirmesini görüp gülmeye başlamıştı. " o zaman yesin ve kurtulalım bu bekleyiş çok sıkıcı" diyerek elindeki boş kadehi sehpaya bırakıp darren'ın dizlerine yattı chris. " kendini korku filmi izlemeye o kadar şartlamışsın ki adama sevdiği kadını yemesini söyledin az önce " diye kahkahayı bastı darren. " aman tamam sustum" diyerek tafrayla izlemeye devam etti chris.  
Ama gerçekten sıkılmıştı. İnsanların şu alacakaranlık hayranlığının ne kadar gereksiz olduğunu düşündü. - kim yemekten korktuğu kadına aşık olur ki? Saçmalık - darren hala dikkatle filmi izliyordu ama chris'in canı sıkılmıştı ve ona filmi izletmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Usulca yattığı yerde televizyona arkasını dönerek dudaklarını darren'ın karnına doğru yaklaştırdı. Bir yandan eliyle tişörtünün üstünden darren'ın karın kaslarına dokunuyordu diğer yandan sıcak nefesini elinin gezdiği yerlerde dolaştırıyordu. Darren chris'in yapmaya çalıştığı şeyin farkındaydı ama filme dalmıştı ve bir süre sonra vazgeçip duracağını düşünerek tepkisiz kaldı.  
Ama chris kararlıydı elini yavaşça darren'ın tişörtünün içine kaydırırken dudaklarıyla da darren'ın kasıklarına doğru küçük öpücükler koymaya başladı. Darren bu hareketiyle irkildi, eşofmanının üzerinden olmasına rağmen chris'in dudaklarının sıcaklığını hissediyordu. Chris bir anda eşofmanın üzerinden uzandı ve darren'ın yarı sertleşmiş aletinin üzerinde dişlerini gezdirmeye başladı. Darren bu kez sesli şekilde inledi " tanrımm, chriss" sesi titremişti darren'ın ve chris istemsizce gülümsedi. Darren pes etti, oturduğu koltukta biraz daha kaykıldı ve bu hareketiyle chris artık tamamen istediği yere ulaştı.  
Hızla elini darren'ın eşofmanının beline attı ve tek hareketle aletini eşofmanı ve boxerından kurtardı. Darren sertliğinin üstündeki baskının azalmasıyla yeniden inledi. Chris onu çıldırtmakta kararlıydı nefesini darren'ın kasıklarına doğru üfleyerek dudaklarını aletinin etrafında kasıklarında küçük ve ıslak öpücükler bırakarak dolaştırdı. Darren vücudunu ateşin basmaya başladığını fark etti. Tişörtünü boynundan tutarak tek hareketle çıkarıp koltuğun arkasına doğru fırlattı. Ellerini chris'in sırtında gezdirmeye başlamıştı ve chris'in dilini erkekliğinde hissettiği an kıvrak bir şekilde elini chris'in eşofmanının belinden içeriye sokarak kalçasını yakaladı.  
Bu hareketi chris'in de inlemesine sebep olmuştu ve hızla darren'ın erkekliğinin üstüne kapandı. Bir yandan yalıyor bir yandan ta tüm tadını almak için emiyordu chris. Darren chris'in dudaklarının arasında kasılıp gevşiyor ve kesik iniltiler halinde derin nefesler alıyordu. Chris yattığı yerden aşağı kayıp koltuğun önünde darren'ın bacaklarının arasına oturdu. Darren chris'in gitmesiyle koltuğa düşen elini chris'in saçlarına soktu ve yavaşça çekmeye başladı. Chris artık pozisyonu rahatladığı için darren'ı tamamen ağzına almıştı bir yandan da eliyle darren'ın hayâlarına masaj yapıyordu. Darren daha fazla dayanamayacağını düşündü öne doğru eğilip chris'in tişörtünü belinden yakaladı ve hızla başından çıkardı.  
Bu hareketle darren chris'in ağzından çıkmıştı ve fırsat kaybetmeden chris'i kollarından yakalayıp ayağa kaldırdı. Chris hızla kendi eşofmanı ve boxer'ını çıkarırken darren da kalçasını kaldırıp eşofmanını bacaklarından sıyırdı ve yere fırlattı. Öne doğru uzandı ve chris’i kollarından çekerek kucağına aldı darren. Birbirlerinin tenlerinin sıcaklığı ile inlediler. Chris kollarını darrenın boynuna dolayarak parmaklarını saçlarına kenetledi ve kendini yavaşça darrenin üzerine bıraktı. Darren chrisin içinde olmanın verdiği heyecan ve sıcaklıkla bayılacağını düşündü, eliyle chris'i sertçe belinden kavradı ve dudaklarını chris'in boynuna dayadı. Boynunu ve kulağının altını yaladı sertçe ve kulak memesini emdi dişlerinin arasından. Chris darren'ın nefesinin ve ıslak dudaklarından yayılan sıcaklığın tüm tenini ele geçirmesine izin verdi. Tüm vücudu sarsılıyordu adeta ve birden istemsizce kendini arkaya boşluğa doğru bıraktı.  
Darren o an belinden yakaladı chris'i ve kendine doğru çekerek chris'in dudaklarının arasına fısıldadı " tuttum seni bebeğim, buradayım " dedi ve hızla chris’in dudaklarını yakaladı. Chris kuvvetle öptü darren'ı, dudaklarını emdi uzun uzun.. O kadar büyük bir ateşle öpüşüyorlardı ki chris darren'ın kollarının arasında titriyordu resmen ve darren vücudunu saran ateşle kan ter içinde kalmıştı sırtından bir damla ter çizgi halinde chris'in ellerine doğru kaydı. Chris hareketlerini hızlandırmıştı pozisyonlarını bozmadan darren'ın üzerinde öne arkaya sürükleniyor onu da kendiyle birlikte sarsıyordu.  
Sonra bir anda hızla dizlerini koltuğa dayayarak, dizlerinin üstünde doğrularak darren'ı içinden tamamen çıkardı ve dik olarak göğsünü darren'ın ağzına doğru uzattı. Darren chris'in içinden çıktığı an şikâyetle inledi ama bunu boşalmalarını geciktirmek için yaptığını biliyordu. Uzandı ve chris'in sağ göğsünü emmeye başladı, bir yandan da sağ eliyle chris'in girişine uzandı. Dişleriyle göğsünün ucunu ısırdı ve elini chris'in girişinden içeriye kaydırdı. Darren'ın bu beklenmedik hareketiyle sesli bir çığlık döküldü chris'in dudaklarından ve yeniden darren'ı içine aldı. Bur defa darren inledi ve chris'i hızla içinden çıkmadan kollarıyla sardı ve kucağına alarak koltuktan kalktı.  
Bir kaç adım ilerledi ve chris'in sırtını karşıda ki duvara dayadı. Kollarını chris'in bacaklarına kuvvetlice sardı ve onu yukarı aşağı kucağında zıplatmaya başladı. Chris çıldırmış gibi darren'ın dudaklarına yapışmıştı ve omuzlarından destek alarak darren'a yardımcı olarak aşağı yukarı hareketlerini hızlandırdı. Bir süre sonra orgazmın verdiği dalgalanmayla yüksek bir çığlık attı chris ve eliyle kendi aletini kavrayarak darren'ın yüzüne gelmesini engellemeye çalışarak hızla boşaldı. Darren chris'in çığlıklarıyla kendini iyice kaybetmişti ve chris'i sertçe diğer duvara döndürdü ve o an içine boşaldı. Vücudu sarsılmaya başlamıştı chris'in içinden çıktı ve chris'in bacaklarını yere indirmesi için sürtünerek kendi vücudu üzerinden yere kaydırdı. Chris darren'ı belinden yakaladı ve birlikte yere uzandılar.  
İkisi de ter içinde ve nefes nefeseydi. Chris döndü ve darren'ın göğsüne uzandı. Bir kaç dakika sonra konuşabilmişti chris " bu sandığımdan daha pis ve şiddetli bir hal aldı " diye güldü etraflarına bakarak. Her yeri dağıtıp batırmışlardı. Darren'da aynı fikirdeydi ve bir anda az önce olanları düşünerek yerinde doğruldu hızla chris'i üzerinden kaldırdı ve yüzükoyun halıya uzattı. " ne oldu daree" dedi şaşkınlıkla, anlamamıştı chris. Fakat sonra darren'ın nereye baktığını anladı. Darren'ın elleri de gözlerinin olduğu yerlerde dolanıyordu artık chris’in kalçaları ve bacaklarında. Kendilerini öylesine kaptırmışlardı ki chris'in üzerindeki morluklar bunun apaçık kanıtıydı. Darren'ın gördüğü manzarayla canı yanmıştı. Chris'in canını acıtmış olma fikri bile yüzünün buruşmasına yetmişti. " bebeğim çok üzgünüm inan bana ne oldu bilmiyorum" diyerek morluklarını öptü darren " çok acıyor mu? " Ama chris darren'ın halini görünce tüm acılarını unutmuştu. " hayır, sevgilim, iyiyim gerçekten" dedi darren'ın gözlerine bakarak. Darren ikna olmuş gibi görünmüyordu ve chris ufak bir kahkaha atarak durumu yumuşatmaya çalıştı " afferim bebeğim izleye izleye sende sonunda o yaratık edward gibi beni parçalamaya kalktın" diye darren'ın yanağına öpücük kondurdu. Bu fikir darren'ıda güldürmüştü " duş al sevgilim belki sıcak su iyi gelir bende o arada şu savaş alanını toplarım" diyerek ikisini de yerden kaldırdı.  
Chris duşa girdi ve darren ortalığı toplamaya başladı. Söyle bir salona baktı darren ve güldü chris haklıydı ortalığı fena dağıtmışlardı. Toparlama işi bitmişti ki çalan zille yerinde zıpladı darren. Hala çıplaktı hızla kapıya koşup deliğinden gelene baktı. Neyse ki gelen aidan'dı. İçeriden seslendi darren " aidan bir süre bekler misin chris duşta ve bende şey, ee hemen giyinip geliyorum" aidan duyduklarıyla gülmeye başladı “ hadi amaaa gün ortasında mı? Tanrım ayrıca her şeyi benimle paylaşmak zorunda değilsin dare!" Darren odaya vardığında chris giyinmişti ve darren aidan’ın kapıda olduğunu söyleyerek duşa girdi chris'te aidan’a kapıyı açmaya yöneldi. Sonra aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi kafasını banyodan içeri uzattı ve yüzüne bakan darren'a hain bir gülümseme attı " bu arada oyun konsolunun da fişi takılı değildi bebeğim belki bilmek istersin" dedi ve kapıya yöneldi. İçerden darren'ın bağırışı duyuldu " çok hainsin çok, istediğini almak için yapmayacağın şey yok" dedi ve oda durumun nasıl göründüğünü fark edip gülmeye başladı..


	34. Chapter 34

Chris hızla kapıya koştu. Aidan resmen ağaç olmuştu ve chris çok utanmıştı. " üzgünüm aidan cidden zamanlaman biraz kötü oldu, çok bekletmedik umarım " diyerek aidan'a sarıldı. Aidan hızla ceketini çıkarırken konuştu " sorun değil, hata bende, bazen aranızdaki ateşi unutuyorum anlaşılan gelmeden önce aramam gerekli " diyerek hain bir gülümsemeyle chris'in omzuna vurdu. Chris iyice utanmıştı aidan’la yüz yüze gelmemek için doğrudan mutfağa döndü ve seslendi " bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Bira ya da ne bileyim kahve falan?" Aidan onun utandığını fark etmişti ve ona biraz daha sataşmak istedi " kahve alayım lütfen, hepimizin hayatı sizin kadar ateşli geçmiyor maalesef ki gün ortasında bira içelim " dedi. Chris bu defa iyice utanmıştı "aidan kes şunu tanrım kendimi çok kötü hissediyorum" diye inledi mutfaktan.

Aidan chris'in yanına gelmiş ve mutfak kapısına dayanmıştı " hadi ama chris şaka yapıyorum biliyorsun, hem sana havadislerim var. Neden buraya geldiğimi sormayacak mısın?" Dedi chris'i meraklandıracak bir ses tonuyla. İşe de yaramıştı üstelik chris merakla elindeki kahve presini tezgâha bırakıp aidan'a döndü " ne oldu? Umarım iyi bir şeydir zira günüm harika geçiyor ve bunu bozmak istemiyorum" dedi. 

“ hmm aslında bana göre güzel bir haber ama senin için nasıl olur pek emin değilim açıkçası" diyerek chris'i daha da meraklandırmaya çalıştı. O sırada darren elinde havlusuyla saçlarını kurulayarak mutfağa girip chris'in dudağına bir öpücük kondurarak masanın üstünden bir elma kaptı. Masaya aidan'ın karşısına oturdu " neymiş o güzel haber" diye lafa karışıp merakla aidan'a bakarak elmasını yemeye başladı. " bilin bakalım siz hafta sonu seksinizin tadını çıkarıyorken ben kiminle uğraşmak zorunda kaldım?" dedi ikisine de şüpheli bakışlar atarak. " aidan söylesene neler oluyor?" Diye sitem etti chris. " tamam tamam olay şu ki dün geceden beri telefonum susmadı, mia'nın internetteki salgından haberi var ve ne şans ki darren numarasını değiştirdiği için ona ulaşamıyor ve sanırım hırsını benden çıkarmaya karar verdi" dedi darren'a öldürücü bakışlar atarak.

Darren videoyu yüklerken böyle bir şey bekliyordu açıkçası ama bu kadar hızlı olmasını beklememişti. Bir an endişeyle chris'e döndü nasıl tepki vereceğini merak etmişti. Ama chris ona dikkatle bakan iki çift gözü hissettiği an bir kahkaha attı " ne güzel demek ki artık videonun herkese ulaştığına eminiz" dedi. Aidan ortamın gerilmemiş olmasından memnundu " yaa evet kesinlikle herkese ulaşmış ve tanrı biliyor ya mia dünya üzerindeki nefes almadan milyonlarca farklı soru sorabilme yeteneğine sahip tek kadın olmalı " diyerek gözlerini devirdi.

Darren'da aidan'ın bıkkın hallerinden keyiflenmişti " birilerinin beni sonunda anlıyor olması ne hoş, o kadının normal olmadığını söylediğimde bana inanmalıydın" dedi aidan'a 'beter ol' bakışları fırlatarak. Aidan ona aldırmadan devam etti " başından beri chris'in sana pas vermeyeceğini düşündüğü için rahattı ama bu video resmen siyanür etkisi yarattı" chris'e dönerek devam etti " Darren'dan etkilenmiş olmanın şuan onun başına gelebilecek en kötü şey olduğunu düşünüyor" dedi. Chris'in gülümsemesi duyduklarıyla tüm yüzüne yayılmıştı " ama yanılıyor" dedi chris hain bir ses tonuyla " en kötüsü darren'ın benim olduğunu kabullenmek zorunda kaldığı an olacak!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren chris'in bu baskın hallerinden çok etkilenmişti. İlk mia krizini yaşadıkları geceyi düşündü. Korkmuş, kırılgan ve savunmasız, toy adamı. Birde şimdi karşısındaki adama baktı kendine güvenli, onu sahiplenen ve güçlü adamı. Gerçekten âşık olacağı ilk anı merak etmişti hayatı boyunca ve bunun bir erkek olabileceği asla gelmemişti aklına. Ama chris o kadar mükemmel ve kusursuzdu ki daha onunla tanıştığı ilk an anlamıştı onun hayatındaki herkesten farklı olacağını, her ne kadar kabullenemese de içten içe biliyordu onun 'O' olduğunu. Ne kadar çok şey yaşamışlardı, birlikte tecrübe etmiş, birlikte her şeye göğüs germişlerdi. Yaşanan onca şeye rağmen kusursuz bir aşkları vardı.

Her an ilk anlarıymış gibi heyecanlı ve son anlarıymış gibi tutkulu. Chris'in onu sahiplenmesine ne kadar ihtiyacı varmış meğer kendine güvenmesine ve onun için savaşacağını göstermesine. Başından beri zor olacağını biliyordu darren ama nedense onu korkutmamıştı olanlar, hatta o kadar doğru gelmişti ki hissettikleri, chris’le paylaştıkları tüm o özel anların daha kusursuz olamayacağını düşünmüştü hep. Hayatı boyunca eksik kalan parçasıydı chris, onun şefkati ve aşkı olmasa darren asla bugün olduğu adam olamayacağını düşündü..

 

Olan biten her şeyi hızla düşündü chris. Eskiden olsa korkardı hatta zamanında korkmuştu da ama şuan tuhaf şekilde rahat hissediyordu kendini. Darren'ın onu sevdiğini ve onun için her şeyi göze alabileceğini gözleriyle görmüştü çünkü. Onca şey yaşanmıştı, chris'in panikleyip geri çekildiği anlarda bile asıl tehlikede olan kendisi olmasına rağmen hep bir adım öne atmıştı kendini darren. Üstelik sevdiği adamın itibarını kendi itibarını hiçe sayma pahasına korumaya çalışmış, etraftan zayıf taraf olarak görünmeyi bile göze almıştı. Mia ile ilk karşılaştığı gece yaşananları düşündü chris. Kendini ne kadar zayıf ve aciz hissettiğini.  
Mia'nın özgüveni neredeyse ezip geçmişti onu, öyle ki bu korku darren'ın onu ne kadar sevdiğini bile görmesine engel olmuştu.

Ama artık her şey farklıydı. Kendini bunu insanlara açıklayamama korkusuyla o kadar meşgul etmişti ki bunun onlara ne kadar zarar verdiğini bile görememişti. Ta ki darren'ın kendi başına savaşmaya gücü olmadığı için onu bırakıp gittiği ve pes ettiği ana kadar. Hayatının en kötü günlerini geçirmişti chris darren'ın yokluğunda. Bir parçasının ondan koparıldığını ve yarım kaldığını düşünmüştü. Aralarında ki aşk o kadar kuvvetliydi ki ne kadar zaman geçmiş olsa da birbirlerine yalnızca bir gün ayrı kalmış gibi sarılmışlardı ilk fırsatta. Endişelerini hatırladı chris heteroseksüel bir erkeğin ona gerçekten âşık olamayacağını düşündüğü zamanları ve şimdi karşısındaki adama baktı. Onu sevdiğini her fırsatta hissettiren ve ne olursa olsun onu asla bırakmayacağını bildiği adama daha ilk anda ona âşık olmasının neden bu kadar doğru geldiğini anlamıştı zamanla. O kesinlikle doğru insandı, diğer yarısı..

 

İkisi de derin düşüncelere dalmıştı ama aidan bir süre sonra bu sessizliği bozdu " ee ne yapacaksınız peki? Bir planınız varmı" diyerek gözlerini chris'e dikti. Bilmiyordu chris, aslına bakarsa her ne kadar mia ile yüzleşeceği günü defalarca düşünse de bunun ne şekilde olacağını planlamamıştı. " bilmiyorum" dedi chris dürüstçe " teorikte ne istediğimi bilsem de pratikte bunu hiç tasarlamadım." Darren onun bu itirafından sonra yavaşça elini chris'in beline doladı " biliyorum sevgilim ama şunu unutma hiçbir şey yapmak zorunda değilsin, bırak istediğini düşünsün. Gelip sana sorma cesaretini gösterene kadar bence bunun keyfini çıkarmalısın, artık kıvranma sırası onda nihayetinde" diyerek ufak bir öpücük kondurdu yanağına.

 

Aidan darren'ın söylediklerine katılıyordu " darren haklı chris, bırak bir süre kıvransın zaten çok fazla dayanacağını sanmıyorum. Eğer gelip seninle konuşma cüretini gösterirse o zaman zaten sonuçlarına katlanmak zorunda kalır" diye onayladı aidan. İlk hareketi yapan kesinlikle chris olmamalıydı çünkü eğer chris bir şeyleri açıklamak ister gibi mia ile konuşursa mia bu durumu kendi lehine çevirebilir ve chris'in ondan çekindiği fikrine kapılabilirdi ve chris bir kez daha bu zevki ona tattırmayacaktı. 

Chris yerinde hafifçe doğruldu bu defa kesinlikle kazanan taraf oydu ve mia'nın haksız elde ettiği bir önceki zaferini kesinlikle gölgede bırakmaya kararlıydı. Ona yaşattığı her şeyi ve o gece hazırlık yakalanmasını fırsat bilip ona zarar vermesini hatırladı. Vücudu sinirden kasılmıştı ve son derece kararlı bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı " eğer her şeyi gerçekten öğrenmek istiyorsa ona istediğini vereceğim ama henüz değil ve eğer bu konuşmayı yapacaksak bu defa hazırlıksız olan ben olmayacağım!"


End file.
